Crepúsculo en el Lago Azul
by andri88
Summary: Bella es una de las estudiantes más populares de segundo año en el instituto, pero cuando un viaje de clase sale mal, ella se encuentra abandonada en una isla tropical con Edward Cullen, el friki de la escuela. Los dos deberán superar sus diferencias y aprender a trabajar juntos con el fin de sobrevivir.
1. El viaje

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa. ¡Feliz 2013! Espero que os lo pasarais bien ayer y que este 2013 sea igual o mejor que el 2012 :)**

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy con otra nueva historia, como dice el título, es un historia con los personajes de Crepúsculo pero está algo relacionada con la peli 'El lago azul', ya lo iréis viendo poco a poco. Os dejo para que leáis :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - El Viaje**

"¿Qué te vas a llevar?", Jessica me preguntó mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

"¿Asumo que estás preguntando qué me voy a llevar al viaje?", le pregunté un poco molesta. Jessica siempre parecía empezar conversaciones como si estuviéramos ya en medio de ellas, y eso podía ser muy frustrante a veces.

"Claro, ¿de qué crees que estoy hablando? El viaje de este fin de semana, no me digas que aún no has hecho la maleta".

"Jessica, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que me conoces?".

"Mucho, ¿entonces qué vas a llevarte?".

"Es un viaje de estudios, no es que vaya para tomar el sol. Me llevaré mis camisetas y mis pantalones cortos, y algunos pijamas".

"Uf, eres tan aburrida. No puedo creer que esta maravillosa oportunidad de acercarte a Mike esté siendo desperdiciada. ¿Por qué no me apunté a esa estúpida clase de Biología Marina?".

"Porque tienes miedo a los peces", le dije de manera uniforme.

"Bien... pero me hubiera tragado ese miedo si hubiera sabido que tenía la oportunidad de ir a un crucero".

"No es un crucero de vacaciones, es estar una semana en un barco de pesca para estudiar a los organismos de las aguas profundas, y créeme, me gustaría cambiarme de lugar contigo si pudiera. Yo realmente espero que no nos hagan diseccionar nada allí, me pondría lo suficientemente enferma y no quisiera vomitar delante de Mike".

"Ah, entonces estás interesada en Mike", bromeó Jessica.

Rodé los ojos. "Tengo novio, Jessica, y no, no estoy interesada en Mike. Simplemente no quiero vomitar delante de él. Él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, por lo que tengo que evitarlo definitivamente".

"Sin embargo, no puedes decirme que no estás atraída en absoluto por él. Él es un senior, y todo el mundo ha estado diciendo que él ha pillado esa clase para estar más cerca de ti. Él quiere follarte, estate agradecida".

"Oh, está bien, voy a pedirle permiso a Jacob", le dije con sarcasmo. "Estoy segura de que no le importará si me tiro a Mike a sus espaldas".

"Oh, Jacob-Schmacob. Sólo es un estudiante de segundo año, estoy segura de que lo dejará pasar después de un tiempo. Estamos en el instituto, Bella, no más romances infantiles. Tú y Jacob erais monos en el octavo grado, pero ahora es el momento de pasar a cosas más grandes y mejores. Quiero decir, habéis estado juntos desde hace dos años y todavía no habéis tenido sexo. ¿Qué te dice eso?".

"Eso es porque nos respetamos el uno al otro".

"No, eso es porque él se está tirando a otra persona o porque es gay".

"Oh, lo que sea. Tendremos sexo cuando estemos listos".

"Pero... si Mike te lo propusiera durante el viaje..."

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Mike era el tío más bueno de la escuela, y yo estaba definitivamente mintiendo cuando dije que no estaba interesada. Jacob era un buen chico y a mis padres realmente les gustaba, pero ya habíamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo que estaba empezando a sentir que era más como un hermano que como mi novio. Quizás Jessica tenía razón, tal vez era el momento de pasar a cosas más grandes y mejores.

"¡Oh, lo sabía!", ella gritó.

"De todos modos, ¿por qué estás tan contenta con la idea de que Mike y yo estemos juntos? ¿No te gusta él?".

"Sí, pero a él le gustas tú y ahora puedo vivirlo a través de ti".

"¡Rápido, ocultarme!", Tanya dijo rápidamente mientras corría hacia nosotras.

"¿Qué está pasando?", le pregunté divertida.

"Ese monstruo Eddie me está buscando", dijo llena de asco.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté con una risita. "¿Se te olvidó pagarle por la tarea que hizo por ti?"

"No", dijo ella con acritud. "Lo tengo en mi clase de poesía y ha escrito un poema para mí. Dios, ha sido tan vergonzoso".

Jessica y yo sólo la miramos en estado de shock por un momento, y luego las dos reventamos y empezamos a reír. Edward Cullen era el mayor perdedor del instituto. Era bajito y rechoncho, con grandes gafas y un aparato en la boca que le hacía hablar con un ceceo y escupir cuando hablaba. Pero el hecho de que él estuviera enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas era la cosa más divertida que jamás había escuchado. Éramos las chicas más populares de la clase de segundo año, ¿cómo era posible que un monstruo como él tuviera una oportunidad?

"Oh, creo que deberías ser amable y darle un beso. Podría ser su año", dijo Jessica a través de su risa.

"¿Su año? ¡Ese sería un punto culminante en su vida!", añadí.

"Eww, no quiero ni pensar en eso", dijo Tanya, perturbada por el pensamiento. "Prefiero besar a sapos en escabeche en biología".

"Oh, mira, aquí viene ahora", dijo Jessica mientras trataba de controlar la risa.

"Tanya, yo sólo quería disculparme por el poema, no me he dado cuenta de que sería vergonzoso", murmuró Edward en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el suelo. "Debería habértelo dado en privado... así que, toma", dijo y le tendió una hoja de papel doblada.

Traté de mantenerme seria, incluso me mordí el interior de la mejilla para tratar que el dolor lo superara, pero nada funcionó y rompí a reír de nuevo. Jessica se rió conmigo, pero Tanya sólo nos miró enfadada.

"Um... puedo ver que ahora tampoco es el mejor momento", dijo completamente humillado por nuestra histeria. Su rostro se puso de un rojo carmesí brillante y casi me sentí mal por él… casi. Pero, por supuesto, mi pena no fue suficiente para detener la risa, y finalmente Tanya vio el humor en ello y se rió con nosotras.

"Lo siento", murmuró y luego se giró y prácticamente salió corriendo.

"Wow, eso ha sido realmente cruel", dijo Ángela apareciendo de la nada.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?", Tanya preguntó bruscamente. Ángela fue nuestra amiga en el primer año, pero ella se apartó del grupo porque pensaba que todas éramos unas perras, lo que supongo que era cierto. Nunca era intencionalmente cruel con nadie, pero si algo era gracioso, yo definitivamente me reía.

"Creo que realmente deberíais pensar antes de hablar. Algún día vuestro acoso va a volver para morderos en el culo", dijo Ángela.

¿Acoso? ¿Eso era lo que estábamos haciendo? La intimidación se solía hacer en los baños, un poco de risa no hacía daño a nadie... al menos eso fue lo que me dije a mí misma.

"Oh, estamos tan asustadas", dijo Jessica burlonamente. "Vamos chicas, vamos a dejar las clases para el resto del día y que Bella se compre un bikini nuevo para su viaje".

OoOoOoO

Pasé los siguientes días pensando en mi relación con Jake. Realmente era un gran tipo y no había una chica en la escuela que no quisiera estar con él, pero Mike era... Mike. Era un Dios con las piernas y la idea de estar con él de esa manera realmente me ponía nerviosa. Yo le quería, y si él quería estar conmigo mientras estábamos en el barco, yo perdería mi virginidad. Jessica tenía razón, tenía que estar preparada para ello y comprarme algo de ropa interior sexy.

Cuando el viernes por fin llegó, los estudiantes de la clase de Biología Marina del instituto de Forks fuimos en autobús hasta el puerto deportivo, donde nos embarcaríamos en un barco de vela y marcharíamos para el horizonte. La mayoría de los chicos de la clase electiva eran frikis y perdedores escolares, pero por suerte Mike y un par más me iban a salvar de una semana terriblemente aburrida en el mar.

Había ocho cabinas para los estudiantes, cada una era pequeña y cabían cuatro personas. Incluso en el noroeste frío se estaba caliente dentro de ese espacio reducido, por lo que la mayoría de los chicos pasaban su tiempo libre dentro, y ahí fue donde me quedé con Mike y el resto de los chicos tolerables.

"Esto es tan aburrido", dijo Vicky una noche. "Juro que me estaba quedando dormida durante la charla de hoy".

"Siempre te duermes durante las charlas", dijo James, su novio.

"Sí, bueno. Los profesores nos ven como halcones. Traté de colarme en tu cabina la noche anterior, pero no nos dan un respiro".

"Siempre puedes darme una mamada ahora", dijo descuidadamente.

"No hay ningún lugar para estar solos", argumentó Vicky.

"Ah, no te preocupes por mí y por Bella, no vamos a ver nada", aseguró Mike con una sonrisa. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y nos giró para que estuviéramos mirando en el borde de la embarcación a la luna reflejándose en el agua.

"Wow, es tan hermosa", le dije después de un minuto incómodo escuchando los gemidos de James detrás de nosotros.

"Sí, es una de esas lunas bajas", respondió Mike.

"¿Lunas bajas? ¿No querrás decir una media luna?", le pregunté con una risita coqueta.

"No, una luna baja, ya sabes, es tan bonita que hace que las chicas se bajen sus bragas sólo para estar de pie debajo de ella".

"Wow", dije después de un momento.

"Sí, eso es algo raro, ¿eh?", dijo con una risa.

"Sí, definitivamente raro... Además, si quisieras que me bajara las bragas, podrías haberlo dicho y ya está", dije con valentía.

Me miró sorprendido. "¿En serio?".

Me encogí de hombros. "Tal vez si nos quedamos solos", le dije sugestivamente. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Yo no solía ser así, sobre todo cuando se trataba de chicos calientes, pero me convencí de que este era mi momento. Después de que el viaje terminara tenía que tomar una decisión acerca de Jacob y hacer frente a las consecuencias, necesitaba que ambos nos comprometiéramos nuevamente y pasáramos al siguiente paso, o seguir adelante y romper los lazos con él. Era una decisión difícil.

Mike se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios... y entonces ahí apareció... el mareo. Me aparté de él justo a tiempo para vomitar por la borda del barco.

"Vaya, no sabía que sería tan asqueroso besarme", bromeó Mike. "Realmente vas a tener que volver a tu cabina y lavarte la boca antes de besarme otra vez... y definitivamente no quiero que mi polla huela a vómito por lo que sólo ven a buscarme cuando te hayas limpiado".

Me sentía muy mal, literalmente. ¿Todo mi cuerpo temblaba por la náusea repentina, y todo lo que podía hacer ese idiota era pensar en su polla y en hacer chistes? Jodido cabrón.

Pero debido a que todavía sentía algo por él y no quería perder mi oportunidad, decidí regresar a mi cabina para lavarme los dientes.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba tratando de hacer mi camino de regreso a la cabina, mi cabeza empezó a girar y de repente me sentí como si estuviera cayendo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba despertando en un lugar lúgubre, con el sol radiante cayendo sobre mi rostro, y el barco no estaba a la vista.

Tenía que estar soñando. Había sido sólo una pesadilla terrible y me despertaría de nuevo en la cabina... sólo que no se sentía como un sueño.

"No te sientes demasiado rápido, puedes empezar a vomitar de nuevo", dijo una voz desconocida. Mi visión era borrosa, pero traté de enfocar mis ojos y ver quien estaba allí conmigo... Sí, definitivamente era una pesadilla.

"¿Qué... qué está pasando, qué ha pasado?", le pregunté aturdida.

"El señor Molina y yo estábamos trabajando en un proyecto sobre la noche en el océano, así que nos quedamos aquí en el bote, pero él se fue para sacar algo de su cabina y fue entonces cuando te caíste del barco", explicó Edward Friki Cullen con calma.

"¿Me caí del barco?", dije con incredulidad. "Bueno, ¿cómo me metí en este bote, y a dónde se ha ido el barco?", grité. "Pensaba que un bote debía estar unido al barco, ¿cómo se ha soltado este bote?".

Yo estaba más allá que enfadada y empecé a entrar en pánico.

"Bueno, te vi caer, por lo que desaté el bote para remar hasta ti. Estabas inconsciente", explicó Edward vacilante.

"¿Por qué no saltaste y me llevaste de vuelta al barco en lugar de desatar el bote?".

Él se encogió de hombros con timidez. "No puedo nadar".

"Genial. Jodidamente increíble. Estamos en un pequeño bote en medio de algún lugar del Océano Pacífico, y tú no puedes nadar. ¿Dónde está el remo?".

"Se me cayó al agua", murmuró. Le miré para que se explicara. "Traté de llegar a ti con el remo, pero entonces se me escapó de las manos. Ahora veo mis errores y si me dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez, estoy seguro de que habría sido más exitoso".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué clase de persona habla así?", le pregunté frustrada. Yo ni siquiera sabía que Edward estaba en el viaje con nosotros, no es que me hubiera importado, y sin duda no me sorprendió. Los tipos como él vivían para cosas frikis como la Biología Marina y esas cosas. Me hubiera gustado estar atrapada con alguien como Mike, alguien que fuera fuerte y realmente supiera nadar, y entones, él probablemente gastaría su tiempo tratando de conseguir que yo le hiciera una mamada en lugar de averiguar la manera de volver al barco.

"Lo siento, nunca antes he tenido amigos de mi edad, así que no sé muy bien cómo hablar", dijo mientras empujaba sus gafas.

"Lo que sea. Así que, dime, ¿hacia donde se fue el barco?".

"Hacia allí", dijo señalando a su izquierda. "O tal vez fue hacia allá", dijo apuntando en la dirección opuesta.

"¿Cómo no lo sabes?".

"Era de noche, y cuando llegó la mañana el barco ya se había ido".

"Oh, Dios mío, voy a morir", me quejé para mí misma.

"La probabilidad ahora está entre un cuarenta y un sesenta por ciento, pero con cada hora que pasa nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia disminuyen", dijo casualmente.

"No, alguien nos encontrará, estoy segura de que ya saben que faltamos y ya habrán llamado a la guardia costera. Sólo tenemos que sentarnos y esperar un barco, o un helicóptero. Alguien vendrá".

Nosotros esperamos... y esperamos... y esperamos un poco más.

El sol golpeaba tan caliente en mi piel que estaba segura de que se me estaba creando una ampolla grande. Edward se quitó la sudadera y la sumergió en el agua para tratar de enfriarme, se ofreció a dejarme usarla, pero yo era terca y me negué. Todo en ese chico me daba asco, y yo no estaba a punto de poner su desagradable camisa mojada de sudor sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando el sol se puso sin ninguna señal de ayuda, empecé a sentir pánico de nuevo. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Estoy hambrienta, mi boca está reseca y..."

"Cálmate", dijo en voz baja. "Si te pones nerviosa perderás más energía".

"¿Calmarme? Estamos en medio de-"

"¡Sí, y nunca vamos a llegar a casa si sigues volviéndote así de loca!", me gritó. Yo nunca antes le había oído hablar más fuerte que un murmullo, así que su arrebato fue más que inesperado.

No volvimos a hablar por el resto de la noche, yo sólo me deslicé hacia abajo en el bote y traté de dormir. El hecho de que el pequeño bote hiciera imposible que me estirara o me pusiera en cualquier lugar que no estuviera tocando a Edward, era inquietante, pero después de unas horas perdí la energía de preocuparme.

En el segundo día en el bote sin comida y sin agua, yo estaba empezando a delirar. El sol y el mar estaban jugándole una mala pasada a mi mente y yo podría haber jurado que vi tierra.

"Eso es...", mi garganta estaba tan seca que no podía hablar mucho, pero Edward siguió mi mirada y vio lo que yo estaba viendo.

"Una isla", dijo con voz ronca. No sonaba mucho mejor que yo, pero la tierra ya nos dio una esperanza renovada.

Los dos pusimos los brazos en el agua y tratamos de remar más cerca de la isla, pero no estaba funcionando.

"Nada", le dije lo más fuerte que pude.

"No puedo", respondió con pánico.

"Por el amor de Dios", le dije con un ataque repentino de adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Saqué el único chaleco salvavidas de un cajón del bote, y lo tiré hacia él antes de saltar al agua. No estaba segura de si él saltó detrás de mí o no, pero me negué a dejar de nadar. Nada me iba a impedir llegar a esa isla, yo sólo esperaba tener un poco de agua fresca y algo comestible...

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capitulo? Espero que os guste y me sigáis a lo largo de los 34 capítulos que tiene.**

**Actualizaré los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, así la hacemos durar un poquito, jejeje. Como hoy es martes, pues el siguiente lo subiré el viernes en vez del miércoles y así que la gente tenga tiempo para ir leyendo el capi, luego ya será como siempre, esos tres días sobre las 7 de la tarde (hora española).**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! :D**


	2. Encontrando agua

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, ¡61 sólo en el primer capi! Que ilusión :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Encontrando Agua**

El nadar a la isla fue más de lo que esperaba, y en el momento en el que llegué a la orilla, apenas podía respirar. Mi cuerpo se sentía débil y mis pulmones dolían mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, y luego me desmayé... otra vez.

Me desperté con algo húmedo en mis labios secos como el papel de lija, y automáticamente me agarré a lo que fuera y me lo bebí vorazmente.

"Reduce la velocidad, te vas a poner enferma", oí decir a Edward, pero yo no podía verlo. Me dolían los ojos - mucho - y el único alivio vino del líquido frío corriendo por mi garganta. Cuando el flujo de líquido se detuvo, miré a mí alrededor por más, pero no había nada.

"Se ha terminado, te la has bebido toda", dijo Edward.

"¿De dónde la has sacado...? ¿Qué es?", pregunté, todavía con dificultad para hablar.

"Liana", dijo casualmente. "O mejor conocida como 'vid de agua' para los menos entendidos. Crece en zonas tropicales... y aparentemente en deshabitadas islas del Pacífico", explicó.

"¿Hay más?", le pregunté, no entendiendo una mierda de lo que era exactamente. Sólo alguien como Edward Cullen se preocuparía por nombres científicos durante un momento como este.

"Sí, voy a ir a buscar unas pocas", dijo antes de salir corriendo.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo hacía que se había ido, pero incluso con sólo esa pequeña cantidad de alimento, me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarme y mirar a mi alrededor. La playa de arena blanca en la que estaba era preciosa, y si yo llevara un bikini y estuviera sentada bajo una sombrilla de playa con una bebida con sabor a fruta, hubiera estado perfectamente contenta, pero como no era así, esto podía ser un infierno en la tierra.

¿Dónde demonios estábamos?

Observé el horizonte delante de mí, y sólo había... nada. Ni siquiera podía ver el bote que habíamos abandonado.

Cuando Edward finalmente volvió con otra cosa de agua, me la bebí rápidamente y la tiré. "Por favor, dime que has puesto el bote en la orilla en algún lugar fuera de la vista".

"No... no estoy seguro de a dónde se ha ido. Yo estaba feliz con sólo llegar a la tierra sin ahogarme".

Rodé los ojos. Nunca había oído hablar sobre que un quinceañero no fuera capaz de nadar, era completamente ridículo y no me podía imaginar una peor persona con la que quedarme.

"¿Y ahora qué?", le pregunté después de unos minutos de un silencio indignado.

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrar un poco de agua real, y tal vez un poco de fruta o algo así. Entonces deberíamos tratar de hacer un refugio y encender un fuego para pasar la noche".

"Obviamente... pero ¿cómo se supone que vamos a hacer todo eso?", yo no quería ser grosera, pero este era el peor de los pocos días de mi vida y estaba muerta de miedo por no volver a casa. Pero luego pensé en mi padre, él era el jefe de la policía de Forks, y cuando una chica se perdió un par de años antes, él hizo un comentario diciendo que nunca dejaría de buscar si esa fuese yo. Ayuda iba a venir, tenía que creer eso.

"Tengo esta navaja suiza y tiene una piedra en ella", dijo Edward inesperadamente mientras sacaba el cuchillo de su bolsillo para mostrármelo.

"¿Tienes una navaja de bolsillo?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Es una navaja suiza, pero sí. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?", me preguntó.

"Porque... navajas son para gente como Danny Zuko, no para chicos que parece que se podrían cortar los dedos accidentalmente con tal cosa".

"Mi padre me la dio, está bien", dijo con amargura.

"Oh, lo entiendo… tu padre deseaba tener un hijo... más atlético", le dije con dureza. Lo dije como una broma, pero sonó un poco cruel.

"Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía seis años", dijo en voz baja antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el interior.

Mierda.

Me sentí muy mal por mi comentario, pero no me atrevía a pedir disculpas. Yo sólo lo seguí en silencio entre los árboles con la esperanza de toparme con un manantial de agua fresca o un arroyo. Caminamos durante unos veinte minutos, pero aún estábamos débiles por nuestro tiempo en el bote, y yo no podía más.

"¡Edward, tengo que parar!", le llamé.

No se volvió hacia mí, sino que simplemente se detuvo y se apoyó contra un árbol a esperar hasta que estuviera lista para continuar. Pero yo no estaría lista para continuar, me estaba muriendo de hambre y necesitaba comer algo si quería ir más allá. "Necesitamos comida", le dije.

"He visto algunas bayas allí", murmuró mientras caminaba delante de mí por el camino por donde habíamos venido.

"¿Si has visto bayas entonces por qué no te has parado para cogerlas?", le pregunté frustrada. Edward realmente era un individuo extraño.

"Estaba tratando de encontrar agua", explicó secamente. "Necesitamos más el agua que las bayas".

"¿Podemos obtener las bayas y así tendremos un poco más de energía para buscar agua?", le dije con los dientes apretados. Para alguien tan inteligente como él, eso había sido bastante estúpido.

Él no respondió, sólo abrió el camino de vuelta a las bayas... y ellas eran absolutamente preciosas.

"Un momento", dijo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de comer nada.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté irritada.

"Estoy tratando de recordar la guía para las bayas".

"¿Qué guía?", le pregunté confundida. "Las bayas son frutos".

"Sí, y como las setas y las flores, algunas son venenosas", me dijo. Se quedó allí y se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en ello. "Blancas y amarillas matan al compañero, púrpura y azul son buenas para ti", dijo para sus adentros.

"¿Dónde has oído eso?"

"Boy Scouts, 101".

¿Por qué no me sorprendió que hubiera sido un boy scout?, todos los frikis por lo general lo eran. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con las rojas?", pregunté, porque ese era el color de las bayas que teníamos delante de nosotros.

"Las rojas pueden ser tóxicas o seguras para comer".

"Muy bien, ¿entones cuales son estas?".

"Um... si crecen en racimos son seguras, pero si crecen solas son venenosas".

"Muy bien, estas están solas", dije irritada.

"Espera, no, es del revés. Las que están en racimos son venenosas y las solas son seguras".

"¿Cuáles son estas?", le pregunté.

"No lo sé, sólo déjame pensar... Las de los racimos son venenosas, estoy casi seguro de ello".

"¿Casi?".

"El ochenta y cinco por ciento seguro".

"Bueno, esas probabilidades no son lo suficientemente buenas para mí", le dije sintiéndome desesperanza.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, cogió una de las bayas y se la metió en la boca.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?", pregunté con pánico. Podía haber estado molesta con él, pero definitivamente no quería que se muriera y me dejara atrapada allí sola.

Puso su dedo en su boca para callarme mientras masticaba, y luego tragó saliva y esperó.

"¿Y bien?", le pregunté con ansiedad.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Agria, pero no está mal. Son seguras, empieza a comer".

Era obvio por el peso de Edward que comía mucho, así que yo debería haber confiado en su juicio a la hora de la comida, pero la verdad es que no lo hice. Pudo haber sido un error, pero pensaba esperar un poco más para asegurarme de que él no se enfermaba antes de que yo empezara a comerlas.

"Creo que voy a recoger algunas y guardarlas para más tarde", le dije.

"Tú no confías en mí, ¿verdad?".

"Yo no quiero estar enferma de nuevo", le dije con sinceridad.

"Está bien, de todos modos probablemente es una buena idea que cojas algunas para luego... por si acaso no encontramos nada más que comer por un tiempo".

Cada uno de nosotros tomó una hoja grande del follaje y la llenó de tantas bayas como pudo, y luego continuamos en busca de agua. El terreno era difícil como para caminar a través de él y ambos estábamos más allá que agotados, pero perseveramos porque no teníamos otra opción, necesitábamos agua.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer si no podemos encontrar agua?", le pregunté mientras luchaba con otra vid de agua.

"Tiene que haber un poco de agua, todas las islas tienen arroyos llenos de agua de lluvia que bajan desde la parte más alta del océano... y si no podemos encontrar ninguno, entonces sólo tendremos que atenernos a estas vides por ahora, y espero que llueva pronto".

"Um, no, yo no espero que llueva pronto", le dije con amargura. "Lo que espero es que un helicóptero vuele por encima de nosotros y nos rescate pronto. Puede llover cuando estemos seguros dentro de un hotel o algo así".

"La probabilidad de ser rescatados hoy es -"

"¡No me importa cuál es la probabilidad!", le grité completamente irritada por todas sus probabilidades y su charla científica.

"Está bien, está bien, no vamos a hablar mientras buscamos", murmuró.

Pero después de que pasaran otras dos horas de búsqueda, y todavía no hubiéramos encontrado nada, decidí que teníamos suficiente. "Edward, vamos a volver a la playa. Un barco puede pasar y no tendríamos manera de verlo desde aquí".

"Sí, y se va a hacer de noche pronto", él estuvo de acuerdo, tomándome por sorpresa. Ni siquiera noté el cambio de la luz, e independientemente de lo que él había dicho, yo todavía no estaba considerando la posibilidad de pasar la noche en esa terrible isla. Pero parecía inevitable en ese momento, así que decidí buscar el lado positivo, por lo menos estábamos fuera del bote.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor para regresar, pero de repente estábamos completamente perdidos. "Todo parece lo mismo, ¿qué camino es?", pregunté con pánico.

"Este", dijo incierto. Seguimos caminando, y justo cuando el sol se hundía en el horizonte, nos encontramos con la playa... pero no era la misma playa que pisamos al llegar.

"¿Qué diferencia hay?", dijo sintiendo mi molestia.

"¡Hay una diferencia porque hemos llegado a otra playa, lo que significa que si la gente está buscándonos, es probable que miren allí!".

"Bueno, podemos volver allí mañana. A partir de ahora tenemos que hacer un fuego".

No tuvimos tiempo para construir un refugio para pasar la noche, pero se estaba lo suficientemente caliente, así que nos pusimos bajo las estrellas y nos turnamos para mantener el fuego encendido. Para entonces yo estaba desesperada por comida, y como Edward no se había puesto enfermo, me di cuenta de que las bayas estaban bien para comer. Pero eso me hizo tener aún más hambre, así que me quedé dormida con la cabeza en la arena, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo y con el constante retumbar de mi estómago.

OoOoOoO

"Bella, despierta", dijo Edward mientras me sacudía suavemente.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté aturdida antes de abrir los ojos. Era otro nuevo día y me sentía más débil que nunca. Realmente necesitaba encontrar algo mejor para comer que bayas posiblemente venenosas.

"Yo estaba caminando por el bosque para hacer pis, y la he encontrado", dijo emocionado.

"¿El bote?", le dije como una idiota. Él me miró como la idiota que era, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Agua... agua fresca y limpia. ¡Vamos!", me levantó y nos movimos más rápido de lo que nos habíamos movido desde que llegamos por primera vez. Pude oírla antes que verla... agua que corría. Doblamos una curva en los árboles y allí estaba, una hermosa cascada precipitándose en un lago de aguas cristalinas.

"¿Cómo sabes que está limpia?... ¿Cómo sabes que no hay parásitos en lugares como éste?", le pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros y se empujó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. "No está estancada, mira, el agua fluye. No podemos estar seguros, pero estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad", dijo antes de quitarse la camiseta y meterse. Si hubiéramos estado en un lugar público con gente normal, probablemente me hubiera reído por la forma en la que sus tetas de chico descansaban en sus entrañas de la forma más nauseabunda, pero como no lo estábamos, yo estaba demasiado caliente y sedienta como para preocuparme.

"¿Está fría?", le pregunté.

"Sí", contestó. "¡Y se siente muy bien!".

Él se quedó cerca de la orilla del lago por si era profundo, pero yo en realidad quería nadar, así que me quité los zapatos y consideré quitarme la camiseta para nadar en sujetador, pero eso era mucho más íntimo de lo que jamás había planeado para estar con Edward Cullen, así que salté completamente vestida.

Y se sintió increíble. El frío hizo un fuerte contraste con el calor abrasador del mediodía, pero fue un alivio bienvenido y me permitió olvidarme de mi hambre por un tiempo corto. El agua estaba fresca y limpia hasta donde yo podía ver, así que nadamos y bebimos, bueno, yo nadaba, él sólo caminaba alrededor de las rocas poco profundas, y fue lo más cercano al cielo que iba a estar en esa isla olvidada de Dios.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer un campamento cerca", dijo Edward un rato más tarde mientras nos relajábamos en un lado con los pies todavía colgando en el agua. "Los barcos pueden venir de cualquier lado, así que ésta playa es tan buena como la otra, pero está mucho más cerca del lago".

Asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. "Vale". Él tenía razón, pero la verdad era que de todos modos yo realmente no quería caminar todo el camino de vuelta a la otra playa.

Nos quedamos en el lago todo el día, y cuando el crepúsculo cayó sobre nosotros, la luz cambiante hizo que el lago se pusiera de un color azul brillante. Por mucho que odiara todo acerca de estar atrapados aquí, me tomé un momento para disfrutar realmente de la hermosa vista del mismo.

"¿Lista para ir a la playa?", Edward preguntó mientras se ponía su camiseta.

"Sí, creo que deberíamos hacer un fuego para pasar la noche", le dije a regañadientes, porque no quería dejar la tranquilidad del lago.

Corrimos en la oscuridad y juntamos ramas para el fuego, lo que fue bastante fácil con su navaja, pero luego hizo una de las cosas más desagradables que había presenciado nunca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", grité.

"Necesitamos proteínas", explicó mientras empujaba lo que parecía un gusano bastante grande en un palo para asarlo en el fuego. "Me acabo de comer uno crudo, pero he pensado que te gustaría comértelo cocido".

"Uh, no. No me voy a comer eso. Me quedo con las bayas".

"No se puede vivir de las bayas, especialmente después de nadar la mayor parte del día. Las proteínas son necesarias".

Negué con la cabeza. "Cómetelo tu si estás tan hambriento. A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito comer tanto. Las bayas están bien".

"¿Ha sido una broma de gordos?", preguntó ofendido.

"No ha sido una broma".

"¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Que la gente como tú en realidad cree que la gente como yo no sabemos que estamos gordos. ¿De verdad crees que no soy consciente de cómo las personas están disgustadas al estar conmigo? Pero gracias por recordármelo una vez más. Como si aquí no tuviera suficientes cosas a las que hacer frente".

Edward se levantó y volvió a entrar en los árboles, dejándome sola junto al fuego... y me sentí como una mierda. No era mi intención insultarlo de nuevo, pero supuse que tampoco había tratado de insultarlo. Nuestros compañeros habían estado llamándole gordo durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar, y nunca me importó lo suficiente como para pensar en la forma en la que a él le molestaba. Siempre pensé que si realmente le importara ser insultado entonces haría algo al respecto y perdería peso. Pero después de ver la expresión de su cara en ese momento, me di cuenta de que nadie debería sentir eso, así que decidí hablar con él al respecto y pedirle disculpas cuando regresara... pero no regresó.

Me pasé el resto de la noche sola. Me acurruqué en una bola tan pequeña como pude y me escondí debajo de un árbol, muerta de miedo por cualquier cosa y por todo lo que hacía ruido en la oscuridad de la noche. Yo no había estado en la isla el tiempo suficiente para saber qué tipo de animales o seres residían allí, y con suerte un leopardo o algo elegiría mi soledad desamparada como su momento para atacar.

"Estúpido de mierda Cullen", murmuré para mis adentros mientras trataba de ponerme cómoda mientras me acurrucaba. "Apuesto a que sabías que un leopardo atacaría a una persona tan gorda y carnosa como tú antes que a una flaca como yo, y por eso te has ido. Cada uno por su lado, ¿no? Lo entiendo...", ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía salir de ahí. Tenía miedo y frío, y el hecho de que él me abandonara me estaba volviendo loca, pero cuando tampoco regresó a la mañana siguiente, realmente empecé a sentir pánico.

"¡Edward!", le llamé por la selva pero no hubo respuesta. "Genial, se ha caído y se ha roto el cuello o algún animal salvaje se lo ha comido. Ahora me tendré que quedar aquí sola, y ni siquiera puedo recordar la rima para las bayas buenas".

Era seguro decir que me sentía un poco perdida.

Pero lo peor de todo era que él se había llevado su navaja de bolsillo con él y me había dejado sin posibilidad de iniciar un fuego. Yo estaba seriamente jodida, y por encima de todo lo demás, él tenía razón, me estaba muriendo de hambre y los frutos no eran definitivamente validos para aguantar.

"¿Cuál es el punto realmente? Debería sólo sentarme y esperar para morir", me dije a mí misma. "No puedo creer que vaya a morir como una patética virgen". Y entonces empecé a llorar, dejé salir todo y lloré como no lo había hecho en años. En realidad se sentía bien llorar, y me pregunté si alguna vez dejaría de hacerlo.

"¿Estás herida?", la voz de Edward dijo detrás de mí.

Mi cabeza se levantó y le miré. Desde mi línea de visión el brillante sol estaba directamente detrás de su cabeza haciendo que su rostro se ensombreciera de una manera que hacía que él no pareciera real, pero supe instantáneamente que no me lo estaba imaginando. "¡Estás vivo!", grité y entonces me levanté y me lancé hacia él.

"Whoa... uh", dijo incómodamente mientras lo abrazaba.

Me aparté. "Eso ha sido raro, ¿no?".

"Sí, sólo un poco", dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas con su camiseta antes de ponérselas de nuevo.

"Oh, lo que sea. ¿Dónde demonios has estado?", le pregunté con una mezcla de rabia y alivio. Mi deseo de disculparme con él se había derretido en algún momento durante la noche, entonces esperé que él se disculpara en primer lugar. ¿Qué clase de idiota se alejaba de la única persona que también estaba abandonada en una isla?

"Volví a la otra playa y con las rocas escribí un gran SOS en la arena. Tardé más de lo que esperaba así que terminé acampando allí para pasar la noche... he traído más frutos", dijo con una tonta sonrisa de disculpa, como si las bayas pudieran hacer que le perdonara por abandonarme.

"¡Nunca te vayas así de nuevo! Iba a volverme loca aquí. Había ruidos en la oscuridad, y creo que un leopardo me estaba acechando, y -".

"No hay leopardos aquí", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿No los hay?"

"No en esta región del mundo", dijo seguro.

"¿Jaguares?"

"No creo. Estábamos viajando hacia el sur con el barco, pero dudo que fuéramos lo suficiente al sur como para ver jaguares. Además, hay un noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidades de que no haya grandes mamíferos en la isla".

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No he visto ningún excremento".

Uf, ¿por qué era tan bruto? "Por lo tanto estamos a salvo de ser comidos", dije tratando de ser positiva.

"Yo no diría eso", respondió casualmente. "Las anacondas son bastante comunes en las islas como ésta".

Apreté fuertemente los ojos cerrados para tratar de alejar de mi mente el pensamiento de ese hombre comiendo serpientes. "¿Podemos hacer un pacto para permanecer juntos durante nuestro tiempo restante en esta isla? Estaba realmente preocupada cuando no regresaste".

"¿Estabas preocupada por mí, o preocupada porque estabas sola?", me preguntó de manera uniforme.

"Ambas".

"Claro", dijo con sarcasmo mientras caminaba delante de mí para reiniciar el fuego.

"Mira, no somos exactamente amigos aquí, pero todavía no quiero que te mueras", le dije con sinceridad.

Él se puso de pie y se volvió hacia mí. "Bueno, de todos modos, yo definitivamente no soy el que debe preocuparse, realmente puedo conseguir proteínas. Tú, por el contrario, corres el riesgo de morir de hambre".

Me mordí el labio inferior con ansiedad. "¿Realmente estás comiendo gusanos?".

"No están tan mal".

Me quejé antes de levantar mi mano hacia él. "Vale, dame uno".

"Puedo cocinarlo", se ofreció mientras gesticulaba hacia nuestra fogata improvisada.

"Sólo tienes que dármelo antes de que me asuste", le dije en un apuro.

Me negué a verlo porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de seguir adelante y comérmelo si lo veía moviéndose. Pero nada me impidió sentirlo mientras colocaba el insecto frío y viscoso en mi mano.

"No pienses en ello, sólo tienes que metértelo en la boca y masticar", me alentó.

Me quejé de nuevo y pensé seriamente en tirar la cosa, pero luego hice lo que me indicó. Mastiqué rápidamente y traté de tragar sin saborearlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. "Si le cuentas a alguien esto, te mataré", le advertí mientras luchaba contra las arcadas que estaban tratando de salir.

"Claro, ¿y a quien se lo diría? Hay una iguana allí, tal vez estaría interesada en que te hayas comido un gusano".

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir... cuando volvamos a la tierra de los vivos, es mejor que no le digas a nadie sobre esto. Todavía tengo una reputación que mantener".

"¿Realmente crees que la gente te juzgará por haber comido un gusano para sobrevivir?", me preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, todos mis amigos se asustarán, y no habrá ningún chico que quiera besarme sabiendo lo que acabo de hacer".

"Wow, con qué gran grupo de gente te rodeas".

Le miré con rencor por su comentario y sentí hervir mi temperamento. ¿Este solitario y odioso gordito delante de mí, con el pelo que sobresalía en todas las direcciones y sus gafas cayéndose por su rostro, había tenido el descaro de juzgar a mis amigos?

"¡Por lo menos tengo amigos, y definitivamente no voy por ahí escribiendo ridículos poemas de amor a personas que están fuera de mi liga!", escupí.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía una expresión de derrota en su rostro, como si le hubiera dado una patada mientras estaba en el suelo. "Ya sabes, hay una razón por la que no somos amigos, así que vamos a mantener nuestra conversación sólo para fines de supervivencia", dijo sin rodeos.

"Eso será probablemente lo mejor", estuve de acuerdo. Sólo necesitábamos sobrevivir juntos, ser amigos era definitivamente innecesario. Muy pronto estaríamos de vuelta en la civilización y volveríamos a nuestras vidas normales, nunca tendríamos que asociarnos entre nosotros otra vez y olvidaríamos que nos quedamos atrapados en esta situación terrible, dependiendo el uno del otro para sobrevivir.

"¿Hay más gusanos?", le pregunté a regañadientes. El primer gusano que comí fue repugnante, y sin embargo, porque me estaba muriendo de hambre, fue una de las mejores cosas que había comido y quería más.

Él suspiró. "Sí, hay un montón. Sólo tengo que mirar un poco más entre algunas rocas".

Después de comer un poco más, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la playa donde comenzamos a recoger ramas y cosas para tratar de hacer algún tipo de refugio, pero, por supuesto, debido a la naturaleza extraña de Edward, de repente perdió el enfoque y comenzó a cortar madera en lugar de acabar de recoger.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté.

"¿Deseas guardar los gusanos para comértelos durante el resto de nuestra estancia aquí?".

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?"

"Estoy seguro de que los arrecifes de por ahí tienen todo tipo de peces, así que estoy haciendo una lanza", dijo inesperadamente.

Me entraron ganas de reír ante la ridícula idea de que un tipo como él intentara hacer un arma, pero me mordí la lengua. Si quería perder el tiempo tallando madera, ese era su problema, yo, en cambio, iba a hacer un refugio, así que me limité a sacudir la cabeza y traté de ignorarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os han parecido los primeros días de convivencia entre estos dos?**

**Ya iréis viendo cómo avanzan :P**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, Lovebyinapired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, Rouzz Flores. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	3. Rompiendo el hielo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, ya veo que odiáis a Bella, la verdad es que es normal ya que se comporta... bastante mal con Edward, tened paciencia que poco a poco irá cambiando.**

**Os dejo con el tercer capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Rompiendo el hielo**

Necesitaba una manera de obligar a las ramas a juntarse para nuestro refugio, así que encontré algunas vides muertas en el follaje de la selva, y por suerte se deshicieron con facilidad, por lo que fui capaz de ponerlas en tiras finas. Empecé a envolver las tiras alrededor de las ramas, cuando… "¡Ouch!", grité mientras una astilla grande se clavaba en mi dedo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", Edward preguntó.

"Nada, estoy bien", le dije rápidamente, sin querer admitir que estaba fracasando miserablemente en hacer el refugio.

"Y la gente dice que soy raro", murmuró Edward en voz baja sin dejar de cortar la madera que sostenía.

La astilla dolía como el infierno y mis manos estaban latiendo después de todo el destrozo que estaba haciendo, por lo que me frustré y me rendí. Si tuviera que estar meses sin nada más que hacer que juntar ramas, estaba segura de que finalmente acabaría con ello, pero por el momento era demasiado doloroso y una pérdida de tiempo, y estaba esperando totalmente ser rescatada más pronto que tarde. En realidad no importaba de todos modos, se estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para simplemente dormir bajo las estrellas como lo había estado haciendo, así que pensé que no era importante. En cambio, me encontré curiosamente viendo a Edward concentrarse intensamente en la madera que estaba tallando. Yo no había trabajado tan duro en mi vida para nada, y su determinación me estaba fascinando absolutamente.

¿De dónde provenía eso? Tal vez él sólo quería comer más cosas que no fueran bayas ni gusanos. La imagen de un conejito regordete en una rueda con una zanahoria colgando delante de él brotó en mi mente, pero rápidamente la alejé. Realmente necesitaba esforzarme más para no ser tan mala.

Cuando finalmente estuvo seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte, se metió en el arrecife con el fin de ponerlo a prueba.

Pero, por supuesto, el palo se rompió.

Sin embargo Edward no pareció demasiado molesto por su falta de éxito como yo hubiera estado, sino que simplemente tomó otro palo y comenzó a tallar de nuevo. Seis intentos fallidos más tarde fue capaz de hacer uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para realmente apuñalar a un pez, pero aprender a tener éxito en la historia era diferente.

"¡Lo has perdido!", grité.

Él miró hacia atrás y me miró. "Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar cómo se hace", dijo mientras caminaba más lejos en el arrecife.

"Oh, consigue ese", le dije, pero él me ignoró.

Cuando lo perdió de nuevo, en realidad mostró algunas emociones normales y gritó con frustración antes de tirar la lanza hacia el suelo.

"Bueno, eso no es muy útil", dije casualmente. "Supongo que cenaremos gusanos otra vez".

"¿Puedes callarte durante cinco minutos?", dijo irritado. "Por lo menos estoy haciendo algo. No veo que tú sigas tratando de hacer el refugio".

"Está bien, lo siento", dije y me fui a sentarme en las rocas. Supuse que tenía razón, me había dado por vencida mucho antes que él, así que no tenía por qué hablar.

Edward pasó por el borde y luego cogió su lanza antes de volver a donde estaba. Después de otra hora sin un poco de suerte, se enfadó y abandonó también.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no te detendrías hasta que atraparas uno", yo le tomé el pelo mientras él ponía mala cara en la arena.

"Simplemente no hay muchísimos peces por ahí", dijo a la defensiva. "Tal vez en lugar de burlarte de mí, podrías tratar de ayudar".

"¿Cómo? Sólo hay una lanza potencialmente viable".

"No sé... podrías hacer cosas de chicas como tejer un montón de hojas de palma para hacer una red, o algo así".

"¿Tejer? Lo siento, debo haberme perdido esa parte de 'Cosas económicas para la casa' ", dije con una sonrisa.

Él resopló y luego un pensamiento pareció cruzar su mente.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté.

"Hay otro arrecife más lejos, pero tendríamos que nadar hasta él".

"Oh no, no me mires así. Solo porque yo pueda nadar, no significa que vaya a ir, probablemente haya tiburones. Además, yo no sé cómo usar esa lanza de todos modos. Tú eres el experto en peces, no yo".

"¿Qué me hace un experto en peces?".

"Estabas metido de pleno en la asignatura de Biología Marina. Yo estaba allí sólo porque el consejero me dijo que se vería bien en mis aplicaciones para la universidad".

"Lo que sea... bien, iré".

"¿Cómo vas a ir? No sabes nadar", le recordé.

Él no respondió, sino que simplemente pasó por delante de mí y se metió en los árboles. No me molesté en preguntarle a dónde iba, porque parecía que cada vez que se molestaba se iba a la soledad de los árboles para escapar de mi presencia. Él prometió que no me dejaría de nuevo durante la noche, así que estaba segura de que volvería.

Por lo general, durante su tiempo a solas, se iba por una hora o dos, así que me sorprendió cuando reapareció después de sólo un par de minutos, y aún me sorprendió más que él no estuviera con las manos vacías.

"¿Dónde has estado guardando eso?", le pregunté sorprendida mientras él abría el chaleco salvavidas.

"Lo conseguí cuando volví al otro lado de la isla. No pensé que iba a necesitarlo de nuevo, pero lo guardé por si acaso".

"¿Y estás pensando en utilizarlo para nadar a ese otro arrecife?".

"Sí".

"¿Y cómo vas a traer de vuelta a los peces si detectas alguno? Si ahora no hay una piscina de tiburones alrededor, entonces la habrá una vez que pilles un pez".

"Voy a averiguarlo mientras lo hago", dijo con rencor.

Cuando llegó a aguas más profundas se agitó durante un minuto antes de finalmente recuperar el equilibrio y nadó como un perro hacia el arrecife. Por suerte no vimos ningún tiburón, pero yo todavía no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de vista.

"¡Hay mucho más peces por aquí!", gritó mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie en el segundo arrecife.

"¡Bueno, consigue uno!", grité de nuevo.

Incluso desde tan lejos podía ver la expresión en su rostro, pero yo sólo la ignoré. Edward se quedó allí y vio a los peces durante varios minutos, y luego clavó la lanza.

"¡Tengo uno!", gritó.

"¿Hablas en serio?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

Él levantó la lanza, y efectivamente, había un pez retorciéndose en el extremo de la misma. Sin previo aviso, sacó el pez y me lo tiró.

Grité y corrí en contra de la trayectoria prevista del pez volador. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?".

"¿Por qué no lo coges?"

"¡Yo no sabía que lo ibas a echar, trata de advertirme la próxima vez!".

"¡Bueno, recógelo antes de que se pierda!".

Miré a mis pies y vi al pez casi muerto volviendo hacia las olas, así que sin pensarlo, me agaché y lo cogí. "Está todo fangoso", me quejé.

"¡No lo dejes caer!".

"¡No lo haré!", grité. La cosa era asquerosa, y si yo no tuviera tanta hambre no habría manera de que pudiera estar allí sujetándolo, pero supuse que no había nada tan malo como comer gusanos. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Vuelve para que podamos cocinarlo", le dije con impaciencia.

"No, voy a por algunos más".

"Vamos a comer este primero. Te dará algo de energía".

"¡Sólo cállate y déjame pillar algunos malditos peces!", dijo asertivamente.

Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a oírle usar ese tono y me tomó por sorpresa, pero hice lo que me dijo y guardé silencio mientras él pescaba. Pero yo no era el tipo de persona que mantenía la boca cerrada fácilmente cuando algo estaba en mi mente, así que decidí dejarlo y llevarme el pez que ya teníamos. Fui de vuelta a la cubierta de los árboles y encontré algunas hojas más grandes para colocar ahí los peces, y luego fui de vuelta a la playa.

"¡Tengo otro!", me gritó, y luego, por supuesto, lo arrojó, y yo sorprendentemente lo atrapé. "Genial", dijo con entusiasmo.

"Ya tenemos uno más, ahora vuelve", le dije.

"Todavía no", respondió rápidamente.

Parecía absolutamente ridículo ahí parado con un chaleco salvavidas de color naranja brillante y el palo puntiagudo grande... pero a él no parecía importarle. Se había quedado atrapado en una isla con una chica que él sabía que se burlaría de él - y ya lo había hecho en el pasado - pero nada de eso le importaba. Estaba concentrado en conseguir pescado y sobrevivir el día, y yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era inspirador. Él tenía razón, nada de eso importaba una mierda y no había ninguna razón para avergonzarse en esta isla, no había sitio para eso, y desde luego no teníamos la energía extra para gastarla en algo tan superficial como verse y actuar bien.

En ese momento decidí que era el momento de sacar la cabeza fuera de mi culo y hacer mi parte justa para contribuir a nuestra supervivencia... así que me puse a limpiar el nauseabundo pescado que él ya había capturado. Era lo último que quería hacer, pero no era justo que él estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo mientras yo me sentaba y observaba.

Saqué la navaja y me estremecí cuando le corté la cabeza al primer pez. "¡Ewww!", quería vomitar. "Venga, Swan", me dije con un profundo suspiro y volviendo la cara, así no tendría que oler la sangre de los peces. Pero entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente y me quise a mí misma por haber llegado a ello. Una vez que estuve decidida a lograrlo fue mucho más fácil y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera era tan asqueroso como esperaba. Luego corté el abdomen y lo lavé en las olas antes de traerlo de nuevo al fuego.

Cuando limpié los dos peces, los puse en un palo y luego sobre el fuego, Edward volvió completamente empapado.

"¿Has limpiado el pescado?", preguntó sorprendido mientras se desabrochaba el chaleco salvavidas. "¿Cómo sabes eso?".

Me encogí de hombros. "Mi padre es un ávido pescador y me hacía ir con él. Siempre me había negado a limpiarlos, pero lo he visto suficientes veces como para saber qué hacer", le expliqué.

"Genial", dijo. Cuando abrió su chaleco para quitárselo, cayeron dos peces más.

"Wow, lo has hecho bien", le dije impresionada.

"No ha sido tan difícil como pensé que sería", dijo con una sonrisa.

Limpié los otros dos peces y luego los asé también. Cuando terminé, nos sentamos y comimos allí con la sensación de que era Acción de Gracias. Los peces de tamaño pequeño que cada uno tenía no eran muy grandes, pero nos los comimos y luego pasamos el resto de la noche vomitando.

"Uf, ¿eran venenosos?", le pregunté con voz débil.

"No, creo que hemos comido demasiado después de no comer nada durante unos días", explicó.

Yo ya había vomitado en frente de Edward una vez antes, pero hacerlo al mismo tiempo que él, codo con codo, era absolutamente asqueroso y sin embargo extrañamente catártico. Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello, y yo tampoco. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y esperamos a que el otro terminase. Cuando los dos habíamos vaciado el contenido de nuestros estómagos en la arena, nos ayudamos a levantarnos y caminamos lentamente hacia donde habíamos dormido la noche anterior. Nos tumbamos deseando que esa horrible sensación pasara tan pronto como fuera posible, y nos quedamos dormidos.

El día siguiente llegó demasiado pronto, y antes de que yo estuviera completamente despierta, Edward estaba de nuevo con su chaleco salvavidas y en el arrecife. Seguí su ejemplo y nos preparamos para la mañana recogiendo cosas para iniciar un fuego y buscando nuevos palos para asar el pescado. Él no estuvo mucho tiempo antes de regresar con éxito con nuestro desayuno, pero esta vez, fuimos más reservados con nuestro consumo.

"El pescado nunca ha sabido tan bien", le dije cuando estábamos haciéndolo.

"Bueno, vamos a comer más para el almuerzo y la cena... y... el desayuno de mañana. Más o menos vamos a estar comiendo pescado hasta que nos encuentren", respondió.

Sonreí, cualquier cosa era mejor que los gusanos. "Cuando nos enfermemos por comer pescado, siempre podemos imaginar que es otra cosa".

"¿Cómo en el país de Nunca Jamás?", dijo con una sonrisa, y me sorprendió saber de lo que estaba hablando.

"No, ese país es totalmente imaginario, por lo menos nosotros lo tenemos mejor que ellos".

"Espera, ¿has visto 'Hook'?", me preguntó.

"Me encantaba esa película", le dije.

"A mí también", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Creo que a la mayoría de los niños les encantó, al menos sé que a todos mis amigos les gustó", añadí rápidamente, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué sentía la necesidad de decir eso. "Entonces, ¿cuál sería tu comida imaginaria?", le pregunté después de un minuto.

"Pizza", dijo en voz baja. "Juro que casi puedo saborearla en estos momentos. ¿Y la tuya?".

"Donuts... no, patatas fritas con queso chile", le dije, teniendo dificultades para decidir qué quería más en ese momento.

"¿Te gusta eso?", preguntó sorprendido.

"Mi padre es el jefe de policía y un gran aficionado a los deportes, claro que me gustan los donuts y las patatas fritas con queso chile", le dije con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Pensaba que las chicas como tú sólo comían ensaladas y queso de soja".

"Yo soy más que una chica de esas", admití.

"Así que, ¿realmente comes esas cosas... no solo las imaginas? ¿Si tuviéramos que volver a casa ahora mismo, en realidad te comerías patatas fritas con queso chile?", me preguntó con escepticismo.

"Comí algunas antes de subirnos al barco".

Parecía absolutamente desconcertado. "¿Cómo te mantienes... de esa manera?", preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia mi cuerpo.

"Sólo tengo un metabolismo rápido", le dije.

"Eso es tan injusto", murmuró.

"Bueno, yo soy demasiado activa. Ser animadora no es sólo tener pompones y coquetear con los jugadores de fútbol", le dije. "Tal vez si hicieras más ejercicio no tendrías tantos problemas con tu peso".

Yo no estaba tratando de ser mala, y elegí mis palabras con mucho cuidado para que no fueran ofensivas, por suerte él entendió mis intenciones inocentes.

"Mi madre es... un poco sobreprotectora, y no le gusta que haga deporte y esas cosas", explicó.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté.

"Creo que se trata de mi padre... por cómo murió. Ella no me quiere perder como perdió a mi padre...", él dejó de hablar mientras pensaba en lo que sucedió. Su pobre madre estaría probablemente loca de preocupación por él en este momento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su historia con su padre.

"¿Cómo murió?", le pregunté vacilante.

"Se ahogó", dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿Hablas en serio?", le pregunté sintiéndome peor de lo que nunca antes me había sentido. Si su padre se ahogó, tenía sentido que su madre no lo quisiera a él en el agua para que aprendiera a nadar.

"A él le gustaba navegar... era uno de esos tipos que le gustaba el deporte. Bateó una ola fuerte que lo noqueó y lo arrastró hasta abajo. Sus amigos se apresuraron a tratar de salvarlo, pero no pudieron encontrarlo. Su cuerpo apareció en tierra en algún momento posterior. Yo no lo recuerdo mucho, pero sí sé que eso cambió a mi madre. Ella nunca me quiso en el agua o haciendo deporte".

"Lo siento, no tenía ni idea", le dije con pesar.

"¿Por qué lo sientes? Tú no le ahogaste".

"No, pero creo que tu falta de saber nadar es sólo..."

"Patética", terminó por mí. "Sí, lo sé".

"Así que, ¿por qué no aprendiste por tu cuenta? Quiero decir, tienes quince años, podrías haber aprendido en la escuela o algo así".

"Siempre he estado muy ocupado con otras cosas".

"¿Como el club de ajedrez y la Biología Marina?", asumí.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Realmente nunca he sabido cómo hacer amigos, así que esas eran cosas que podía hacer solo".

"¿Pero no te divierten?", le pregunté.

"Ha habido momentos en que me hubiera gustado estar en más... cosas normales. Creo que tener pasatiempos socialmente aceptables haría más fácil gustarle a ciertas personas".

"Ciertas personas, como Tanya", supuse.

Pero entonces él se puso incómodo. "Creí que habíamos acordado no hablar a menos que se tratara de la supervivencia", dijo a la defensiva.

"¿Sabes?, el amor no correspondido es bastante normal en la escuela secundaria", le aseguré, tratando de hacer que él estuviera un poco menos avergonzado por ello. "Dentro de veinte años ni siquiera recordarás su nombre".

"Sí, ¿y tú qué sabes de eso? No hay un chico en la escuela que te guste".

"Bueno... yo no sé nada de eso personalmente... pero muchos de mis amigos han tenido ese problema".

Él negó con la cabeza. "¿Podemos dejar de hablar de los temas de la vida y la muerte, por favor?", reiteró.

"Bien", le dije. "Pero... tal vez mientras estamos aquí el tiempo que sea, puedo trabajar contigo en la natación".

"¿En serio?", preguntó sorprendido por mi oferta.

"Sí, yo solía ser instructora de natación en la escuela... quiero decir, yo nunca enseñé a nadie con más de diez años, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción".

"Vaya, gracias", dijo sarcásticamente.

"Oh, vamos, yo no estoy tratando de ser mala".

"No, sólo me estás tomando el pelo".

"Bueno, ¿si no podemos bromear entre nosotros, con quien vamos a bromear?".

Rodó los ojos. "¿Cuándo quieres empezar?", preguntó sin entusiasmo.

"Todavía estoy esperando que seamos rescatados pronto, así que empezaremos mañana y veremos hasta dónde podemos llegar. Si no puedes nadar cuando nos vayamos de aquí, entonces seguiré las lecciones en casa. No tenemos que decírselo a nadie".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Si no he aprendido en el momento en el que nos vayamos de aquí, nunca lo haré. No tenemos que tener reuniones secretas en casa".

"Yo no he querido decir eso", le dije con honestidad, obviamente no me había entendido. "Con no decírselo a nadie sólo era porque tu madre no quiere que tomes clases, no es porque me dé vergüenza ser vista contigo".

"Realmente no me importa de cualquier manera... Y tú no tienes que fingir automáticamente ser mi amiga cuando volvamos, simplemente porque nos hayamos quedado atrapados aquí juntos durante el tiempo que sea, no significa que estemos unidos de por vida".

No respondí. Podía sonar cruel, pero la verdad era que yo no quería ser su amiga, no realmente. Yo sólo quería despertar en mi habitación y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño horrible. Quería volver a mi vida y continuar justo donde lo dejé... pero no estaba soñando, y secretamente estaba empezando a perder la confianza de que fuéramos a ser rescatados.

_Papá, ¿dónde estás?_

* * *

**Parece que Edward está dispuesto a aprender a nadar, ¿al final le ayudará Bella o no? ^^**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! Besos ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, Lovebyinapired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeca Cullen, Honey Steward, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	4. Humor dificil

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola chicas, hoy estoy un poco más pronto, es que luego no sé cuando llegaré a casa para poder subirlo :)**

**Vamos a empezar con las clases de natación, a ver qué tal salen ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Humor difícil**

"Si vas a aprender a nadar, tendrás que quitarte el chaleco salvavidas", le dije al día siguiente.

"Pensé que sólo podríamos practicar los movimientos básicos en primer lugar. Una vez que los aprenda, me lo quitaré", respondió nerviosamente.

"Es un pequeño lago", argumenté. "Si te estuviera enseñando en el océano podría entender la necesidad del chaleco salvavidas".

"Bien", dijo nerviosamente y luego se quitó el chaleco.

"¿Vas a nadar con tu camiseta?", le pregunté.

"¿Y tú?", él replicó. Edward no se había quitado la camiseta delante de mí desde que hice ese comentario acerca de su peso, me sentía mal, pero él tampoco quería escuchar mis disculpas.

"Las mujeres no suelen nadar en topless", le dije.

"Yo no he dicho topless, pero llevas sujetador, ¿verdad?".

"No te voy a mostrar mi sujetador", espeté.

"Un sujetador cubre lo mismo que un bikini, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Además, estoy seguro de que te han visto desnuda muchos más chicos que a mí chicas. No debería ser nada nuevo para ti".

"¿Me estás llamando puta?", le pregunté ofendida.

"Igual que tú me llamaste gordo".

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Enséñate tu mismo a nadar!", dije con rabia y luego salí corriendo hacia la playa.

Me senté en las dunas de arena y sólo miré el horizonte, rezando para que un barco pasara. No podía quedarme en esa isla con Edward Friki Cullen. ¿Qué demonios había hecho yo para merecer esto? Vale, no siempre había sido amable con la gente, pero nunca había roto ninguna ley y en Forks había un infierno de gente mucho más mezquina que merecía un destino peor que el mío.

Una hora más tarde me di cuenta de que Edward no me había seguido, así que me preocupaba que él me hubiera abandonado de nuevo. No podía soportar a ese tipo, pero no podía soportar la idea de estar sola más, así que me apresuré a regresar al lago, pero luego me detuve en seco cuando lo vi. Él estaba tratando de aprender por sí mismo a nadar.

Él estaba con el agua hasta el cuello en la parte más profunda de lago, y no dejaba de soltar el borde rocoso para tratar de mantenerse en el agua, antes de agarrarse a la roca de nuevo.

"Te estás moviendo demasiado rápido", le dije.

"¿Qué?", preguntó confundido.

"Cuando estés en el agua, no te muevas tan rápido. Gastas demasiada energía y acabarás hundiéndote".

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?".

"Mira, yo te lo mostraré", le dije, y sin dejarme pensar en ello me quité mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza y me tiré al agua. Cuando me metí en el agua Edward tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro. "Es más fácil hacerlo sin una camiseta mojada y pesada", le expliqué. "Quítate la tuya también".

"Estoy bien", dijo rápidamente.

"Oh, vamos, ya te he visto sin tu camiseta. Será más fácil aprender a hacerlo si te la quitas".

"Bien", dijo, pero quitarse la camiseta sin soltar la roca era bastante difícil, así que traté de ayudarlo. "¡Vale, la tengo!", me dijo. Obviamente, él no quería que yo le tocara, así que di marcha atrás y dejé que lo hiciera él mismo.

Después de agitarse a su alrededor, finalmente se la quitó y luego se volvió y esperó mis instrucciones. Si no se hubiera quitado la camiseta, probablemente yo no lo hubiera notado, pero sin duda él había perdido peso. Todavía estaba gordito, pero sólo en los pocos días que habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi sin camiseta, estaba visiblemente más delgado. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de por qué me sorprendió, el ejercicio y una dieta rica en pescado haría que cualquier persona bajara de peso.

"Vale, ahora tienes que hacer movimientos tranquilos y suaves. Mueve los brazos hacia atrás y hacia adelante horizontalmente y gira las piernas en un movimiento circular", le instruí.

Él se soltó nerviosamente de la roca y se movió como yo le había dicho, pero aún así lo hizo con demasiada rapidez.

"Lento y hacia abajo. Relájate", le dije, y mientras decía las palabras le demostré exactamente lo que estaba diciendo para que no hubiera ninguna confusión.

Emuló mis movimientos, y para su sorpresa, se quedó fuera del agua. "¡Hey, lo estoy haciendo!", dijo emocionado.

"Y ese es el primer paso de la natación".

"¿En serio?", preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, por lo general en primer lugar hago que los niños pequeños se metan de golpe y luego floten sobre sus espaldas, pero para ti es sin duda un buen punto de partida".

"Calma", dijo antes de agarrar la pared.

"Hey, no te sujetes. Puedes avanzar en el agua ahora, así que empieza", le reprendí de manera alentadora.

"Bueno, sé que probablemente no soy una de esas personas en forma a las que has enseñado, pero todavía tengo que tomarme un respiro", dijo a la ligera.

"¿Acabas de hacer una broma?", pregunté con una sonrisa. No sonaba como un comentario sarcástico, así que me arriesgué y le pregunté si estaba bromeando.

"Mira, sólo las personas gordas pueden burlarse de la gente gorda", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y sólo las putas pueden burlarse de las putas", bromeé. Se me quedó mirando, así que suspiré. "De todos modos yo empecé llamándote gordo".

"Tú no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto".

"No, yo no debería haber dicho nada en absoluto. A veces hablo antes de pensar y realmente lo siento", le dije con sinceridad.

"Sí, bueno, los dos estamos atrapados aquí y somos dos personas completamente diferentes, por lo que estamos obligados a chocar... sólo necesito no ser tan sensible al respecto", dijo.

"Y yo tengo que esforzarme para ser más agradable", añadí.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también lo siento, no he querido llamarte puta. Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que dice cosas crueles a otras personas".

"Vale, bueno, ahora que las disculpas están fuera del camino, vamos a nadar".

Cuando las lecciones terminaron para ese día, salimos y ambos nos pusimos nuestras camisetas tan pronto como fue posible. Mi sujetador era blanco, y no estaba segura de si el agua lo había hecho transparente o no, pero sí estaba segura de que no quería que él viera mis pechos.

Nos secamos junto al fuego mientras el pescado fresco se asaba, y pasamos la noche contando historias ridículas de miedo.

"Así que la voz fantasmal no paraba de decir 'dedo sangriento, dedo sangriento' hasta que estuvo justo al lado de los campistas, y entonces..."

"¿Qué?", le pregunté con impaciencia. La estúpida historia realmente me estaba asustando un poco, y sólo quería que terminara.

"El fantasma abrió la tienda y todos los niños gritaron, pero él sólo esperó a que se detuvieran y luego les preguntó '¿qué?, yo sólo quería ayuda' ", dijo Edward con una sonrisa infantil.

"¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído!", dije mientras le lanzaba una cabeza de pescado.

"Eso ha sido asqueroso", se quejó.

"Bueno, te lo merecías después de tu estúpida historia".

De repente los dos estábamos riendo, pero nuestro estado de ánimo rápidamente fue humedecido... literalmente.

"¡Oh, no!", grité mientras la lluvia golpeaba mi cara. Ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera habíamos visto las nubes de lluvia que venían, pero el viento se levantó y definitivamente nos metimos en problemas. "¿Eso es un tifón?", pregunté antes de ponernos a cubierto bajo los árboles.

"¡Yo creo que es sólo lluvia!", gritó por encima del ruido del viento.

Deberíamos haber sabido que iba a llover de un momento a otro, haber pospuesto la construcción de nuestro refugio había sido una mala idea y me eché la culpa por completo a mí misma. Pero no fue sólo agua, hacía frío, así que me acurruqué junto a la base de un árbol y sólo esperé a que la tormenta terminara. Si pensaba que yo era miserable antes de esa noche, estaba equivocada.

OoOoOoO

Después de la peor noche de nuestras vidas, nos propusimos una nueva determinación. No importaba si íbamos a estar en esa isla un día o una década, teníamos que construir un refugio.

Trabajamos juntos para unir las ramas de los árboles e ir mucho más rápido, pero no había suficientes horas en el día para hacer una robusta y completa estructura, así que optamos por hacer sólo una pared. Tuvimos suerte y encontramos una cueva poco profunda en las rocas junto al lago azul, y utilizamos nuestro muro improvisado para cerrarla, sólo me hubiera gustado haber encontrado la cueva la noche anterior durante la tormenta. Probablemente fue uno de los días más ocupados que había tenido, no sólo tardamos horas en hacer la pared, sino que también tuvimos que pescar y hacer un fuego, eso llevaba una gran cantidad de tiempo también. Cuando se puso el sol, los dos estábamos agotados... pero claro, yo no podía dormir.

"Duérmete", Edward me dijo después de que mis inquietos movimientos lo despertaran por tercera vez.

"No puedo, todo es duro y rocoso".

"Cuanto menos te muevas, más fácil será conciliar el sueño".

"No puedo. Hay una roca afilada donde se supone que tiene que ir mi cabeza... y no dejo de sentir cosas que se arrastran sobre mí", me quejé mientras apartaba lo que fuera que se arrastraba por mi brazo.

Finalmente, harto de mis quejas, se levantó y me dejó. Afortunadamente regresó de inmediato y llevaba su chaleco salvavidas.

"No vas a nadar ahora mismo, ¿verdad?", le pregunté confundida.

"No, es para ti", dijo mientras me lo entregaba.

"Uh..."

"Para tumbarte en él", dijo lleno de irritación.

"Oh... gracias", dije antes de ponérmelo debajo de mi cabeza.

"Mañana encontraremos una manera de hacer el suelo más mullido", dijo. "Ahora, duérmete".

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Estoy bien", dijo de manera uniforme.

"De ninguna manera, ven aquí y acuéstate conmigo", insistí.

"No me voy a acostar contigo", dijo con severidad.

"¿Por qué? Sólo vamos a dormir".

"Creía que te daba asco", dijo con amargura.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?", le pregunté con aire de culpabilidad.

"Oh, vamos, sé cómo habláis de mí tú y tus amigos".

"Pensé que no íbamos a hablar de nada de eso mientras estuviéramos aquí", le recordé. "Además, estoy segura de que soy repugnante en estos momentos. El agua del lago no es exactamente jabonosa, no sé si sabes lo que quiero decir. Ven y descansa la cabeza en el otro lado de este chaleco".

"No".

"Está bien, yo tampoco lo haré", dije tercamente y alejé el chaleco.

Era casi todo negro en la cueva, pero el débil resplandor de la hoguera que habíamos hecho justo fuera era suficiente para permitir que nos viéramos el uno al otro. Él se dio cuenta por mi expresión de que yo no iba a ceder, así que resopló y extendió el chaleco antes de colocarlo más cerca de él. Sonreí con aire de suficiencia y luego me acosté en la otra mitad, y deseé poder dormir...

Yo estaba en un spa cálido y tranquilo con un daiquiri virgen en una mano y unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate en la otra. Estaba acostada en la mesa de masaje mientras el masajista me empezaba a frotar con piedras calientes, pero algo me dio un golpecito en la espalda y me puse un poco incómoda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", pregunté mientras trataba de apartar lo que fuera que me estaba tocando. Cuando no se movió de repente me di cuenta de que estaba soñando, así que me obligué a abrir los ojos y recordé dónde estaba. La mañana estaba pasando a través de las rendijas de nuestra pared hecha a mano, pero a pesar de que estaba completamente despierta, lo punzante seguía allí.

"¿Pero qué...?"

Estaba tumbada de lado, y Edward estaba presionándose con fuerza contra mi espalda con su brazo pesado colgando sobre mí, y su ingle...

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", salté, cosa que le hizo despertarse.

"¿Qué?", preguntó aturdido mientras trataba de concentrarse, ya que se había despertado de una manera abrupta.

"Tu... tu...", ya era demasiado vergonzoso decirlo incluso en voz alta, pero él rápidamente se percató de la cuestión.

"¡Oh, mierda!", dijo horrorizado. Prácticamente saltó de la cueva y se fue corriendo hacia los árboles.

Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. No era como si no hubiera visto una erección antes, Jake y yo nos topábamos con ellas muy a menudo, pero aún así, la idea de la erección de Edward Cullen presionada contra mi espalda - aunque de un tamaño sorprendentemente impresionante para un tipo bajito - fue sin duda un momento surrealista e inquietante. ¿Había estado soñando conmigo? La idea era más que un poco inquietante, así que decidí creer que estaba soñando con Tanya, o tal vez era simplemente la erección normal de todos los días. Era natural para los chicos, ¿no?

Supuse que lo peor de todo fue el hecho de que yo nunca había pensado realmente en Edward como un 'chico'. Sí, él era un chico, y posiblemente incluso un poco mayor que yo, pero yo siempre lo había visto como un ser asexual que vagaba por los alrededores. Era un pensamiento bastante superficial.

Pero lo único que sabía con certeza era que las próximas horas iban a ser incómodas.

OoOoOoO

Salí de la cueva poco a poco, sin saber si Edward estaría alrededor o no, y cuando no lo vi me acerqué al lago para darme un baño. El agua siempre se sentía refrescante por la mañana y era mi parte favorita del día en la isla, pero no pude disfrutar de la manera en la que solía hacerlo.

Después de nadar me puse mi camiseta y me dirigí a la playa. Había decidido que nadar con mi sujetador era aceptable y tenía la intención de nadar así desde ahora, pero la sorpresa de Edward de esta mañana me hizo pensármelo dos veces. ¿Por eso se había empalmado?

¿Edward empalmado?, la idea me hizo temblar.

Cuando salí del bosque y llegué a las dunas de arena de la playa, vi a Edward de nuevo en el arrecife, y de nuevo con su chaleco salvavidas.

"¿Todavía no estás listo para nadar sin chaleco?", le dije, pero por supuesto él no respondió. Yo ya sabía que no estaba listo porque sólo habíamos tenido una lección, sólo estaba tratando de pensar en algo que decir para romper el hielo. "¿Cogiendo algo de comer?".

"Sí", respondió él, y sin llegar a mirarme, tiró el pez.

Capturar peces voladores fue reflexivo en ese momento, así que de inmediato lo cogí y lo llevé hasta nuestra fogata para iniciar la limpieza. Edward se acercó por detrás mientras yo cocinaba el primer pez, y me pasó el resto de los que había capturado.

"Toma, cómete este", le dije mientras le entregaba el pescado cocido.

"Voy a esperar hasta que el otro se haga, tú lo has cocido, tú deberías ser la primera en comértelo", argumentó.

"Entonces éste se enfriará... sólo comételo", insistí.

"Está bien... gracias", dijo con vacilación antes de tomarlo de mí y acercarse a las rocas para comer.

"No tienes que irte tan lejos, ya sabes", le dije.

"Sólo estoy sentado", dijo a la defensiva.

"Sí, bueno, por lo general nos sentamos juntos a comer".

"¿Te haría sentir mejor si voy a sentarme contigo?", dijo condescendiente.

"Sí", le dije, negándome a dejar que su estado de ánimo extrañamente amargo llegara a mí.

A regañadientes pateó la arena mientras se dirigía de nuevo a mí, y luego se sentó sin decir una palabra y aún se negó a mirarme.

"Realmente no tienes de qué avergonzarte", le dije, incómoda.

"¿Podemos no hablar de eso?", gritó.

"Está bien", le dije en voz baja.

"Olvida que ha pasado", agregó.

"Hecho", estuve de acuerdo, aunque olvidarlo era casi imposible. Nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio durante el resto del desayuno, pero luego decidí que era hora de superarlo. "¿Listo para más clases de natación?".

Él negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero hacerlo".

"Oh, vamos, Edward, no dejes que algo tan normal como… una erección mañanera te impida aprender a nadar. Está bien, realmente no me importa, y a ti tampoco debería..."

Pensó en ello durante unos minutos y luego suspiró. "¿Qué me vas a enseñar hoy?".

"Um... tal vez vamos a empezar a trabajar en el movimiento de la respiración. Una vez que puedas hacer eso, entonces podrás nadar".

"Está bien", dijo soltando algo de su tensión, pero todavía podía sentir cómo irradiaba de él. "Sólo una vez que hayas terminado de comer".

No es que yo siempre estuviera a gusto con él, pero me preocupaba que él nunca se relajara después de eso, y también estaba un poco preocupada por cómo iba a ser esa noche el tiempo en la cama, así que lancé la precaución al viento y decidí acaba de decir lo que tenía en mente.

"Así que... ¿te has liberado?".

"¿Qué?", preguntó sorprendido por mi pregunta.

"Sólo estoy preguntándolo porque no quiero hacer el viaje a través del bosque, caer en algo pegajoso y preguntar al respecto".

"Oh, estás enferma", dijo preocupado.

"No, lo digo en serio. Dios, ¿cuál es el gran problema de todos modos? Tú te masturbas, ¿no? ¿Quién no lo hace?".

"Bella, detente".

"Sólo dime dónde lo has hecho, así no caminaré accidentalmente por allí. Vamos, hemos designado zonas para hacer pis y caca, puede ser que también tengas un lugar para liberarte", traté de aguantarme, pero lo ridículo de mi comentario llegó a mí y me eché a reír.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?", dijo perturbado. "En serio, ¿eres mentalmente inestable?".

"Sí", le dije sin vacilar mientras continuaba riendo sin aliento. Yo era más que mentalmente inestable, me estaba convirtiendo en una loca incontrolable. ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando de todos modos? Yo estaba mortificada por la basura que salía de mi boca, pero era como si fuera una niña de doce años en una clase de educación sexual, una risa ridícula se escapaba por la vergüenza que sentía.

"Eres una idiota", murmuró, pero luego de la nada empezó a reírse también.

"Yo simplemente no quiero ponerme toda pegajosa", le dije con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

"Sí, es difícil quitarlo sin jabón", dijo a través de sus propias risas... y eso me hizo reí aún más y empecé a marearme. Me caí de espaldas y comencé a rodar alrededor para detener la locura que me superaba, pero fue inútil.

Pensé que el ataque de llanto que tuve unos días atrás había sido terapéutico, pero estaba equivocada, reír se sentía tan bien que incluso tuve un momento en el que no odiaba completamente mi vida.

Pero revolcarse en la arena no era la mejor idea, porque entonces llegó a mis pulmones y mi risa se convirtió en tos.

"¿Estás bien?", Edward preguntó después de que yo contuviera el aliento.

"Sí", le dije mientras inhalaba profundamente. "Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Perdón por lo de esta mañana", dijo casualmente, lo que me provocó una nueva ronda de risa.

Cuando los dos estuvimos por fin en calma de nuevo, volví a respirar hondo. "¿Listo para ir a nadar?".

"Sí", contestó.

Estábamos cubiertos de arena, pero de lo contrario, el malestar entre nosotros desde la mañana pareció haber desaparecido por completo, y creo que ambos nos sentimos agradecidos por ello. Lo último que necesitábamos era que las cosas fueran aún más incómodas entre nosotros.

* * *

**Uyy, menudo 'problema' que ha tenido Edward, casi le da algo a Bella, jajaja.**

**Por cierto, si queréis preguntarme algo, me mandáis un privado y os lo contestaré sin problemas ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeca Cullen, Honey Steward, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	5. Adaptándose

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, vamos con un nuevo capítulo, a ver cómo avanza esto :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Adaptándose**

"Bueno, pero asegúrate de girar el brazo todo el camino sobre tu cabeza... mueve las piernas más duramente y más rápido", le instruí a Edward. Él estaba haciéndolo muy bien y entendía rápidamente todo lo que le decía... Sin embargo, conseguir que aumentara su nivel de confianza conmigo, fue una historia diferente.

"No puedo hacerlo", dijo frustrado.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Lo estás haciendo", le dije confundida.

"Pero yo no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, me canso y entonces me asusto".

"Edward, puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes", le dije alentadoramente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron inesperadamente, y curiosamente me encontré encerrada en su mirada llamativa. Supuse que nunca antes lo había mirado a los ojos, no realmente, y estuve hipnotizada por la extraña profundidad de su color verde intenso.

De repente él asintió con la cabeza, rompiendo la extraña conexión que nos había atrapado. "Vale", murmuró antes de girarse y alejarse de las rocas para practicar el movimiento de la natación una vez más.

Después de eso Edward pareció obsesionado con la natación. Siempre que no estaba pescando, estaba nadando en el lago y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme de que se marchitara como una ciruela por todo el tiempo que pasaba en el agua. Unos días más tarde me detuve con las lecciones. No había mucho más que pudiera enseñarle y de todos modos él estaba frustrado por mis técnicas a nivel juvenil. Por lo general lo miraba desde un lado del lago para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero después de un tiempo ya tuve la suficiente confianza en su capacidad y llegó a ser demasiado inquieto sentarse allí todo el día. De todos modos yo no podía sacarlo físicamente del agua si era necesario, así que pasaba ese tiempo caminando por la playa y recogiendo conchas.

OoOoOoO

"¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto?", le pregunté nerviosamente antes hacer su primer intento de nadar hasta el arrecife sin el chaleco salvavidas. "Nadar en el mar es un poco más difícil, sobre todo cuando llevas una lanza", le advertí.

"Corrientes subterráneas y ventiscas, ya lo sé", dijo con confianza. Me miró con una sonrisa torcida y tranquilizadora, curiosamente hizo que mi aliento se enganchara. No llevaba las gafas porque estaba a punto de nadar, y su pelo crecido colgaba en su rostro dándole un aspecto diferente... como si fuera más mayor. Sus rasgos habían cambiado desde su llegada a la isla, su nariz estaba más definida, y sus mejillas y su barbilla eran cada vez más angulares. Si yo estuviera siendo honesta conmigo mismo, incluso podría pensar que era casi hermoso. Casi. Pero era Edward Cullen de quien estaba hablando, y palabras como hermoso no tenían sentido cuando se le describía.

"He estado practicando la natación con la lanza y también estoy listo para las otras cosas", agregó.

"Está bien", le dije tratando de ignorar los pensamientos no deseados que circundaban por mi mente. Pero de repente me sentí un poco protectora con él, como una especie de madre pato llevando a su patito hacia las aguas abiertas por primera vez, así que decidí ir a nadar con él... a pesar de que debería haber hecho caso a mi propia advertencia, la corriente subterránea era fuerte y me costó un poco entrar. Pero estuve más allá que sorprendida con la velocidad y la facilidad con la que Edward fue hacia las olas, yo todavía era más rápida, pero no por mucho.

"Vaya, casi me ganas", le dije cuando estuvimos a salvo en el arrecife.

"Bueno, antes siempre podía sentir las corrientes, incluso con el chaleco salvavidas, así que sabía qué esperar. ¿De verdad crees que lo he hecho bien?", preguntó con orgullo.

"Lo has hecho impresionante... pero ya que yo te he enseñado a nadar y has venido todo el camino hasta aquí, es tu turno para enseñarme a usar esa lanza".

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a pescar?", preguntó sorprendido.

"Sólo quiero pinchar esa cosa en algo", le contesté, sintiéndome un poco sádica.

"Está bien", dijo con una sonrisa. Me entregó la lanza y me dijo cómo apuntar. "No, cógela de aquí", dijo mientras ponía mis manos en la ubicación correcta.

"¿Así?", le pregunté.

"Sí, ahora ves a por ello".

Yo me concentré en un pez de buen tamaño y luego clavé la lanza tan fuerte como pude... y lo perdí.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre moverse en el agua? Con suavidad y tranquilidad", me indicó como un sabelotodo.

Cuando todavía lo hice demasiado fuerte, él resopló, luego se puso detrás de mí y puso sus manos sobre las mías para guiarme. Su pecho desnudo se apretaba contra mi espalda apenas cubierta, y me acordé de la posición en la que él se despertó con una dura erección, pero por extraño que pareciera, no fue tan incómodo como yo esperaba. Yo ahora no tenía ese mismo impulso fuerte para alejarme de él, y ese sentimiento superficial de asco no era más que un recuerdo lejano. De hecho, tenerlo tan cerca... casi se sentía bien. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que había estado anhelando ser tocada desde que llegamos aquí, y no de una manera sexual, sólo necesitaba un poco de contacto humano, normal y casual.

Golpeó nuestros brazos hacia delante, de manera suave y precisa, y sorprendentemente hubo un pez pegado en la punta de la lanza.

"¡Lo hemos conseguido!", grité con asombro. Él me sonrió y por una vez me olvidé de donde estábamos. Yo no era la chica popular, y él no era el friki que escribía cartas de amor a mis mejores amigas, incluso no estábamos abandonados en una isla desierta en ese momento, éramos sólo dos personas, sintiéndonos triunfantes y demasiado felices por haber capturado un pez.

"Mira, ahora si pierdo la vida serás capaz de pescar por ti misma", dijo inesperadamente, y el momento despreocupado terminó.

"Será mejor que no mueras. Quedarse aquí es bastante malo, no hay manera de que pudiera hacerlo todo sola".

Él se echó a reír. "Vale, entonces si me rompo una pierna o algo así, serás capaz de obtener el pescado".

Me encogí de hombros. "Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque te lo dejo a ti hasta entonces".

"Y yo voy a dejar la limpieza para ti. Realmente no sé cómo puedes soportar eso", dijo.

"Tú lo harías si tuvieras que hacerlo... pero tenemos un trato. Tú lo pescas y yo lo cocino. Es muy... doméstico".

"Whoa, no vayas por ahí", dijo a la ligera. "Hablando de cosas domésticas, espero que mi esposa sea un poco más práctica".

Me quedé mirándolo en shock por un momento, y la sonrisa que se deslizó por su rostro me hizo dejarlo y empezar a reír. "Eres repugnante", le dije entre risas.

"Hey, tú has empezado", dijo a la defensiva, y tenía razón, yo había empezado. Era una manera de aliviar la incomodidad entre nosotros, y funcionó. Además, nunca una broma pequeña haría daño a nadie... siempre y cuando se estuviera de buen humor.

"Sí, bueno, si yo fuera tu esposa tendría que hacer mucho más que sólo traer a casa un poco de pescado".

"¿Cómo qué?", preguntó curioso. "¿Algas?".

Arrugué la cara. "Eww, no... ¿qué hay de los… camarones?".

Él se rascó la cabeza. "Eso sería difícil. Los camarones suelen permanecer en el fondo del océano excepto por la noche cuando salen a comer".

Rodé los ojos por su conocimiento. Nuestra broma juguetona se había convertido en una lección objetiva de Biología Marina. No me malinterpretéis, yo estaba agradecida por su conocimiento, pero eso se llevó la diversión del momento. "Deberíamos cocinar el pescado. Estoy segura de que mi pez será el mejor que nos hemos comido hasta ahora", le dije con falso narcisismo.

"Vale, ¿por qué no te adelantas y enciendes el fuego?, yo me voy a quedar a coger unos pocos más".

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a nadar bien por tu cuenta?", le pregunté.

"Definitivamente... aunque no tengo el chaleco para meterlos al volver. No estoy seguro de cómo nadar con la lanza y el pescado".

"Eso es fácil, me los puedes tirar a mí", le dije con un guiño.

"Genial".

Edward se metió en el agua y justo cuando yo estaba a punto de meterme, él me cogió por el brazo.

"¿Qué pasa?", le pregunté confundida.

"Un tiburón", dijo simplemente.

"¿Dónde?", pregunté con pánico.

"Allí, ¿ves la aleta dorsal? Parece un tiburón de punta negra... ¡eso es genial!".

"No importa el color, ¿qué vamos a hacer?".

"Oh, está bien", dijo recordando la gravedad de la situación. El tiburón estaba rodeando el arrecife y parecía que no iba a ir a ninguna parte en un corto plazo. "No creo que podamos nadar para salir, especialmente yo... sólo tendríamos que esperar".

"¿Hasta cuándo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Depende. Probablemente está aquí porque ha olido la sangre de los peces... él podría estar aquí por un tiempo".

"Genial. ¿Por qué no ha venido ninguna vez antes? Has estado pescando con la lanza desde... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado de todos modos?".

"Bueno, yo estuve días haciendo mi lanza", dijo señalando al mismo tiempo los pequeños cortes en el palo. "Pero en cierto modo perdí la cuenta cuando estuve aprendiendo a nadar".

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado?".

Se rascó la cabeza. "Dos semanas... tal vez tres".

"¿Tres semanas?", me dije a mí misma. En cierto modo se sentía como si hubiéramos estado allí para siempre, pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer que hubieran pasado tres semanas y no hubiéramos tenido ningún signo de rescate. ¿Aún había gente buscándonos?

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato y vimos al tiburón nadando alrededor del arrecife. Por suerte, este lugar no era lo suficientemente profundo para el tiburón, pero yo no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar atrapados allí. ¿El tiburón nos acecharía? ¿Acaso siquiera sabía que estábamos allí, o estaba detrás de algo más?

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", pregunté. "No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre".

"Lo sé, lo estoy pensando", dijo Edward lentamente mientras estudiaba con atención al tiburón. "Esta es realmente nuestra única fuente de alimento, no podemos dejar que este tiburón nos la quite", dijo sobre todo para sí mismo. "Puedo tratar de tirarle la lanza".

"Y entonces la perderíamos... y haríamos que el agua se llenara de sangre y atraeríamos a más tiburones".

"Nuestra única opción es distraerlo de alguna manera y luego nadar tan rápido como podamos".

"Yo soy una buena nadadora, pero no estoy segura de lo rápida que seré, y tú eres todavía nuevo en eso", argumenté.

"Ese es el único plan que tengo", dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Eso es todo?", pregunté con incredulidad y pánico. "¿Cómo puede ser ese tú único plan? Pensé que eras como un boy scout súper inteligente o algo así. ¿No deberías ser capaz de tener tres ideas diferentes? Unas que no nos incluyan a nosotros tratando de salir nadando con un tiburón que probablemente nos devorará".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Eso es todo lo que tengo... pero la probabilidad de sufrir un ataque es de un cincuenta - cincuenta".

"Un cincuenta - cincuenta de que el tiburón probablemente nos coma a uno de nosotros".

Él sonrió. "Bueno, en ese caso, probablemente estarás a salvo. Como has dicho, yo no he estado nadando mucho tiempo y estoy más sustancioso".

"¿Puedes parar?", le pregunté con ansiedad. Él no dejaba de bromear y yo no encontraba nada gracioso en esa situación.

"Presa del pánico no vas a resolver nada", dijo con calma. "Además, hablo en serio sobre el plan, realmente creo que va a funcionar".

"¿Qué, nadamos para allá y que el tiburón elija el nadador más lento?".

"No", dijo frustrado. Sin más avisos cortó el estómago del pez - por lo que se desangró - y luego lo arrojó más allá del tiburón. "¡Nada ahora!", gritó, y antes de que pudiera protestar, él me empujó por el agua.

Yo no tuve tiempo para estar molesta por su movimiento ridículamente estúpido, estábamos nadando en aguas infestadas de tiburones, así que estábamos nadando por nuestras vidas.

Cuando llegué a la orilla pasé de jadear por el esfuerzo de nadar más rápido de lo que nunca había hecho a estar absolutamente aterrorizada al ver que Edward no estaba allí conmigo. Salté para buscarle y lo vi llegando a la orilla con el tiburón a pocos metros detrás de él.

"¡Date prisa!", grité, aunque dudaba que el tiburón pudiera llegar a él desde allí. Sin pensar en nada que no fuera el hecho de que los dos estábamos con vida, le agarré y tiré de él hacia arriba antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. No recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo antes, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos muriéndonos de sed en medio del sucio océano. Yo había necesitado ese contacto de todos modos, después de un roce con la muerte sólo quería que me abrazara.

"Está bien", dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad y me envolvía en sus brazos. "No nos va a perseguir".

"¡Estaba justo ahí!", dije todavía temblando por el horror de todo eso. "Si hubieras sido sólo un poco más lento, te hubiera pillado".

"No, no ha tomado una posición agresiva. Además, los tiburones de punta negra no suelen perseguir a presas grandes como las focas o las personas. Ellos sólo atacan cuando se les provoca o por curiosidad".

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que nunca estuvimos realmente en peligro?", le pregunté, alejándome y enfadándome. "¿Qué ha sido toda esa mierda de cincuenta - cincuenta?".

"Bueno, nos podría haber mordido", dijo casualmente.

"¡Imbécil!", le dije dándole una palmada en el brazo.

"¡Ouch! ¿Qué ha sido eso?".

"¿Por qué no me has dicho que no era un tiburón peligroso? ¡Sabías lo asustada que estaba!".

"No es que no sea peligroso", se contradijo. "Simplemente no era peligroso en ese momento".

Grité por la irritación y luego salí corriendo hacia el lago. Estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera podía ver bien. Y pensar que había estado realmente preocupada por él.

Por encima de todo lo demás, ese fue el día que recibí mi periodo.

¡MIERDA!

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer sin ningún tipo de compresas o tampones, y ciertamente no podía ir a nadar más, eso sería atraer a los tiburones con seguridad, y el lago era agua potable, por lo que ambas estaban fuera de la cuestión.

Me senté en el área designada como 'mi baño' en el bosque, con mis pantalones cortos y mi ropa interior alrededor de mis tobillos. Gracias a Dios que fuimos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para separar nuestros lugares privados, la última cosa que necesitaba era que él me viera de esa manera.

Debí haber estado sentada allí durante unas horas antes de que un plan viniera a mí. No tenía ni idea de lo bien que iba a funcionar, pero era todo lo que tenía, así que decidí probarlo. Me quité los zapatos y los calcetines antes de cubrir mi ropa interior con una hoja larga y gruesa... y uno de mis calcetines. Pensé que una vez que el calcetín se empapara podría lavarlo y utilizar el otro mientras ese se secaba.

Cuando estuve convencida de que todo estaba bien, a regañadientes salí a la playa.

"¿Estás bien?, te has ido por un tiempo", Edward preguntó en voz baja. "Siento mucho lo del tiburón".

Me encogí de hombros. "Está bien", le dije sin querer revivirlo. "¿Has limpiado los peces?", le pregunté sorprendida. Él estaba sentado y asando en el fuego unos peces frescos que sin duda yo no había limpiado.

"Sí, bueno, tú no estabas aquí... y supongo que debería hacerlo de vez en cuando, sólo para asegurarme de que sé cómo hacerlo... ya sabes, como tú has hecho con la pesca", explicó.

"¿Qué pasa con el tiburón?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Debe de haberse ido. No le he visto por ninguna parte y he estado allí una hora".

Asentí distraídamente.

"Así que luego he ido a buscarte, pero no te he encontrado en ningún sitio... ¿a dónde has ido?", Edward preguntó vacilante.

"A ninguna parte", le espeté, pero luego suspiré. Tener mi periodo era una cosa normal, al igual que una erección mañanera lo era para él. "Yo estaba en 'mi baño'... tengo mi periodo", murmuré.

"Um... ¿no has tenido ninguno antes?", preguntó sin entender el tema.

"Sí, bueno, ahora no es que pueda ir a la tienda para comprar tampones, así que-"

"Oh... ¿así que...?", dejó de hablar. Él no quería saberlo, y yo estaba segura de que tampoco quería decídselo.

"Estoy usando mi calcetín", le dije a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho?, no tenía ni idea.

Y por supuesto, él se echó a reír. "¡Eso es asqueroso!".

"Adelante, ríete", le dije tratando de contener mi propia risa.

"Si quieres ayuda", dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines. "Te donaré mis calcetines".

"¡No quiero tus calcetines malolientes y repugnantes sobre mí allí!".

"Siempre los puedes lavar en el océano. El agua salada limpia".

"Voy a estar bien con los míos, gracias", le dije con sorna.

Mi sistema de lavado y secado de un calcetín mientras el otro estaba con una hoja mientras tenía mi periodo, pareció funcionar bien, y por suerte, mi periodo fue sorprendentemente ligero, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué. ¿Era mi falta de ingesta calórica la que había causado problemas con eso? Yo había oído hablar de las atletas que entrenaban o chicas que estaban enfermas que perdían sus periodos, y si eso era lo que estaba pasando conmigo, yo estaba más que feliz por eso.

Después de tres días, mi periodo se terminó, duró la mitad de tiempo de lo que duraba de normal, pero otro problema de higiene me estaba volviendo loca y ya no podía soportarlo más.

"¿Para qué quieres eso?", preguntó Edward cuando le cogí la navaja suiza.

"La necesito... pero sólo necesito esto", le dije mientras separaba los diferentes cuchillos. Habíamos descubierto cómo cepillarnos los dientes: Edward me dio un palo de mascar que usaba junto con el agua salada del océano, y ahora el cuarto de baño y la cosa del periodo era tolerable, pero el hecho de que no me hubiera afeitado desde que llegamos era inquietante y estaba empezando a sentirme demasiado mal.

Nunca antes me había afeitado con una navaja o una cuchilla, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar peluda. Mis piernas no me molestaban tanto, siempre había tenido el cabello fino ahí, así que en realidad no era notable hasta que decidía afeitarme, no era peor que el vello de mis brazos, pero las axilas necesitaban ser limpiadas. Cuando el rescate llegara, yo desde luego no quería ser encontrada pareciendo un hombre de las cavernas civilizado.

Me metí en el lago, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mojar mi ropa, decidí que realmente sólo quería sentirme lo más normal posible, así que era tiempo para un baño real. Me quité toda la ropa - ropa interior y todo - y nadé hasta debajo de la cascada donde había poca profundidad y me podía sentar. Cuidadosamente incliné el lado del cuchillo y procedí a afeitarme las axilas. En realidad era bastante estresante, un mal tirón de mi mano y podría herirme seriamente, pero todo había ido bastante bien. Curiosamente me pregunté si Edward se estaría afeitando de la misma manera o tal vez no era lo suficientemente maduro como para siquiera tener pelo facial todavía. Desde luego, no tenía pelo en el pecho, por lo que era posible que no necesitara afeitarse en absoluto.

No era la primera vez que había ido a bañarme desnuda en el lago, por lo general yo se lo decía a Edward para que se quedara lejos, esta vez, sin embargo, fue un encuentro muy inoportuno. Justo cuando me dirigía hacia el lugar donde había dejado mi ropa, Edward se acercó al lago y se detuvo en seco.

Él estaba mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda, y supuse que probablemente no la había visto. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, por un breve momento realmente me gustó. Era la forma en la que me miraba, algo que comenzó como sorpresa se convirtió en algo más intenso, algo casi animal, como la forma en la que un hombre se queda mirando a una mujer con la que está a punto de hacer el amor apasionadamente. Ese deseo primario fue halagador... y casi erótico.

Pero el momento pasó y me acordé de dónde estábamos y que nunca seríamos esas personas. "¡No te quedes ahí, date la vuelta!", grité. Ese pervertido tendría una imagen completamente nueva de mí.

Él se giró rápidamente mientras murmuraba una especie de disculpa, pero todo lo que yo realmente quería hacer era escapar de su presencia. ¿Cómo podría estar perdida en una isla vacía con una sola persona, y sin embargo, todavía sentir como si no hubiera otro sitio en el que pudiera estar?

Yo realmente no sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada, obviamente no era su culpa, pero sólo me había dejado confundida y cuestionando todo, y no podía quitarme el mal humor que me siguió durante los siguientes días mientras estaba tratando de entender todo esto…

* * *

**Oh, oh, Edward la ha visto desnuda... a ver cómo les irá ahora.**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! ^^**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	6. Separándose

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Ainss, ya estoy aquí, he salido esta mañana a las 7 para ir a trabajar y entre unas cosas y otras he llegado hace nada (son las 21.30 de la noche) me voy a cenar y la cama, jajaja.**

**Siento el retraso, os dejo con el capi nuevo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Separándose**

El cielo estaba claro y hacía bastante calor, así que en vez de dormir en la cueva con Edward decidí dormir en la playa con el fin de conseguir la distancia que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Desde que me vio desnuda yo había estado teniendo pensamientos extraños que realmente no había podido procesar, por lo que estaba tratando de evitarlo. Cuando evitarlo no era posible, me encontraba a mí misma irritada y peleaba con él por ninguna razón en particular.

"¿Por qué sigues durmiendo?", le pregunté maliciosamente una tarde, cuando él aún no había salido de la cueva. A diferencia de su erección, no hablamos sobre el incidente de verme desnuda, y yo nunca planeaba hacerlo. Era sólo otro hecho natural de la vida, pero como el invierno se convertía en primavera, algo estaba cambiando definitivamente entre nosotros, era sutil y drástico al mismo tiempo. Yo no estaba segura de lo que era o lo que sentía por él, así que la amargura brotó por mi confusión y no tenía ni idea de cómo controlarla.

"No lo sé, sólo estoy cansado", dijo aturdido.

"¿Estás enfermo?".

"No... no lo creo... pero me duele todo", se quejó mientras se obligaba a levantarse.

"Bueno, tal vez es porque has estado haciendo mucho ejercicio", le dije con amargura. Se podría pensar que un chico que da anatomía sabría que el ejercicio puede causar dolores musculares, sobre todo cuando el cuerpo no está acostumbrado a estar tan activo.

"No son mis músculos", dijo como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos no expresados. "Es como… si mis huesos dolieran".

"¿Cuáles?", pregunté, cada vez más interesada.

"Todos".

Rodé los ojos. ¿Cómo podrían doler todos los huesos?

A pesar de sus quejas, Edward se levantó y fuimos hacia la playa antes de zambullirnos cuidadosamente en el agua y nadar hasta el arrecife para conseguir peces. Mientras lo miraba se hizo evidente que él estaba en un poco dolorido, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser, y definitivamente no quería pensar en ello. Si estaba enfermo, entonces yo no tenía manera de ayudarlo, mi pecho realmente dolía por el pensamiento.

Me lanzó sus peces capturados, y como para entonces estaba totalmente en sintonía con él, los tomé con facilidad. Tiró unos pocos más, y me sorprendió que continuara pescando.

"¡Tenemos muchos, vuelve ahora!", le grité.

"No, necesitamos más", dijo sin mirar hacia mí.

"Nos van a sentar mal", le recordé. Ninguno de los dos podía comer más de dos peces pequeños por comida y los que ya teníamos eran bastante grandes, por lo que capturar más era sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

Me lanzó dos más antes de finalmente volver, y no pude evitar poner mi expresión desdeñosa. "¿Por qué has conseguido tantos?".

Él se encogió de hombros con timidez. "Tengo hambre".

"Siempre estamos hambrientos en esta hora del día... pero no tan hambrientos", argumenté.

"Tengo mucha hambre", respondió.

"¿Por qué estás tan hambriento? No has hecho nada en todo el día, excepto dormir". Toda la preocupación que sentía por sus huesos doloridos desapareció. Si estaba realmente enfermo no había manera de que estuviera así de hambriento. Probablemente estaba haciendo el vago y mintió sobre el dolor.

"No sé por qué estoy tan hambriento, sólo lo estoy", dijo mientras cogía los peces y los llevaba a las olas para limpiarlos él mismo.

Nos sentamos juntos mientras él devoraba todo su pescado como si no hubiera mañana, y luego se vio durante un minuto un poco aturdido por su gran comida. Era bastante inquietante.

"Ahora vas a vomitar", le dije.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse de nuevo. "No, estoy bien... pero creo que me voy a meter en la cueva para echarme una siesta".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Te has comido todo eso y ahora te vas a dormir?".

"¿Cuál es el problema? No es como si tuviera un sitio donde estar o tuviéramos que estar juntos, así que, ¿qué demonios te importa lo que yo haga?".

"Has perdido algo de peso aquí, pero si sigues comiendo así y siendo tan perezoso te vas a poner como antes", le dije con dureza.

Él me miró lleno de dolor por mi comentario, pero extrañamente su ira nubló ese dolor y me di cuenta en ese momento de que las cosas estaban a punto de explotar.

"Parece que ambos estamos volviendo a la forma en la que estábamos cuando llegamos aquí", dijo acaloradamente.

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?", le pregunté confundida.

"Yo estoy engordando otra vez, y tú ya estás volviendo a ser una perra a tiempo completo".

Sentí hervir mi sangre por su comentario y entré en erupción. "¡Que te jodan! ¡Tengo todo el derecho a estar amargada por estar atrapada aquí!", grité. "Han pasado semanas y ni si quiera un helicóptero ha volado por aquí ni ha pasado un barco. ¡No quiero estar aquí contigo para siempre!".

"¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar aquí contigo?", replicó. "Yo podría pensar en un centenar de personas diferentes con las que preferiría estar".

"Oh, déjame adivinar, ¿Tanya estaría en la cima de la lista?", grité como una loca celosa. ¿Estaba celosa por su enamoramiento con una chica que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia? El pensamiento me puso aún más furiosa.

Él me miró confundido por un momento, como si no estuviera seguro de quién estaba hablando, pero entonces pareció acordarse y se enfadó también. "¡Muy bien, si quieres eso, entonces sí, si tuviera que estar aquí con alguien preferiría haber estado con Tanya, por lo menos ella tenía dos dedos de frente y era amable con la gente!".

"Tanya es como... la persona más estúpida de todo nuestro grupo", argumenté.

"Tal vez a tu alrededor. Ella siempre fue amable conmigo... siempre, antes de ese estúpido poema. Tal vez ella hubiera seguido siendo amable conmigo si la perra de su mejor amiga no se hubiera reído de mí con tanta fuerza que hizo que ella se riera también".

"Oh, por favor, ella se habría reído a pesar de mí. ¡Tu poema fue patético, y tú también!".

"¿Yo fui patético? Tú eras la que estabas dispuesta a darle una mamada a ese atleta descerebrado a pesar de que él fue grosero e irrespetuoso".

Al principio no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero luego me acordé... Mike. Él fue grosero e irrespetuoso después de que yo hubiera enfermado en el barco, no tenía ni idea de cómo Edward Cullen podía saber algo al respecto. No era como si él hubiera estado en nuestro círculo social como para haber oído ese chisme. "¿Quién te dijo eso?".

"Os escuché allí arriba. Estaba en el bote, ¿recuerdas? Lo peor que hice fue desatar ese estúpido bote para salvarte después de que te cayeras al agua, sólo debería...", dejó de hablar.

"No te detengas ahí, ¿deberías qué? ¿Haber dejado que me ahogara?".

"No, no he querido decir eso", dijo con pesar.

"Lo que sea, tienes toda la razón, deberías haber dejado que me ahogara porque morir hubiera sido mejor que quedarse aquí contigo", dije antes de apagarme. Tenía el pecho apretado, mi estómago en nudos, y cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba rígido por la confrontación. Tenía que huir, tenía que alejarme de su presencia antes de que me pusiera a llorar y dijera algo aún peor de lo que me arrepentiría siempre.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Esto es estúpido. Ambos estamos diciendo cosas que no queremos decir", dijo mientras me seguía.

"No, estás equivocado de nuevo, yo quería decir cada palabra que he dicho", le mentí acaloradamente. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero no podía detenerlo en ese momento, yo era demasiado terca como para darle la satisfacción de saber que él tenía razón. "Esta es una gran isla, no hay ninguna razón por la que tengamos que permanecer juntos. Vamos a estar de acuerdo en que si alguno de nosotros ve un barco, nos aseguraremos de que el otro sea rescatado también".

"¿Qué? Bella, no, no vamos a separarnos", dijo en un apuro. "Lo siento, ¿vale? Vamos a olvidar todo esto como hemos hecho cuando hemos discutimos antes".

"¡Quiero estar sola!", le grité. "No me gustas. Te odio, odio este lugar, y sólo quiero estar sola durante el resto de nuestra estancia aquí".

Él apretó los labios y luego asintió. "Está bien, está bien, te puedes quedar en la cueva para estar cerca del lago, yo volveré al otro lado de la isla".

Yo estuve sorprendida por su oferta, y un torrente de pensamientos invadió mi mente. Tenía que dar marcha atrás, no quería esto. "¿Qué vas a hacer para beber?", le pregunté en voz baja sin saber qué decir o cómo volver atrás. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero no podía admitirlo.

"No te preocupes por mí, ya lo averiguaré. Si no puedo encontrar ninguna otra fuente de agua, iré al lago cuando no estés cerca. No me vas a ver, te lo prometo, será como si nunca hubiera existido", dijo solemnemente. Sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y procedió a romperla en partes, dividiéndolas entre nosotros. "Toma, puedes quedarte la de piedra".

"¿Cómo crearás fuego?", murmuré en completo shock por lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

"Yo era un boy scout, ¿recuerdas? Lo averiguaré".

Cogió un cuchillo y me dejó el resto a mí antes de desaparecer entre los árboles. Y una vez más me sentí enferma mientras mi pecho se estrechaba y mi estómago se ataba en nudos. Quería correr tras él y reír como si fuera sólo una broma, pero mis piernas no se movían.

¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?

Habíamos peleado, como muchas veces antes. Él volvería en unas pocas horas, yo estaba segura de ello.

Pero no regresó en unas pocas horas. Yo estuve sola toda la noche, realmente no estaba mal teniendo en cuenta que de todos modos había estado durmiendo alejada de él, pero después de que pasara la tercera noche, decidí que esto había ido demasiado lejos y me fui a buscarlo.

Después de viajar durante unas horas por la selva, encontré la playa a la que llegamos la primera vez, pero él no estaba a la vista. Por un momento pensé que era la playa equivocada, pero luego vi su gran SOS escrito con piedras en la arena. Estaba medio cubierto por el tiempo que había pasado desde que lo escribió, pero sólo demostró que yo estaba en el lugar correcto.

"¡Edward!", lo llamé, pero él no estaba allí. Él no estaba en ninguna parte. Ese lado de la isla parecía estar más expuesto a los elementos, así que después de un día y medio de estar esperando con el viento y la lluvia a que él apareciera, decidí regresar al lago y a mi casa - cueva.

¿Y si había ido a nadar y se había ahogado? Dejó el chaleco salvavidas en la cueva como una almohada para mí, así que definitivamente era una posibilidad. Estaba mejorando mucho en la natación desde que habíamos comenzado a trabajar en ello, pero todavía era nuevo en ella. Tal vez se había quedado atrapado en algún sitio o le había mordido un tiburón. O tal vez se había acercado a una planta venenosa o había sido devorado por una anaconda. Tal vez el que todo su cuerpo le doliera hacía unos días era un signo de alguna enfermedad horrible a la que había sucumbido... Había un millar de posibilidades en cuanto a lo que le podía haber pasado, y cada una era más horripilante que la anterior.

Todo había sido mi culpa. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan horrible con él? Él tenía toda la razón, yo era la perra peor imaginable y me merecía vivir sola en esa isla por el resto de mi vida. Tal vez la naturaleza tendría misericordia de mí y me podría matar más temprano que tarde. Yo realmente no quería estar como Tom Hanks en la película 'Náufrago' y verme obligada a darme un tratamiento con un patín de hielo. Por supuesto, yo no tenía un patín de hielo, pero eso no venía al caso.

Cuantos pasaron más días de lo que era capaz de contar, empecé a aceptar el hecho de que pasaría el resto de mi vida sola. Él no iba a volver y dudaba que lo hiciera jamás. Yo estaba sola y era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me hiciera amiga de una pelota de voleibol y la llamara Wilson... yo sólo deseaba tener a alguien.

Dios, echaba de menos a Edward, realmente lo echaba de menos, no echaba de menos estar con alguien, sino estar con él personalmente. La forma en la que se reía de las cosas más ridículas, o cómo su rostro se iluminaba cuando estaba apasionado con algo. Yo nunca le di el crédito suficiente, y estaba segura de que siempre me arrepentiría de eso por el tiempo que tuviera que vivir.

Si nunca llegaba la ayuda, yo podría haber encontrado una manera de hacer una vida en la isla... pero no sola, no sin él. Pasé el tiempo sentada en la playa, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte. Pesqué, bebí, hice fuego, pero todo estaba vacío y la diversión era un recuerdo distante. No había nada divertido. Todo parecía inútil, no había nada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, y no había manera de saber si Edward estaba muerto o herido en algún lugar, pero finalmente, de la nada, me dio una señal.

Yo estaba caminando por la playa sin rumbo en un aturdimiento cuando decidí dirigirme al lago para beber agua. Allí, sentado en las rocas, había algo tan increíble que pensé seriamente que lo estaba imaginando. Era una hoja gigante de una palmera seca anudada como una canasta... estaba llena de la fruta más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Bayas, plátanos, piñas, mangos, papayas y guayabas. Era como el paraíso en la tierra, y lo mejor fue saber que Edward estaba en alguna parte, y que estaba bien.

Rápidamente miré a mí alrededor con la esperanza de que todavía estuviera allí, pero no había ni rastro de él. No tenía ni idea de dónde había encontrado el fruto, porque sin duda yo no había encontrado ninguno, pero entonces me di cuenta de que sólo había visto una pequeña parte de la isla, básicamente las dos playas enfrentadas y la ruta entre ellas. Era evidente que Edward había estado explorando, y yo no podría haber estado más agradecida... sólo deseaba que se hubiera dejado ver para poder rogarle que me perdonara y se quedara.

* * *

**Ahora otra vez peleados y encima separados, a ver cómo se las apaña Bella sola...**

**¡Hasta el miércoles! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	7. Segura

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, ya estoy aquí, vamos a ver cómo se las apaña Bella sola ^^**

**Quería**** comentaros que aunque no se especifique en cada capitulo, el tiempo va pasando, y se va notando en el cambio físico que Bella ve en Edward, y aunque penséis que han pasado días, igual han pasado semanas, de vez en cuando se dice, así que tranquilas ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Segura**

No me había dado cuenta de lo desnutrida que estaba por mi dieta de pescado hasta que comencé a comer la fruta. El pescado era una buena proteína, pero había ciertas vitaminas y azúcares que sospechaba que le estaban faltando a mi cuerpo, y me sentí mucho mejor cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar más equilibrada.

Cada pocos días, más o menos, Edward ponía más fruta en el lago, pero nunca se dejaba ver. Traté de esperar por los alrededores para verle, pero él nunca aparecía cuando yo estaba allí y pude sentir mi ira anterior hacia él desaparecer extrañamente ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil de alcanzar? Me gustaba la fruta, pero prefería morir de hambre a que él tuviera que venir y dejarla como si yo fuera incapaz de valerme por mi misma. Yo no necesitaba que él se sintiera culpable por dejarme, no necesitaba a nadie para nada. A pesar de mis emociones desquiciadas, había perdido la motivación para coger peces, y toda mi dieta de pescado se transformó en una dieta de fruta, lo que me tenía muy cansada todo el tiempo, pero no podía preocuparme por eso.

Pasaba de estar despreocupada y enfadada a estar obsesionada con toda mi familia y amigos, con la escuela y mi futuro. ¿Aún había gente buscándonos, todavía le importábamos a alguien? Pero más que nada, todavía me encontraba pensando en Edward. Lo odiara o lo echara de menos, era una constante en mi mente.

Estaba tan confundida.

Pero entonces algo me golpeó como un rayo y todo se volvió muy claro. Fue durante una típica noche lluviosa, cuando estaba acurrucada en mi cama de la cueva tratando de dormir y alejándome de los pensamientos, cuando oí un ruido fuera de la pared hecha a mano. Miré hacia arriba y podría haber jurado que vi una figura mirando desde fuera, pero me giré por un momento y cuando miré hacia atrás ya no estaba. Me convencí de que estaba imaginándolo, pero estuve en el borde después de eso y deseaba más que nunca que Edward volviera. Y entonces, de repente, me di cuenta de por qué había estado tan emocionalmente inestable... e iba mucho más allá de los confines de la isla.

La verdad era que yo estaba enfadada conmigo misma por algo más que por mi berrinche más reciente con él.

Edward era realmente la persona más honesta, agradable y buena que había conocido en mi vida, y definitivamente no era digna de ser su amiga... pero yo quería serlo, tanto dentro como fuera de la isla, y ese era el problema. Ser amiga de Edward significaba que mi vida de vuelta a casa sería diferente. La gente con la que estaba me rechazaría por tenerle como amigo, y en poco tiempo sería tan impopular como Edward, lo que significaría que todo lo que había querido antes se detendría. No habría más fiestas, ni más momentos para drogarse en el centro comercial, ni coqueteos con chicos, incluso las animadoras me echarían debido a mi amistad con alguien considerado 'indigno' por el grupo popular. Era una preocupación muy profunda, pero esa era la vida de una típica adolescente, y supe en ese momento que yo ya no era una típica adolescente y nada de eso nunca me volvería a importar.

Algo cambió dentro de mí, algo que comenzó cuando llegamos por primera vez a la isla, pero sólo entonces me permití a mí misma… aceptarlo. Todo el aspecto social de la escuela secundaria era estúpido y yo me odiaba a mí misma por los siglos que fui parte de él. Yo quería a Edward como amigo, de hecho, en comparación con él, yo ni siquiera había tenido un verdadero amigo antes y estaba plenamente dispuesta a renunciar a todos mis otros 'amigos' cuando volviéramos. Nunca más iba a burlarme de él o permitir que otros lo hicieran. Edward no se lo merecía. Incluso si nunca me perdonara por mi comportamiento de perra, todavía me negaría a permitir que nadie lo presionara de nuevo. Yo realmente deseaba que me permitiera decirle cuánto lo sentía.

Pero cuanto más tiempo estaba sola, más preocupada estaba por mi salud mental. Sólo hacía unos días me encontré haciendo amistad con un pequeño cangrejo azul y ermitaño a quien cariñosamente llamé Bree... lamentablemente no me di cuenta hasta un rato después de que estaba realmente muerto. Después de darle a Bree un triste entierro en el mar, tuve un nuevo grupo de amigos... un lagarto llamado Leah, un caracol llamado Seth, y una serpiente – sí, una serpiente – a la que llamé Sam. Al principio Sam me dio un poco de miedo, pero después de varios minutos sin molestarnos el uno al otro, aprendimos a apreciar la compañía del otro y a formar una relación cómoda en la que yo le hablaba de Edward y él me escuchaba.

Pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba oír la voz de Edward de nuevo y reírme de sus chistes ridículos. Quería quedarme dormida a su lado durante la noche y despertarme en la comodidad de su incómodo y pesado brazo asfixiándome. Incluso me atrevería a aceptar su erección mañanera todos los días por el resto de mi vida si él volviera. Así que recogí las rocas y escribí un mensaje.

'HABLA' - fue todo lo que pudo caber en el espacio donde él solía dejar la fruta... pero al día siguiente había fruta nueva y Edward no estaba.

"¡Vamos Edward, he cometido un error!", le dije, preguntándome si estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme. "Bueno, he cometido un montón de errores", añadí, sobre todo para mí misma. Cuando todavía no se presentó, decidí que no podía seguir viviendo sola nunca más, y me puse a buscarlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, cuando ya había caminado a través de partes desconocidas de la isla, estaba empezando a reconsiderar mi idea de buscarlo. No es que yo no quisiera que volviera, porque lo quería más que nada, pero era uno de los días más calurosos y me preocupaba que nunca fuera capaz de encontrar mi camino de regreso al lago. Aunque morir probablemente habría sido mejor que estar sola más tiempo, así que supuse que valía la pena.

No tenía manera de llevar agua conmigo en mi viaje, pero me llevé un cuchillo de Edward y por suerte había un montón de vides de agua a lo largo del camino. Y justo cuando estaba hambrienta, vi las bananas. Eran absolutamente hermosas, pero más que eso, me dieron la esperanza de que estaba en el camino correcto hacia Edward.

"¡Edward!", le llamé, pero todavía no hubo respuesta. "Oh, ¿dónde estás?", me quejé. El sol estaba bajando en el cielo, y yo sabía que no había manera de regresar antes del anochecer, así que seguí adelante. Tenía que estar más cerca del sitio de Edward que del mío.

La falta de proteínas en mi cuerpo estaba empezando a tener un efecto grave en mi sistema, mis pies estaban palpitando por toda la caminata que había hecho ese día, y estaba empezando a marearme. Pero cuando miré hacia el suelo delante de mí, me fijé en un camino. No era un camino ni perfecto, ni limpiado profesionalmente, ni nada, pero sin duda era una ruta que habían tomado varias veces porque la vegetación estaba inclinada y aplastada creando una pasarela transparente. Edward estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Seguí el camino por una curva y de pronto hubo un claro entre los árboles, y entre ellos pude ver la vista pintoresca de otra playa. El alivio que sentí al salir de la selva fue inconmensurable, pero entonces algo me llamó la atención, y sin tener la oportunidad de procesar completamente lo que estaba viendo, me agaché para cubrirme.

Yo había pensado que Edward y yo éramos las únicas dos personas en la isla, pero me equivoqué claramente. Un hombre, vestido sólo con unos pantalones cortos, rotos y sucios, estaba caminando por la orilla, pateando el agua mientras las olas se estrellaban contra sus espinillas. Una parte de mí quería correr hacia él y rogarle que nos ayudara - tal vez tuviera un barco, tal vez estuviera tomando un descanso de algún viaje en velero - pero algo me hizo ponerme nerviosa, así que me quedé escondida y sólo lo observé desde lejos. Él podría ser un convicto fugitivo por todo lo que sabía.

Su cabello era de un extraño color rojizo y bronce que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, y sin duda estaba bien tonificado, las gotas de agua de las olas brillaban como diamantes en su piel. Si yo hubiera estado en un estado mentalmente normal y en un lugar civilizado, probablemente lo habría observado con lujuria y hubiera babeado mientras le veía caminar, pero como no lo estaba, sólo quería que ese hombre nos ayudara.

Pero entonces sucedió. El hombre se acercó a lo que parecía un hoyo con fuego, y luego se puso de rodillas y sacó un par de gafas. Las estaba sosteniendo de manera que el sol brillaba a través de la lente y encendía más el fuego, pero lo único que me importaba, lo único que se me ocurría, era que eran las gafas de Edward y él se las había robado.

La idea de todas esas bromas y ese acoso en el instituto me pasó por la mente, la forma en la que lo empujaban en los pasillos, o le quitaban las gafas, o incluso cómo le quitaban las cosas de las manos agresivamente. Él siempre fue impotente frente a ellos, y yo me sentí absolutamente enferma de que ese aspirante a Adonis hubiera tenido la audacia de haberle quitado las gafas a ese muchacho indefenso.

Bueno, yo no iba a tolerarlo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", grité mientras irrumpía en la playa con una súbita oleada de adrenalina. El hombre me miró desconcertado, pero yo estaba en una rabia ciega que hacía imposible para mí hacer una pausa. "¿De dónde diablos has conseguido esas gafas?".

Edward había sido acosado lo suficiente en su vida, acosado por idiotas como yo que no se merecían su compañía, y me negué a mantenerme más al margen y permitirlo nunca más.

"¿Qué estás-", preguntó, pero yo no paré para escucharle.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con él?". En ese momento mi mente irracional estaba segura de que ese hombre le había hecho algo horrible a Edward. Tal vez yo estaba delirando y deshidratada por mi soledad y mi caminata, tal vez tenía algo que ver con mi horrible dieta, pero estaba encendida y me negué a dar marcha atrás.

"Bella, ¿estás enferma o algo así?", preguntó, y yo podría haber jurado que casi sonaba preocupado.

"No cambies el tema", le espeté. "¿Dónde está él?".

"¿Quién?"

"Edward", dije firmemente, pero luego me di cuenta de algo. "Espera, ¿acabas de decir 'Bella'?", le pregunté confundida en cuanto a lo que era real y a lo que me estaba imaginando. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, tal vez estaba soñando o tenía una fiebre alta que me hacía alucinar, pero de repente ese Adonis parecía Edward... bueno, el hermano mayor de Edward en buena forma.

"Está bien, ¿sabes qué?, siéntate y te daré un poco de agua", dijo mientras me conducía a una roca para descansar. Se fue por unos momentos, pero luego volvió en un instante con una especie de taza. "Toma pequeños sorbos, creo que estás deshidratada".

"No... yo he tomado esa agua de las vides", argumenté débilmente.

"Estamos a más de cuarenta grados hoy, necesitas más que vides de agua".

"¿Qué... qué estoy tomando?", le pregunté confundida mientras empujaba la taza hasta mis labios.

"Agua", dijo simplemente.

"Sí... ¿pero cómo?".

"He girado esta hoja en un cono estrecho y la he sumergido en el lago".

¿El lago? Debía de haber más de uno, porque no había manera de que pudiera ir y volver tan pronto. "¿Dónde está Edward?", pregunté, sintiendo como si mi cerebro fuera a explotar por la presión de mi dolor de cabeza.

"Dices cosas sin sentido", dijo con preocupación. "Sólo sigue bebiendo hasta que tu mente se aclare".

"No... necesito que me digas dónde está, antes...", mi frase se fue apagando mientras mi visión se ponía borrosa. Vagamente sentí que caía hacia atrás, pero a pesar del terreno rocoso, no aterricé en nada duro. ¿Él me había cogido antes de tocar el suelo?

Me desperté un poco más tarde con el sonido relajante de las olas y una especie de canción de cuna sonando en voz baja. Era absolutamente hermosa, pero un tanto desconcertante, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de procesar realmente lo que me rodeaba, se detuvo el zumbido.

"¿Estás despierta? ¿Cómo te sientes?", dijo su voz suavemente.

Mis ojos se movieron hasta que vi su cara, y aunque mi visión era todavía un poco confusa, no podía pensar con la claridad suficiente para entender lo que había sucedido. Él había cambiado durante nuestro tiempo separados, pero sin duda era él y yo había sido absolutamente ridícula por no darme cuenta de ello de inmediato.

"Edward", murmuré mientras intentaba incorporarme. Él corrió a mi lado y me ayudó a levantarme, pero no me soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba bien. "Tú, eres tú... quiero decir, estás aquí".

"Bella, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas enferma, debería haber hablado contigo antes".

"No estoy enferma", dije débilmente. "Yo sólo... he recorrido un camino muy largo y eso me ha hecho delirar".

"¿Un camino largo?", dijo confundido. "Bella, tu playa está justo al otro lado del acantilado".

"¿Qué acantilado?", le pregunté sorprendida por su comentario.

"Ese de ahí", dijo señalando detrás de mí, así que me giré y miré por encima de mi hombro, y efectivamente había un gran acantilado que abrazaba la costa... y parecía ser el mismo acantilado que había visto al final de mi playa, justo en el lado opuesto.

¿Realmente él había estado tan cerca todo el tiempo?

"Pero yo he caminado todo el día para llegar aquí", le dije con incredulidad.

"Debes haber caminado en una enorme U. ¿Has caminado con la pequeña brújula que hay en la navaja suiza que te dejé?".

Arrugué la cara. "Yo no sabía que había una brújula".

"Bella, lo siento de verdad, si hubiera sabido que no tenías ni idea de que yo estaba aquí, me hubiera asegurado de decírtelo. Sinceramente, pensé que simplemente no me querías cerca y que por eso nunca viniste a hablar conmigo".

"Te dejé una nota", le dije a la ligera.

"¿Una nota?", preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, puse 'hablar' con rocas donde sueles dejar la fruta", le expliqué.

Él se rascó la cabeza. "Vi algunas rocas dispersas allí una vez... pero no explicaban nada".

Resoplé. "Sam debió haberlas movido".

"¿Sam? ¿Quién es Sam?".

"Mi serpiente... simplemente, no importa", le dije con desdén.

"Uno no debe meterse con las serpientes, pueden ser venenosas", me informó. Luego pasó a describir las diferentes formas de detectar una serpiente venenosa, y estaba extrañamente encantador, pero yo no estaba prestando atención. Él estaba allí, y me aseguraría de que nunca nos separáramos de nuevo. "¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?", preguntó inesperadamente.

"Yo realmente te he echado de menos", le dije. "Y siento haber sido tan perra antes".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Lo entiendo... esto sería difícil para cualquier persona".

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el fuego donde dio la vuelta al pescado que no me había dado cuenta estaban asando. Se olía tan bien que mi estómago se retorció en nudos desesperados y me dolía como si no hubiera comido en años. Pero yo no iba a pedirle un poco, no después de todo lo que le había hecho, no merecía su ayuda.

"Parece que te has adaptado bastante bien", le dije mientras le miraba con asombro. Atrás había quedado el muchacho regordete y bajito que había conocido, y en su lugar estaba ese hombre con un físico perfecto y tonificado que parecía haber crecido varios centímetros en nuestro tiempo separados. Pero su aspecto no era importante, no importaba si él era el hombre más gordo en la tierra o si tenía el aspecto de un súper modelo, siempre y cuando él estuviera dispuesto a quedarse conmigo, yo estaba más allá de emocionada.

Él sonrió con picardía. "He decidido verlo como un largo viaje de campamento. Realmente nunca me permitieron ir a uno, así que vivía a través de libros y otras cosas... pero aquí, es como vivir todo lo que leí en los libros... lo que había fantaseado antes. No me malinterpretes, amo a mi madre, pero creo que estar lejos de ella realmente está resultando ser una buena cosa. No estoy feliz por haber sido abandonado, pero estoy agradecido por la libertad".

Asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo completamente lo que estaba diciendo. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Creo que estar aquí... y estar sola por un tiempo, me ha dado tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente es importante en la vida".

"Eso está bien", respondió él, y así como así, parecía que habíamos olvidado nuestra pelea. Edward no era de los que mantenían mucho tiempo su ira o guardaban rencor, él era compasivo y misericordioso, y yo estaba increíblemente agradecida.

"Así que, ¿por qué decidiste quedarte aquí en vez de ir al otro lado de la isla, como dijiste que ibas a hacer?", le pregunté.

"Oh, fui allí, pero ese sitio estaba demasiado expuesto a los elementos como para quedarse, así que vine aquí. Además, si te dañaras o algo así, pensé que lo mejor sería quedarme muy cerca".

"¿Has estado aquí para mantener un ojo en mí?", le pregunté sorprendida. Si siguiera siendo una perra podría haberme ofendido por su idea de que no podía cuidar de mí misma, pero ahora estaba agradecida porque la verdad era que yo no podía. "Pero te he llamado un par de veces y nunca has respondido".

"Nunca te he oído llamarme, cada vez que te miraba, te veías bien... pero no es como si hubiera estado aquí sentado sin hacer nada. He estado yendo de excursión alrededor de la isla, así que puede que no estuviera aquí cuando me llamaste. Esto es realmente un lugar genial. El ecosistema es increíble".

"Tu pelo es de un color diferente", comenté, no podía alejar su transformación de mi mente. Me pregunté si lo habría notado tanto si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Sus cambios habían sido muy drásticos, aunque no hasta el punto de no haber sido capaz de reconocerlo. Debía de haber estado demasiado mareada como para no darme cuenta de inmediato de quién era él.

"Oh, bueno... tal vez el sol lo ha aclarado", dijo al tiempo que tiraba de su pelo por la frente para ver de lo que estaba hablando.

"Has perdido mucho peso", añadí con aire ausente.

Bajó la mirada hacia su torso desnudo y musculoso. "Sí, bueno, tenías razón acerca de ser activo, me siento mucho mejor que antes. Más energía y eso... Sin embargo me gustaría comer un poco de pizza justo ahora".

Eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente. "Y patatas fritas con queso chile".

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "Es una lástima que todo lo que tengamos sea pescado", dijo antes de poner el pescado caliente en una hoja y entregármelo.

"No, es tuyo... yo pescaré para mí por la mañana".

"No seas ridícula, has estado un poco mal hace un rato. No hay manera de que entres en el océano hasta que hayas recuperado tus fuerzas", dijo con severidad. Me sorprendió por su tono, era fuerte y dominante, un tono que nunca me hubiera esperado de él. Siempre había odiado a los tipos controladores, y cada vez que me encontré con uno en el pasado corté los lazos de inmediato, pero había algo extrañamente fascinante en Edward. Eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, y me encontré deseando nada más que hacer lo que él me dijera. Me hacía sentir... segura.

Así que tomé el pescado.

"Gracias", dije en voz baja, sintiéndome tímida de repente.

Junto con los peces Edward también tenía fruta y una especie de hoja verde que él decía que estaba llena de vitaminas. Comimos juntos e intercambiamos historias de nuestro tiempo separados, y yo podía sentir mi fuerza regresando rápidamente, aunque no estaba segura de si era física, o si me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor al estar con él otra vez.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu cueva, o te quieres quedar aquí esta noche?", preguntó mientras los últimos colores del cielo se desvanecían hasta hacerlo negro.

"Aquí", le dije sin ni siquiera tomarme un momento para pensar en ello.

"Está bien", dijo casualmente. Él se acostó, y a pesar de que yo no estaba cansada, seguí su ejemplo y me acosté también.

"¿Tienes alguna historia más de miedo?", le pregunté después de un minuto de un silencio cómodo. Yo había estado sola durante lo que pareció un tiempo muy largo, así que realmente sólo quería seguir oyendo su voz.

"Tengo toda clase de estúpidas historias de miedo", dijo y pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Me cuentas alguna?", le pregunté.

Edward comenzó a contar una especie de historia de vampiros, pero yo no podía oírlo lo suficientemente bien, así que me acerqué más, lo que le hizo detenerse. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

"Nada, no puedo escucharte por el ruido de las olas y el fuego crepitante", le expliqué, a pesar de que era sólo una pequeña parte de la verdad. Sólo quería estar más cerca de él para tocarlo y asegurarme de que estaba realmente allí. Mi mente me había estado jugando una mala pasada últimamente, y no me sorprendería mucho si en realidad estaba imaginándome la escena y estaba realmente hablando con un coco.

Él parecía extrañamente incómodo por nuestra proximidad, pero continuó su historia de todos modos. Después de que la terminara yo fingí estar durmiendo con la esperanza de que él se quedara dormido también. Y cuando estaba segura de que estaba inconsciente, me deslicé aún más cerca de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento en mi cara y el calor de su piel. Necesitaba ese contacto, era algo tan importante como el agua, y me pregunté si yo sería capaz de levantar su brazo por encima de mí sin despertarlo para que pudiéramos estar aún más cerca. Pero no lo intenté. Él se veía muy tranquilo tumbado en el resplandor del fuego, y yo sólo quería verlo por un tiempo sin molestarle.

No me acuerdo cuando me dormí, pero lo siguiente que supe era que estaba abriendo los ojos a un nuevo día... y el pesado y caliente brazo de Edward cubría mis hombros. ¿Le había movido después de todo, sin darme cuenta, o él había puesto su brazo allí por su cuenta? Yo no podía estar segura, pero tampoco iba a pregunto.

Me puse un poco cómoda y me acurruqué más cerca de él, enterrando mi cara en su pecho para poder inhalar el dulce aroma de su piel, pero eso hizo que él se removiera y finalmente se despertara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó aturdido.

_Buena pregunta, ¿qué estaba haciendo?_

"Tenía frío", mentí sin tener ni idea de qué más decir.

"Está bien", dijo torpemente antes de alejarse y levantarse para estirarse. "Voy a ir a coger algo para desayunar".

Rápidamente tomó su lanza, cosa que estuve agradecida de ver - había dejado otra conmigo, así que me alegré de que fuera capaz de hacer otra - y luego se dirigió a los arrecifes cercanos.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?", le pregunté mientras le seguía. Yo no estaba preparada para estar sola de nuevo, incluso aunque sólo fuera mientras pescaba.

"¿Te sientes a la altura?", preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, me siento muy bien".

"Está bien", dijo inseguro.

No discutimos si teníamos que permanecer juntos después de eso, pero pensé que tampoco teníamos porque estar separados. Era obvio que yo no iba a dejar que se fuera de nuevo, sólo esperaba que mi ansiedad por la separación no le molestara demasiado y provocara que se enfadara conmigo. Él estaba acostumbrado a su 'libertad', como él decía, y yo realmente no quería cambiar eso, así que me prometí que iba a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que él quisiera hacer a partir de entonces. Le debía eso.

Pero al igual que con todas mis otras auto-incumplidas promesas, pronto me di cuenta de que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que él quería era una cosa muy difícil de hacer...

* * *

**Ainss, Edward ha cambiado y a Bella se le nota coladita, el viernes veremos cómo sigue ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	8. Querer

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, bueno, bueno, os dejo con el capitulo 8 que es muy interesante ^^, ya me diréis qué os ha parecido :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Querer**

Edward y yo rápidamente nos instalamos en una rutina cómoda, era muy similar a como estábamos antes de separarnos, excepto que todo había cambiado. ¿Cómo podía algo ser lo mismo y sin embargo sentirse tan nuevo y diferente al mismo tiempo? No tenía sentido, pero se sentía tan completamente correcto que había decidido no preocuparme por el significado de todo esto y sólo tratar de disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo, lo hicimos.

"Bella, despierta", dijo Edward con entusiasmo una mañana temprano mientras me sacudía suavemente. Habían pasado unos días desde que nos reunimos de nuevo y todavía estábamos durmiendo en su playa, aunque él había comentado la idea de regresar a la cueva con el tiempo, estaba preocupado por el clima cambiante.

"¿Qué pasa?", le pregunté aturdida. El amanecer apenas estaba empezando a aparecer en la isla, lo que significaba que nos estábamos despertando un poco temprano. Obviamente no teníamos electricidad, así que básicamente nos levantábamos con el sol y nos íbamos a la cama cuando estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver. Pero él estaba claramente entusiasmado acerca de algo, lo que me hizo emocionarme también. "¿Qué está pasando?".

"Tienes que venir a ver esto", dijo antes de agarrar mi mano y ayudarme a levantarme. No tenía ni idea de a dónde me estaba llevando, pero el hecho de que él no soltara mi mano se había llevado toda mi atención.

Estábamos tomados de la mano... era extraño y sorprendente al mismo tiempo. Nuestra conexión hacía palpitar mi estómago y enviaba ondas eléctricas hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi brazo. Yo no estaba segura de lo que honestamente sentía por nuestra repentina cercanía física, pero cuando por fin me soltó, mi mano sintió un hormigueo por el vacío.

"Mira", dijo en voz baja, sacándome del aturdimiento en el que estaba por su contacto.

Mis ojos siguieron la dirección que él señalaba, y allí, oculto en la arena, había un nido de tortugas marinas recién nacidas.

"Oh Dios mío", dije un poco demasiado fuerte, y luego cubrí mi gran boca con mis manos.

Él se rió entre dientes. "No te preocupes, está bien", me aseguró. "¿No son impresionantes? Me pareció ver los huevos hace unos días y deben haber nacido hace nada".

"Son tan hermosas", le dije con sinceridad. "¿Pero dónde está su madre?".

"Las tortugas ponen sus huevos y justo después vuelven al mar".

"¿Cuándo volverá?", le pregunté preocupada.

"No lo hará. Su trabajo está hecho, ahora tienen que ir por su cuenta".

"¡Eso es horrible!", dije perturbada. "Son tan indefensas..."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Esa es la naturaleza. Venga, vamos a dejarlas solas".

"No podemos dejarlas a su suerte", argumenté. "Tenemos que ayudarlas".

"Bella, sólo una de cada mil sobrevive, es un hecho de la vida".

"¿Una de cada mil? ¡Eso es ridículo! Bueno, nuestras tortugas van a sobrevivir", le dije con determinación. "¿Cómo podemos hacer que eso suceda?".

"No podemos garantizar que vayan a vivir..."

"¿Pero?", le pregunté porque se había detenido.

"Sin embargo, podemos estar seguros de que lleguen al agua. La playa tiene decenas de peligros, los cangrejos depredadores y las aves están a la espera de una comida fácil como ellas. Una vez que lleguen al agua, van a tener nuevas preocupaciones... pero si podemos hacerlas llegar hasta allí, eso será tener ganada la mitad de la batalla".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Así que vamos a llevarlas allí".

Pasamos los dos siguientes días haciendo guardia por las tortugas pequeñas, e incluso acampamos alrededor de su nido para asegurarnos de que no fueran asesinadas mientras dormían. Y cuando hicieron su travesía monumental al océano, nos aseguramos de que cada una viviera lo suficiente para llegar al agua.

"¡Se ha puesto del revés!", grité cuando vi que una de las tortugas había volcado accidentalmente sobre su caparazón. Se estaba oscuro, pero por suerte la luna esa noche era tan brillante que nuestros ojos podían ver fácilmente sus movimientos.

Edward la agarró y le dio la vuelta, pero luego la cosa se quedó atascada detrás de un palo así que Edward decidió simplemente cogerla y llevarla al agua, y no pude evitar sonreír ante él. "Técnicamente estamos jodiendo la naturaleza", dijo tímidamente. "Se supone que no todas sobreviven a la playa".

"Sí, bueno, también se supone que nosotros tampoco deberíamos estar abandonados, y aquí estamos, esas tortugas se van a beneficiar de ello", le contesté.

Me devolvió la sonrisa con una enorme sonrisa de las suyas. "Bueno, supongo que el ecosistema del océano entero no va a explotar porque unas pocas tortugas sobrevivan. Tienen suerte de que estés aquí".

"¿Por qué? ¿No les habrías ayudado tú sin mí?".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Los seres humanos no deben intervenir".

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo?", le pregunté en voz baja, sintiéndome tímida de nuevo.

"Porque era importante para ti", dijo simplemente y no pude evitar la súbita oleada de calor que devoró mi rostro, era una buena cosa que estuviera oscuro, porque realmente no quería que viera cómo me ruborizaba.

"¡Lo han conseguido!", me alegré cuando la pequeña y última tortuga se metió en el agua. Era algo más que una experiencia gratificante, era algo absolutamente mágico que hizo que las lágrimas aparecieran en mis ojos. Yo estaba tan abrumada por el momento que me acerqué a Edward y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me devolvió el abrazo, enviando impulsos eléctricos a través de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y ninguno de los dos se apartó, nosotros sólo estuvimos allí y vimos la luna bailar en el agua con nuestro brazos uno alrededor del otro. Nuestro éxito con las tortugas en combinación con nuestra nueva cercanía fue algo increíble que no pude explicar correctamente. Nunca había sentido nada igual, y me preguntaba si alguna vez lo volvería a sentir una vez que fuéramos rescatados.

Después de una hora más o menos, decidimos que sería mejor ir a la cama para terminar la noche, ya que no teníamos manera de iniciar un fuego. Por lo general usábamos el sol y las gafas para encenderlo, pero Edward dijo que el fuego podría confundir a las tortugas, así que no lo encendimos. Podríamos haber utilizado la piedra, pero la había dejado en la cueva y estaba demasiado lejos para llegar en la oscuridad, así que nos pusimos bajo las estrellas y dejamos que la emoción del curso nocturno pasara través de nosotros hasta que nos pudiéramos relajar.

"Eso ha sido muy emocionante...", dije sin poder desconectar el cerebro el tiempo suficiente para dormir.

Edward estaba acostado sobre su espalda, pero se había dado la vuelta sobre su lado para verme bien y responder. "¿Ves por qué quería ser biólogo marino? Es todo tan fascinante".

"Sí, realmente lo veo ahora... cuéntame más cosas", le pregunté con ansiedad. Yo siempre había pensado que la biología marina era inútil y aburrida, pero verla de primera mano fue extraordinario y mucho más... real que cualquier otra cosa que jamás había experimentado antes.

Edward pasó a explicar los diferentes aspectos de la biología marina, algunos de los cuales recordaba vagamente haber leído en clase, pero nada de eso hubiera sido capaz de meterlo en mi mente hasta no haberlo oído con las palabras de Edward. Luego la lección se convirtió en una clase fascinante sobre la vida vegetal y animal en nuestra isla en particular, y yo sabía que nunca podría olvidar ni una palabra.

"¿Así que también podría haber algunos animales en peligro de extinción en esta isla?", le pregunté.

"Por supuesto".

"¿Como el peligro de extinción de... Cullen Swan?", bromeé.

Él se echó a reír. "Sí, ese tipo de aves son muy raras".

"Apuesto a que su número ha disminuido realmente en los últimos meses", añadí.

"Creo que hasta son los dos últimos".

Nos reímos por un momento, pero después de pensarlo, los dos nos dimos cuenta de que no era gracioso. Realmente estábamos en peligro en esa isla y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo podríamos sobrevivir allí. Echaba de menos a mi madre y a mis amigos, pero sobre todo, echaba de menos a mi padre. Siempre fui una niña de papá pero el año anterior pasamos una mala racha después de que me hubiera pillado a mí y a mis amigos con alcohol y nos hubiera obligado a pasar la noche en un centro de detención juvenil. Le odie por meses y las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como antes, pero en ese momento yo le echaba de menos como una loca y deseaba que él estuviera allí para decirme que todo iba a estar bien.

"¿Edward?", dije mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

"¿Sí?", preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Me abrazas durante un rato?". En cualquier otro momento me hubiera mortificado por decir tal cosa, pero en ese momento necesitaba estar cerca de alguien.

Él no respondió verbalmente, simplemente se acercó más y pasó su brazo alrededor de mí mientras yo lloraba en silencio. Yo había estado tan vacía durante mis semanas sola que no fue hasta después cuando todos mis temores me golpearon realmente.

¿Y si nunca nos encontraban?

La isla se había convertido en un mejor lugar en los últimos días, desde el reencuentro con Edward, pero la idea de no haberle dicho nunca a mi padre cuánto lo sentía o lo mucho que lo amaba era muy difícil de controlar y empecé a sollozar. Por suerte, no estaba sola. Edward me abrazó con fuerza y me frotó la espalda mientras lloraba hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida.

Después de una noche con una pesada carga emocional, me desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome mucho más ligera y despreocupada, cosa que fue evidente en nuestra nueva cercanía corporal. Pasamos el día entero bajo el sol jugando a juegos infantiles como Piedra-Papel-Tijeras y construyendo castillos de arena, todo mientras estábamos cogidos de la mano o sentados tan cerca que yo estaba prácticamente en su regazo

¿Estaba sólo imaginando nuestro nuevo vínculo físico? Yo no entendía por qué él nunca lo comentaba. Tal vez eso significaba algo diferente para él, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que significaba para mí en ese momento.

"Este es mi cuarto", dijo Edward mientras hacía un agujero para una ventana en la parte principal del castillo de arena, frotando su codo contra el mío mientras lo hacía.

Moví mis piernas para que estuvieran en su regazo, lo cual no pareció importarle en absoluto. "Bueno, ¿qué hay de mí?", le pregunté mientras gesticulaba hacia su habitación del castillo.

"Aquí", dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre mí para que pudiera hacer un agujero en la torre vecina. "Este será tu cuarto".

"De ninguna manera, he estado sola mucho tiempo, voy a dormir contigo", le dije con seguridad.

"Ya te lo dije, tendrás que ser mucho más útil si vas a ser mi esposa", bromeó... por lo menos sonaba como si estuviera bromeando. ¿Era realmente una invitación de algún tipo? ¿Estaba intentando ver si yo estaba abierta a más? ¿Estaría abierta a más? La idea hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

"Bueno, no puedo ser útil desde tan lejos", le respondí sugestivamente.

"Es verdad... pero no te quejes cuando todas mis mozas vengan a tomar su turno", replicó de nuevo con el mismo tono juguetón. Tal vez todo era sólo una broma para él.

Pero decidí empujarlo un poco más lejos. "Hey, nunca he dicho que estuviera dispuesta a compartir. Si vas a ser el rey de mi castillo vas a tener que ser monógamo".

"No se trata de ti. Tú sólo eres una simple mujer, no tomas las decisiones".

"¿En serio?", dije con falsa ofensa.

"Sí, y si tienes un problema con eso, puedes mover tus cosas a la torre".

Vale, definitivamente él sólo estaba jugando un poco, así que traté de volver al juego y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

"Creo que tú deberías ir a la torre", le dije y luego me alejé de él antes de tomar un puñado de arena de la torre nombrada y verterla sobre su cabeza.

Se sentó aturdido por un momento mientras la arena caía lentamente de su pelo, y entonces me miró con una expresión siniestra. "Oh, estás muerta", dijo con frialdad, pero yo no estaba intimidada. Me reí desafiante y luego eché a correr por la orilla... y por supuesto él me persiguió.

Realmente pensé que tenía suficiente ventaja para mantenerme lejos de él, pero lo siguiente que supe es que estaba justo detrás de mí y eso me hizo gritar de sorpresa.

Dios, era muy rápido.

Él me cogió y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en un lado haciendo que mis rodillas se doblaran, pero yo no iba a caer sin luchar, así que tiré de él hacia abajo conmigo. Caímos en la arena justo cuando una ola se estrellaba sobre nosotros causando que me llenara la boca de agua, pero eso sólo hizo que él se aferrara a mí con fuerza hasta que el agua se retiró, cosa que fue más que buena para mí.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

"Sí", dije con una sonrisa, aunque hubiera preferido que él se aferrara un poco más a mí. Saqué mi camiseta mojada sobre mi cabeza, y la puse sobre una roca para que se secara. Por lo general nadaba con mi sujetador así que no era algo nuevo para Edward, pero cuando me vio ese día yo podría haber jurado que dio un respingo antes de dejar que sus ojos se detuvieran un instante más de lo habitual. ¿Eso significaba que debíamos esperar su erección la mañana del día siguiente? La idea hizo que mi estómago aleteara.

"Así que... ¿dónde está tu camiseta?", le pregunté. Desde que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, yo todavía no le había visto con la camiseta, no me quejaba, era sólo curiosidad.

"Uh... no estoy seguro en realidad. Me la quité en algún lugar y no tengo ni idea de dónde".

"Oh... bueno, supongo que realmente no la necesitas", le dije mientras veía una gota de agua rodar por su clavícula, dirigirse hacia su pecho perfectamente esculpido y luego seguir por sus músculos abdominales antes de desaparecer en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos.

"¿Cómo es que todavía te están bien los pantalones?", le pregunté sin pensar. La cintura de los pantalones parecía estar descansando perfectamente en sus caderas, era algo fascinante y complicado al mismo tiempo. Él había perdido mucho peso, así que, ¿cómo podrían caberle todavía?

Él se encogió de hombros. "Yo siempre los llevaba por debajo de mi estómago, así que...", dejó de hablar ya que realmente no tenía una respuesta.

Nos sentamos hombro con hombro en las rocas y comimos un poco de fruta, pero me encontré a mí misma sin poder mantener la boca cerrada. "¿Qué pasó con tu aparato?", le pregunté después de pensar en la forma en la que él solía ser.

Me miró dudosamente. "¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado?".

"No lo sé", le dije con sinceridad. "¿Tienes algo mejor para hablar?".

"Sí, probablemente puedo pensar en algo", dijo con una sonrisa. Él pensó por un momento y luego suspiró. "Dejé mi aparato en mi cabina del barco. ¿Por qué, mis dientes están torciéndose?".

"Déjame ver", le dije antes de coger su cara por la mandíbula y meter mi dedo índice en su boca para rastrear los dientes superiores.

Él me gruñó y entonces hizo un gesto con la cabeza para poder morderme el dedo extendido…y lo mordió fuertemente.

"¡Ouch!", grité. "¿Qué ha sido eso?".

"¿Yo?", dijo con una risa. "¿Qué ha pasado con el espacio personal y los límites?".

Gracias a Dios que mencionó eso, yo estaba empezando a pensar que no era consciente.

"Creo que renunciaste a tus derechos sobre el espacio personal cuando me arrojaste al mar".

"Yo no te metí en el océano. ¡No es mi culpa que no puedas mantener el equilibrio!".

"Es tu culpa, tú empezaste diciendo que me ibas a engañar", argumenté en broma.

"Tienes razón, me disculpo. Pero va a haber un montón de mozas decepcionadas por mi monogamia".

Traté de pensar en algo ingenioso que contestarle, pero de repente me di cuenta de la forma de sus labios. Eran absolutamente perfectos, como el tipo de labios que pertenecían a un modelo de GQ, y me pregunté por qué nunca antes me había fijado en ellos.

"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?", le pregunté, sorprendiéndonos a los dos. ¿Cómo diablos había permitido que ese pensamiento se me escapara?

Él se puso incómodo y cambió el peso lejos de mí. "Bueno... ¿aparte de a mi madre y mi tía abuela Maggie?".

"Besar realmente a alguien... de un modo romántico", le aclaré.

Su incomodidad se duplicó. "No. Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que quisiera besar a las chicas. ¿Por qué?".

_Porque quiero darte un beso _- Whoa, realmente no esperaba ese pensamiento. "¿Te preocupa que tal vez nunca salgamos de aquí y no tengas la oportunidad?".

Todavía estuvo quieto por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Creo que no he pensado en ello".

"Yo soy virgen", espeté, realmente necesitaba terapia.

Él me miró sorprendido. "Pensé que estabas con ese chico, Jacob".

"Sí, pero nunca...", dije mientras giraba la mano sugestivamente, no quería decir la palabra real.

"¿Qué pasa con Mike?".

Negué con la cabeza.

Él no parecía saber cómo responder a eso. Nos quedamos en silencio y la vieja tensión nos envolvió con toda su fuerza, pero esta vez a tope.

De repente suspiró. "Creo que antes tenía razón", dijo en voz baja. "Sólo tienes que ser más útil".

Y con eso la tensión se fue y los dos rompimos a reír. Nos reímos tan fuerte que me aferré a él para sujetarme, pero ese movimiento me hizo ser demasiado consciente de la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos con poca ropa eran empujados uno contra el otro. Perdí todo el control y la lógica y me encontré apretando mis labios contra los suyos... lo que dio lugar a que él se congelara. Se sentía como besar una estatua, así que poco a poco me fui hacia atrás y me alejé con pura vergüenza.

Él no quería que yo le diera un beso, eso era obvio. "Lo siento", murmuré... y entonces empecé a divagar. "Pensé que sería bueno, ya sabes, besarte... por si acaso nunca nos vamos. Y si nos vamos no tendrás que decir que nunca has besado a nadie. Todo el mundo debe saber lo que se siente al besar a alguien. Las personas siempre se preocupan por su primer beso, y una vez que lo hacen se dan cuenta de que en realidad no es tan gran cosa. Así que sólo quería..."

Sin previo aviso me hizo callar al plantar sus labios en los míos en uno de los momentos más surrealistas de mi vida. Edward Cullen me estaba besando. Él se apartó por un momento y entonces nuestras bocas se estrellaron de nuevo y nos besamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello... y fue absolutamente increíble. Si yo no hubiera sabido que era su primer beso, no habría sido capaz de adivinarlo, porque él parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Su lengua trazó mi labio inferior en busca de una entrada en mi boca, la saludé con entusiasmo y con mi lengua. El fuego que ardía entre nosotros era tan caliente que honestamente me preguntaba cómo no nos estábamos quemando, pero yo quería más.

Con cuidado de no separar mi boca de la suya, le tiré hacia abajo para que estuviera encima de mí, prácticamente mendigando con mi cuerpo para que se moviera más cerca, para que me diera un beso aún más fuerte, cosa que sin duda hizo. Su mano trazó un camino por mi pierna y continuó por mis pantalones cortos hasta mi abdomen desnudo. Dios, yo lo quería tanto... lo quería más a él de lo que quería a nada ni a nadie, y nada más importaba.

Pero cuando su mano llegó a mi sujetador, se detuvo. Supuse que estaba esperando el permiso para tocarme allí, así que mi pecho se arqueó hacia él como una invitación... pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar se apartó completamente antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente y mirar hacia el agua.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunté seriamente con la esperanza de que sólo estuviera tratando de pensar en un lugar mejor para que continuáramos.

"La marea está entrando", respondió de manera uniforme.

"Nos podemos mover más arriba en la playa... o podemos volver a la cueva", le dije mientras me levantaba y agarraba su mano.

Pero cuando él retiró su mano de la mía, yo sabía que no tenía planes para seguir donde lo habíamos dejado.

"Ya sabes, se está haciendo tarde, mejor me iré a por pescado antes de que comience a oscurecer. ¿Puedes encender el fuego?".

"Claro", dije sintiéndome demasiado aturdida como para decir nada más.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿Estábamos moviéndonos demasiado rápido? ¿Se había puesto duro y le preocupaba cómo iba a reaccionar yo? Tal vez él sólo quería coger los peces y luego seguir, pero… ¿y si no? ¿Y si él no me quería en absoluto y lo había perdido en ese momento? Me había prometido a mí misma que iba a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que él quisiera desde que nos juntamos de nuevo, ¿pero qué se suponía que debía hacer con todos mis deseos hacia él si él realmente quería mantener nuestra relación platónica?

Una vez más, estuve confundida.

* * *

**¡Ya tenemos besooooo! :) ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi?**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! Aunque igual subo algo este finde ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	9. Veneno

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, capítulo sorpresa, espero que os guste aunque os quedéis con ganas de saber más ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Veneno**

Edward no quería estar conmigo.

Yo podía aceptar eso, tenía que aceptarlo.

En realidad no era una opción ya que se necesitaban dos para estar en una relación y él obviamente no tenía ninguna intención de besarme de nuevo. Él continuó con nuestra rutina normal como si nada hubiera pasado, y aunque fue difícil para mí hacerlo, lo acepté. Me hice una promesa a mí misma, y por primera vez tenía que mantenerla. Además, la única otra opción era hacerle enfadar y quedarme sola de nuevo, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso.

El problema era que era extremadamente difícil ignorar mis sentimientos hacia él. Yo no estaba muy segura de mis emociones, pero sabía que iban mucho más allá de lo puramente físico, por lo que supuse que tendría que ser suficiente estar justo al lado de él como una amiga frente a no estar con él en absoluto.

Nunca hablábamos de ello, cosa de la que estaba sorprendentemente agradecida. Yo no creía que pudiera manejarlo si él me decía en voz alta la verdadera razón por la que no se interesaba por mí de esa manera, aunque tenía miedo de saberlo. Todavía estaba enamorado de Tanya, tenía que ser eso, porque yo sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenía nada que ver con la forma horrible en que lo había estado tratando antes. Edward no guardaba rencor, él no era así, así que lo único que realmente tenía sentido era que él siguiera esperando que fuéramos rescatados y que planeara seguir a Tanya de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón doliera.

Si éramos rescatados no estaba segura de poder soportar el verlos juntos, y por supuesto que ella iría a por él ahora que era sexy como el infierno, ella era incluso más superficial que yo, pero verdaderamente nunca iba a entenderlo como yo. Nunca le agradecería sus hábitos extravagantes o su torpeza encantadora. Probablemente follaría con él y luego hablaría mierda por detrás de él. Ella pisotearía su corazón y mataría todo lo que había dentro de él que le hacía verdaderamente increíble hasta que no quedara nada excepto una cáscara vacía. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que le rompiera el corazón y lo convirtiera en otro idiota sin cerebro como todos los otros chicos con los que por lo general salía. Yo estaba segura de ello, y me estaba cabreado sólo de pensarlo.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?", Edward me preguntó de repente.

"Nada, ¿por qué?", le pregunté, olvidando por completo lo que habíamos estado hablando.

"Pareces... molesta".

Me obligué a poner una sonrisa y sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro?".

"Sí, por supuesto". Por supuesto que yo estaba molesta. Me dolía el corazón cada vez que él me miraba con indiferencia, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirle eso. No podíamos tener otro calentón, yo lo necesitaba para más que eso y necesitarlo era una necesidad que superaba con creces la supervivencia básica. Mi alma lo necesitaba en mi vida, él sacaba la mejor parte de mí, y sin él yo no era mejor que Tanya. No podía volver a eso.

"Vale, bueno, volveré dentro de un rato", dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia las olas para ir a pescar.

Traté de estar ocupada con otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo coger peces en el arrecife, porque verlo empapado y con una lanza me provocaba una reacción física que estaba tratando desesperadamente de ignorar. Pero cuando regresó menos de diez minutos después, fue absolutamente imposible ignorarlo.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?", le pregunté indignada.

"Es una anguila", dijo con entusiasmo mientras sostenía la criatura desagradable como si hubiera capturado un premio.

"Eso está bien", le dije con sarcasmo, pero no pude contener una sonrisa. Su entusiasmo por la vida era totalmente contagioso... pero eso seguía siendo horrible. "Ahora deshazte de ella".

"De ninguna manera, las anguilas son una buena comida. No puedo creer que realmente haya atrapado una".

"¿Comida? Tienes que estar bromeando".

"¿Estás dispuesta a comer gusanos, pero no anguilas?", me preguntó con incredulidad.

"Comí gusanos por desesperación, pero ahora que tenemos pescado y fruta, ya no estoy muerta de hambre".

"Oh, vamos", dijo con su irresistible sonrisa torcida. "Nos vendría bien un poco más de variedad".

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no cuando me miraba de esa manera? - "Está bien", dije con inquietud.

"Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de drenar toda la sangre...porque la sangre de la anguila es venenosa", dijo casualmente.

Palidecí.

Se rió de mi expresión de asombro. "No te preocupes, yo me encargo".

"Edward, realmente no deberíamos jugar con cosas venenosas, no tenemos manera de obtener ayuda si enfermamos".

"Te prometo que estaré bien, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Además, ya he comido anguila en los restaurantes japoneses y es muy buena. Te va a encantar. ¿Confías en mí?".

Suspiré. "Sí, confío en ti".

"No deberías", dijo en un tono inesperadamente serio.

"¿Eh?"

"Bella, estoy bromeando".

"Oh... sí, lo sé", le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Limpió la anguila y me dijo que podíamos comérnosla cruda, pero por supuesto, yo opté por cocinarla, y tenía razón, en realidad estaba bastante buena. Pero de nuevo, él parecía tener razón en casi todo lo decía, por lo que debería dejar de dudar de él.

"Hey, ¿quieres hacer una carrera?", Edward preguntó después de que comiéramos.

Negué con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres construir otro castillo de arena?".

"No realmente".

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?", preguntó frustrado.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo no tenía ganas de hacer nada, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que una vez que nos rescataran él me dejaría para irse con Tanya. Podía haber sido inmaduro de mi parte, pero estaba molesta por la posibilidad y no podía evitar la sensación. Yo no podía dejar que ella le hiciera daño de esa manera, pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía evitarlo? Si él realmente quería estar con ella, entonces no estaba bien que yo me metiera en su camino. Tal vez ella podría desarrollar sentimientos reales por él si ella le daba una oportunidad. Yo sabía que yo lo haría.

Me imaginaba a los dos cogidos de la mano y besándose, pensaba en él besándola como me había basado a mí... y literalmente me ponía enferma.

"Creo que me voy a ir a la cueva para descansar un rato", le dije a un Edward adorablemente aburrido.

"Vale, ¿estás bien?", preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, sólo me duele la cabeza".

"Bueno, creo que me voy a ir a dar un paseo. ¿Va a estar bien sola por unas horas?".

Asentí con la cabeza. "He estado sola durante semanas, creo que puedo manejar un par de horas", le dije con una media sonrisa.

Nos fuimos por caminos separados para pasar la tarde, pero no podía dormir, así que decidí regresar a la playa para recoger más conchas y tratar de limpiar mi mente.

Tenía que superar mis sentimientos actuales por él. Se había convertido rápidamente en la persona más importante del mundo para mí y yo no podía ver que eso fuera a cambiar después de que regresáramos a la civilización, así que no podía seguir poniendo mi dolor y mi confusión entre nosotros. Si él elegía estar con Tanya cuando llegáramos, yo tenía que seguir siendo su amiga y apoyarlo. Él necesitaría apoyarse en mí una vez que ella le hubiera destrozado el corazón en pedazos, y yo tenía que asegurarme de estar siempre allí para él como él siempre había estado ahí para mí en la isla...

Pero si nunca éramos rescatados, yo nunca tendría que preocuparme por ello. Si nos quedábamos en la isla para siempre, Tanya no podía tener sus maliciosas y viciosas manos sobre él y tampoco arruinaría su espíritu.

Como una premonición de otro mundo, ese fue el momento que afectaría al resto de nuestras vidas. Miré hacia el océano, y allí, en el horizonte, había un barco. Parecía ser un gran navío, y si me apresuraba a encender nuestro fuego y a tirarle cosas para que subiera el humo, podrían verlo y venir a nuestro rescate.

Pero no me moví.

Traté de convencerme para correr por la playa y encender el fuego. Me dije que mis padres me esperaban en casa y que debía saltar y gritar para que nos viera la tripulación... pero yo estaba absolutamente congelada.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡MUEVETE!_ - Me grité a mí misma internamente. Pero nada funcionó. Por alguna razón, simplemente no podía hacerlo, y la sola idea de irme me provocaba un ataque de pánico.

Cuando el barco pasó y el extremo de la parte trasera se hizo más pequeño a lo lejos, Edward llegó gritando a la playa.

"¡Un barco!", gritó. "¡Bella, hay un barco!", gritó mientras corría y me pasaba. Trató frenéticamente de encender el fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En el momento en el que el fuego fue encendido el barco estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo, así que Edward se enfadó y tiró sus gafas por la arena.

Después de unos minutos respiró hondo y suspiró antes de levantarse y volverse hacia mí. "¿Por qué no has encendido antes el fuego? ¿No has visto el barco?".

Pero yo no le contesté. Ni siquiera podía hablar en ese momento porque estaba en shock por lo que acaba de hacer... o mejor dicho, no hacer.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

"Bella, ¿qué ha pasado?".

_No tengo ni idea_ - me dije a mí misma, pero él necesitaba una respuesta, así que mentí. "Yo no lo he visto hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde".

"¡Maldita sea!", gritó inesperadamente, haciéndome saltar. "Lo siento, no estoy enfadado contigo, sólo estoy… frustrado. Todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debería haberme ido a esa estúpida caminata".

No había manera de que me sentara allí y le hiciera sentirse culpable por algo que yo había hecho, así que tomé una respiración profunda y confesé. "Vi el barco cuando estaba allí", le dije, señalando la parte del océano donde lo había visto por primera vez, la parte en la que sin duda ellos deberían haber sido capaces de ver el fuego.

Edward se rascó la cabeza. "¿Estás herida... o enferma y no has podido encender el fuego?".

"No... estoy bien. No sé por qué no lo he encendido", le dije con sinceridad.

"Bella, esa era nuestra oportunidad de volver a casa. ¿Y si no viene otro barco?", preguntó, luchando por contener su ira.

"Creo que sólo vamos a tener que hacer nuestra vida aquí", le dije en voz baja.

"¿Qué?", preguntó asombrado. "¿No has encendido el fuego a propósito? ¿Qué diablos, Bella? En serio, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Sé que no te gusta estar aquí, así que, ¿por qué demonios has ignorado ese barco?". Estaba absolutamente furioso entonces, era algo que nunca había visto en él antes, por lo menos no hasta ese grado.

"Lo siento", le dije sinceramente, y realmente lo sentía. Mi locura me estaba abrumando, y yo era tan increíblemente lamentable que Edward estaba atrapado allí conmigo y le había obligado a quedarse al no permitir que nos rescataran. Sabía que estaba mal, pero estaba totalmente descontrolada y jodida.

"¡Gah, no me lo puedo creer!", gritó y luego salió corriendo hacia la selva. Estaba lívido, y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo.

Lo dejé solo durante el resto del día para que pudiera calmarse, por la noche pareció no estar enfadado ya... al menos eso fue lo que dijo. "No tiene sentido enfadarse. No va a traer el barco de vuelta", me dijo. "Sólo tenemos que esperar a que venga otro".

Una lágrima resbalaba por mi cara, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué, pero rápidamente la limpié para que él no pudiera verla.

Edward no guardaba rencor, pero no fue el mismo después de eso, así que quizás, inconscientemente, guardaba rencor después de todo. No bromeaba, no quería jugar a ningún juego y apenas salía de la playa por miedo a perder de vista otro barco.

¿Había envenenado su espíritu? - La idea hizo que me odiara a mí misma más de lo que ya lo hacía. Yo había estado tan preocupado porque Tanya se enrollara con él que había metido la pata entre nosotros dos, y era algo mucho peor que una estúpida relación de secundaria. ¿Y si nunca había otro barco? ¿Qué pasaba si había arruinado nuestra única oportunidad? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más segura estaba de que el barco sería la primera y la última cosa que volveríamos a ver. De repente tuve la certeza de que pasaría el resto de mi vida en esa estúpida isla, y no iba a culpar a Edward si nunca me perdonaba.

Pero yo no podía traerlo de vuelta, no podía dar marcha atrás al reloj y encender el fuego, no importaba lo mucho que me hubiera gustado hacerlo... y no podía dejar de estar feliz de tener más tiempo a solas con Edward, aunque él todavía estaba enfadado conmigo. Tenía el resto de nuestras vidas para hacer las paces con él.

Por suerte llovió la mayor parte de la semana, así que a regañadientes Edward durmió conmigo en la cueva por la noche. A pesar de su aparente resentimiento, nos despertábamos cada mañana completamente envueltos el uno en el otro. Sus brazos me rodeaban y sus piernas estaba retorcidas con las mías, era la mejor parte de mi día. No había nada mejor que dormir sobre su torso desnudo, y empecé a preguntarme cómo podría dormir sin él de nuevo, ya que la lluvia finalmente se había detenido.

"No te vayas", murmuré una mañana cuando se levantó más temprano de lo normal para irse a la playa. "Quédate aquí conmigo un poco más".

"Puede haber un barco", dijo sin emoción. "Ese era un buque de carga por lo que probablemente estaba tomando una ruta designada, y si es así significa que habrá más".

"Pero no podemos sentarnos a esperar a un barco todo el día durante todos los días. ¿Qué pasa si no aparece otro hasta dentro de unos meses?", le pregunté suavemente. Estaba convencida de que ningún barco vendría por aquí de nuevo, pero sólo le dejaba hablar para evitar que disminuyera su estado de ánimo, incluso más de lo que ya lo estaba.

"No podemos correr el riesgo. Puede que haya más barcos y simplemente no lo sepamos".

"Bueno, en ese caso, entonces vendrán más. Si perdemos uno, pillaremos el siguiente", argumenté a la ligera.

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando contigo? En serio. Has estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo y luego decides no encender una señal de fuego y ni siquiera tienes una explicación de por qué. Eso no es... normal".

Por alguna razón su comentario me hizo enfadar. ¿Él realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando conmigo? ¿En serio? Me pareció difícil de creer.

"¡No, lo que no es normal es besar a alguien apasionadamente, alejarse sin ninguna explicación, y luego pretender que nunca pasó!", le dije acaloradamente. Nunca planeé decir nada sobre eso, pero no pude evitarlo. Mi cerebro había dejado de filtrar mi boca en ese punto.

Me miró por un momento y luego explotó. "¿De eso se trata? ¿No encendiste una señal de fuego porque estabas enfadada porque te había besado? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso exactamente?".

"No me molestó que me besaras", grité de vuelta. "¡Yo estaba enfadada porque paraste!".

"Tú dijiste que sólo querías darme un beso para que no me preocupara por mi primer beso, o alguna mierda así", replicó.

"Bueno, mentí. Quería besarte porque quería besarte", le dije, aunque no estaba segura del sentido de esa frase. "Quiero estar contigo... más que como amigos", le dije, dejando que mi voz fuera más tranquila mientras me horrorizaba cada vez más por mi admisión.

Su voz se hizo más suave también. "Bella, no podemos", dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté en voz tan baja que fue sólo un susurro.

"Simplemente no podemos. Tenemos que centrarnos en sobrevivir, de modo que cuando finalmente nos rescaten podamos volver a nuestra vida y olvidarnos de todo esto".

"Pero..."

"¡No, Bella, no hay peros!", dijo bruscamente, haciéndome saltar por la dureza repentina en su voz. "No podemos".

Empecé a respirar pesadamente por la constatación de que acababa de echarlo todo a perder de nuevo. Nunca debí haberle dicho nada, tal vez habríamos sido capaces de volver a nuestra cercanía anterior como amigos si simplemente le hubiera dado más tiempo para refrescarse por la situación del barco. Pero ahora todo estaba arruinado. Yo le había dicho que quería estar con él, y él me había rechazado, ese había sido un golpe del que ninguno de los dos iba a ser capaz de recuperarse.

"Está bien", le dije con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. "Tienes razón, no podemos". Me arrastré fuera de la cueva y tenía previsto ir a buscar un lugar para esconderme, pero entonces él me siguió.

"Bella, espera. No te vayas corriendo, vamos a hablar de esto".

Pero yo estaba siendo demasiado terca como para hablar. "¡No, ya hemos hablado bastante, solo déjame en paz!", le grité, pero luego me di la vuelta rápidamente. "Sólo dame un par de horas", le corregí, no quería que pensara que quería separarme completamente de nuevo. Él podía haber roto mi corazón, pero yo no podía vivir sola de nuevo, al menos no del todo.

"¡BELLA PARA!", gritó con una urgencia sorprendente.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté, alarmada por su tono.

"Hay una serpiente allí mismo".

Me volví hacia la serpiente verde que colgaba de los árboles, y luego rodé los ojos por su preocupación. "Es sólo Sam".

"Bella es una serpiente Boomslang. ¡Es venenosa!", dijo antes de agarrar mi brazo y tirar de mí hacia atrás.

"Él nunca antes me ha hecho daño", sostuve mientras sacudía el brazo para alejarme de él. Sólo tenía que salir de su presencia por un tiempo, ¿por qué no dejaba que me fuera?

"Espera, hay otra", dijo señalando una segunda serpiente al otro lado de mí.

_¿Sam tenía un gemelo?_, pensé estúpidamente. Tal vez en realidad nunca me había hecho amiga de una serpiente después de todo. Dios, era un idiota.

La primera serpiente siseó hacia mí, así que grité. Edward respondió rápidamente tirando de mí y poniéndome detrás de él, pero su movimiento audaz resultó contraproducente para los dos, porque él me empujó a la derecha hacia una tercera serpiente... y me mordió.

"¡Edward!", grité. Él me miró, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado toda su cara se distorsionó en una mezcla de pánico y miedo. Sin decir una palabra me cogió al estilo novia y corrió para volver a la cueva. "Quema", lloré. La muñeca donde me había mordido estaba en llamas, y me dolía tanto que era difícil concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en el dolor.

"Lo sé", dijo lleno de dolor. "Sólo espera, no te vayas a dormir". La desesperación en su voz era gruesa, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo iba a morir y en que él nunca sabría lo mucho que realmente significaba para mí. No importaba si el sentimiento no era mutuo, yo quería que él supiera exactamente eso.

"Edward", grité.

"Shhh, está bien, vas a estar bien, no voy a permitir que me dejes otra vez, ¿me entiendes? Voy a hacer que el dolor pare, Bella, voy a hacer que se vaya", dijo, pero era difícil concentrarme en él. El calor era demasiado intenso.

Pero entonces hizo algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, llevó mi muñeca a su boca y empezó a chupar la herida. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que el calor retrocedió.

Sacó sus labios de mi piel y escupió una bocanada de sangre antes de volverlos a poner y continuar chupando. Repitió eso tres veces más antes de que el incendio estuviera casi extinguido, y yo me sentí a la deriva en la oscuridad...

* * *

**Uyy, pobre Bella, lo que le ha pasado con la serpiente... el lunes veremos cómo está ^^**

**¡Hasta el lunes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Soleciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	10. La vida real

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, bueno, bueno, os dejo con uno de los mejores capítulos de la historia :)**

**Espero que disfrutéis este momento tan deseado ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – La vida real**

Me desperté un poco más tarde con la suave melodía de una dulce canción de cuna que salía de la voz más bella del mundo. Y al igual que la última vez que escuché la misma melodía, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despertando.

"¿Edward?", pregunté aturdida.

"Estoy aquí", le oí decir mientras me acariciaba el pelo suavemente con la mano. ¿Mi cabeza estaba en su regazo? Se sentía así.

Yo tentativamente miré hacia arriba, sólo para ver que él miraba de nuevo hacia mí con una sonrisa cálida. Definitivamente estaba en su regazo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?", le pregunté.

"Dos días", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Dos días?", le pregunté sorprendida. "¿He estado apoyada en ti tanto tiempo?".

Él se rió en voz baja. "No, yo tenía que asegurarme de tener agua, por lo que he estado yendo y viniendo del lago. No has estado durmiendo todo el tiempo, te despertaste un poco hace un par de horas. Tú sola te has puesto en esta posición", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, lo siento".

"No me importa", dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

"Pensé que no querías que yo estuviera cerca de ti", le dije mientras me obligaba a deslizarme fuera de él.

"Bella, eres mi mejor amiga... bueno, mi única amiga. Claro que quiero estar cerca de ti".

"¿En serio?".

"¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Bien. Un poco cansada, pero sorprendentemente bien".

"Has perdido mucha sangre, pero creo que todo el veneno está fuera de tu sistema".

"Gracias a ti", le dije amablemente.

"Bueno, yo no iba a perderte otra vez, no así... pero realmente me has preocupado por un tiempo".

"¿Cómo sabías qué hacer para salvarme?".

"Boy Scouts. Bueno, mi líder de la tropa dijo que en teoría podría funcionar, pero creo que sólo ha funcionado con serpientes de cascabel. Por otra parte, nunca se me permitió ir a los viajes de los scouts para acampar, así que tal vez haya más información que no sé".

"¿Pero no te podrías haber puesto enfermo?", le pregunté preocupada, pensando en la forma en que la me chupó la sangre venenosa con su boca.

"Yo no tragué nada de eso".

"¿Pero y si lo hubieras hecho? ¿Y si hubieras tenido un corte en la boca o algo así?", pregunté con pánico.

"Bella, estoy bien. Los dos estamos bien, eso es lo que importa".

Yo no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, sin importar el resultado, él no tenía ni idea de si chupar el veneno de esa manera podría herirle o incluso matarle, y lo hizo de todos modos. Puso en riesgo su vida para salvar la mía, cosa que me hizo estar agradecida... y más allá que enfadada.

"Gracias... por salvarme la vida... ¡pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo tan estúpido otra vez!", le regañé. "Yo no podía soportarlo si te murieras por mí".

"Bueno, yo no podía sentarme y verte morir. Además, fue mi culpa, yo te empujé hacia la serpiente".

"Sólo porque estabas tratando de salvarme de una diferente. Si sólo te hubiera escuchado y me hubiera alejado de la serpiente de inmediato, es probable que ambos hubiéramos estado bien. Demonios, si yo hubiera encendido ese fuego estúpido estaríamos ahora en casa".

"Me alegro de que no lo hicieras", susurró, dejándome completamente sorprendida.

"¿En serio?".

"Yo quería salir porque eso era lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer. Se supone que queríamos irnos. Me quedé pensando en mi madre y en tu familia... no es justo para ellos si realmente decidiéramos quedarnos aquí".

¿Por eso se había alejado, porque él se sentía culpable por querer quedarse?

"¿Pero y si lo hacemos? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca viniera otro barco? Yo no quiero vivir cada día durante una cantidad de tiempo indefinido esperando a ser llevada de vuelta, y tampoco me voy a golpear para no ser feliz".

"Bella, tú no quieres estar conmigo... en realidad no", dijo inesperadamente.

Fruncí mis cejas. "Sí, sí quiero. Te dije que quería".

"Si no estuviéramos atrapados aquí juntos, yo sería la última persona en el mundo con la que hubieras querido estar".

Yo quería discutir con él, pero la verdad era que él tenía razón.

"Tengo que decirte algo", dije sin saber si debía decirle lo que iba a decirle o no. Pero yo quería ser completamente honesta, así que decidí que se lo tomara como se lo tomara, los dos necesitábamos que lo dijera. "Una vez... mis amigos y yo... jugamos a ese juego en el que teníamos que escoger a una persona con la que estaríamos si no hubiera otros chicos en el mundo... y te escogí a ti".

Él se rió una vez sin humor. "Estoy seguro de que fui la elección de todas las chicas".

"No… sólo la mía".

"Bueno, ese es exactamente mi punto. Tú nunca considerarías tenerme a tu lado si estuviéramos en casa".

"Pero en aquel entonces yo era una perra superficial y sin cerebro. Estoy muy agradecida de haberme quedado atrapada aquí, porque me has dado la oportunidad de conocerte, y realmente eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Siento cosas por ti que ni siquiera imaginaba que podían ser reales".

"No son reales. Lo que piensas que quieres ahora mismo... lo que piensas que estás sintiendo, es sólo porque te estás olvidando de cómo era la vida real... y cuando finalmente lo recuerdes va a ser demasiado tarde. Ambos nos arrepentiremos por el resto de nuestras vidas".

"Edward, te equivocas, esto es la vida real. Puede estar a un mundo de distancia de todo lo que pensábamos que conocíamos antes, pero es lo que es real ahora", le dije con convicción. "He estado muy confundida últimamente, pero lo único de lo que estoy segura es de lo que siento por ti. Quiero estar contigo, y eso es lo más real que he sentido por nada".

"Pero cuando venga otro barco, o un avión -"

"Nadie vendrá a por nosotros", le interrumpí. "Ese barco no va a volver y otros tampoco. Ni siquiera nos verán desde tan lejos. Estamos por nuestra cuenta aquí, realmente creo eso y lo he aceptado como es. Realmente somos las últimas dos personas en el mundo y no hay nadie con quien prefiera estar sola por el resto de mi vida... aparte de ti".

Los dos estuvimos en silencio durante unos momentos tortuosamente largos, y luego él suspiró. "Bueno, si vas a ser mi mujer, tendrás que ser más útil".

"Está bien", le dije en serio.

Él pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta, por lo que respondió sorprendiéndome de nuevo. Me dio un beso, un beso duro. La intensidad de su beso me dejó sin aliento, pero me obligué a encontrar una nueva forma de respirar, porque yo no iba a permitir que él se alejara de nuevo.

Su lengua se empujó en mi boca mientras sus manos encontraban su camino debajo de mi camiseta hasta la base de mi sujetador. Al igual que la vez anterior, arqueé el pecho en su mano, rogándole que continuara, pero una vez más se retiró. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, sus manos se movieron hasta el dobladillo de mi camiseta y la tiró por encima de mi cabeza.

"Yo no quiero hacerte daño", murmuró contra mis labios, pero sus manos estaban justo detrás de mi sujetador.

"Me siento perfectamente bien", le dije, sabiendo que estaba preocupado por la mordedura de serpiente. "Te quiero... te quiero ahora".

Mi respiración se disparó mientras sus manos trazaban los bordes del sujetador para poder desabrocharlo. Y cuando él dejó escapar un gemido después de exponer mis pechos, no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca iba a entender la obsesión de los tíos con las tetas.

Sus labios se encontraron con la piel de mi cuello, donde él empezó a besar mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mis pezones sensibles, enviando ondas eléctricas de arriba a abajo por mi espina dorsal. Dios, no sabía que eso se podía sentir tan bien.

Él se movió de nuevo a mi torso, y luego besó detrás de mi oreja. "Quiero estar dentro de ti", dijo, no más alto que un suspiro. Sus palabras me hicieron retorcerme mientras la zona de entre mis piernas dolía de deseo. Oh sí, yo lo quería dentro de mí también. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Pasé las manos entre nosotros y le desabroché sus pantalones cortos, él ayudó a quitárselos, y mientras él estaba trabajando en mis pantalones cortos, yo le agarré su dureza y estuve más que sorprendida por su tamaño. Su altura no era lo único que había crecido desde la última vez que me encontré con su erección.

Empecé acariciándolo lentamente, pero él resopló y entonces agarró mi mano para ponerla por encima de mi cabeza mientras terminaba de quitarme los pantalones cortos. A pesar de su broma, él no quería que yo fuera útil en ese momento, él quería que todo fuera real y yo no quería nada más que darle eso.

Cuando no hubo ropa entre nosotros, él se colocó entre mis piernas y me miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que yo aún quería continuar. Pero yo estaba mucho más allá de tener la capacidad de hablar en ese momento, así que le contesté levantando mis caderas hacia él. Estaba dispuesta a darle todo de mí, los dos lo estábamos.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso mientras él se empujaba en mí lentamente, y la sensación de eso fue algo que jamás había experimentado. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo absolutamente vacía que estaba antes de ese momento, pero a medida que él me llenaba por completo ni siquiera podía recordar cómo era antes de él.

Yo había estado esperando el dolor de perder mi virginidad, todo el mundo decía que hacía daño, pero eso no era lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Tal vez mis emociones estaban anulando cualquier incomodidad, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que Edward estaba dentro de mí. Estábamos conectados, perfectamente encajados como piezas de un rompecabezas, eso sólo reafirmó mi creencia de que estábamos exactamente donde se suponía que debíamos estar. Yo siempre había estado destinada a estar con él, y tenía que creer que me hubiera dado cuenta de eso incluso aunque nunca nos hubiéramos quedado perdidos en una isla.

Él se movió lentamente, bombeándose dentro y fuera de mí con una cadencia suave hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Parecía que él acababa de empezar, pero yo estaba tan absorta en la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo que perdí el control y me puse a temblar a su alrededor. Él se quedó sin aliento cuando mi centro le hizo endurecerse más antes de dejar escapar un gemido mientras se convulsionaba dentro de mí.

No duró mucho tiempo, y sin embargo yo no podía imaginar que fuera más perfecto.

Respiramos juntos, ya que ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento, pero yo estaba tan contenta que él se quedó dentro de mí mientras lo hacíamos.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía y me miró a los ojos. "¿Estás bien?", murmuró.

Tragué saliva y asentí. "¿Y tú?", le susurré.

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Nunca he estado mejor... pero creo que puedo hacerlo mejor", bromeó a la ligera.

Me reí sabiendo que se refería a lo rápido que había sido. "Eso probablemente ha sido mi culpa".

"Definitivamente ha sido tu culpa", bromeó.

"Todavía pienso que ha sido increíble, así que piensa en lo bueno que va a ser la próxima vez".

"Bueno, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para practicar", dijo en broma, pero mantuvo su tono suave.

"A mí me gusta practicar".

Salió de mí lentamente y luego nos tumbamos juntos mientras reflexionábamos silenciosamente sobre lo que acababa de suceder. No tenerlo dentro de mí se sentía extrañamente... extraño, me sentía demasiado vacía, como si estuviera perdiendo una parte importante de mí, así que giré la cabeza para mirarle expectante. Me reí al verlo mirándome de la misma manera, así que sin tener que decir una palabra, él se volteó y estuvo de nuevo dentro de mí.

Me aferré a él con fuerza mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de mí, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no fue suave... no es que me estuviera quejando, sus movimientos lentos estallaron en rápidos y frenéticos golpeteos que me hicieron desear que lo hiciera más fuerte. Mis manos estaban en puños en su pelo, bajaban por su espalda perfectamente esculpida mientras mantenía mis piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas para apoyarme. Cada vez que él embestía, yo levantaba mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas, lo que añadía mucho más a esa sensación. Antes de darme cuenta, tuve un nudo en mi estómago y nos corrimos juntos una vez más.

Sentí una felicidad agonizante.

Después de que él se retirara de nuevo, rodó hacia atrás sobre su espalda, y yo me di la vuelta para poder acostarme sobre su pecho aún jadeando. Los dos estábamos pegajosos por el sudor, pero a ninguno nos importaba, de hecho, creo que lo preferíamos así. Su sudor era tan dulce que me hubiera gustado poder permanecer en ese estado de forma permanente.

Estuvimos allí juntos de esa manera durante horas, sólo tomando el sol en el resplandor glorioso de haber hecho el amor. Pero con el tiempo mi estómago gruñó, por lo que Edward se rió entre dientes y se puso los pantalones cortos antes de salir a buscarme algo de comer. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero él realmente no me dio ninguna opción. Llegó de nuevo un poco más tarde con una gran cantidad de fruta.

"El tiempo no es el ideal para la pesca", dijo en tono de disculpa.

"De todos modos no quería que te fueras tanto tiempo", yo me senté para pelar un plátano, pero Edward no comió nada, sino que simplemente se sentó allí y se quedó mirando mis pechos expuestos. "Se te permite tocarlos cuando quieras, no es que tengas que mirarlos tanto como sea posible antes de que los aleje", le reprendí.

Sus ojos se movieron por mi cuerpo para encontrarse con mi mirada. "No estoy tratando de fijar la vista en ellos, pero...", su frase se apagó cuando volvió a poner los ojos sobre mi pecho.

Le tiré la piel de mi plátano, lo que le dejó fuera de su estupor.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó.

"Eres un adolescente pervertido".

"Sí... sí, lo soy".

Me eché a reír. "Bueno, si tu nueva obsesión se interpone en el camino de tu alimentación, entonces tendré que ponerme la camiseta de nuevo".

"¿Nueva obsesión? No es nueva en lo más mínimo, y si te pones tu camiseta de nuevo, no puedo ser considerado el responsable si termina estropeada... y no queremos que eso suceda... ¿verdad?".

"No, no queremos… bueno" - dije con una sonrisa socarrona - "supongo que tendré que hacer esto...", me separé mi pelo que estaba en mi espalda y luego llevé las dos mitades hacia adelante sobre mis hombros. Por suerte mi pelo había crecido lo suficiente para cubrir mis pechos, lo que hizo que Edward me diera su mejor cara de mal humor. "Come", insistí.

"Está bien", puso mala cara.

Yo nunca en mi vida había visto a nadie comer tan rápido.

Cuando los dos acabamos, él empujó mi pelo hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro y empezó a besar mi cuerpo.

Pasamos los siguientes días haciendo el amor, durmiendo desnudos y enredados, y separándonos sólo el tiempo suficiente para ocuparnos de los hechos básicos de la vida. No podíamos conseguir suficiente el uno del otro, pero todavía encontrábamos tiempo para las bromas ocasionales.

"Bueno... fui honesta contigo acerca de la situación del barco...", dije una mañana… o una tarde, no estaba muy segura. Estábamos descansando después de otra sesión de amor, pero algo vino a mi mente y no pude dejar de expresarlo.

Él se echó a reír. "Sí, ¿y?".

"Así que ahora tienes que ser honesto conmigo".

"Está bien, ¿sobre qué?".

"Quiero saber sobre el tiempo que estuvimos separados".

"Está bien".

"¿Alguna vez... me miraste?".

"¿Mirarte?".

"Sí, dijiste que me echabas un vistazo de vez en cuando. ¿Alguna vez me observaste cuando estaba desnuda?", le pregunté mientras me mordía el labio para reprimir mi risa.

"¿Honestamente?".

"Sí".

"Sí... te vi desnuda un par de veces".

Mi sonrisa creció. "¿Te gustó lo que viste?".

"Eh", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, así que le di un puñetazo. "Sí, por supuesto que me gusta cómo te ves desnuda. Deberías estar desnuda todo el tiempo".

"¿Alguna vez te masturbarse mientras me mirabas?".

Me miró sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Ni siquiera una vez?".

"¿Te importaría si lo hubiera hecho?".

"No", le dije sintiéndome un poco avergonzada.

"Bueno, lamento decepcionarte, pero no me senté allí y me masturbé en las sombras mientras te bañabas. Podría ser un pervertido, como tú lo llamas, pero no soy tan pervertido".

"¿Y después... después de verme desnuda y regresar a tu campamento... lo hiciste?".

Trató de ocultarlo, pero sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, cosa que fue suficiente respuesta para mí, me encantó que se hubiera masturbado pensando en mí antes de que estuviéramos juntos.

"¿Entonces qué pasaba cuando te despertabas con una erección?", le pregunté, probablemente presionando mi suerte. "¿También estabas pensando en mí?".

"Bella, estabas caminando a mi alrededor en sujetador... ¿qué te parece?", él nos dio la vuelta para ponerse encima de mí, y entonces dejó un rastro de besos por mi pecho desnudo. "Mi obsesión con tus pechos ha estado sucediendo desde hace bastante tiempo. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quería tocarlos", alejó sus labios para que sus manos pudieran acariciar mis pechos para demostrarme exactamente lo que quería decir. Mis pezones se deslizaron entre sus dedos mientras se endurecían, y luego los atrapó.

"Ouch", protesté juguetonamente.

"Me he imaginado todo tipo de cosas para hacerte", dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi chillido.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto?", pregunté con una sonrisa. "Se supone que las chicas no son las que tienen que dar el primer paso".

Pero luego se puso serio. "Bella, yo nunca pensé en un millón de años que me dejarías hacerte esto", dijo mientras pasaba de nuevo su mano por mi pecho.

"¿Y después de que nos besáramos?". Ya habíamos hablado un poco de ello, pero todavía sentía como si hubiera más cosas que decir.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Honestamente pensé que estabas tratando de ser... agradable. Eso es lo que dijiste".

Me pateé internamente al recordarlo. Yo fui un idiota. "¿Entonces por qué me rechazaste cuando te dije que quería estar contigo en ese entonces?".

"Bella, habías estado actuando de manera irracional... sinceramente pensé que habías desarrollado la fiebre de la isla", dijo antes de besar mi frente. "Yo no quería que te arrepintieras después de ser rescatada".

¿Él había pensado que yo estaba loca por quererle? La idea hizo que me doliera el corazón, porque la verdad era todo lo contrario, estaba loca por no haberle querido desde siempre.

"Sin embargo, ya hemos sido rescatados", le contradije. "Venir aquí fue nuestro rescate. Caer del barco en la excursión de Biología Marina fue lo mejor que me ha pasado".

"Así que... ¿no te arrepientes?", preguntó con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

"No me arrepiento", le contesté sin dudar. Me arrepentía de un montón de cosas en mi vida, pero sabía que eso no era de lo que él estaba hablando, nunca me arrepentiría de estar con él. Él se había convertido en mi mundo, y este estaba mucho más lleno de color que todo lo que había conocido antes. Nuestras vidas se habían vuelto rápidamente puras y honestas, y no había nada en el otro mundo que echara lo suficiente de menos como para tener ganas de volver. Yo podía prever que nosotros envejeceríamos juntos en esa isla, y supe que nunca me arrepentiría de ningún momento.

* * *

**Ainss, que monos, por favor. ¿Qué os ha parecido su primera vez? ^^**

**¡El miercoles más! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Soleciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	11. Decir adiós

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, bueno, muchas sospecháis que Bella puede estar embarazada, sólo os diré que sigais leyendo para saberlo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Decir Adiós**

Después de pasar la tarde bañándonos desnudos en el lago, Edward y yo estábamos relajándonos en las rocas debajo de la cascada, cuando de pronto él se sentó y empezó a torturarme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", murmuré mientras pasaba sus dedos lentamente por mi torso, había empezado en mi cuello, y luego había arrastrado sus uñas muy suavemente entre mis pechos, bajando por el centro de mi estómago, y finalmente hacia mi región púbica.

"Nada de lo que preocuparse, ahora guarda silencio", dijo con severidad... lo que me hizo reír. Me encantaba cuando era seguro.

Cuando llegó a la tierra prometida, como él la había llamado anteriormente, no hizo movimientos circulares sobre mi centro como hacía a menudo antes de que hiciéramos el amor, sino que parecía estar obsesionado con algo mientras sus dedos acariciaban cada parte de mi zona más íntima. Frotó y trazó mis pliegues, lo que hizo que mis músculos se contrajeran con el deseo, pero luego me regañó.

"No te corras", me advirtió con brusquedad.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?", pregunté con pánico. ¿Estaba perdiéndome algo?

"Porque he dicho que no lo hagas".

"Edward", gemí. Ya habíamos hecho el amor algunas veces ese día, pero, ¿cómo no iba a correrme cuando él me estaba tocando así? Estaba a punto de expresar mi queja cuando él deslizó un dedo en mi húmeda entrada y mi aliento se enganchó haciendo que fuera imposible hablar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Movió un dedo por dentro de mí, frotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo las paredes de mi interior, pero cuando comenzaron a apretarse y a palpitar, me volvió a regañar. "¡No te corras!".

"¿Por qué?", me las arreglé para gritar, por suerte él tendría piedad de mí y me dejaría.

"Porque estoy estudiando".

¿HUH?

"Estudié Anatomía y Educación sexual, pero investigarlo en la carne es mucho más esclarecedor", dijo provocativamente, haciendo que su demanda fuera mucho más difícil.

"¿Por qué no me puedo correr?", le pregunté con desesperación.

"Porque si lo haces no voy a ser capaz de entender lo que realmente está pasando allá abajo. Quiero ver cómo funciona todo antes de un orgasmo".

Quise rodarle los ojos, a Edward sólo le importaba cómo funcionaba, todo lo que me importaba a mí era que me dejara acabar y sentirme absolutamente increíble. Pero Edward era Edward, y yo no quería cambiarlo... incluso cuando él estaba realizando su truco de friki dolorosamente sexy.

"¡Edward, no puedo soportarlo más!", grité mientras él continuaba atormentándome con su descubrimiento erótico. Su mano tenía que estar completamente cubierta de mi humedad en ese momento, pero él no pareció darse cuenta o preocuparse. Su asalto no iba a terminar hasta que consiguiera lo que fuera que estaba buscando.

Traté de aguantar... realmente lo intenté. No quería nada más que ayudarle con su 'estudio', pero yo no pude aguantarme por más tiempo y exploté sintiéndome como si estuviera estallando por todos los poros.

Edward debió sentir mi orgasmo inminente porque en un movimiento rápido sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su impresionante longitud y estuvo embistiendo en mí, haciendo que mi orgasmo mejorara con esa sensación.

"Eso has sido algo muy malo", le dije mientras jadeaba después de que él finalmente terminara y saliera de mí.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Voy a serlo contigo".

"Creo que ya lo has sido", resoplé.

En los días siguientes a la primera vez que hicimos el amor, Edward y yo rara vez estábamos separados, pero no sólo estábamos en la cueva, tuvimos sexo en toda la isla: en la playa, en las rocas, en la selva, en el mar, y en mi lugar favorito, en el lago. Éramos como animales y no nos cansábamos el uno del otro, con el paso del tiempo habíamos tratado de obligarnos a hacer algún tipo de 'rutina normal'. Habíamos estado descuidando nuestra salud y no pescábamos tan a menudo como deberíamos, por lo que Edward decidió que era importante separarnos un par de veces al día para hacerlo, una decisión con la que yo no estaba demasiado de acuerdo.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, encontramos un equilibrio aceptable: hacer el amor por primera vez por la mañana, pescar, esforzarnos en vestirnos y encontrar otras cosas que hacer, y luego hacer el amor un poco más antes de separarnos lo suficiente como para hacernos cargo de la cena. No siempre nos adheríamos a la rutina, pero Edward parecía pensar que era importante intentarlo.

"No podemos tener relaciones sexuales todo el tiempo. También tenemos que seguir siendo amigos", me dijo, pero él era mucho peor que yo a la hora de practicarlo. Yo lo quería todo el tiempo, y él tenía el autocontrol de un muchacho adolescente.

Pero con el tiempo se hizo más fácil... supuse.

"Te he traído algo", dijo Edward con entusiasmo con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué?", pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él me había dejado en la playa para ir a pescar, pero el hecho de que ya estuviera de vuelta y estuviera tan emocionado, me hacía pensar que tenía que haber encontrado algo... interesante. La última vez que actuó así tenía una anguila.

"Realmente vas a deberme algún tipo de favor sexual por esto", bromeó.

Rodé los ojos. "Ya hago lo que quieres, los favores no son necesarios".

Él pensó por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Sí... pero esto sigue siendo muy bueno".

"Vale, muéstramelo ya", dije poniéndome cada vez más ansiosa. Edward era mi persona favorita en el mundo entero, pero eso no quería decir que me gustara todo lo que le gustaba a él, y yo realmente no tenía las mismas ganas por una cosa que él.

"Sólo para ti", dijo con una sonrisa antes de sacar sus manos por detrás de su espalda y mostrarme lo que era.

Yo no sabía si salir corriendo y gritando, o en realidad estar tan emocionada como él. En sus manos había un cangrejo grande, y no era como cualquier otro cangrejo ermitaño que habíamos visto en todas partes, sino que era un cangrejo real, como el que yo solía pedir en los restaurantes... y era muy feo. Me di cuenta entonces de que el cangrejo, los camarones y las langostas eran nada más que insectos del mar y me estaban dando bastante asco. Por supuesto acabé pensando en mi consumo del gusano y decidí superarlo.

"Wow, ¿cómo lo has capturado?", le pregunté.

"Yo estaba saliendo del arrecife y lo vi en el agua poco profunda".

"Eso está muy bien... pero, ¿cómo vamos a cocinarlo? ¿Los cangrejos no se hierven por lo general?".

Su cara cayó. "Ah, sí... bueno, supongo que sólo vamos a tener que asarlo sobre el fuego y ver cómo resulta. Al menos siempre tendremos pescado para comer de nuevo".

Le sonreí de nuevo. Edward era un optimista, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él. "Vale, vamos a intentarlo".

Metí un palo a través del cangrejo - cosa que no fue fácil de hacer - y luego lo sostuve sobre el fuego.

"¿Sabes?, hay algo innatamente sexy en verte cocinar", dijo Edward con su voz más sexy. Era la voz que él usaba cuando me quería, y eso enviaba vibraciones a través de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

"¿Sabes?, hay algo innatamente sexy en verte cazando la cena", le contesté. "Siempre he tenido una cosa contigo y tu lanza".

Edward dio un paso hacia mí con esa mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, pero tenía que detenerlo antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. "No, ni siquiera pienses en ello".

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó confundido.

"Porque no vamos a perdernos este cangrejo, y si empezamos a tener sexo se va a quemar en el fuego".

"Siempre puedo coger otro", dijo imperturbable.

Rodé los ojos hacia él. Era un adolescente cachondo.

"Oye, tú eres el que puso las 'reglas' de no tener sexo cada minuto del día, y vamos a cumplirlas".

"Estuve muy equivocado", gimió y puso mala cara como un niño infeliz al que le acababan de quitar un juguete.

Me eché a reír. Dios, era tan lindo cuando hacia un mohín. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser sexy como el infierno y ser aún adorable?

Se las arregló para calmarse, y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el cangrejo estaba listo, lo abrimos con una roca y lo probamos... pero creo que lo quitamos del fuego demasiado pronto, porque estaba absolutamente horrible.

"Probablemente debería ir a por un poco de pescado", dijo Edward después de que descartáramos el cangrejo.

"O simplemente podríamos saltarnos la cena. De todos modos yo no tengo hambre... al menos no de comida", le dije sugestivamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué ha pasado con la pervivencia de las reglas y el obligarnos a comer?".

"Podemos hacerlo mañana. Además, mis deberes como tu esposa incluyen ser tan útil como cuando cocino tus comidas", bromeé.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me dio un beso sorprendentemente tierno. "No podría haber pedido una mejor esposa".

Sus palabras me hicieron derretirme en un charco a sus pies... metafóricamente, claro estaba.

Besé su pecho. "No podría haber pedido un mejor esposo", murmuré de nuevo. Estábamos tan cursis, y me encantaba cada momento de eso.

Llevó las manos hasta mi cara y me besó dulcemente una vez más antes de dejar que su lengua lo transformara todo en un ataque desesperado de pasión.

Hicimos el amor allí mismo, en la playa, no era mi escenario favorito debido al hecho de que la arena terminaba en lugares incómodos, pero casi siempre acabábamos teniendo sexo donde estábamos cuando nos llegaba el impulso, rara vez llegábamos a pensar en ir a lugares más deseables. Pero la playa definitivamente tenía sus ventajas, como abrazarnos mientras veíamos la puesta de sol sobre el agua. Aunque por alguna razón esa noche vi un deje de tristeza en los ojos de Edward.

"¿Qué pasa?", le pregunté.

"Nada", dijo rápidamente, pero entrecerré los ojos hacia él, así que suspiró. Juramos que nunca nos mentiríamos el uno al otro, y ambos sabíamos que él no estaba siendo completamente honesto, por lo que confesó. "Nada importante. Sólo estaba pensando en la forma en la que mi madre solía decir que cuando el sol se pone sobre el agua, hace un ruido que sólo se puede escuchar si estás tan tranquilo que incluso tu mente se calla un rato... sé que es sólo una historia divertida sin ninguna verdad lógica, pero todavía trato de hacerlo, y nunca he sido capaz de conseguirlo".

"¿El qué? ¿Silenciar tu mente?".

"Si. Conseguir que mi mente que se calle es algo que me parece que no puedo llevar a cabo".

"Tal vez no tiene nada que ver con los verdaderos pensamientos corriendo por tu mente, tal vez el problema es en lo que piensas en ese momento".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, yo apuesto a que puedo adivinar lo que piensas cuando ves una puesta de sol... en tu madre. La echas de menos, y eso está bien".

"¿Cómo debe sonar eso? Extraño a mi madre... es patético".

"No es patético. Tu madre siempre ha sido una presencia muy grande en tu vida, e incluso si no la hubiera sido, todavía puedes echar de menos a la gente que dejaste atrás".

"Pero yo no quiero echar de menos a nadie. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con mi vida de antes, y estoy muy feliz de haberlo dejado todo".

Me sorprendió su admisión, yo sabía que no era el más feliz de los niños en el pueblo, pero nunca le oí decir que odiara su vida.

"¿De verdad lo odias, o simplemente prefieres la vida aquí y por eso crees que lo odias?", le pregunté, sin saber si tenía sentido o no.

Pero él pareció entenderme y suspiró. "No, creo que no odiaba mi vida cuando estaba viviendo allí. Pero la odio ahora que miro hacia atrás y veo cómo era".

"Y aún así echas de menos a tu madre", le dije. "A pesar de su prepotencia todavía la echas de menos porque ella es tu madre y tú sabes que todo lo que ella hizo fue por amor. Puedes echar de menos algo y no querer volver a ello".

Se quedó callado mientras pensaba en ello durante un tiempo, y entonces me besó en la frente. "Eres inteligente, date créditos a ti misma".

"Eso no es ser inteligente, es sólo mirarlo desde una perspectiva externa".

"Tú eres inteligente, y un día te darás cuenta", argumentó. "Y tienes toda la razón, yo creo que sí la extraño, pero estoy confundido porque siempre pensé que si echabas de menos a alguna persona significaba que querías estar con ella. Quiero a mi madre, pero no quiero volver".

"Yo siento lo mismo por mis padres", le dije en voz baja.

Hicimos el amor de nuevo, metiendo aún más arena en lugares no deseados, pero después de que Edward se quedara dormido por la noche, me encontré a mí misma pensando todavía en nuestra conversación. Habíamos tomado la decisión de no esperar a ser rescatados, pero nunca habíamos tratado con las emociones de lo que eso significaba. Nunca íbamos a ver a nuestras familias otra vez, y necesitábamos una oportunidad para lamentar esa pérdida si alguna vez queríamos estar verdaderamente felices en la isla.

Así que se me ocurrió una idea y esperaba que Edward no pensara que era una completa idiota.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, tomé a Edward de la mano y lo llevé hasta mi ubicación prevista en la selva.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó confundido. Le bajé hasta sentarlo junto a mí, lo que sólo lo confundió aún más.

"Encontré estas rocas que escriben como la tiza, y pensé que podríamos escribir todo lo que echamos de menos de estar en casa". Las rocas no funcionaban lo suficientemente bien como para escribir algo realmente importante, pero para mi pequeño ejercicio estarían bien.

Me miró con una sonrisa sospechosa. "¿Por qué?".

"Sólo hazlo".

"Tú eres la jefa", respondió. "Pero tú primero".

"Vale...", agarré un pedazo de corteza de árbol que había recogido antes y luego escribí 'Charlie' con la roca caliza. "Extraño a mi padre", le dije con una sonrisa llena de tristeza antes de poner la corteza a un lado y entregarle a Edward un trozo diferente para escribir.

"Oh, ¿es mi turno ahora?".

Asentí con mi mejor expresión.

"Está bien", dijo con una sonrisa. "Um... mi madre", dijo mientras escribía 'Esme'.

Era mi turno de nuevo, así que cogí un pedazo de corteza y escribí 'Renee'.

Cada uno de nosotros escribió los nombres de todos nuestros miembros de la familia, pero luego empezamos a escribir otras cosas que solían ser importantes para nosotros.

'El centro comercial', escribí. Edward se rió de eso.

'Biología marina', escribió él después.

'Mi habitación'

'Libros'

'Tampones'

'Ajedrez'

'Animadoras'

'Ordenadores'

'Mi teléfono móvil'

'Televisión'

'Ir al cine'

Continuamos escribiendo todo lo que nos había hecho quiénes éramos, incluso las cosas menos decentes como las 'fiestas' para mí, y entonces empezamos a hacer un poco el tonto con ello.

'Pizza', escribió él.

'Soñar despierta con Robert Pattinson', Edward me miró perturbado. "¿Qué?, es muy sexy", dije a la defensiva.

"Y seriamente necesita un bronceado", argumentó.

"No hay nada malo con ser de piel clara. Tú no estabas moreno antes de venir aquí".

"Sí, pero uno piensa que una estrella de cine tiene dinero suficiente para ir a una cabina de bronceado o algo así".

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Ya sabes, tú te pareces un poco a él".

Él me miró. "Por supuesto".

"Lo haces", le dije, sorprendida de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

"¿Has visto la película 'Shallow Hal'?".

"Sí, ¿por qué?", le pregunté, confundida por el repentino cambio de tema... o por lo menos yo pensaba que era un cambio de tema.

"¿Cómo sabes que realmente no soy un tío gordo y feo? Quedar atrapada con alguien en una isla realmente puede jugar con la mente".

"Eso no es lo que pasó en esa película. Él estaba hechizado, o le habían lavado el cerebro o algo así".

"Sí, eso es lo que pasa, esta isla te ha lavado el cerebro. Si alguna vez nos llevaran de vuelta y realmente fueras capaz de compararme con alguna personas, seguro que te sentirías diferente conmigo".

Había momentos en los que Edward estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que me empezaba a preocupar por su ego, pero de vez en cuando tenía la confianza de una bolsa de papel. Me culpaba a mí misma por haberme burlado siempre de él.

"Edward, sólo piensas eso porque no hay espejos aquí para mirarte a ti mismo. Y para que conste, nunca has sido feo. Creo que los adolescentes que van en grupo, como en el instituto, sólo se alimentan de las crueldades que hacen. Es realmente repugnante".

"Bueno, también es cierto que cuando te preocupas por alguien, una atracción puede crecer", dijo.

Por supuesto que tenía razón, empecé a tener sentimientos por él antes de su transformación... pero mi atracción por él ahora iba más allá de las emociones. "No, te has puesto seriamente caliente. Estoy segura de que incluso los imbéciles del instituto de Forks estarían de acuerdo".

"¿Así que sólo me quieres por mi apariencia?", me desafió alegremente.

"Naturalmente", bromeé. "Oh, y por tu adorable y molesta personalidad de Sr. Sábelo todo".

"¿En serio?", dijo antes de empujar mi cuerpo hasta el suelo y besarme.

No importaba lo mucho que amara tener sexo con él, también me sentía muy bien estando tumbada ahí sin hacer nada por un tiempo. Pero me negaba a permitir que nos desviáramos demasiado de la tarea en cuestión. Era algo importante para mí, así que al final nos alejamos el uno del otro y continuamos.

'El sueño de ser la reina del baile', escribí.

'El sueño de ir a la Universidad Cornell', escribió después.

Yo ya sabía que mi vida había sido muy superficial, pero el ver nuestras metas unas al lado de las otras hicieron que estuviera incluso más decepcionada conmigo misma que antes.

Cuando terminamos finalmente con la escritura de todo lo que podríamos pensar que echábamos de menos de casa, Edward me miró expectante. "¿Y ahora qué?".

"Bueno, yo cavé este pozo cuando tú estabas pescando esta mañana", le dije mientras movía la gran piedra que había usado para cubrir el agujero. "Y vamos a enterrarlo todo".

Me miró con una expresión que no entendí muy bien, pero luego sonrió. "Enterrar lo que solíamos ser, ¿eh?".

"Decir adiós a los que solíamos ser, y luego dejar que todo se vaya", le corregí.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Esta es una gran idea".

Me encogí de hombros. "Está bien llorar por todo lo que hemos perdido por estar aquí... pero es el momento de dejarlo todo atrás".

"Tienes toda la razón", dijo antes de ayudarme a meter toda la corteza en el agujero.

Cubrimos nuestro montón y luego nos pusimos sobre él por un momento para dejar que todo se hundiera. Luego volvimos hacia la playa y nos alejamos de nuestro pasado, íbamos de la mano hacia nuestro futuro juntos. No había absolutamente nada en ese agujero que fuera más importante para mí que mi vida en la isla con Edward, y supe que nunca me arrepentiría de ese sentimiento... ni siquiera cuando me enfrentara a los ataques inesperados de náuseas.

* * *

**Uyy Bella con náuseas... el viernes más, igual mañana subo un adelanto al facebook ^^**

**¡Hasta el viernes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	12. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, tengo un grandísimo problema y es que no me va el ordenador, no se qué le pasa, hemos tenido la suerte de que se me ocurrió guardar una copia del fic en un disco duro que tengo, sino no sé que iba a subir... os dejo el capi y voy a ver si averiguo qué le pasa :(**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Sorpresas**

"¿Estás bien?", Edward me preguntó una mañana cuando me encontró vomitando en las rocas en el océano.

"Sí, estoy bien... ya sabes, ese fruto no me sentó bien ayer por la noche, tal vez estaba empezando a ponerse malo o algo así, pero estoy bien, me siento mejor".

"Sin embargo estoy seguro de que realmente podrías utilizar algún sobre de Pepcid ahora", dijo con una sonrisa.

"No. Estoy bien. Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí", le dije sin dudarlo. "Estamos predestinados a enfermarnos de vez en cuando, Edward. Sólo tenemos que lidiar con eso".

Y me fue muy bien, me sentí completamente normal después de eso, y decidí ir a todo vapor con los grandes planes que tenía para ese día.

No se lo dije a Edward, pero antes de que enterráramos a nuestros seres pasados, yo secretamente saqué una de sus piezas fuera del agujero. Estaba trabajando en una sorpresa para él, algo que él no podía dejar enterrado, pero era difícil terminarlo cuando yo rara vez estaba sola.

"Creo que deberías ir de excursión", le dije aquella tarde.

Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. "Sé que no te sentías bien, ¿pero ya te has hartado de mi?".

_Como si pudiera estar harta de él._ "No", le dije rápidamente. "Pero como has dicho, debemos asegurarnos de que tenemos tiempo para hacer otras cosas aparte de tener sexo todo el día durante todos los días".

"Estabas enferma esta mañana, yo realmente no quiero dejarte".

"Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, estoy bien. Me siento completamente normal... lo juro".

"Bien, pero, ¿por qué estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?", me preguntó en broma.

"He estado queriendo trabajar en el tejido, y tú estás tan caliente que nunca tengo tiempo", nos dijimos que nunca más nos mentiríamos el uno al otro, así que le dije algo que era verdad. Técnicamente yo tenía intención de hacer un poco de tejido durante su ausencia.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Muy bien. Volveré en un par de horas", se inclinó y me besó con ternura antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el interior.

Un par de horas no eran mucho tiempo, así que tenía que darme prisa. Recogí hojas secas de palma y las piqué en tiras. Como eran más oscuras en un lado que en el otro, alterné las tiras y las tejí para hacer un patrón a cuadros. Una vez que mi 'tapete' - como decidí llamarlo - fue aproximadamente del tamaño adecuado, saqué mi colección de conchas y elegí las que más se ajustaban a las diversas piezas.

Cuando por fin terminé el proyecto, lo escondí en nuestro pozo y ansiosamente esperé el regreso de Edward. Habían sido un par de horas largas, de hecho, fue el tiempo más largo que habíamos estado separados desde que estábamos juntos sentimentalmente, así que estaba más que lista para su regreso, y me alegré mucho cuando finalmente lo hizo.

"Hey", murmuró mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza. En una isla donde el tiempo no existía, esas pocas horas muy bien podían haber sido días.

"Te he echado de menos", murmuré en el hueco de su cuello. Olía tan increíble, como el olor a la humedad de la selva mezclado con un sudor dulce, me gustaría poder bañarme en él y vivir así para siempre.

"Yo también," susurró él mientras acariciaba mi pelo y me abrazaba. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó de repente preocupado por mi bienvenida emocional.

"Sí", dije con una sonrisa, pero luego extrañamente sentí una lágrima escaparse por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? "Yo realmente te he echado de menos, eso es todo".

"Vale, bien, no voy a irme de nuevo. Las caminatas definitivamente no son lo suficientemente emocionantes como para que me vaya y me eches tanto de menos", dijo con una risa suave.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho por un momento. "No, me alegro de que te fueras, realmente no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy así".

"¿Seguro que estás bien?".

"Por supuesto", le dije con una sonrisa, yo realmente lo estaba. "Te he hecho algo".

Sonrió como un niño en Navidad. "¿Qué?".

"Cierra los ojos", le instruí.

Cuando él hizo lo que le dije, fui hacia mi proyecto y con cuidado lo traje de vuelta para ponerlo sobre la arena delante de él.

"Vale, ábrelos", le dije con impaciencia.

Él lo miró por un momento en estado de shock antes de que una enorme sonrisa se deslizara sobre sus labios. "¿Has hecho un tablero de ajedrez?".

O un tapete… lo que sea. "¿Te gusta?".

"¡Oh cariño, me encanta!", dijo mientras se arrodillaba para conseguir una mejor visión.

Esa no era la primera vez que me llamaba 'cariño', pero no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente al escucharlo.

"Pero yo puse ajedrez en el agujero de las cosas que más echábamos de menos", me dijo.

"Sí, pero yo lo saqué... ¿ves?", le dije mientras le mostraba el trozo de corteza en la que se leía 'ajedrez'. "No tienes que dejarlo atrás después de todo".

"¿Te he contado alguna vez lo increíble que eres?".

"Tal vez, pero siempre me lo puedes decir de nuevo", le dije en broma.

"Eres increíble", dijo antes de tirar de mí para darme un beso. "Ahora vamos a jugar".

"Está bien, pero tienes que hacerlo fácil para mí, nunca he sido muy buena en esto".

"Cuando haya terminado contigo, serás la segunda mejor", bromeó.

"Jaja", bromeé de vuelta. "Aunque no me enseñes muy bien, puedo superarte".

"No hay que dejarse llevar", dijo con una seriedad falsa. "No tenemos que mentirnos a nosotros mismos".

"Ya veremos. Dame una década y te podré sorprender", argumenté juguetonamente.

"Muy bien, tienes diez años para ganarme".

"¿Y qué si lo hago?", yo lo desafié.

"¿Qué quieres?".

"No estoy segura, pero tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello... por supuesto, ya que no tenemos manera de mantener la noción del tiempo, podrían pasar veinte años y nunca saber la diferencia".

"O podrían pasar dos años, y convencerte de que ha sido una década".

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Jugamos algunas partidas... y por supuesto yo perdí cada una, pero así como él era el mejor jugador de ajedrez de Forks y yo sólo había jugado con mi padre un par de veces, no me sentía muy mal por ello.

"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si el mundo sigue siendo el mismo por ahí?", le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos juntos y mirábamos hacia el océano.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó.

"Bueno, la Tercera Guerra Mundial podría estar pasando y nunca lo sabremos. Podría haber alguna epidemia masiva o un gran desastre natural que afecte a la mitad del país. Realmente somos muy afortunados de estar aquí, si piensas en ello".

"Hay un montón de cosas buenas que tenemos al estar lejos de la civilización... ya sabes, además de lo obvio".

"¿Y qué es lo obvio?", pregunté con una risita.

"Ya sabes, el hecho de que caminas por los alrededores con las tetas al aire todo el tiempo. Técnicamente no necesitamos ropa en absoluto. Podríamos caminar como los cavernícolas".

"Podríamos... excepto que hay un montón de pequeños insectos y criaturas diversas que se pueden meter en ciertos agujeros y eso puede acabar siendo un poco problemático".

Él pensó por un momento y luego una expresión perturbada cruzó su rostro. "¿Estás preocupada por si un insecto se arrastra por tu culo?".

"Puede pasar", dije a la defensiva. "Pero si tienes ganas de correr el riesgo, estaré más que feliz de verte constantemente corriendo desnudo".

"Tal vez los dos podríamos estar con las tetas al aire todo el tiempo".

"Sí, estoy segura de que te gustaría".

"Lo haría, y lo hace".

"No tengo las tetas al aire todo el tiempo... sólo la mayoría de las veces".

"Eres una nudista".

"Oh, cállate".

Él se echó a reír. "¿Qué? Yo no soy el que está siendo desagradablemente incivilizado aquí. Es perfectamente aceptable para un hombre no usar una camiseta".

"Hay playas para hacer topless en Europa y es perfectamente aceptable. Pero si te estoy ofendiendo, supongo que tendré que ir a buscar mi camiseta y usarla por ahora. Incluyendo cuando tengamos sexo".

"¡No puedes usar una camiseta cuando tenemos sexo! Eso es… insultante".

"No, así es como tú lo quieres...", dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la cueva donde había dejado mi camiseta.

"No, no, no, vamos cariño, yo sólo estaba bromeando".

Me reí por la forma en la que pasó de bromear a tratar desesperadamente de evitar que me cubriera. Él era un chico.

No era como si estuviera siempre en topless, de vez en cuando me ponía mi camiseta, pero sinceramente, estaba mucho más cómoda y me encantaba la forma en la que Edward me miraba con lujuria en momentos aleatorios. Sin embargo, por lo general trataba de mantener mi cabello cubriendo mis pechos, sólo porque no quería que se acostumbrara demasiado a mis pechos expuestos y perdiera todo su deseo por ellos. La familiaridad era a menudo la razón por la que los chicos se aburrían de sus parejas... al menos eso era lo que mi tía me había dicho una vez.

Pero el pensamiento sobre el pelo me dio una idea. "¿Quieres que te corte el pelo?", le pregunté. Se estaba haciendo muy largo y yo sabía que le molestaba.

Estuvo confundido por mi repentino cambio de tema, pero luego le entró curiosidad. "¿Cómo?".

"¿Esa navaja suiza no tiene una pequeñas tijeras en ella?".

"Sí, pero son tan pequeñas que vas a tardar un tiempo largo en cortarme todo el pelo".

Me encogí de hombros. "No tengo nada más que hacer".

"Vale... si no te importa. Desde luego no lo quiero más largo de lo que ya está".

Las tijeras cortaban sólo una pequeña cantidad de pelo a la vez, pero fui capaz de terminarlo mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros se esperaba. No se lo corté demasiado corto, sólo lo suficiente para que no le molestara como había dicho que hacía. Pero después de haber sido cortado, de alguna manera se convirtió en una especie de fregona desordenada que se removía mucho con el viento. De hecho, me gustaba así, pero me alegré de que no hubiera espejos en la isla, porque sabía que lo odiaría... Me pregunté lo mal que me vería yo en ese momento. El lago reflejaba, pero no lo suficiente como para verte realmente, algo que suponía que me ponía contenta, yo realmente no quería saber cómo me veía, ya que no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Esa noche la luna estaba brillando tan intensamente que decidimos dormir en la playa otra vez, lo que resultó ser una buena idea, porque antes de que Edward empezara a moverse a la mañana siguiente, mis náuseas volvieron con toda su fuerza. Afortunadamente se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, y fui capaz de volver de nuevo a los brazos de Edward sin despertarlo.

Pero el vómito mañanero siguió ocurriendo, y aunque yo no estaba tratando de esconderme de Edward, no se lo dije. Siempre me sentía bien después, y yo sabía que él estaría preocupado si se enterara, estaba bastante segura de que no era necesario. Nunca tenía fiebre o me sentía muy enferma durante todo el día, así que tenía que ser algo menor o que mi cuerpo todavía se estaba adaptando a la comida o algo por el estilo. Yo estaba bien, no estaba preocupada, y me negaba a que Edward se preocupara también.

Pero un día, él me pilló...

Me enjuague la boca con agua de mar después de vomitar y cuando me levanté para volver hacia la playa vi a Edward justo detrás de mí.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, totalmente. Ya me siento mejor", le dije con desdén.

"Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez", argumentó preocupado.

"Se va. Mi sistema debe estar ajustándose aún, pero por lo general estoy muy bien por la tarde".

"¿Por lo general?", preguntó sorprendido. "Espera, ¿esto ha estado sucediendo todo este tiempo?".

"No", le dije rápidamente. "Sólo desde que me viste vomitar la última vez", murmuré.

"Bella, eso fue hace... semanas, o algo así".

"Edward, estoy bien", traté de asegurarle, pero él no me creyó.

"No me vengas con esa mierda. Si estuvieras bien esto no estaría sucediendo durante tanto tiempo. Las personas no vomitan cada mañana sin ninguna razón".

"Es probable que sea la gripe", dije como una idiota.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No puedes contraer la gripe cuando estás atrapada en una isla. El virus se transmite de persona a persona y ya que aquí no hay gente, no lo puedes tener. Además, la gripe ni siquiera dura tanto tiempo, y estarías enferma todo el día, no sólo… por la mañana", dijo extrañamente, dejando su frase con un susurro.

"¿Qué?", pregunté con ansiedad. Era evidente que él pensaba en algo, pero no se veía como si me lo fuera a decir, de hecho, se había quedado completamente congelado. "¿Qué pasa?".

Pero él no le respondió, ¿estaba en shock? Me estaba volviendo loca, así que traté de pensar en lo que yo había dicho que le había hecho actuar de esa manera. Algo sobre estar enferma por la mañana... ¡OH MIERDA!

"Espera, ¿crees que estoy...?". Ni siquiera podía decirlo. No podía ser verdad... excepto que sí podía. Por supuesto que podía ser verdad, y yo era una absoluta idiota por no haberlo considerarlo antes. "Edward", dije en voz baja después de un minuto. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?".

La estatua a mi lado que solía ser Edward, de repente parpadeó y luego estalló en un ataque de furia que nunca pensé que fuera capaz de tener.

"¡¿Cómo diablos pude haber sido tan estúpido?!", gritó. "¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Debería haber sabido que esto pasaría! ¿Por qué no supe que esto podría pasar?".

"Edward, cálmate", le dije con dulzura, pero él no me oía. Estaba atrapado en la bruma de odio hacia sí mismo como para escuchar todo lo que yo tenía que decirle.

"Estudié educación sexual, por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo demonios pude haber pasado por alto esto?".

"Edward".

"¡Lo he jodido todo! Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de esta maldita y estúpida isla", dijo en una ola de pánico.

En primer lugar, yo nunca antes había oído maldecir a Edward así, en segundo lugar, él estaba siendo muy exagerado.

"Todo va a estar bien", le dije con la voz más segura que pude reunir en ese momento.

Edward dejó de gritarse a sí mismo y luego se volvió para mirarme. "¿Cómo que todo va a estar bien?", echaba chispas. "Yo no soy médico Bella, no podemos hacer esto. Tenemos que salir de esta isla".

"¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "Si pudiéramos salir, lo hubiéramos hecho hace meses. Todo va a estar bien. La gente ha estado haciendo esto desde el principio de los tiempos".

De repente todo se volvió muy claro, y fue sorprendente que todavía no estuviera preocupada. Íbamos a tener un bebé. Tenía un bebé creciendo dentro de mí, un bebé de Edward. Ese pensamiento envió un resplandor caliente a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Recordé con claridad a algunas de mis amigas estando preocupadas por poder estar embarazadas y lo horrible que era, pero esto no era nada de eso. Cuando eres un adolescente, no hay mucho más aterrador que tener un hijo en la escuela secundaria... pero a pesar de mi edad, yo definitivamente no iba a tener un hijo en la escuela secundaria, prefería estar a un mundo de distancia de un hospital que eso. Edward y yo no éramos niños, ya no, y yo no tenía ninguna duda de que podríamos manejarlo.

Edward, por otra parte, necesitaba más convincentes.

"¿Sabes cuál era la tasa de mortalidad antes de que aparecieran los hospitales y los médicos?", me preguntó acaloradamente. "Yo no soy médico, no puedo ayudarte si algo va mal".

"Nada va a salir mal. Sé que esto parece increíble, pero todo va a estar bien. Podemos salir de esto, al igual que conseguimos pasar a través de todos los otros obstáculos a los que nos hemos enfrentado desde que estamos aquí".

"Esto no es una mordedura de serpiente, Bella. Soy capaz de ayudar con una mordedura de serpiente, probablemente podría manejar un hueso roto o incluso digerir plantas venenosas... ¡pero no tengo ni idea de cómo ayudar a que nazca un bebé!". Y allí estaba... él había dicho 'bebé' en voz alta, de repente todo se hizo más real. Creo que el sentimiento fue mutuo, todo se volvió más tranquilo después de eso. "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de esta isla... puedo tratar de hacer una balsa o algo así".

"Estar en el océano sería mucho más peligroso que dar a luz en la isla sin un médico".

"No podemos hacer esto, Bella", trató de razonar conmigo en voz baja. "No puedo perderte".

"No me vas a perder... ya sabes, dicen que la mejor edad para el nacimiento de un bebé es a los quince. Físicamente las niñas están listas a los quince y su recuperación es más fácil. Aunque podría tener dieciséis años ya, no estoy exactamente segura de cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí", yo estaba empezando a divagar de nuevo, pero entonces miré a Edward y me preocupé gravemente por él. El nivel de estrés en su rostro le hacía parecer años mayor de lo que era.

"Las cosas siempre van mal en los partos, por eso ahora hay tantas cesáreas. No puedo hacer eso. No sabría ni por dónde empezar... realmente no sé cómo no pensé en esto antes".

"¿Podrías haber cambiado algo?", le pregunté. "¿Realmente no hubieras hecho el amor conmigo si te hubieras dado cuenta de que esto iba a pasar?".

"No, no lo hubiera hecho", me espetó.

"Oh, vamos, Edward. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que este era nuestro mundo ahora. Decidimos hacer nuestra vida aquí, quiero decir, con el tiempo me hubiera gustado tener hijos, ¿a ti no?".

"Un día, tal vez… pero no ahora".

"¿Qué diferencia hay?", discutí.

"Somos adolescentes".

Rodé los ojos. "Nuestra edad no significa nada aquí, y tú lo sabes".

"Tienes razón. No importa aquí, pero el hecho de que yo no pueda ayudarte si algo sale mal sí importa", dijo un poco más tranquilo de nuevo.

"Sabíamos que existían riesgos al elegir quedarnos aquí, este es sólo uno de ellos".

"Pero esa es la cosa, Bella... no hemos elegido estar aquí. Estamos atrapados. No tenemos ninguna manera de cambiar nuestras mentes".

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y me hirieron de verdad. Realmente pensé que él estaba en la misma página que yo. Dijo que estaba feliz de construir una vida aquí, pero ahora lo estaba rechazando nuevo. Técnicamente no habíamos elegido estar aquí para ver como no venía ningún barco, pero yo sinceramente pensé que no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión acerca de ser feliz.

Los dos estábamos en estado de shock por el embarazo. Por alguna razón, nunca lo consideramos, nuestras mentes nunca jugaron con la idea de tener un bebé allí. Había sido estúpido e imprudente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que teníamos que hacerle frente. Íbamos a ser padres, e íbamos a hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Mi corazón se infló.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya se sabe lo que le pasa a Bella, lo que todas sospechabais, ahora a ver cómo les va ^^**

**No dejo agradecimientos porque no tengo el documento donde tengo los nombres, cuando lo tenga los pondré ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! Igual subo algun adelanto el fin de semana :)  
**


	13. Construyendo un futuro

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí y con el ordenador como nuevo, se encendió de milagro y pude guardármelo todo en un disco duro que tengo antes de formatearlo, y ahora está como nuevo, espero que no me pase otra vez.**

**Bueno, os dejo con otro capi para que veáis cómo llevan el embarazo ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Construyendo un futuro**

Los días que siguieron a mi descubierto embarazo fueron… tensos, por decir lo menos. Edward y yo apenas hablábamos, y había sido sin duda el tiempo más largo que habíamos estado sin sexo desde que empezamos a hacerlo. De repente me sentí como si fuéramos una de esas parejas de ancianos casados que después de tantos años juntos no tenían nada más que decir... excepto que nosotros teníamos un montón de cosas que decir, pero ninguno podía pensar en cómo empezar. Era obvio que no íbamos a estar de acuerdo en todo, pero él no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera hacer lo que él pensaba que era lo correcto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", finalmente le pregunté después del tercer día cortando madera y uniéndola sin explicación. Él pescaba, recogía fruta, encendía el fuego, todo lo que se hacía a diario, pero cuando no estaba ocupado con nada de eso, hacía lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y me estaba volviendo loca.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, pero no levantó la vista hacia mí, sólo respondió mecánicamente, sin detener su obra. "Estoy haciendo un bote".

No podía estar hablando en serio, sentí hervir mi ira en mi interior. "Te lo dije, no voy a quedarme en una balsa pequeña e improvisada... sobre todo durante el embarazo".

Pero él no me respondió, sólo siguió cortando como si yo ni siquiera hubiera hablado... pero ya había tenido suficiente silencio.

"Así que, ¿me odias ahora?", le pregunté con audacia. Yo realmente no creía que él me odiara, pero estaba actuando como si así fuera. "Toda la mierda que te dije, todas las cosas que te hice antes… nada de eso hizo que me odiaras, pero esto...", dejé mi frase sin acabar porque por fin él me miró con una expresión de horror.

"¿Crees que te odio? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?", me preguntó en voz baja.

Me encogí de hombros. "Eso es lo que siento".

"No, Bella, no, yo nunca podría odiarte", dijo intensamente.

"¿Así que entonces estás enfadado conmigo?".

"No, no eres tú... estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, no puedo creer que te haya hecho esto".

¿Él me hizo esto? Para ser un hombre inteligente realmente era capaz de hacer comentarios tontos. "Oh, debo haber perdido la parte en la que me sujetaste y me obligaste a quedarme quieta para que entraras en mí", le dije con condescendencia.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, sólo estoy diciendo que se necesitan dos para concebir un bebé, así que si estás enfadado contigo mismo, entonces tienes que estar enfadado conmigo también".

"No, no estoy enfadado contigo en absoluto, esto es mi culpa. Debería haberlo sabido mejor", dijo él, haciendo que me enfureciera aún más.

"¿Por qué deberías haberlo sabido mejor cuando yo no lo hice? ¿Que seas mucho más inteligente que yo significa que yo no debería ser responsable y estaría bien que hubiera pasado esto por alto?".

"Eso no es lo que he querido decir", dijo frustrado.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres decir entonces?".

"Yo...", él perdió las palabras y entonces suspiró. "Es mi trabajo protegerte... y he fallado. Fallé con la estúpida serpiente, pero esto es aún peor. No sé cómo hacer esto. No sé cómo solucionar esto y me siento muy impotente", su admisión fue dolorosamente cruda, y él se veía seriamente roto. Era como si hubiera estado usando su auto-desprecio como una muleta, pero cuando yo le desafié, su fachada fría se desmoronó para exponer todas sus emociones.

Entré en su regazo antes de sentarme en él y acurrucarme en su pecho. Creo que ambos necesitábamos la cercanía de nuevo. Estábamos al mismo nivel el uno del otro, y el estrés de nuestro reciente descubriendo había sido agotador, pero no podíamos dejar que se interpusiera más entre nosotros.

Él envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mí y me besó en el pelo, y entonces todo pareció estar muchísimo mejor. Sí, el problema seguía ahí, pero tener confianza en nuestro vínculo hacía que fuera más fácil de manejar.

"No es tu trabajo protegerme... es nuestro trabajo protegernos el uno al otro", murmuré en su piel. "Pero no hemos hecho nada malo. Tener un bebé es natural, y no siento estar embarazada. Este es nuestro mundo ahora, y todo va a estar bien. Ya verás, todo va a estar bien".

Él me apretó con más fuerza, casi como si estuviera sosteniéndome con su vida. "Bueno, tiene que ir bien porque no puedo perderte".

"No lo harás", le dije con confianza. Me negaba a dejar que algo tan común como el parto nos separara. Yo iba a estar perfectamente bien, y cuando terminara, seríamos padres, y yo estaba más allá del éxtasis.

Me aparté lo suficiente para estirarme hasta besar sus labios, beso que él me devolvió fácilmente, pero el beso no fue tan largo como me hubiera gustado. "Realmente tengo que volver al trabajo", dijo suavemente.

Resoplé. "Te lo dije, no voy a salir al mar, así que o te vas solo o estás perdiendo el tiempo".

Él sonrió a medias. "Eres muy terca".

"Sí, lo soy".

Él tomó una respiración profunda. "Bueno, si te niegas a marcharte, entonces ciertamente no puedo prohibírtelo".

"Gracias", le dije aliviada.

Me besó de nuevo y luego suavemente me alejó de él antes de regresar a su trabajo.

"¿Por qué sigues cortando troncos y desmontando vides si no vas a seguir haciendo un barco?", le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, si vamos a criar a un niño aquí, vamos a necesitar una casa mejor que una pequeña cueva", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Nos vas a hacer una casa?", grité con entusiasmo. Supuse que deberíamos haber hecho un refugio mucho antes, pero hasta que no supimos lo del bebé en camino, no habíamos tenido una razón para hacerlo. "¿Puedo ayudarte?".

"Puedes sentarte aquí conmigo y triturar las vides... pero sólo si te sientes a la altura".

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Por supuesto que lo estoy, me siento muy bien".

Yo estaba tan emocionada por la idea de nosotros construyendo una casa que estaba casi mareada. No íbamos a hacer un refugio temporal, íbamos a hacer un verdadero hogar para que nuestro bebé creciera. Era un nivel de motivación que nunca había sentido antes.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?", Edward me preguntó esa tarde cuando finalmente paramos de trabajar.

"Por nada", le dije mientras sonreía aún más. "Estoy muy emocionada. Creo que nuestra casa va a ser increíble".

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero no llegó a sus ojos... cosa que estaba bien. Yo sabía que probablemente por un tiempo no volvería a ver ese brillo que había estado viendo antes. Él estaba demasiado preocupado por el nacimiento inminente como para ser realmente el mismo Edward entusiasta que era antes. Una vez que nuestro bebé naciera y viera cómo todos estábamos bien, estaba segura de que volvería la chispa a sus ojos.

"Hey, ven aquí", le dije mientras tiraba de él hacia mí. Él había estado tan distante en los últimos días que yo necesitaba sentirme conectada a él de nuevo. Lo besé con avidez, pero al igual que antes, él se apartó. "¿No quieres estar conmigo?", le pregunté con desesperación.

"Teniendo sexo fue como llegamos a esta situación", murmuró.

"Bueno, no es como si pudiera quedarme embarazada otra vez", le dije en tono de broma, pero él no lo tomó como una broma, de hecho, pareció haberse dado de que tenía razón y se desató en él un ataque de desesperación.

Me besó apasionadamente, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él nos quitara a ambos los pantalones.

"Dime si te hago daño", dijo en un apuro. Yo asentí con la cabeza, así que se puso en posición y se empujó dentro de mí con avidez y cuidado. Tres días sin sexo era demasiado tiempo para nosotros, y él estaba tan ferviente por la conexión como yo. Pero ninguno de nosotros sabía realmente cuales eran las normas para tener sexo estando embarazada, por lo que comenzó con cautela... por supuesto, iba tan suave y lento que era absolutamente insoportable.

"Edward, más rápido", jadeé. De mala gana accedió, pero entonces debió perder el control porque después algunas embestidas todas sus inhibiciones desaparecieron mientras se golpeaba en mí como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros.

Hacíamos diferentes posiciones cuando estábamos juguetones y alegres, pero cuando estábamos desesperados como esta noche, la posición del misionero era la más afectiva. Me aferré a él con fuerza mientras seguía su empuje frenético.

"¿Estás bien?", murmuró con falta de aire.

"Sí", resoplé. Yo estaba bien siempre y cuando él no se alejara antes de que hubiéramos terminado.

Se sentía como si hubiéramos estado así desde siempre, tomé nota de lo increíble que se sentía su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Sus labios eran tan suaves como el interior de una concha de caracol, la piel de su espalda era tan lisa como una piedra pulida del océano, y yo sabía más que nunca que estábamos justo donde pertenecíamos. La isla era nuestro propio mundo, un pequeño pedazo de cielo en el que encajábamos perfectamente bien, y de repente me sentí abrumada por lo bendecidos que éramos realmente.

"¿Estás dolorida?", Edward preguntó con pánico mientras se congelaba dentro de mí.

"No, estoy perfecta", murmuré... al menos así estaba hasta que se detuvo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?", preguntó con suavidad.

"Estoy muy… feliz", le dije con sinceridad.

Él sonrió con su primera sonrisa sincera en días, y luego me besó con ternura antes de volver a nuestra pasión...

OoOoOoO

Pasamos los siguientes días construyendo nuestra casa, y cuando tuvimos cuatro paredes y un techo de hoja de palma, no podíamos dejar de estar orgullosos de nosotros mismos mientras nos maravillábamos con nuestra realización.

"Wow", le dije con admiración. "Creo que es hermosa".

"Hasta ahora todo va bien", dijo Edward un poco menos contento.

"Oh, no seas tan indiferente. Es increíble".

La habíamos construido frente a la playa, bastante cerca de la selva, sólo para asegurarnos de que la marea no arruinaría la construcción, y mirando a la pequeña cabaña de esa manera, casi parecía como si hubiera crecido de los arboles. Era absolutamente perfecta.

Pero cuando entramos, la pared del fondo se cayó y el techo se derrumbó encima de nosotros.

"Bueno, eso no ha sido realmente planeado", dijo Edward completamente aturdido mientras estábamos allí en estado de shock.

Yo no podía dejar de reír. "Por lo menos no tenemos que empezar de nuevo desde el principio".

Afortunadamente la pared estaba todavía intacta, así que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era asegurarla mejor. Edward decidió que la casa necesitaba tener sus raíces, así que hizo una pala improvisada y se pasó los siguientes días cavando hacia abajo tan profundamente como pudo y enterrando la parte inferior de la cabaña. Cuando estaba metida medio metro, a Edward se le metió en la cabeza el añadir un segundo piso, sorprendentemente descubrió una manera de hacerlo resistente.

Cuando la estructura estuvo finalmente completa por segunda vez, Edward entró primero para asegurarse de que era segura. Era aún más hermosa que la primera, y al saltar alrededor y empujar las paredes para poner a prueba la estabilidad, yo sabía que ya no iba a haber más problemas.

"Bueno, creo que es segura", dijo con orgullo. "Todavía tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer en el interior, pero es adecuada para entrar con la excepción de una última cosa".

"¿Qué cosa?", pregunté con una sonrisa.

Saltó fuera del segundo piso que había edificado - el cual no estaba demasiado elevado teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de la casa estaba bajo tierra - y luego se fue corriendo a la selva antes de resurgir con otro muro... el mismo muro que habíamos utilizado para cerrar nuestra pequeña cueva.

"Pensé que deberíamos mantener esto como un símbolo del comienzo de nuestra vida aquí", dijo mientras lo unía al marco de la puerta. Nuestro primer muro era ahora la puerta a nuestro futuro, y yo no podía imaginar nada más perfecto que eso.

Y por supuesto, las lágrimas me sorprendieron mientras estaba allí mirándolo cómo contemplaba nuestro hogar. ¡Malditas hormonas!

"¿Qué te parece?", preguntó cuando terminó.

"Es increíble", le dije balbuceando como una idiota.

Él sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y luego me limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. "Son lágrimas de alegría, ¿no?".

"Por supuesto que lo son".

"Bueno, entonces deja que te lleve al interior", no me dio tiempo a responder, me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó dentro al estilo nupcial.

"Llevarme a través del umbral, ¿eh?", me reí.

"¿No es eso lo que lo hace un buen marido?".

"Bueno, como una buena esposa, debo ser útil en la casa y cada centímetro de ella necesita ser bautizado".

Él asintió con una expresión seria. "Eso es probablemente una buena idea... sólo para que estemos en la misma página, ¿por bautizado te refieres a tener relaciones sexuales, no?", preguntó inseguro.

Me reí de nuevo. "Sí".

"Vale, eso es lo que yo pensaba. Realmente nunca antes he utilizado esa expresión, pero pensé que eso era lo que querías decir. No es como si hubiera algún sacerdote aquí para la definición real de la palabra". Ahí estaba mi friki e inocente Edward al que yo quería mucho.

Antes de que pudiéramos llegar a bautizar la casa, nos tomamos unos minutos para mirar alrededor y realmente pensar en que todo iría bien. La casa entera probablemente podría caber dentro de la sala de estar de mis padres, pero en comparación con la cueva, era enorme, lo que significaba que tendríamos espacio para tener nuestra cama, así como una sala de estar para descansar.

"Así que…he pensado que cuando el bebé sea más grande podría tener su dormitorio en el piso de arriba", Edward me dijo.

"Esa es una gran idea", le dije con una sonrisa. El segundo piso era más como un altillo que un piso completo, por lo que cuando el bebé tuviera la edad suficiente para subir una escalera, tendría un dormitorio perfecto, estaría lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros, pero aún así le daríamos un poco de espacio propio.

Edward utilizó un manojo de hojas de palma envueltas juntas para hacer una cama para nosotros, cosa que probablemente se sentiría seca y rasposa en circunstancias normales, pero como estábamos acostumbrados a dormir en la cueva, esto era como dormir sobre las nubes.

"¿Estás cómoda?", preguntó mientras nos instalábamos en nuestra nueva cama para pasar la noche.

"Mucho", le dije con una sonrisa, aunque no estaba realmente de humor para sentirme cómoda, él pareció entenderlo y estuvo de acuerdo.

Hicimos el amor esa noche y bautizamos nuestra casita nueva, pero la mañana siguiente pareció marcar otro nuevo comienzo... un nuevo y redondeado comienzo.

"Edward, mira", dije cuando volvió de pescar el desayuno. Yo no tenía un espejo, pero podía sentir mi nuevo y protuberante abdomen, pareció haber salido durante la noche. Me froté la mano sobre mi estómago extendido para mostrarle de lo que estaba hablando, lo que le provocó una expresión agridulce. Él parecía asombrado por lo que yo estaba sintiendo, y sin embargo sus ojos estaban nublados por la ansiedad, incluso más que antes.

Suavemente puso su mano en mi barriga. "¿Puedes sentirlo moverse?".

Negué con la cabeza. "No. Cuando mi prima se quedó embarazada no lo sintió moverse hasta un tiempo después de que comenzara a tener barriga".

Él tomó una respiración profunda. "Wow, esto realmente hace que sea más... real", dijo nerviosamente.

"Vamos a estar bien", le dije tranquilizadoramente por enésima vez.

"Lo sé... sólo desearía tener un manual o algo. Siempre he contado con libros para todo, y me siento vulnerable sin ellos, como si estuviera tropezando a través de la vida".

"Lo has hecho increíblemente bien hasta ahora", argumenté.

"Sí, porque todo han sido cosas de las que ya había leído... con las que me sentía cómodo".

"Vale, entonces vamos a hablar de ello para estar más preparados. Primero vendrán las contracciones, que son como calambres, luego saldrá una sustancia húmeda... ¿o la sustancia húmeda sale primero? Y luego empezaré a empujar y tú cogerás al bebé cuando se deslice hacia afuera", parecía bastante simple para mí.

"¿Y entonces qué?", preguntó inesperadamente.

"Entonces el bebé ya estará aquí... ¿qué más hay?".

"Bueno, el cordón tiene que ser atado antes de cortarlo, y luego saldrá la bolsa".

"¿La bolsa?", le pregunté confundida.

"Sí, la bolsa en la que el bebé está hasta que nace. Saldrá después de que nazca el bebé, por lo que tendrás que estar lista para eso también..."

Cuanto más hablaba Edward, más calmado parecía, ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que sabía mucho más de lo que pensaba... por supuesto que yo era la que estaba más nerviosa. Supongo que no le presté mucha atención a esas clases, pero en realidad no importaba. A pesar de lo difícil que iba a ser, todo valdría la pena una vez que nuestro pequeño milagro estuviera en el mundo...

* * *

**Parece que Bella no pensó en muchas cosas al quedarse embarazada y ahora ha empezado a ponerse nerviosa... a ver cómo les irá.**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, Tamara Cohen. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	14. Avanzando

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Ainss, ya estoy aquí, que he tenido visita y no sabía cuando lo podría subir.**

**Bueno, vamos a ver más del embarazo de Bella :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Avanzando**

Estar en un hospital era extraño. Nunca había tenido miedo a los hospitales, pero ver todas las máquinas sonando y esa tecnología iba mucho más allá de mi entendimiento y era sin duda difícil. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Yo estaba absolutamente aterrorizada.

Además de mis miedos, las luces artificiales de arriba me estaban dando migraña. ¿Cómo la gente pensaba con claridad en tales condiciones? ¿Un nacimiento no debería ser en un ambiente más tranquilo? Sólo podía imaginar lo traumático que sería para un bebé ir de un lugar que era cálido y oscuro a una habitación tan fría y brillante.

A los siete centímetros de dilatación el dolor se convirtió en demasiado y un anestesista fue llamado, lo que sólo me asustó aún más.

"Mamá, no sé si puedo manejar esto", le dije con pánico.

"Bella, tienes que hacerlo. Sólo respira profundamente. Todo irá bien", dijo Renee con dulzura.

Pero yo no sentía como si fuera a ir todo bien. Sentía que me iba a desmayar, sobre todo después de que el doctor entrara para administrarme la medicación para el dolor. Una mirada a la aguja y sentí como si fuera a vomitar.

"Bella, respira", dijo Renee bruscamente.

"Estoy bien", traté de convencerme a mí misma, pero en el momento en el que la aguja traspasó la piel, todo se volvió negro.

OoOoOoO

"Bella", oí una voz suave. "Bella, despierta".

"No lo puedo ver", me quejé, negándome a abrir los ojos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", me obligué a abrir los ojos, y me sentí aliviada al ver a Edward sonriendo hacia mí. "¿Un mal sueño?", me preguntó.

Miré a mi alrededor, todavía un poco aturdida, hasta que finalmente sacudí la cabeza para aclararme. Yo todavía estaba dentro de nuestra cabaña en la isla, lejos de cualquier hospital.

"No, no era un sueño... bueno, lo era, pero no realmente, yo estaba recordando algo", me senté y me froté el vientre al tiempo que recordaba todo. "Mi madre pensó que sería una buena experiencia si viera a mi prima dar a luz. Creo que ella quería asustarme para que no quisiera hacerlo", le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Pero?", preguntó, sabiendo que había un pero.

"Pero sólo llegué a ver cómo dilató hasta el séptimo centímetro porque una vez que el anestesiólogo empujó la aguja en su espalda me desmayé y me perdí el nacimiento".

Edward me miró en estado de shock y luego se rompió y comenzó a reír. "Bueno, auqí no tienes que preocuparte acerca de las agujas", dijo entre risas.

"Buena cosa", le dije en serio.

Pero luego él se puso serio también. "Bella, ¿te das cuenta de que el dolor de dar a luz va a ser mucho peor que el de ser pinchada por una aguja?".

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él. "Tener miedo a las agujas es una cosa normal. Incluso mi prima dijo que era la peor parte".

"Ella probablemente estaba bromeando".

"No, no lo creo, parecía seria".

"Y ella dio a luz mientras estaba llena de medicamentos para el dolor", señaló.

Rodé los ojos. "Mucha gente elige tener un parto natural. Me he roto el brazo, la pierna, varios dedos, y he sido capaz de manejar el dolor de cada uno".

Una vez más me miró en estado de shock. "¿Por qué demonios has tenido tantos huesos rotos?".

Me encogí de hombros tímidamente. "Pasé por una etapa difícil en la que era un poco torpe. Duró desde los nueve hasta los doce años".

"Ser un poco torpe es chocar accidentalmente contra las paredes, no romperte los huesos", argumentó.

"Yo no estaba acostumbrada a las condiciones heladas de Forks. Vivía en Arizona antes de eso, así que nunca tuve que tratar con ello. Estaba corriendo por el aire libre y había un poco de hielo y entonces... supongo que eso era algo más que ser un poco torpe", admití. "Una vez que me metí en el baile y en las animadoras, tuve la oportunidad de mantener un mejor control de mí misma".

"Pero aún así caíste de ese barco", bromeó.

"La mejor caída que he tenido", le dije con un guiño.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Realmente eres algo más, ¿sabes eso?".

"Por desgracia, así es".

OoOoOoO

A medida que mi estómago creció, también lo hizo mi deseo de ser más... doméstica. Yo estaba constantemente trabajando en mi tejido, y pasaba cada minuto libre que tenía intentando que el interior de la cabaña estuviera absolutamente perfecto. Incluso hice un moisés que colgaba del techo para que pudiera mecer al bebé después de nacer. Edward lo había probado poniendo piedras en él sólo para estar seguro de que era seguro, pero teníamos otros problemas que también tendríamos que averiguar.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con la ropa?".

"¿Eh?", Edward preguntó confundido. "Tenemos ropa".

"Sí, pero, ¿qué vamos a ponerle al bebé? Quiero decir, él puede estar desnudo cuando sea pequeño, pero ya sabes, cuando empiece a ser más grande va a querer algo para cubrirse".

"Oh... sí, supongo que no he pensado en el bebé creciendo. Sí, vamos a necesitar algo, quizá debería ir en busca de mi camiseta y podemos tratar de hacer algo con eso".

"Bueno, la ropa finalmente se va a desgastar y a romper también. Tal vez deberíamos tratar de hacer cosas... algo así como esta manta", le dije mientras seguía tejiendo.

"Parece que puede desgastarse también", dijo mientras arrugaba la cara.

"Creo que cuanto más la trabaje, más suave va a estar. Tendremos que hacer que funcione".

"Tú eres la diseñadora de moda".

Me reí una vez. "¿Sabes?, yo solía pensar que podía ser algo así como... una diseñadora", negué con la cabeza. "Era una idiota".

"¿Por qué dices eso? No hay nada malo en ser una diseñadora de moda", dijo alentadoramente.

"No, era estúpido. Solía pensar que toda esa basura era muy importante, pero ahora todo eso carece de sentido".

"Ahora... aquí... pero hubiera sido una buena profesión si estuviéramos en casa. Ellos tienen un salario decente".

"Tal vez... creo que he superado todo eso. De hecho, la sola idea de todo eso es irritante".

"Realmente no puedo discutir contigo".

OoOoOoO

Cuando mi bulto se convirtió en un estómago lleno y redondo, yo ya me había convertido en una tejedora profesional y nuestro pequeño hogar estaba lleno de mis mantas y mis cosas. No eran mantas cálidas ni nada, pero la más pequeña que hice con las palmas secas y duras era muy resistente al agua.

"¿Qué te parece?", le pregunté a Edward con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Él sonrió ampliamente. "¿Es eso un pañal?".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Estoy haciendo un montón de ellos. No van a ser por completo a prueba de fugas, pero he pensado que nos van a dar el tiempo suficiente para limpiar al bebé sin ensuciarnos nosotros".

"Eso es impresionante... e incluso tienen cuerdas en el lado", dijo mientras lo examinaba.

"Sí, las he hecho de fibras de vid; me imaginé que haría más fácil el quitarlo rápidamente. Además, no tenemos manera de saber el tamaño exacto del bebé, por lo que los lazos deben funcionar para todos los tamaños".

"Mira, eres mucho más inteligente que yo... yo nunca podría haber pensado en algo así".

Me eché a reír. "No, estoy segura de que tú tendrías al bebé corriendo desnudo para que meara y cagara por todo el lugar. Estaría cubierto de heces constantemente".

"Probablemente tengas razón, pero esto es muy bueno porque resuelve el problema de la ropa. Vas a tener que hacer grandes pañales cuando el niño crezca".

"¿Pañales?", le desafié. "Los niños no usan pañales".

"Pañales, ropa, son lo mismo. Son para cubrir sus partes, así que es la misma cosa".

"¿Sus partes?", dije con otra sonrisa.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir", dijo con un resoplido.

"Sus partes, eso es lindo. ¿Así es como solía decirlo tu madre?".

"Sí", admitió.

"Déjame adivinar, siempre que estabas jugando con tus partes tu madre te decía 'no, no, eso no' ".

"Lo que sea, ríete. Eres una chica, así que no sabes lo que es eso. Si tuvieras un pene no pensarías que es tan gracioso".

"Pero tengo un pene", le dije sugestivamente antes de acercarme para coger su entrepierna por encima de sus pantalones cortos.

"Hey", dijo al tiempo que bloqueaba mi mano. "No me puedes quitar mi hombría y reclamar mis partes como tuyas".

"Pero son mías. Como tu mujer te tengo a ti y a tus partes", le dije con fingida seriedad.

"Tienes razón", dijo después de un momento. "Estoy a tu merced".

Sonreí ampliamente y me arrastré sobre él, obligándole a tumbarse sobre su espalda. Me incliné y lo besé juguetonamente, pero entonces...

"Oh, Dios mío, siente esto", dije con entusiasmo y le agarré la mano para colocarla en mi estómago repentinamente animado.

"Whoa, ¿qué ha sido eso?", preguntó perdiendo las palabras.

"Nuestro bebé moviéndose... ¿lo sientes?".

Él asintió, aparentemente incapaz de hablar en ese momento.

Fueron unos minutos muy emotivos para los dos, y nos sentamos juntos para disfrutar de la seriedad del momento. No es que sintiera que eso hacía al bebé más real, pero sin duda estábamos un paso más cerca de convertirnos en padres.

Después de una noche de risas con cada pequeño movimiento, Edward se fue temprano por la mañana, pero estuvo de vuelta antes de que yo saliera de la cama... y tenía una sorpresa para mí.

"Ugh. No estoy segura de querer lo que tienes", medio gemí. Nunca había salido mal ninguno de sus regalos, pero yo todavía tenía ese momento de terror cada vez que me traía algo nuevo. Y desde que estaba embarazada, no estaba segura de poder soportar lo que él quisiera que yo comiera.

Excepto esa mañana, cuando no me trajo un alimento nuevo...

"¿Es eso un...?".

"He estado trabajando en esto durante un tiempo. Tuve que remojar el hilo en el agua del océano y luego secarlo durante un par de días antes de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener su forma", explicó.

"Edward... es un a-anillo", tartamudeé.

"Sí, pensé, ya sabes, vamos a tener un bebé y básicamente estamos casados de todos modos... quiero decir, sé que es una especie de broma, pero pensé..."

"Me encanta", interrumpí sus divagaciones.

Su anillo estaba hecho de hilo seco y endurecido, había sido envuelto estrechamente en torno a una perla. Obviamente, él había pasado mucho tiempo con ello, por lo que la perla estaba segura, y honestamente, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

"Encaja", dije mientras me limpiaba una lágrima de la mejilla y él lo colocaba en mi dedo.

"Sí, te medí el dedo mientras dormías una noche. Por supuesto conté con el factor de que al secarlo se puede hacer más pequeño, así que tuve que hacer unos ajustes", Dios, me encantaba cuando se hacía el inteligente.

"Gracias", le dije emocionada. "No sólo por esto, que es hermoso, sino porque nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me has salvado la vida... más de una vez, y me perdonaste por ser una perra cuando no tenías porque hacerlo. Tengo mucho miedo de en lo que me habría convertido sin ti".

"Podrías haber estado absolutamente bien", dijo mientras envolvía con ternura sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Siempre has tenido un buen corazón, y te hubieras dado cuenta, con o sin mí".

"No, estás equivocado... mi corazón sólo se convirtió en bueno por ti".

"¿Cuándo te verás a ti misma claramente?", dijo con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Se inclinó y me besó dulcemente antes de frotar mi vientre y tararear lo suficientemente alto como para que el bebé lo escuchara a través de mi piel.

"Mmm, me encanta cuando tarareas", murmuré.

"¿En serio?", preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, eres muy bueno en eso. Realmente me calmas a mi también".

"Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo, me aseguraré de tararear para ti cuando estés inhalando por los dolores del parto", dijo entre risas.

"Bueno, espero que sí", le dije con sinceridad. Yo tenía la intención de contestarle sarcásticamente, pero sinceramente me encantaba cuando tarareaba y realmente pensé que podría ayudar en ese momento.

"Entonces lo haré", dijo en voz baja, dándose cuenta de mi serio estado de ánimo. Estaba mirándome tan intensamente a los ojos que casi me olvidé de respirar, y de repente estuve hambrienta.

"Creo que tenemos que tener sexo ahora", le dije en serio.

"Sí, definitivamente", admitió él con voz ronca.

Nuestra vida sexual no había vacilado desde mi embarazo, pero mi estómago más grande lo hacía un poco más difícil, por lo que teníamos que ser creativos con nuestro posicionamiento.

Me subí a su regazo y desesperadamente planté mis labios en los suyos. No pudimos conseguir quitarnos nuestros pantalones cortos lo suficientemente rápido, y él estaba obviamente tan listo como yo. Me agarró mis caderas desnudas con sus manos y me guió a través de él antes de tirar de mí hacia abajo sobre su longitud.

No había mayor sensación en el mundo que cuando él me llenaba por completo en esos primeros momentos cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Era incluso mejor que el propio orgasmo, y tal vez no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto físico del sexo. Se trataba de una plena conexión y la sensación de estar completa, como si sin él me faltara una extremidad o un órgano vital. Era casi como si yo dejara de respirar cada vez que estábamos separados, y el momento en el que él estaba dentro de mí de nuevo, fuera una brusca inyección de aire en mis pulmones. Tenerlo en mi interior era una bebida en el desierto, un paraguas bajo la lluvia, o incluso una almohada para acostarme después de un día agotador. Era un alivio de un modo extraño, y me preguntaba si alguna vez esa sensación desaparecería, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Después de que otro momento pasara, Edward utilizó su control sobre mis caderas para levantarme y tirar de mí de vuelta hacia abajo, sobre él. Me empecé a mover, tomando el control, pero él nunca podía ceder el control por completo - lo cual estaba perfectamente bien para mí - el sexo era siempre lo mejor cuando ambos estábamos en condiciones de contribuir con nuestros movimientos. Sin embargo, para intensificar la sensación aún más, él llevó sus manos hacia adentro y con sus pulgares comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos dolorosamente gloriosos en mi sensibilidad.

"Oh Edward", gemí, aunque no estaba segura de si las palabras eran inteligibles. Podía sentir construirse ese endurecimiento en mi estómago que se extendía a través de todo mi cuerpo.

"Bella", resopló con brusquedad, y sabía exactamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Así que me vi forzada a separarme de él, y luego me di la vuelta para ponerme de lado para que él pudiera terminar de embestir en mí desde atrás. Era algo que casi esperaba desde que mi estómago se interponía en el camino de nuestras posiciones más simples. No siempre me pedía que me diera la vuelta de esa manera, pero a veces simplemente no podía quedarse atrapado debajo de mí, el sentimiento era tan intenso que tenía que pasar a través de ello.

Después de nuestro cambio de posición no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo no pudiera aguantar más y estallara en un ataque de calor sofocante que me devoró por completo. Su agarre se apretó en mis caderas mientras él se ponía rígido con un gruñido, y luego los dos nos relajamos en la lánguida piscina de felicidad antes de que finalmente él se retirara de mí.

Y como siempre después de tener sexo, me preguntó. "¿Estás bien?".

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Oh, sí".

Fue una pregunta tonta porque, ¿cómo no iba a estar bien después de algo así?, pero al mismo tiempo me encantaba escucharlo porque era sólo una manera más de mostrarme lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí.

Besó mi pelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con seguridad, y yo sólo me recosté allí durante horas. No tener nada que hacer realmente tenía sus ventajas, especialmente en tiempos increíblemente perezosos como ese.

OoOoOoO

En los meses siguientes nuestro vínculo y cercanía sólo creció. De hecho, llegó a ser tan estrecho que yo sinceramente no podía recordar lo que era mi vida antes que él. ¿Estaba con vida antes de venir a la isla? Me parecía difícil de creer. Debí haber sido una concha vacía antes de que Edward me llenara tanto física como emocionalmente, y yo estaba muy agradecida por ese ataque repentino de torpeza que me hizo caer de ese barco ese día. Todo hasta ese momento era un borrón, y todo lo de después era el camino que necesitaba tomar para vivir realmente. En cierto modo me sentía como un recién nacida, viendo el mundo como un lugar nuevo, al igual que mi bebé haría pronto. Creceríamos juntos, los tres haríamos nuestro mundo exactamente como debería ser.

"¿De cuánto tiempo… crees que estoy?", le pregunté una noche mientras nos tumbábamos en la cama y sentía que el bebé se movía dentro de mí.

"No estoy seguro. Cada vez se pone más grande", dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Estás cansada de él?".

"No, me encanta tenerlo dentro de mí, pero me estoy poniendo un poco… incómoda".

Él tomó una respiración profunda. Edward siempre parecía tomarla en cualquier momento en el que mencionaba que el bebé nacería pronto, y yo sabía que era porque todavía estaba muy nervioso. Pero él permanecía fuerte, porque sabía que era lo que yo necesitaba. Él era mi fuerza, y tenía que mantener el control por nosotros tres.

"¿Sabes qué?", dije pensando en algo. "No hemos elegido un nombre".

"Técnicamente no necesita un nombre. Quiero decir, no es como si él vaya a ir a la escuela o vivir en una sociedad en la que un nombre sea importante. Podríamos llamarlo bebé, y cuando fuera mayor llamarlo niño, 'hey cariño, ¿dónde está el niño?'. Creo que podría funcionar".

Le miré con incredulidad.

"Cariño, estoy bromeando", dijo entre risas.

"Ja ja", le dije tratando de mantener mi mirada, pero sonriendo a pesar de eso. "Hablando en serio, tenemos que pensar en un nombre. No tenemos ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nazca y eso es lo único que queda que no hemos hecho".

"Vale, ¿qué nombre te gusta?".

"No lo sé... ¿tienes alguna idea?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tal Alistair? Ese está bien".

Arrugué la cara. "No me gusta".

"Vale, pues di alguno tú".

"¿Qué tal... Garrett?", le sugerí.

"¿Garrett? De ninguna manera, ¿cómo podría mostrar su cara en la isla con un nombre así? Todos los pájaros se burlarían de él".

Negué con la cabeza hacia él. "Bien, es tu turno para sugerir algo".

"Um... ¿qué hay de Benjamín?, ya sabes, como Benjamín Franklin".

Pensé en eso por un momento. "De hecho, me gusta Benjamín. Podríamos llamarlo Benny".

"¡Op, ese está fuera!", dijo rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no te gusta Benny?".

"De ninguna manera, suena como un nombre para un animal doméstico".

Rodé los ojos. "Oh Edward", dije con un suspiro, y entonces… "¡Eso es, Edward!".

"¿Qué?", dijo confundido.

"Edward Jr. y podríamos llamarlo EJ. ¡AWW, es tan perfecto!", y como un signo, el bebé pateó justo en ese momento. "¿Ves? Te gusta ese nombre, ¿verdad EJ?", le pregunté a mi estómago mientras lo frotaba.

Edward no parecía muy emocionado por nombrar al bebé como él, pero en ese momento yo ya me había enamorado de la idea, por lo que él la aceptó porque sabía lo mucho que yo lo quería. Realmente era la persona más dulce del mundo.

"Bueno, también necesitamos un nombre de niña", dijo él, tratando de apartar el tema de 'EJ'.

Estaba convencida de que íbamos a tener un niño por lo que el nombre de niña no era realmente necesario, pero sólo para complacerlo, di algunas ideas. "Jane".

"No, ese es el nombre de una muñeca o algo así", dijo Edward. "¿Qué hay de Victoria?".

"Ew, siempre he odiado ese nombre. Creo que ya que nos hemos decidimos por un nombre significativo para un niño, deberíamos hacer lo mismo con el de niña".

"Bella Junior, y podemos llamarla BJ", dijo Edward burlonamente.

"No", dije después de fingir que pensaba en ello seriamente. "BJ no es un buen nombre para una adolescente".

"No es que importe mucho aquí", dijo Edward en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza. "Todavía no me gusta. Además mi nombre es Isabella así que sería IJ y eso no suena bien".

"¿Tu nombre es Isabella?", preguntó sorprendido.

"¿No lo sabías?".

"No... wow, supongo que es algo nuevo para mí. Yo ni siquiera sabía tu nombre real".

"Bueno, yo no sé tu nombre".

"Es Anthony, bueno, Anthony Masen".

"¿Tienes dos segundos nombres?", le pregunté confundida.

"No, bueno, algo así. El apellido de mi padre era Masen, pero mi abuela se volvió a casar cuando él era pequeño y los dos tomaron el apellido de su marido, Cullen".

"Oh, ¿así que decidieron dividir tu apellido?".

"Bueno, el nombre de mi padre era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, por lo que fui nombrado igual que él".

"Así que... ¿nuestro bebé sería el tercero?", le pregunté.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Podemos todavía llamarlo EJ aunque no sea técnicamente un junior?".

"Podemos hacer lo que quieras", dijo Edward descuidadamente.

"Vale, bien", le dije emocionada de nuevo. Pero todo lo que se habló sobre su padre me dio una idea. "¿Cuál es el nombre completo de tu madre?".

"Esme Elizabeth Cullen. ¿Por qué?".

"Bueno, el nombre de mi madre es Renee Marie Swan, así que tal vez podríamos combinar los nombres de alguna manera para tener el nombre de la niña. Esme Renee Cullen".

"No soy un fan del nombre de mi madre", dijo Edward con honestidad. "Yo no creo que pueda llamar a mi niña Esme".

"Vale, ¿qué hay de Renee Esme Cullen?... no, ese tampoco suena bien. Hmmm, ¿qué tal si los juntamos?... Renesmee. ¡Oh, me gusta ese!".

"Tal vez deberíamos esperar y pensar en ello durante un tiempo antes de decidir sobre cualquier cosa", dijo Edward con cuidado.

"¿No te gusta?", le pregunté decepcionada. "¿Demasiado raro?".

"No, creo que Rapunzel está muy bien, yo sólo..."

"Es Renesmee", le corregí. "Como Renee y Esme juntos".

"Oh, eso es lo que quería decir. Creo que está bien. Lo que quieras está bien, quiero decir, siempre podemos pensar en un nombre corto. Ren, May, Nes".

Le miré fijamente y me disgusté durante un momento. Todavía me gustaba Renesmee, pero si se le iba a dar a nuestro bebé un nombre corto como esos entonces no había manera de que quisiera llamarla así.

Negué con la cabeza hacia él y pensé que decidir sobre un nombre de chica no era tan importante porque estaba segura de que iba a ser un niño.

Los días se prolongaron y cuando empecé a andar como los patos, tuve suficiente.

"Vamos EJ, ¿no quieres salir pronto?", a menudo le preguntaba a mi estómago.

"Vamos a dejarlo salir cuando esté listo", Edward me contestó nerviosamente. Yo sabía que él estaba asustado, y la verdad, yo estaba empezando a estar así, pero no podía esperar. Me sentía incómoda y me dolía todo el cuerpo, por no mencionar el hecho de que ni siquiera habíamos podido tener sexo, lo cual era un duro golpe para mí. Edward estaba bien y me apoyaba al respecto, pero yo sólo quería recuperar mi cuerpo, y honestamente echaba de menos hacer el amor con él.

Hubo momentos en los que me sentía como si hubiera estado embarazada durante demasiado tiempo, pero otras veces, cuando el bebé se movía dentro de mí, sentía tanto amor que quería mantenerlo dentro de mí para siempre. Pero cuando por fin rompí aguas, me di cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido con respecto a todo el tema...

* * *

**Uy, ya tenemos a Bella de parto, el viernes veremos qué tienen, si niño o niña :)**

**¡Hasta el viernes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	15. Haciendo frente

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, venga, vamos con el parto a ver qué tal sale :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Haciendo frente**

"Oh, no es tan malo. ¿Ves?, te dije que podía manejarlo", le dije con aire de suficiencia mientras respiraba a través de las primeras contracciones.

"No estoy tratando de asustarte o cualquier cosa, pero creo que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer", dijo Edward suavemente.

"Tengo esto", le dije con confianza, debería haber sabido que Edward tenía razón, Edward siempre tenía razón. "¡Mierdaaaa! Ese dolor", le dije una hora más tarde. Las contracciones definitivamente no se sentían como los dolores menstruales, eran un infierno mucho peor.

La cara de Edward decía que estaba cagado de miedo, estaba fija en una determinada máscara dura, estaba concentrado en la tarea, y él no iba a dejar que sus miedos se interpusieran en el camino de lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba tan preparado como podía estar con nuestros recursos limitados en la isla, tenía la navaja suiza del ejército - la cual esterilizó antes - y él estaba sobre una de mis mantas hechas a mano.

"¿Por qué no tratas de hacerlo en el agua?", sugirió tras otra contracción increíblemente intensa que me hizo gritar una sarta de blasfemias.

Decidimos que lo mejor sería quedarnos en el lago mientras el bebé estuviera naciendo, de esa manera tendríamos el agua cerca cuando la necesitáramos.

"¿Crees que podría ayudar?", le pregunté con desesperación.

"No lo sé, pruébalo".

"¡Vente conmigo!", le ordené.

"Vale".

Nos metimos en el agua, pero nos aseguramos de permanecer en la zona poco profunda, y por suerte, eso realmente me ayudó. El dolor seguía allí, pero no llegaba al límite, cosa buena para que yo pudiera descansar entre las contracciones. Edward me sostuvo mientras yo me apoyaba en él para ayudarme, pero cuanto más tiempo duraba el dolor, menos capaz era de mantener el control de mis emociones.

"¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mí?", le grité de manera irracional. Yo no podía pensar con claridad y todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo destrozado desde adentro hacia afuera.

"Oww, estás rompiendo mi mano", dijo Edward en voz baja mientras yo apretaba su mano. Pero yo no sentía el hacerle daño, si yo estaba sintiendo dolor, él debía sentirlo también.

Durante mis delirios inducidos por el dolor estuve enfadada con todo el mundo. Odiaba a Edward por haberme embarazado, y me hubiera gustado más que cualquier otra cosa que esa estúpida serpiente me hubiera matado. Pero esos sentimientos no duraron mucho, ya que un sentimiento aún mayor me consumió...

"Vale, creo que estás casi lista para empujar", dijo Edward mucho más calmado de lo que yo esperaba que estuviera. Él me ayudó a salir del agua para llegar a una mejor posición para el parto, pero el dolor sólo se intensificó. "Cuando tengas ganas de empujar, sigue adelante y empuja".

"No, no puedo", dije débilmente, sintiéndome completamente derrotada.

"¡Bella, tú puedes! Tú eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees que eres. Puedes hacer esto, tienes que hacerlo".

"Realmente no puedo", exclamé.

"¡Piensa en el bebé, hazlo por él!", dijo Edward con severidad. Era un tono que rara vez utilizaba, pero fue sin duda uno que exigía obediencia, eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Tenía que hacer lo que él me decía, tenía que conseguir asentarme y recordar por qué estaba pasando por todo ese dolor. Yo estaba trayendo a nuestro bebé al mundo, y no podía dejar de sentir lástima por mí misma. Nuestro bebé me necesitaba, y yo no le fallaría.

"Tengo que empujar ahora", dije tratando de controlarme.

"Vale. Bella, mírame", dijo rápidamente. "Yo estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?".

Asentí con la cabeza. Por supuesto que él estaba allí para mí, él había estado allí para mí desde el principio, y sabía que siempre lo estaría. Éramos un equipo, y a pesar de que yo era la que estaba dando a luz, yo no tenía ninguna duda de que él estaba pasando a través de tantas emociones como yo. De repente una ola de calma se apoderó de mí, y otra vez tuve la certeza de que todo iba a estar bien. El dolor no importaba. Pensé en ello y fui capaz de mantenerme enfocada en lo que tenía que hacer.

Así que empecé a empujar.

Los siguientes empujones fueron un borrón. Podrían haber durado sólo unos segundos, o tal vez horas, pero todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Vagamente podía ver la cara de Edward cuando él quería hablar conmigo, pero lo siguiente que supe es que el dolor se había ido y Edward estaba mirando algo en sus brazos.

"Bella, lo has conseguido", dijo con un tono que nunca le había oído antes. Era una mezcla de alivio y alegría absoluta... él incluso parecía estar llorando, no estaba segura.

Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que yo estaba llorando, estaba absolutamente berreando mientras él ponía al bebé en mis brazos. Estaba todo sangriento y pegajoso, y gritaba, y era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

"Oh, mírale", dije a través de mis lágrimas.

"Bella... es una niña", dijo Edward en voz tan baja que casi no le oí.

Por extraño que pareciera, mi primera reacción fue: "Por supuesto que eres una niña", casi sentí como si yo siempre hubiera sabido que era una niña, y me pregunté vagamente por qué le había estado llamando 'él'. "Ella es tan hermosa".

"Como su mamá", dijo Edward con dulzura.

Él comenzó a trabajar con algo entre mis piernas, pero yo no estaba prestando atención, no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro pequeño y perfecto... pero por alguna razón mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse sin mi permiso y fui tragada de repente por la oscuridad.

Desmayarme parecía ser algo recurrente en mí desde que estaba en la isla, pero esta vez había sido inaceptable. ¿Cómo podría haberme desmayado así?

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo Edward estaba mirándome lleno de alivio.

"Bella, gracias a Dios".

"Lo siento, debo haberme quedado dormida", le dije aturdida.

"No te has dormido, Bella, perdiste mucha sangre y te desmayaste".

"¿En serio?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Dios, yo no estaba seguro de que alguna vez te fueras a despertar de nuevo. No podía creer que fuera a perderte así".

"¿Qué? No, estoy bien, me siento muy bien en realidad, sólo un poco cansada".

"Has estado dormida durante horas".

"¡Oh, no! Yo estaba sosteniendo al bebé, ¿se ha caído?", pregunté con pánico.

"No, está bien... hambrienta, pero absolutamente perfecta".

"¿Dónde está, no la oigo?".

"Ella está durmiendo, pero si te sientes a la altura, tenemos que tratar de darle de comer", se movió para coger al bebé, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Él la abrazó con mucha suavidad, parecía que había estado haciéndolo durante años. Su pequeño cuerpo parecía encajar a la perfección en sus brazos, y ver eso me hizo llorar de nuevo. "¿Puedes cogerla? Necesito conseguirte agua", me preguntó mientras me la colocaba en el pecho.

"No tengo sed", le dije, a pesar de que cuando salieron las palabras me di cuenta de cuán seca tenía la boca y la garganta.

"No vas a ser capaz de darle lo que necesita si tú no recibes lo que necesitas", Edward me dijo mientras ponía la hoja con agua en mis labios.

Bebí lentamente, pero me alegré cuando lo hice porque así podría estar bien para memorizar las características de mi bebé. Ella todavía estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero sus labios pequeños y en forma de corazón se encontraban en un pliegue y de vez en cuando sacaba su lengua. Su piel era de color rosa, tenía la nariz más pequeña y bonita que había visto, y su cabeza estaba llena de rizos oscuros. Estaba envuelta en una de mis mantas, pero Edward la alejó para que pudiéramos estar piel con piel, y yo estaba total y absolutamente asombrada con ella.

"Edward", le susurré emocionada. "Mira lo que hemos hecho".

Él sonrió con adoración. "Ella es increíble".

Pero al hablar la despertamos, porque ella comenzó a hacer ruidos y volvió la cabeza hacia mí, como si supiera que yo era su fuente de alimento.

"Tiene hambre", le dije con nerviosismo. Siempre había pensado que la lactancia materna era algo extraño, pero al mismo tiempo al estar abandonados en una isla sin biberones no teníamos otra opción. La abracé a mi pecho y esperaba que ella supiera qué hacer. Afortunadamente, su instinto se hizo presente y empezó a mamar. "Está funcionando".

"Gracias a Dios", susurró Edward. El relieve de su rostro era inconmensurable, habíamos sobrevivido, los tres íbamos a estar bien, eso era lo único que importaba. "No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a darle de comer si no despertabas pronto".

"Ella está limpia", me di cuenta, intentando hacer caso omiso de lo incómodo que era lo que me estaba haciendo. Yo realmente no esperaba que dar de mamar fuera doloroso, pero hombre, mi pezón ya estaba dolorido, así que decidí trasladarla al otro pecho.

"Sí, he tratado de enjuagarla un poco en el lago... a ella no le ha gustado mucho, creo que puede haber pillado frío. Me he sentido mal porque ha terminado llorando hasta quedarse dormida".

"Aww", le dije mientras acariciaba su manita.

"Sin embargo parece muy feliz ahora", reflexionó. "Supongo que sólo quería a su mamá".

"Probablemente sólo quería comer", le dije con una risita.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo... realmente?", preguntó, de repente preocupado de nuevo.

"¿No has aprendido que yo me recupero rápidamente?".

Él soltó un bufido. "Sí, supongo que sí".

"Además, no hay tiempo para estar enferma o débil, hay que asegurarse de que ella tiene todo lo que necesita... incluyendo un nombre".

"Pensé que querías Rap... Reneeezemay", dijo, teniendo problemas para recordar el nombre que yo inventé.

"Renesmee", dije con una sonrisa. "Pero no, he cambiado de opinión. Es demasiado extraño".

"Bueno, vivimos en una isla, eso es extraño", argumentó débilmente. Era evidente que no estaba tratando de convencerme de escoger ese nombre, pero estaba siendo un apoyo de cualquier manera.

"No, pero me gustaría poder pensar en un nombre que llevara algo de nuestras madres. Me gustan los nombres que significan algo, quiero decir, tengo el segundo nombre de mi madre, así que... realmente quiero que tenga mi segundo nombre también", dije mientras aclaraba todo. "Mi segundo nombre es Marie como el de mi madre, así que quiero que ella lleve también esa tradición".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Vale, su segundo nombre será Marie, pero ella todavía necesita un nombre".

"¿Y si seguimos con el tema de segundo nombre y le ponemos como primer nombre el segundo nombre de tu madre?".

"¿Elizabeth?".

"Si. Siempre me gustó ese nombre... siempre y cuando no la llames Lizzy, odio eso".

"Vale, Lizzy no. ¿Pero estás segura de que te gusta Elizabeth?".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Elizabeth Marie... Masen Cullen".

"O podemos llamarle Elizabeth Marie Swan Masen Cullen", se ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza. "Creo que es lo suficientemente largo así. Elizabeth Marie Cullen... wow, me encanta, pero seguro que nos liaremos con tanto nombre".

"¿Y si sólo la llamamos... Em?", dijo Edward inesperadamente.

"¿Em?"

"Sí, sus iniciales son E M, por lo que Em sería para abreviar".

"Em...", la miré y juro que dejó de chupar lo suficiente para mirarme, y casi parecía que ella estaba sonriendo. "Ella es definitivamente una Em", le dije con una sensación caliente difundiéndose a través de mi cuerpo. Em era ella, ni siquiera había una opción más.

OoOoOoO

Mi pérdida de sangre no me afectó por mucho tiempo, cuando Em tenía tres días de edad, yo ya me sentía cerca de mi yo anterior. Edward y yo nos habíamos adaptado a la paternidad con bastante facilidad. Claro, nos levantábamos cada tres horas durante la noche, pero Em era un bebé fácil de llevar y siempre se dormía después de haber sido alimentada.

No era como si pudiéramos hacer lo que quisiéramos, así que cuando ella dormía, nosotros también, y cuando estaba despierta nosotros nos levantábamos y hacíamos nuestra rutina diaria. Edward pescaba y recogía fruta, y yo seguía tejiendo cuando a Em no le importaba estar tumbada en una de mis mantas. Mis pañales tejidos también funcionaban bien, pero Edward y yo todavía éramos meados en múltiples ocasiones, no es que a ninguno de nosotros nos importara realmente. Estábamos tan serenamente felices de estar juntos como una familia que un poco de pis nunca podría deprimirnos.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, Em estaba tan estrechamente unida a nosotros que casi se me había olvidado lo que hacíamos antes de que estuviera ella.

"Bueno... ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?", Edward me preguntó una tarde.

"Está bien", le dije con una sonrisa. Cogí a Em y la mantuve en mi hombro, pero Edward tenía una idea diferente.

"Pensé que podríamos usar tu camiseta como un saco para el bebé", dijo mientras la rasgaba y la unía de una manera en la que Em estaría asegurada contra mí.

"Esa es una gran idea", le dije impresionada. "Pero acabas de estropear mi única camiseta".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Nunca la usabas. Además, todavía tienes tu sujetador por aquí en alguna parte".

"Es cierto", estuve de acuerdo. Él me ayudó a ponerme de pie y luego yo miré con curiosidad sus pies. "¿Qué le ha pasado a tus zapatos?".

"Bueno, tuve que cortarlos para que mis pies entraran. He crecido desde que estamos aquí", explicó. "Yo lo hice hace un tiempo, ¿te has dado cuenta ahora?".

"Sí, supongo que nunca he prestado atención a tus pies".

"Podría caminar descalzo, pero no estoy seguro acerca de caminar por la selva sin protección... por cierto, tal vez podrías trabajar en tejer algún tipo de protección para los pies. Em definitivamente va a necesitar algo cuando comience a caminar".

"Oh, bien pensado", le dije cuando empezamos nuestra caminata. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?", pregunté, refiriéndome a su repentino deseo de caminar por la selva.

"Bueno, he ido a pescar al arrecife, me he girado para mirar el acantilado y he visto algo interesante. Quería echarle un vistazo, pero no hay manera de que os deje solas".

"¿Qué?", pregunté, haciéndome la ofendida. "¿Por qué?".

"Cada vez que te dejo... incluso por un par de horas, siempre sucede algo que hace que me arrepienta".

Estaba a punto de discutir su comentario, pero luego me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Sin embargo, independientemente de su razonamiento, yo estaba feliz de estar caminando con él. Me sentía realmente bien para alejarme de la casa y de la playa... sin embargo, su pequeño paseo se convirtió en más caminata de la que me hubiera gustado.

"Edward, ¿a dónde vamos?".

"Creo que estamos casi allí. ¿Quieres que coja a Em?".

"No, ella está bien, el saco realmente funciona muy bien, pero ella va a tener hambre pronto y yo realmente no quiero estar caminando mientras la alimento".

"Podemos hacer una pausa cada vez que quieras", dijo con una sonrisa que te podía provocar un paro cardiaco. Y ese fue el momento en el que ocurrió, mirando su adorable rostro y su cuerpo dolorosamente sexy todo cubierto de sudor, mis hormonas se pusieron en marcha y eso me hizo pensar en el sexo otra vez. Dios, yo lo quería. Si no estuviéramos en la selva con plantas potencialmente peligrosas y criaturas de todo tipo, dejaría a Em en un sitio seguro y le mostraría a Edward exactamente cómo me sentía.

Pero debí haber entendido mal la mirada de deseo que me estaba dando, porque de repente pareció nervioso. "¿Quieres darle de comer ahora, o podemos seguir adelante por un tiempo?", preguntó con inquietud.

"Um... ella aún duerme, podemos seguir adelante hasta que se despierte".

"Está bien", dijo y luego caminó unos metros para delante, como si no quisiera que yo estuviera cerca de él.

Pero yo no iba a tolerar ningún tipo de comportamiento extraño o tensión entre nosotros, habíamos llegado demasiado lejos para eso. "Oye, ¿qué te pasa?", le pregunté.

"¿Qué? No pasa nada conmigo. ¿Por qué?".

"Simplemente pareces... raro".

"Bueno, me has dado esa mirada".

"¿Qué mirada?", le pregunté inocentemente, pero no pude evitar sonreír porque en realidad sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"Oh, ya sabes qué mirada. Esa mirada en la que no importa dónde estemos o lo que estemos haciendo porque lo único que quieres hacer es tener sexo. Sí, conozco esa mirada de ti, y eso no va a pasar".

Resoplé. "No soy una idiota, sé que no podemos tener sexo aquí y ahora. No tenemos un lugar seguro para poner a Em".

"Tampoco vamos a tener sexo cuando volvamos", dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Por qué no?", le pregunté confundida. Nos habíamos metido mano unas cuantas veces desde que Em nació, pero no habíamos tenido relaciones reales todavía y pensé que él sólo estaba esperando a que yo le dijera que me sentía a la altura. Pero ahora él estaba actuando como si nunca quisiera tener sexo otra vez, lo que me molestó seriamente. ¿No estaba atraído por mí? Tal vez ver a nuestra hija nacer mató su deseo por mí, o tal fue la placenta. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, de repente me sentí cohibida e insegura.

"Bella, Em nació hace apenas unas semanas..."

"Pero me siento bien, completamente normal", traté de asegurarle. ¿Estaba preocupado por si era demasiado pronto? Realmente esperaba que eso fuera todo.

"Aun así"- dijo inesperadamente - "simplemente no creo que sea una buena idea".

"¿No es una buena idea hacerlo por un tiempo, o no es una buena idea hacerlo nunca?".

"Nunca", dijo en voz baja.

Pude sentir mis ojos escocer y mi nariz hormiguear, pero me negué a llorar. "Así que, simplemente... ¿ya no me quieres?", le pregunté no más fuerte que un susurro. Froté la espalda de Em en busca de apoyo moral.

"¿Qué? No", dijo rápidamente. "Bella, por supuesto que te quiero. Te quiero todo el maldito tiempo y haces que me vuelva loco. Confía en mí... he tenido un tiempo difícil al tener que pensar en cualquier otra cosa. No es fácil pasar de tener sexo todo el tiempo a... nada, pero tenemos que ser racionales al respecto".

"¿Racionales?", le pregunté confundida. Quiero decir, me sentí aliviada de que todavía me quisiera, pero yo no entendía por qué pensaba que yo no podía.

"No tenemos ningún tipo de control de la natalidad aquí. No podemos seguir teniendo hijos".

Pensé en ello durante un minuto y luego pregunté: "¿Por qué no?".

"Bella, ¿te escuchas a ti misma?", medio susurró medio gritó, tratando de no despertar a Em. "¿Has olvidado ya cuánto dolor sentiste, o el hecho de que casi te desangras hasta la muerte?".

"Estoy bien... yo estaba bien", traté de calmarlo.

Él resopló y luego se dio la vuelta completamente exasperado antes de volverse hacia mí y pasar sus manos por su pelo cubierto de maleza.

"Casi es hora para otro corte de pelo", le dije casualmente, cambiando de tema.

Pero Edward no había terminado todavía con la conversación. "Bella, quiero tener sexo contigo, Dios sabe que quiero, pero no podemos... no puedo pasar por eso otra vez".

"Pero no podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas aquí y no volver a tener sexo", le dije con incredulidad.

"Podemos hacer otras cosas", trató de razonar. "Podemos... podemos tener sexo cuando estés con tu periodo".

"Eso es asqueroso", le dije frustrada. "Y me encanta la espontaneidad, esa es una de las mejores cosas de estar solos en esta isla".

"Bueno, ya no estaremos más solos en esta isla", señaló. "Vamos, ¿de verdad crees que aún podemos tener relaciones sexuales cuando y donde queramos? Tenemos un bebé ahora, quién será una niña muy pronto, así que no podemos tener sexo en cualquier momento que queramos".

"Tal vez no podamos ser completamente espontáneos, pero no tener sexo en absoluto... o sólo tenerlo con el periodo, eso está fuera de cuestión. Queremos estar juntos y somos jóvenes, así que no hay razón para estar abstinentes... pero podemos tener cuidado, si lo deseas. Tú puedes sacarla antes de tiempo o podemos tratar de hacer un seguimiento de mis ciclos y no tener relaciones sexuales cuando crea que estoy ovulando".

"No es algo seguro", dijo mecánicamente.

"No, pero es mejor que nada. Y si me quedo embarazada otra vez, entonces estaremos bien otra vez".

"No puedo perderte. Ya hemos tomado demasiados riesgos".

"Y siempre hemos terminado bien. Siempre que estemos juntos, todo va a estar bien", le dije suavemente. "Además, ¿no había algo acerca de que la lactancia materna era un método anticonceptivo natural?".

Pensó en ello. "No estoy seguro... pero supongo que tiene sentido a nivel hormonal".

"¿Ves?", le dije con una sonrisa. "No tienes que preocuparte por ello por un tiempo, y cuando ella acabe de mamar averiguaremos el calendario de mi ciclo", me puse de puntillas para besarlo, él respondió con un beso apasionado... pero entonces, por supuesto, Em eligió ese momento para despertarse y querer comer.

"Está bien, cariño", le dije con una risita.

Edward no hizo ninguna promesa, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que le había presentado un argumento bastante bueno y él lo estaba pensado. La idea me hizo ponerme nerviosa por la anticipación.

Cuando terminé de alimentar a Em, la cogí en brazos y continuamos con la caminata.

"Tenemos que estar llegando. Yo la vi desde el arrecife", Edward me dijo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?", le pregunté, aunque en ese momento realmente no me importaba. Yo estaba ansiosa por terminar con nuestra caminata para así poder volver a nuestra casa y poder encontrar más formas de convencerle de que necesitábamos continuar con nuestra vida sexual... a partir de esta noche.

"No estoy muy seguro", dijo extrañado.

Caminamos un poco más allá, y finalmente lo vimos...

"¿Qué. Es. Eso?", le pregunté con sorpresa.

"Realmente no lo sé", dijo distraídamente.

"¡No la toques!", le grité cuando él extendió la mano hacia la cosa. Edward ni siquiera discutió, sólo retiró su mano sin decir una palabra. "Por favor, dime que no estoy viendo realmente lo que pienso que estoy viendo", le dije, aunque no estaba segura de si eso era una pregunta retórica o no.

"Yo... yo... no estoy seguro de lo que estamos viendo", dijo con sinceridad. "Es una cara..."

"Pero es sólo una formación en una roca al azar y nuestra mente está jugándonos una mala pasada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que la isla podía hacer que nos volviéramos locos?".

Edward se rascó la cabeza y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del objeto, pero por supuesto yo le agarré del brazo y le seguí, no había manera de que fuera a dejarlo fuera de mi vista, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos.

La formación rocosa tenía unos tres metros de altura y parecía una cabeza gigante completa, con ojos, nariz y hasta labios. Por supuesto, yo todavía estaba convencida de que sólo nos la estábamos imaginando.

"Casi parece una estatua de un dios tribal nativo", dijo Edward con curiosidad.

"Pero no hay nadie más en esta isla... ¿verdad?".

"No. He caminado alrededor de toda la isla varias veces. Nadie más está aquí, sino nos hubieran seguido en algún momento", él se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez este es un lugar un poco prehistórico, o algo así".

"¿Qué pasa si la gente vuelve aquí de vez en cuando?", le dije con nerviosismo.

"Hemos estado aquí por más de un año por lo menos. Los hubiéramos visto ir y venir".

¿Un año?

"¿Realmente hemos estado aquí sólo un año?", reflexioné. Se sentía como mucho más tiempo.

"Más o menos", dijo sin dejar de examinar la roca.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Bueno, ¿cuántos periodos tuviste antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que estabas embarazada?".

"Um... tres... o cuatro, no recuerdo exactamente".

"Y los embarazos suelen durar nueve meses, así que estimo que hemos estado aquí por más de un año... más o menos".

"Huh", dije ligeramente amarga, él había dicho eso de una manera tan simple. "Sí, supongo que realmente no he pensado en ello".

"Si algunas personas se acercaran a la isla para... adorar esto, los habríamos visto ya. Realmente creo que esto es sólo algo... viejo que alguien hizo hace siglos y ha sido olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Vale, bueno, entonces vamos a dejarlo", dije todavía ansiosa por volver a la casa para volver a conectar.

Él se echó a reír. "Vale, vámonos".

* * *

**Parece que todo ha salido bien, el siguiente capi es bastante entretenido... igual lo subo el finde ^^**

**¡Hasta luego! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	16. Sobre el agua

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, ¡sorpresa! Os dejo un capítulo bastante movidito (ya veréis por qué lo digo) y que marcará un antes y un después en la vida de Edward y Bella :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Sobre el agua**

"¡Edward, mira!", le llamé. Yo estaba sentada con Em en las aguas poco profundas del lago, y estaba enseñándola a que mantuviera la respiración antes de sumergirse suavemente bajo el agua.

"La estás enseñando a nadar", dijo Edward sorprendido.

"Bueno, yo te dije que solía enseñar a los niños a nadar. Los bebés eran siempre mi clase favorita".

Edward nadó hacia nosotras y le mostré lo que hacíamos, por lo que nuestra pequeña familia pasó algún tiempo jugando y chapoteando en el agua.

"Va a ser mejor nadadora que nosotros dos juntos", Edward dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Ella va a ser mejor que nosotros en todo", le dije. "Una vida en la isla es todo lo que ella conoce".

Y a Em se le notaba. Parecía diminuta e indefensa un día, y al siguiente estaba sonriendo, sosteniéndose ella misma, y agarrando todo. Era curiosa por naturaleza, y tenía una isla entera para jugar y explorar.

"Mira Em", dijo Edward con entusiasmo una mañana. Se suponía que él estaría pescando, pero regresó empapado y sin peces. Parecía que su entrega de regalos ahora era para ella, cosa por la que yo estaba más que contenta.

"Whoa, ¿qué te ha traído papá?", dije con una voz ansiosa.

Em acababa de empezar a balbucear, y definitivamente le gustaba lo que le había dado Edward porque empezó a hablar con eso. Era una diminuta estrella de mar que estaba muy viva, y cuando comenzó a moverse en la mano de Edward, los ojos marrones de Em se ampliaron hasta hacernos reír.

"¿Tiene miedo?", le pregunté después de un minuto.

"No, creo que ella no esperaba que se moviera y eso la ha sorprendido", respondió Edward. "¿Te gusta, Em?", le preguntó con dulzura.

Pero entonces, de repente, Em agarró la estrella de mar de Edward y se la llevó directa a la boca.

"¡No!", Edward y yo gritamos a la vez. Em nos miró sorprendida por nuestro arrebato, y toda su cara cayó antes de empezar a llorar.

"Oh, cariño, no era mi intención gritarte", le dije suavemente, tratando de calmarla.

Edward tiró la estrella de mar a las olas y luego me miró con timidez. "Yo no creía que iba a tratar de comérsela", me susurró en tono de disculpa.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza hacia él.

Yo tampoco creía que iba a tratar de comérsela, pero ambos deberíamos haber supuesto que ella lo haría porque últimamente había estado tratando de comerse todo. Ella todavía quería mamar, pero parecía que cada vez que Edward y yo estábamos comiendo algo, ella trataba de coger la comida de nuestras manos y ponerla en su propia boca. Estaba cerca de gatear, así que Edward y yo estábamos preocupados por si se movía y comía cosas que no debería. A partir de entonces tuvimos que apartar piedras, conchas, hojas, palos, arena, y hasta mi pelo fuera de su boca, y tuve la sensación de que esto sólo iba a empeorar.

Pero quitarle la estrella de mar la había trastornado más de lo que pensábamos, y mi masaje en la espalda no la estaba calmando, por lo que significaba que era el turno de papá.

Edward me la quitó y la abrazó mientras tarareaba mi canción favorita en su oído, lo que me hizo prácticamente derretirme allí mismo. Había poco en la vida que amara más que ver a Edward con nuestra hija. Él era natural, y yo estaba muy agradecida de que Em tuviera la suerte de contar con él como padre. Y por supuesto, se calmó de inmediato, ¿cómo no iba a parar si él la sostenía y la tarareaba así?

Cuando él estuvo seguro de que ella estaba en un mejor estado de ánimo, la llevó a las olas y le señaló los pájaros que volaban sobre el agua. Em amaba los pájaros, y a nosotros nos encantaba señalárselos.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que su padre la pusiera en su cuna, Edward y yo nos acurrucamos juntos en la cama y simplemente disfrutamos de la paz durante unos minutos.

"Ya sabes, ella no va a querer mamar mucho más tiempo", dijo Edward después de un tiempo.

"Eso está bien para mí", le contesté casualmente. "De todos modos el pescado y la fruta son lo suficientemente suaves para ella, va a estar bien".

"Sí, pero eso significará que no habrá más control de la natalidad natural", dijo sugestivamente.

"Oh".

Nuestra vida sexual había vuelto con toda su fuerza después de que habláramos de ello en esa caminata, y parecía que todo iba según lo planeado, pero él estaba en lo cierto, necesitaríamos un plan diferente cuando Em dejara de mamar. Ella ya estaba parando, por lo que me preocupaba que mi cuerpo pudiera confundirse y empezar a querer tener hijos de nuevo.

Me mordí el labio inferior. "¿Tal vez deberías intentar sacarla antes de tiempo?", le sugerí, pero realmente odiaba esa idea. Significaría que nunca seríamos capaces de dejarnos ir y disfrutar plenamente de nosotros mismos si estábamos preocupados constantemente por si él eyaculaba dentro de mí. "Creo que una vez empiece a ovular de nuevo con normalidad, deberíamos ser capaces de entenderlo. Quiero decir, son pocos días al mes los que me puedo quedar embarazada, ¿verdad?".

"Supongo, pero en realidad nunca hemos hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo un registro de los días", señaló.

"Hey, ¿en los viejos tiempos no solían usar piel de oveja como condón? Quizás podríamos usar piel de serpiente o algo así".

Me miró con una expresión tonta. "¿Quieres que me ponga una piel de serpiente en mi polla mientras tengo sexo contigo?".

Me encogí de hombros.

"Wow, ¿dónde está esa Bella asustada que conocía antes?".

"Se ha puesto caliente", le dije directamente.

Pero él se rió. "Supongo que sí. Pero, incluso si yo estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo tan asqueroso, no creo que funcionara. La piel de serpiente es mucho más delgada que la piel de oveja, y probablemente se saldría todo".

"Vale. Bueno, tal vez deberíamos repensar la cosa de 'hacer un barco' ", medio bromeé. "Quiero decir, si no estás dispuesto a tener sexo conmigo nunca más, podemos también tratar de salir de esta isla y estar de nuevo en un lugar que tenga control de la natalidad".

Él se echó a reír. "Oh Bella, siempre pensando con tu vagina".

"Lo que sea. Supongo que vas a tener que buscarte diferentes lugares para liberarte hasta que tengamos controlado el Método del ritmo... o simplemente podamos tener más hijos".

"¿El Método del ritmo?", preguntó sorprendido. "Wow, algo que has recordado de las clases de Educación Sexual".

"¿Sabes?, un día me voy a cansar de que te burles de mí", bromeé.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿No me vas a hablar a menos que estés caliente?".

"Tal vez".

"Bueno, entonces creo que vamos a estar hablando todo el tiempo, por lo que no va a ser diferente a lo de ahora".

"Hey, idiota", le dije en broma antes de apretar su brazo.

"Ow, realmente deberías controlar tu mal genio, yo podría denunciarte por abuso conyugal", se quejó él.

"¿En serio?", le pregunté mientras le tocaba las costillas y le hacía retorcerse. "¿Y quién me va a castigar?".

"Yo lo haré. No sólo soy el marido maltratado, sino que también soy la ley en estos lugares".

"Vale, sheriff, ¿cuál es mi castigo?", dije riéndome a pesar de lo seria que estaba tratando de sonar.

"Te podría tirar a los tiburones".

Fingí pensar en ello. "No, no lo harías, disfrutas demasiado del abuso".

"A mí me gusta ser castigado", admitió.

Le sonreí sádicamente antes de rodar encima de él y ponerme sobre su cintura. Le bajé los pantalones y luego me quité los míos antes de cernirme sobre él. Él ya estaba esperándome, así que le cogí la polla con mi mano y la acaricié un par de veces antes de colocarme yo misma sobre ella, hundiéndome lentamente.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él disfrutaba de la sensación, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo entre nosotros. Me encantaba la forma en la que nos veíamos juntos así, y eso sólo hizo que aumentara más mi excitación. Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos hacia mis caderas, y entonces se apoderó de ellas con la intención de empujarse hacia arriba, pero él había dicho que le gustaba ser castigado por lo que sin duda yo no le iba a dejar que se moviera.

Le aparté las manos y me incliné hacia delante para apoyarme en su pecho. Le sonreí y luego comencé a moverme. Él movió sus caderas, pero yo me empujé contra él.

"El castigo, recuerda", susurré, sabiendo lo mucho que quería moverse.

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Yo estaba bastante segura de que no podría aunque quisiera.

Me moví sobre él lentamente, luego más rápido, luego lento otra vez. Moví mis caderas en círculos, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, a la vez que él parecía estar en una agonía feliz. Pero la expresión erótica en su rostro, mezclada con el conjunto de sus músculos tensos, me hizo perder la concentración y no pude aguantar más, así que estallé en un ataque de éxtasis eufórico.

Mi punto culminante se había llevado toda la energía que me quedaba para el día, así que me derrumbé sobre su pecho, sin ni siquiera importarme que mi pelo estuviera sobre su rostro.

"Eres mala", dijo Edward con una sonrisa después de un minuto.

"¿Te has corrido?", murmuré.

"Oh, sí".

"Entonces no soy mala", bromeé.

"Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, ya que no serás capaz de estar en la cima cuando la tenga que sacar".

"Pensé que estábamos haciendo la cosa del Ritmo".

"Oh... cierto", dijo lánguidamente. Ninguno de nosotros realmente se había preocupado por lo que el mañana podría traernos, ambos estábamos encendidos, así que decidimos postergar la discusión sobre el tema para después.

OoOoOoO

Demasiado pronto Em dejó de mamar y mi periodo regresó, lo que significaba que era hora de tener cuidado. Por suerte para nosotros, no fue tan duro como pensábamos. Edward apuntaba los días con un palo grande, y catorce días después de mi periodo recurriríamos a otras maneras de hacer el amor que no incluyeran el coito. Pero aún más que eso, empecé a reconocer indicios en mi cuerpo que me indicaban cuando estaba ovulando, y también fuimos capaces de navegar con el Método del ritmo. Ambos entendíamos que los accidentes podían suceder y que nos ocuparíamos de las consecuencias, pero hasta entonces estábamos contentos con nuestro éxito y Edward incluso tenía pequeñas celebraciones cada vez que yo tenía mi periodo.

"Eres ridículo", dije con una sonrisa la primera vez que él saltó de alegría cuando me vino el periodo.

"Sabes que tú también estás feliz", dijo emocionado. Em no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero ella se rió de papá y rebotó junto a él.

Habíamos vivido muchas alegrías en la isla, pero sabía que nunca olvidaríamos el día en el que Em dio su primer paso sola.

Había estado caminando con la ayuda de nuestros dedos, y teniendo en cuenta que por lo general caminaba sobre la arena, parecía tener un equilibrio bastante bueno, pero un día ella se entusiasmó con algo y soltó la mano de Edward. Los dos nos quedamos allí en estado de shock por un momento, y luego empezamos a animarla, lo que hizo que Em se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y terminara cayéndose.

Pero no importaba, ella seguía caminando, así que la levantamos en brazos y paseamos alrededor de la playa, celebrándolo. Fue una cosa increíble, y yo estaba muy contenta de que ambos llegáramos a ser testigos de ello.

Esa noche nos quedamos hasta tarde y observamos los rayos de la luna danzar sobre el agua. Por lo general tratábamos de poner a Em en la cuna cuando ya era de noche, pero esa era una noche especial, así que hicimos una excepción.

"¿Tienes frío?", Edward me preguntó después de que abruptamente me estremeciera.

"No, sólo se me han puesto los pelos de punta de repente".

"¿Te sientes bien?", preguntó preocupado. "¿Estás embarazada?".

"No", dije con una sonrisa. Siempre me preguntaba eso cada vez que yo me sentía algo mal. "Acabo de tener mi periodo, ¿recuerdas?".

"Oh, cierto".

"No sé lo que es, me siento... rara. Como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder".

"Hey, siempre y cuando no sea otro embarazo... o una mordedura de serpiente, o la ingestión de algo venenoso... o huesos rotos o heridas profundas, o problemas en los dientes... creo que vamos a ser capaces de manejar la situación".

Me reí. "Sí, vamos a ser capaces de manejar cualquier cosa", le dije mientras agarraba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos... aunque yo no me sentía muy segura en ese momento. Sólo tenía una sensación extraña, la cual pareció seguirme durante los siguientes días.

Em rápidamente se convirtió en una profesional a la hora de caminar, pero yo no podía ser completamente feliz con mi sensación de inquietud.

Y entonces sucedió.

"Mamá", dijo Em emocionada. Em no podía hablar mucho, pero su balbuceo 'ma ma' se había convertido rápidamente en mamá, cosa que me hacía estar en las nubes. Después de eso ella comenzó a decir 'papá' también, pero yo tenía el derecho a presumir de que mamá fue lo primero que dijo.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?", pregunté con una sonrisa. Sonreía cada vez que la oía llamarme mamá.

"Mamá", dijo de nuevo y señaló hacia el océano.

Me di la vuelta para mirar por encima del agua, y allí, en el horizonte, había un barco. No era un buque de pesca grande, pero sin duda era un barco... muy parecido al barco del que me caí.

De inmediato empecé a respirar fuerte mientras consideraba qué hacer.

"Edward", dije en voz baja. Él estaba limpiando en la playa su última captura, pero estaba demasiado lejos para oírme. Por un momento consideré seriamente dejar que el barco pasara como lo hice la última vez, pero sería un error no decírselo a Edward, se merecía la oportunidad de ayudar a decidir qué hacer. "¡Edward!", grité lo suficientemente fuerte para que él fuera capaz de oírme.

"¿Qué?", me contestó. Pero yo no tuve que explicárselo, él vio exactamente lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Se quedó inmóvil mientras lo veía, pero luego me miró a mí y nos miramos a los ojos. Nos dijimos mucho en esa mirada, y no necesitamos palabras para saber que estábamos en la misma página.

Cogí a Em y luego me acerqué a donde Edward estaba trabajando junto al fuego. Él ya tenía un pequeño fuego preparado para cocinar el pescado, pero entonces sonrió y se inclinó para recoger un poco de arena con una hoja... y verterla en el fuego.

Con el fuego sofocado, nos fuimos a nuestra casa y esperamos a que el barco pasara por nuestra pequeña isla. Nuestra casa estaba mezclada con el follaje por lo que no nos preocupábamos de que fuera descubierta, pero ambos sabíamos la gravedad de lo que acabábamos de hacer. Tal vez fue estúpido, pero la cabaña era nuestro hogar y la isla era nuestro mundo, no estábamos listos para salir, y yo dudaba de que pudiéramos llegar a estarlo.

No hablamos de ello, pero nos fuimos a la cama esa noche e hicimos el amor sin ningún cuidado. Habíamos tomado la decisión de quedarnos, pero dejar que el barco se marchara lo hizo mucho más real. Nosotros habíamos elegido nuestra familia y nuestra forma de vida, y eso era una sensación increíble.

"Hemos perdido la cena de anoche, así que mejor saldré temprano", Edward me dijo a la mañana siguiente.

"Es posible que quieras afeitarte también, ¿o quieres parecerte al hombre de 'Náufrago'?", le pregunté con una risita. Por lo general Edward se hacía cargo de su pelo facial de la misma forma que yo lo hacía con mi vello de las axilas, con su navaja, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho en unos cuantos días. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi comentario, en realidad me gustaba cómo le quedaba. Estaba muy... varonil.

"Tal vez lo haga", dijo casualmente antes de besar mi frente y luego dejarme para que esperara a que Em que despertara.

Pero a pesar de que era temprano, nunca podía dormir sin él, así que me senté en la cama y me estiré antes de ir a ver cómo estaba Em. Ella todavía estaba acostada en su cuna, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y me sonrió cuando me vio.

"Bien, buenos días, cariño", le dije con una sonrisa enorme. Me encantaba verla tan feliz por la mañana.

"Mamá", dijo en voz baja.

Probablemente debería haber dejado que se quedara allí por un rato, pero yo sólo quería abrazarla, así que la levanté y la abracé con fuerza. "¿Tienes hambre?", le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza, así que pelé un plátano y se lo entregué.

"Papi", dijo, y yo sabía que ella estaba preguntando dónde estaba.

"Papá ha ido a pescar".

"Pescá", repitió.

"Así es, papá se ha ido a ir coger algo de pescado para el desayuno ¿Quieres que vayamos a verle?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, así que cogí su manta y salimos a la calle... hacia un mundo que no era como me esperaba...

"¡Bella, quédate ahí!", Edward me gritó.

Desde que estábamos en la isla habíamos experimentado todo tipo de obstáculos que amenazaban nuestras vidas, pero no había nada más aterrador que lo que estaba pasando delante de mí.

Un grupo de hombres estaban en nuestra playa... y tenían armas... las cuales estaban señalando justo a Edward.

De repente los hombres empezaron a gritar algo que sonaba como español, pero no podía estar segura, y entonces uno de los hombres se acercó para agarrar mi brazo.

"¡No la toques!", Edward le gritó agresivamente, pero cuando se movió para venir a protegerme, los hombres se inclinaron con sus armas y le gritaron.

"¡Edward, por favor, quédate ahí!", dije con desesperación, no quería que recibiera un disparo. Sostuve a Em más cerca de mí mientras el hombre tiraba de mi brazo, arrastrándome hacia el océano donde una pequeña balsa flotaba en las olas. "¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté al hombre, pero obviamente no hablaba inglés, así que no respondió. "¡Edward!", le llamé de nuevo con ansiedad mientras el hombre nos empujaba a Em y a mí hasta la balsa.

"¡Está bien, Bella, sólo trata de mantener a Em calmada!", me dijo.

¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía mantener a Em calmada cuando yo estaba absolutamente aterrorizada? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo, a dónde nos llevaban esos hombres? Era muy aterrador, pero también muy surrealista. Habíamos sido sólo nosotros en la isla durante tanto tiempo que ver a otras personas era más que un poco extraño.

Por el bien de Em me obligué a no perder la cabeza, pero mientras el hombre remaba hacia un barco más grande anclado en las aguas profundas, no podía apartar mis ojos de Edward. Los hombres le gritaban y él respondía con vehemencia. Y luego, sin una advertencia, una de las rodillas de un hombre golpeó el intestino de Edward.

"¡Edward!", grité.

Pero yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar desde lejos, y me sentía completamente impotente mientras la pequeña balsa nos llevaba más y más lejos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?", le pregunté al hombre que remaba, pero no respondió. ¿Por qué diablos no se me ocurrió aprender español?

Em debió haberse asustado en ese momento porque gritó "¡papá!" antes de empezar a llorar. Ella no tenía manera de entender lo que estaba pasando, nunca había visto a otras personas antes, así que sabía que tenía que estar absolutamente aterrorizada. Ella se aferró a mí para salvar su vida, y se escondió en mi cabello cuando llegamos al barco. No pude ver más a Edward porque estábamos demasiado lejos y había demasiada gente en la playa, así que no tuve más remedio que centrarme en Em.

El hombre nos llevó al barco y parecía estar explicando por qué nos había llevado con él, y la gente de allí le contestó antes de meternos a Em y a mí dentro.

No había sentido esa confusión desde que llegué a la isla, y el hecho de que nadie hablara inglés sólo lo empeoraba todo.

"Por favor... eh, por favor", le dije a un hombre que parecía que podía ser el capitán de la embarcación. "Por favor, mi marido está ahí fuera...", traté de decir, pero ellos no estaban prestándome atención, todos estaban simplemente corriendo como si hubieran cometido algún delito enorme o algo así.

Me dieron lo que parecía ser una camiseta y me metieron en una pequeña habitación, supuestamente para vestirme. Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta ese momento de que no llevaba camiseta, no es que alguien hubiera podido ver algo con Em presionada tan fuertemente contra mi pecho, y además mi pelo largo nos cubría a los dos, pero aún así, les pareció ofensivo.

Me puse la camiseta de gran tamaño por encima de mi cabeza, lo que molestó a Em, así que la dejé debajo de la tela para que se mantuviera en contacto con mi piel, donde se sentía más segura. La camiseta en realidad se sentía extraña, porque yo estaba acostumbrada a no llevar nada, pero también me hizo sentir mejor, porque Em estaba escondida dentro de ella y podía mantenerla cerca.

Nos quedamos encerradas en esa pequeña habitación durante lo que pareció una hora antes de que pudiera sentir el barco empezar a moverse.

"Oh no", dije para mis adentros. Había un agujero minúsculo que era una ventana en la parte superior de la habitación, así que me subí a la única silla y miré para ver nuestra casa de la isla desaparecer en la distancia. "No".

Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho.

No tenía forma de saber si Edward estaba en el barco con nosotras o no, y no había forma de salir de la habitación. Consideré golpear la puerta, pero me preocupaba asustar a Em aún más, así que no tuve más remedio que sentarme en la silla y tratar de dormirla hasta que me dieran algunas respuestas.

* * *

**Oh, oh, les han sacado de la isla... sé que soy mala por dejarlo así, pero el lunes veremos cómo sigue ;)**

**Muchas habéis preguntado si acabará como la peli, no os voy a contar el final pero sólo os diré que se basa en la peli el tiempo que están en la isla, luego ya no tiene nada que ver con la peli ;)**

**Por cierto, hay 34 capítulos, así que todavía queda historia por delante.**

**¡Hasta el lunes! Igual subo mañana un adelanto ^^**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	17. Duda

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo para que veáis qué pasa después de que los saquen de la isla ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Duda**

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos Em y yo encerradas en esa pequeña habitación, pero cada segundo de eso fue una agonía. Además de estar aterrorizada y muerta de miedo por Edward, estaba agotada, pero la habitación no era lo suficientemente grande para que me acostara. Moví la silla hasta la pared para poder descansar mi cabeza, y por suerte Em se quedó dormida y parecía estar bien, por el momento, bajo mi camiseta. Yo sólo quería que Edward estuviera con nosotras. Él siempre sabía exactamente qué hacer para calmar mis nervios, Dios, tenía que estar bien.

Sentí que me había dormido cuando de repente un ruido fuerte del barco sonó tres veces, sorprendiéndonos y despertándonos tanto a Em como a mí.

"¡Mamá!", Em gritó, ocultándose más profundamente dentro de mi camiseta.

"Todo está bien, cariño", susurré mientras le frotaba la espalda. "Espero", añadí para mí misma con nerviosismo. "Mamá sólo va a subirse ahí y mirar fuera, ¿vale?", le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla. Ella se aferró a mi pecho, pero pensé que hablar con ella podría ayudar a hacer que se sintiera mejor. Pero cuando miré por la ventana pequeña, mi estómago casi saltó hasta mi garganta... habíamos atracado en lo que parecía un ajetreado puerto deportivo.

La civilización era absolutamente terrorífica.

La gente se movía por todo alrededor por la anticipación a la llegada del barco, y yo no podía dejar de mirarles como si fueran formas de vida extraterrestre. La barrera del idioma y la cultura no era lo extraño para mí, era el pueblo mismo, tan limpio y arreglado... era simplemente extraño. Pero entonces empecé a preguntarme aún más por qué nos habían hecho prisioneros. Estaba claro que no eran piratas ni delincuentes, de otro modo no atracarían en un lugar público, pero, ¿por qué nos cogieron y le hicieron eso a Edward?

Después de que trascurriera un poco más de tiempo, al final la puerta comenzó a abrirse. "Quédate tranquila, bebé", murmuré con la esperanza de que ella lo comprendiera. Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

"Por favor, señor, ¿puede decirme dónde está mi marido?", le pregunté lo más cortésmente que fui capaz.

Dijo algo que no entendí, y una vez más me agarró del brazo y me condujo fuera de la habitación.

"¿A dónde nos lleva?", le pregunté débilmente, sabiendo que no podría contestarme. Él nos llevó a través de un pasillo, por una esquina, y finalmente por unas escaleras hasta una puerta que daba al puerto. Yo no pude dejar de entrecerrar los ojos cuando los rayos del sol brillante golpearon mis ojos después de permanecer en esa pequeña habitación durante tanto tiempo, pero no podía proteger mi rostro porque una mano sostenía a Em y la otra aún estaba sujeta por el hombre.

Al final del muelle había lo que parecía ser un oficial. "Oh, por favor ayúdeme", le dije, esperando desesperadamente que el oficial hablara inglés, pero por supuesto no lo hablaba.

El primer hombre me pasó al segundo, los dos hablaron durante unos minutos, y luego el oficial me llevó a su coche de policía.

A pesar de mi confusión, no podía evitar sentirme un poco aliviada. La gente que nos sacó de la isla no nos iba a hacer daño... al menos no a Em y a mí. Apreté los ojos cerrados por el violento pensamiento del rodillazo en el estómago de Edward. La idea hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Tenían que haber pasado horas desde que Em había comido, así que sabía que tenía que estar pasando hambre, pero ella estaba tan asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo que no hizo ni un sonido. No lloró, apenas se movió, y yo estaba muy preocupada de que ella fuera a tener problemas psicológicos duraderos por este evento. Cuando regresáramos a la isla, Edward y yo tendríamos que pasar más tiempo tratando de hacer que ella se sintiera segura de nuevo.

Cuando el coche de policía se detuvo, el oficial nos bajó y nos llevó a lo que supuse que era una comisaría de policía, donde nos llevaron a lo que parecía una sala de interrogatorios.

Y entonces una mujer entró. "¿Hablas Inglés?", la mujer me preguntó con un acento fuerte.

"Sí, gracias a Dios que alguien me entiende aquí", le dije aliviada. "Por favor, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando, ¿por qué nos han alejado de nuestra casa?".

"¿Vuestra casa?", preguntó la mujer. "Nos han dicho que os encontraron en Zafrina".

Negué con la cabeza. "No sé lo que es eso", le dije con sinceridad.

"Zafrina es una isla sagrada protegida por los Kachiri".

"¿Kach... eh?", le pregunté confundida.

"Los Kachiri son una tribu indígena que todavía practica algunas tradiciones antiguas, como la visita a la isla de Zafrina una vez cada diez años... lo que resultó haber sido ayer. Cuando fueron allí para llevar a cabo su ceremonia, vieron que había gente escondida en la isla y se pusieron muy molestos, por lo que nos llamaron para que fuéramos. Va contra la ley que cualquier persona que no sea Kachiri esté en aquella isla... ellos asumieron que erais delincuentes huyendo de la ley. Mi trabajo consiste en ver si estaban en lo cierto".

"Uh... señora, no quiero ser irrespetuosa o romper ninguna ley. Mi marido y yo estábamos abandonados allí desde hace un tiempo, y estábamos tratando de sobrevivir".

La mujer entrecerró los ojos hacia mí con recelo. Y por supuesto, fue cuando se dio cuenta del gran bulto en movimiento debajo de mi camiseta. "¿Qué estás ocultando?".

"No estoy ocultando nada", dije a la defensiva mientras acunaba a Em. "No está más que asustada", saqué a Em de debajo de mi camiseta para demostrar a la mujer que no tenía nada peligroso.

"¿Tienes una hija?".

"Sí, señora, nació en la isla".

Pero la mujer de repente se volvió menos amable. Ella abrió la puerta y le gritó a alguien en español, algo que por supuesto no entendí. Sin previo aviso llegaron dos hombres a la habitación y definitivamente no se veían bien. Uno me agarró de los brazos y el otro metió la mano debajo de mi camiseta y tiró de Em hacia fuera, haciéndola gritar más fuerte de lo que la había oído gritar antes.

"¡NO! ¿Qué está haciendo?", empecé a revolverme para tratar de liberarme de las garras de aquel hombre, pero él era demasiado fuerte. "¡Devuélvame a mi bebé!".

Pero entonces el hombre que me sostenía me esposó la mano a la silla, y el otro desapareció de la habitación... con mi bebé gritando en sus manos.

"¿Dónde se la llevan?", le grité a la mujer.

"Relájate, no van a hacerle daño".

"¿Qué está pasando?", pregunté con una mezcla de desesperación y frustración.

"Siéntate y hablemos un rato", dijo con más calma, pero el hombre que me había esposado estaba en la habitación y me observaba como un halcón.

"Haré lo que quieran, pero denme a mi bebé. Ella tiene miedo, nunca ha visto a gente antes. Por favor, se lo ruego, sólo tráiganmela de nuevo".

"Lo siento, no podemos hacer eso".

"¿POR QUÉ?", grité.

"Vamos a comenzar con las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Irina Volturi, ¿y tú eres?".

Resoplé pero pensé que sería mejor seguirle el juego si quería volver a ver a Em. "Bella Cullen", dije sin pensar, pero luego me di cuenta de mi error. "No, lo siento, mi nombre es Isabella Swan".

Irina entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. "¿Cuál es?".

"Isabella Swan", dije con seguridad.

"¿Y tu historia es que tú y tu esposo fuisteis abandonados en la Isla Zafrina... donde nació tu hija?".

"Sí... no, espere, déjeme pensar", le dije, honestamente teniendo problemas para recordar cómo Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado atrapados en la isla. "No estamos casados. Estábamos en un viaje de la escuela y me caí del barco, y Edward me salvó con un bote, pero nos separamos y estuvimos dando vueltas en el mar unos días antes de ver la isla".

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?", preguntó la mujer con escepticismo mientras escribía en un cuaderno. Ella obviamente no creía mi historia.

"Um...", traté de pensar en cuanto tiempo tenía Em. Sabía que habíamos estado en la isla durante un año antes de que ella naciera, pero... "No estoy segura... hace unos dos años, quizá tres".

"¿Os las arreglasteis para quedaros en una isla durante tanto tiempo?", preguntó la mujer con incredulidad.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Desde hace dos años... tal vez tres?", preguntó con condescendencia. "Eso es una gran diferencia".

"No éramos muy buenos en mantener la noción del tiempo", le dije irritada.

"Mm-hum", dijo ella mientras escribía más en su cuaderno. "¿Y qué pasó con el bote?"

"No lo sé, lo dejamos en el agua cuando vimos la isla. Perdimos los remos", le expliqué, pero cuando la mujer resopló de nuevo, me puse aún más molesta. "Mire, nunca tuvimos la intención de hacer nada malo, y no es como si tuviéramos elección. Estuvimos allí sólo tratando de sobrevivir. Por favor, deme a mi hija".

"Señorita Swan... si es que ese es tu nombre. Esa a la que llamas tu hija corresponde a la descripción de una niña desaparecida en un caso internacional de Alaska. Lo siento, pero hasta que tu hija esté legalmente identificada, no podemos traértela de vuelta".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté pérdida. "No la secuestramos... yo la di a luz".

"Entonces seguramente tienes su acta de nacimiento y alguna identificación".

No podía estar hablando en serio. "No, ella nació en la isla, no tengo ningún documento legal para ella. Háganme una prueba de ADN, por favor, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario... sólo traigan de vuelva a mi bebé".

"Está bien, vamos a haceros las pruebas, y en media hora estaremos en contacto con las autoridades estadounidenses para tratar de verificar tu historia. También les hemos pedido a los padres de la niña desaparecida que miren la foto de la niña para ver si es la suya".

"¡Está bien, le van a decir que ella no lo es!", dije con fuerza. "¿No puede traerla aquí hasta que lleguen? Ella tiene miedo".

"Lo siento. Hasta que se determine que no es la niña desaparecida, no podemos dejártela".

"Esto es ridículo. Busquen en Internet, estoy segura de que podrán encontrar algo sobre nosotros perdiéndonos en el mar un par de años atrás. Nuestras familias deben haber estado buscándonos… por favor".

"Como ya he dicho, estamos mirando tu historia. Hasta entonces, vamos a cambiarte a una habitación más cómoda".

"Estoy bien aquí, lo único que importa es mi familia. ¿Dónde está mi marido... Edward, dónde está Edward?".

"El hombre que fue encontrado en la isla contigo ha sido arrestado por asalto".

"¿Qué?", grité. "Esto es absurdo, vi a ese hombre darle un rodillazo en el estómago".

"Él no estaba siendo cooperativo, por lo que actualmente está sentado en una celda en el otro lado de este edificio".

Por lo menos estaba a salvo.

"Irina, por favor", decidí suplicar una vez más cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. "Por favor, deme mi bebé. Estoy encerrada en esta habitación, no la puedo llevar a cualquier parte, así que por favor, ¿puedo tenerla?".

"Lo siento, pero no".

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, pero no estaba llorando porque tuviera miedo de no volver a ver más ni a Edward ni a Em - yo sabía sin ninguna duda que todo iba a ser aclarado con el tiempo - pero yo no podía imaginar lo asustada que estaría mi niña en ese momento.

"Su nombre es Em, y tiene que tener hambre", le dije en un apuro.

"Ella está en buenas manos", me aseguró Irina, pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor. En el momento en el que me quedé sola en esa habitación, esposada a la silla, empecé a llorar. ¿Qué clase de madre permitía que alguien alejara a su hija de ella? Debería haber luchado más, debería haber encontrado una manera de convencerlos de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Había fallado como madre, había fallado a Em, esa idea me hizo llorar aún más fuerte.

Con el tiempo me trasladaron a otra habitación, y aunque me sentía completamente impotente e inútil, estuve agradecida de no haber sido puesta en una celda, yo sólo quería que Edward tuviera la misma suerte. La habitación a la que me llevaron parecía una sala de conferencias, con un sofá y un pequeño cuarto de baño adjunto... un baño real, pero ni siquiera la idea del papel higiénico podía excitarme. Necesitaba a mi bebé en mis brazos, y hasta ese momento no podría ser feliz con ninguna cosa.

Una persona con una bata de laboratorio vino y me hizo abrir la boca, supuestamente para hacerme la prueba de ADN, y luego me trajo algo de comida, pero yo no podía comer. El hecho de que hubiera un reloj en la habitación sólo aumentó mi ansiedad. Seis horas. Habían pasado seis largas y tortuosas horas desde que Em fue arrancada de mis brazos, y yo todavía no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre que me resultaba familiar entró en la habitación... no podía ubicarlo.

"¿Bella?", dijo vacilante.

Y entonces me vino a la mente, yo lo conocía, pero por un momento me asusté. El ver su rostro no significaba que todo volvería a ser lo mismo otra vez, pero después de que ese momento terminara, me di cuenta de que era exactamente la persona que necesitaba.

"¡Papá!".

"Oh, Bella, gracias a Dios", dijo en voz baja antes de correr hacia mí y envolverme en sus brazos. "Pensé que te había perdido para siempre".

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Mi padre estaba allí, y él me estaba sosteniendo como yo había deseado a menudo que hiciera después de haber sido abandonada. Me sentía como una niña otra vez justo después de despertar de un mal sueño, y mi padre estaba allí para hacer que todos mis miedos desaparecieran... pero ya no era una niña, yo era una madre que necesitaba recuperar a su bebé, y estaba segura de que en ese momento mi padre podría traérmela.

"Papá, por favor, necesito que traigas a mi bebé", dije con desesperación. "Se la han llevado, te necesito para que me la devuelvan. Por favor, papá, ¿puedes traérmela?".

Me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, pero creo que él se lo creyó todo por mi tono serio.

"Va…vale, sólo... quédate aquí, estaré de vuelta".

Yo ni siquiera consideré el hecho de que él no tenía ni idea de que yo era madre hasta después de que saliera de la habitación. Em había sido una parte tan grande de mi vida que yo sinceramente no recordaba lo que era antes de ella. Mi vida en Forks, mi familia, mis amigos, nada de eso parecía real ya, mi vida en la isla era lo real y todo lo demás era sólo un lejano recuerdo o un sueño. Excepto que ahora mi padre estaba allí, e iba a traerme a mi bebé. Yo no tenía ninguna duda.

**Charlie POV**

Yo no supe cómo sobrevivir a los primeros días después de que se suspendiera la búsqueda de Bella. Cuando encontraron los restos de su bote y no hubo indicios de ellos, todo el mundo me dijo que estaban en un lugar mejor y que tenía que seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero ella era mi única hija, mi bebé, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a olvidarla y a seguir adelante? La respuesta era que no pude, y tampoco pudo Esme. Los dos juntamos nuestro dinero y financiamos nuestra propia búsqueda de los chicos desaparecidos, pero después de que pasara un año, nuestro dinero se acabó y no quedaba nada para buscar, así que no tuvimos más remedio que volver a casa y tratar de volver a nuestras vidas de nuevo.

Pero entonces recibí la llamada que había soñado.

"Señor Swan, soy Irina Volturi del Consulado Americano en Puerto Vallarta. Tenemos aquí a una joven que dice ser Isabella Swan. Hemos hecho nuestra investigación y nos dieron su número del Departamento de Policía de Forks...", todo lo que ella estaba diciendo después de decirme que mi hija había sido encontrada, fue un borrón. No me importaba lo que tuviera que decir, mi hija estaba viva, excepto que... "Señor, usted tiene que entender que esto podría ser sólo una falsa alarma o alguien haciéndose pasar por su hija. Le aconsejo que no se haga ilusiones, pero tiene que venir hasta aquí para identificar positivamente a la mujer".

Yo no lo dudé. Entendí el riesgo de tener esperanzas, pero si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Bella estuviera viva, no había nada en el mundo que me detuviera de llegar a ella. Cogí el siguiente vuelo y me dirigí directamente al consulado.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?", le pregunté a la primera persona que vi.

"Usted debe de ser el señor Swan", dijo una mujer con un acento muy marcado. "Soy Irina, creo que hablamos por teléfono".

"Sí, ¿dónde está?", le pregunté con impaciencia.

"Señor, como le dije por teléfono, usted necesitará identificarla positivamente. La Sra. Cullen está en camino también, y le he dicho lo mismo".

"¿Han encontrado también a Edward?", pregunté, sintiéndome horrible por no haberme detenido a pensar en el muchacho ni siquiera una vez.

"Tenemos a un joven que dice ser Edward Cullen, sí".

"Los dos están bien, gracias a Dios", me dije a mí mismo.

"Señor", la mujer me reprendió.

"Sí, identificación", dije tratando de calmarla. Pero mi hija estaba en ese edificio, podía sentirlo.

"Su historia no ha sido consistente, lo que me lleva a creer que ella está mintiendo. Fueron encontrados en la Isla Zafrina...", Irina explicó mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba mi hija, pero su comentario me enfadó, por lo que la corté.

"A la Señora Cullen y a mí nos dijeron que no había manera de que pudieran haber llegado a Zafrina, y nos dijeron que un grupo de búsqueda había pasado por allí".

"Señor, yo no estaba allí en ese momento, pero por lo que me dijeron ellos buscaron por allí... brevemente. No se les permitió pisar tierra, ya que es suelo sagrado, pero dieron la vuelta a la isla con sus barcos y no vieron ni rastro de ellos. El bote en el que supuestamente se perdieron los adolescentes fue encontrado hecho pedazos a kilómetros de distancia en una isla completamente diferente. Nuestra guardia costera todavía no entiende cómo pudieron haber terminado en la Isla Zafrina... esa es otra razón por la que no quiero que se haga ilusiones".

"Mire, no me importa cómo terminaron en esa isla, lo único que me importa es que estén vivos... y no necesito ver a mi hija para saber que es ella", dije con confianza.

Ella no discutió más conmigo porque sabía que era inútil. Yo no vacilaría. Ella finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta, y entonces me dijo: "Le daré un minuto para hablar con ella. Habrá un oficial justo fuera de la habitación".

Abrí la puerta lentamente, de repente nervioso y dudando de mi certeza, y entones respiré hondo y entré. Ella se veía demasiado flaca y mucho más bronceada de lo que había creído posible... pero sin duda era ella.

Bella estaba viva.

Ella pareció asustada al principio, casi como si no me reconociera, pero en el momento en el que estuvo en mis brazos, supe que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero entonces ella me pidió que encontrara a su bebé. Quise preguntarle, pero la mirada de pánico y desesperación en sus ojos me hizo querer darle lo que ella me pedía. Me mataba dejarla sola en esa habitación cuando la había encontrado, pero tenía que ser fuerte y hacer lo que ella necesitaba que hiciera, y en ese momento ella quería que yo encontrar a alguien.

"Disculpe", le pregunté a Irina. "¿Mi hija está preguntando por su... bebé?", le dije esperando que supiera lo que eso significaba. Honestamente pensé que Bella estaba refiriéndose a algo a lo que se había unido a la isla, algo así como Tom Hanks en 'Náufrago' y su pelota Wilson... pero yo estaba tan equivocado.

"Así que, ¿nos está diciendo que está seguro de que ella es su hija?".

"Por supuesto que lo es. Mire, sólo quiero llegar a casa lo antes posible, pero ella insiste en conseguir a ese bebé. Ella ha dicho que alguien se la llevó".

"Mire, señor Swan, todavía estamos esperando a que la pareja de Alaska examine la imagen del bebé para asegurarse de que no es la que fue secuestrada allí".

"Espere, ¿estamos hablando de un bebé de verdad?".

"Sí, señor. La niña fue encontrada con su hija, pero hasta que probemos que ella no la secuestró, no se la podemos llevar de nuevo a su hija".

Yo estaba confundido, pero entonces pensé en lo asustada que parecía Bella y me enfadé. "¿Cómo podría haber secuestrado a una niña de Alaska cuando ella fue abandonada en una isla frente a la costa de México?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Señor, debemos hacerlo".

"¡No! ¿Dónde está la niña? ¡Tráigamela de inmediato!", pregunté.

"No hay un protocolo adecuado para estas cosas, no podemos..."

"Sí pueden. Yo soy el jefe de la policía de mi ciudad, aquí está mi DNI y mi placa, puede hacerme responsable", le dije mientras golpeaba mi cartera contra el mostrador. "¡Ahora, tráiganme a esa niña!".

La mujer me miró fijamente durante un momento y luego suspiró. "Por aquí, señor".

La seguí por un pasillo hasta una puerta abierta donde cuatro mujeres estaban rodeando a una niña pequeña.

"Su hija dice que el bebé nunca ha visto a otras personas antes, pero ella parece muy amistosa", dijo Irina mientras veíamos a la niña interactuar con las mujeres que la rodeaban. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa y agarraba lo que fuera que las mujeres le estaban ofreciendo y se lo ponía en la boca. Todas estaban saltando sobre ella y hablando con ella en español, pero ella no respondía verbalmente. De pronto, la niña se volvió hacia mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos, y lo supe. Por supuesto que era el bebé de Bella, sus ojos eran una copia exacta.

"¡Mamá!", la niña gritó hacia mí inesperadamente.

"Ese es el primer sonido que ha hecho desde que la alejaron de su hija", comentó Irina.

"Mamá, mamá, mamá...", ella comenzó a cantar mientras me miraba. No pensé, sólo reaccioné. Me acerqué a ella, la levanté como si tuviera derecho, y la mantuve cerca de mí. Ella hizo que mi corazón se derritiera cuando me abrazó con fuerza como si me conociera, pero entonces me miró con una expresión confusa antes de agarrar mi bigote. "¿Mamá?".

"¿Quieres ir con mamá?", le dije luchando contra las lágrimas.

"Mamá", dijo de nuevo mientras tiraba de mi bigote aún más fuerte.

Miré a Irina. "La voy a llevar con su madre", insistí. No esperé la respuesta, yo sólo la saqué de la habitación y fui de nuevo hasta donde estaba Bella. "Disculpe", le dije al oficial que estaba en mi camino.

Irina le dijo algo en español y entonces él asintió y se movió a un lado para dejarme entrar. Abrí la puerta y Bella miró hacia nosotros. En el momento en el que vio al bebé en mis brazos, el alivio inundó su rostro.

"¡Mamá!", la niña gritó hacia Bella. Ella prácticamente saltaba de mis brazos, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque Bella estuvo ahí para tomarla de mí. Se abrazaron con fuerza, y Bella lloró en silencio mientras le susurraba algo al oído y frotaba su espalda.

Yo no entendía exactamente cómo había aparecido esa niña, pero los detalles no me importaban en ese momento, lo único que importaba era que yo tenía a mi niña... y ella tenía a la suya.

**Bella POV**

"Gracias papá por traerla de nuevo a mí", le dije emocionada y con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

Em vestía ropas de algún tipo y llevaba lo que parecía un pañal debajo - un pañal real - y olía a champú para bebés. ¿La habían bañado? Alguien definitivamente había peinado su cabello. Todos esos simples actos me hicieron volverme loca porque estaba segura de que la habían asustado bastante, haber estado con extraños debió haber sido traumático. Pero al menos estaba a salvo y de vuelta conmigo, y no íbamos a estar separadas de nuevo. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y anudó sus manos en mi pelo para consolarse. Había sido el día que más tiempo había estado alejada de ella, y yo estaba muy agradecida de que Charlie fuera capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para reunirnos.

"¿Papi?", Em preguntó después de sentirse segura de nuevo.

Miré a Charlie. Podía imaginar lo que él estaba pensando de todo eso, pero más adelante tendríamos tiempo para explicaciones. Si había podido traerme a Em, tal vez también podría ayudar a Edward.

"Voy a ir a ver lo que puedo encontrar", dijo Charlie sin ni siquiera tener que preguntar.

Charlie era un hombre bueno y yo había tenido la suerte de contar con él como padre, pero el único padre que necesitaba en ese momento era el de Em...

* * *

**Ya tenemos a Charlie por ahí, a ver qué puede hacer ^^**

**Quería**** deciros que el fic Términos y Condiciones ha ganado como mejor traducción del año en los Fanfiction en las Sombras Awards, quería agradeceros el haberlo seguido y haberlo comentado, ya que gracias a vosotras ha conseguido lo que ha conseguido, así que muchísimas gracias a todas por seguirme como lo estáis haciendo ;)**

**¡Hasta el miércoles! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforc, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	18. Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, a ver dónde está Edward.**

** Quería deciros que ahora que están en la civilización no todo será tan bonito y feliz como en la isla, el fic tiene 34 capítulos, así que paciencia y a ver cómo van sucediendo las cosas ^^**

**Acordaos que los fics que traduzco siempre tienen final feliz, así que por esa parte podéis estar tranquilas ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Encuentros**

Mientras yo estaba esperando a que Charlie volviera con toda la información que pudiera encontrar acerca de Edward, alguien entró y nos trajo a Em y a mí un poco de comida: una comida para bebés, un cartón de leche, una botella de agua, y una gran porción de pizza de queso.

Traté de ser fuerte por Em, traté de aguantar, pero el ver la pizza hizo que rompiera a llorar histéricamente.

Edward había querido pizza... y yo quería a Edward. Yo estaba muy agradecida de tener a Em de vuelta, pero desde el momento en el que vi esas armas apuntando a Edward, mi corazón dejó de latir y no estaría bien hasta que pudiera envolver mis brazos alrededor de él otra vez.

Em no se asustó por mi llanto, ella simplemente puso su pequeña mano en mi mejilla, lo cual fue un gesto que iba mucho más allá de sus años, pero yo todavía no podía dejar de llorar.

No oí la puerta abrirse, no me di cuenta de que Em había desviado la atención lejos de mí, y en el momento en que él puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, no necesité mirar para saber que era él... pero por supuesto le miré de todos modos, porque mirar a Edward era una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer.

"Edward", le grité en su pecho, inhalando su aroma profundamente con mis pulmones, era el aroma dulce, familiar y reconfortante de sudor y de la flora de la isla mezclado con el olor a humedad de lo que sólo podría asumir que venía de la celda donde había estado encerrado. "Edward, estás aquí, realmente estás bien", le dije mientras le sostenía fuertemente.

"Oh Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba por vosotras cuando vi a esos hombres llevaros a ese barco... no entendía que hubiera perdido a mis chicas...", su voz se quebró al final, y pude escuchar las crudas emociones detrás de sus palabras. Sabía cómo se sentía, porque yo también lo había sentido, esa desesperanza absoluta de que no te comprendieran, ese sentimiento de ser arrancado de todo lo que te importaba. Fue la peor sensación imaginable y le pedí a Dios que nunca tuviera que experimentarla de nuevo.

Mis sollozos histéricos y tristes se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría, mientras mi familia estuviera reunida, estaba segura de que íbamos a estar bien. Como todos los otros obstáculos a los que nos habíamos enfrentado juntos, también pasamos este, como estaba segura de que pasaríamos más después.

"Todo está bien ahora", susurró Edward en mi oído después de unos momentos, mientras frotaba tanto mi espalda como la de Em. "Siento mucho haber dejado que os llevaran", dijo lleno de odio hacia sí mismo.

"Tú no has hecho nada malo", le aseguré. "Nos superaban en número, ellos tenían armas... pero, como has dicho, todo está bien ahora, estamos juntos".

Pero él negó con la cabeza extrañamente. "No debería haber dejado que nos llevaran fuera de la isla", dijo con los dientes apretados.

Yo no entendía por qué él parecía estar enfadado en ese momento. Estábamos juntos y seguros, debía ser tan feliz como yo. "No importa en estos momentos, todos estamos bien", dije de nuevo antes de besar su hombro.

"Papi aquí", dijo Em de repente, rompiendo el mal humor de Edward. Lo que ella hacía era extrañamente maravilloso, era como si nos hubiera dejado tener nuestro momento juntos antes de querer hablar.

"Por supuesto que papá está aquí", dijo él en broma mientras la cogía de mí y la abrazaba fuertemente. Luego empezó a llenar su rostro de besos, haciéndola reír. "Papá te ha echado de menos", le dijo después de un minuto.

"Mamá", dijo ella, señalando hacia mí.

"¿Quieres ir de nuevo con mamá?", le preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza por lo que él se acercó a mí, pero en lugar de que ella estirara los brazos para que yo la cogiera, simplemente puso su mano sobre la piel de mi cuello estando aún en los brazos de Edward. Ella quería que nos abrazáramos, era la única manera de sentirse reconfortada.

"Gracias", dijo Edward inesperadamente. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Charlie de pie torpemente en la puerta con otro hombre a quien yo no conocía.

"¿Cómo lo has sacado?", le pregunté a Charlie con gratitud.

"Él no está oficialmente libre todavía, pero vale la pena tener amigos en las altas esferas y que te deban algunos favores", explicó Charlie. "Ya que es aún menor de edad, no puede ser legalmente liberado hasta que su madre llegue... sin embargo, ya han retirado los cargos contra él".

"Gracias papá", le dije con sinceridad mientras me acurrucaba más cerca de Edward y de Em.

Edward, Em y yo estuvimos abrazados por un tiempo, y disfrutamos de la tranquilidad de estar juntos de nuevo, pero entonces la curiosidad de Em pudo más que ella. "Papi, ¿eto?", dijo mientras tiraba de la camiseta que él llevaba puesta. Nunca nos había visto a ninguno de los dos con una camiseta, y obviamente fue confuso para ella. Caray, yo misma estaba un poco extrañada por eso, odiaba el hecho de que Edward estuviera todo cubierto.

"Es una camiseta", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Camieta", repitió ella.

"Sí, una camiseta. Tú tienes una también", dijo mientras tiraba de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta.

"Camieta de mamá", dijo emocionada.

"Sí, mamá también tiene una camiseta", le dije con una risita.

"Comida", dijo Em, cambiando abruptamente de tema. Ella volvió a los brazos de Edward para señalar detrás de ellos a la mesa donde todavía estaba la pizza sin tocar.

"¡Edward, tienen pizza!", le dije con entusiasmo.

"¿Por qué no has comido?", me preguntó con desaprobación.

"Yo no podía, estaba demasiado preocupada por ti. ¿Te han dado pizza donde estabas?".

"Sí, me han llevado comida, pero tú deberías comer, probablemente esté fría".

"Comida", dijo Em de nuevo.

"Está bien, cariño", le dije con una sonrisa. "Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí", el frasco de comida para bebés estaba en español, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero a pesar de eso, la idea de alimentar a mi hija de algo en un frasco fue un poco desconcertante. Vacilante abrí la tapa y casi vomité por el hedor. "¿Qué tal la pizza?", le dije a ella.

Cogí un poco de la pizza y la puse en su boca, la expresión más divertida cruzó sus facciones… disgusto.

"Oh, ¿no te gusta?", le pregunté mientras trataba de contener la risa.

"Bueno, no es de las mejores", murmuró Edward.

Me di la vuelta y le pellizqué.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó mientras se frotaba el brazo.

"Sabías que estaba mala y estabas tratando de hacer que me la comiera", le dije mientras le golpeaba con cada palabra.

"Yo no he hecho eso", dijo ofendido en broma. "Y será mejor que tengas cuidado, ellos no se toman el abuso conyugal muy bien".

"Oh, ¿piensas que esto es abuso conyugal?", le pregunté. "Bueno, te voy a mostrar lo que es abuso conyugal", le dije mientras movía las manos hasta debajo de su camiseta para llegar a sus costillas y hacerle cosquillas.

"No, eso no es justo... no puedo defenderme, estoy sosteniendo a Em", dijo mientras se retorcía.

Pero entonces la garganta aclarándose de mi padre nos recordó que no estábamos solos, así que rápidamente quité las manos de debajo de su camiseta.

"Lo siento", Edward y yo murmuramos.

"Um, ¿hay algo más que podamos darle de comer a Em?", le pregunté a mi padre, esperando que él viniera al rescate una vez más.

"Voy a ver lo que tienen", dijo incómodo antes de salir de la habitación.

"No es lo mejor, pero tú todavía tienes que comer", me dijo Edward.

"¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Prefiero comer gusanos".

"Vamos, Bella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?".

Pensé en ello. "En la isla".

"Exactamente. ¿No querrás enfermar ahora, verdad?".

Yo negué con la cabeza y luego suspiré. "Bien", pero después de tres bocados de pizza de cartón, mi estómago comenzó a removerse. "Voy a vomitar si sigo comiendo esto", le dije mientras la empujaba lejos.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la frente, pero yo quería sus labios así que miré hacia arriba y los fruncí. Él se inclinó y me besó con ternura, pero antes de que pudiéramos profundizarlo, hubo otro carraspeo procedente de la puerta.

"Me han dicho que ella ha comido algo hace un rato, pero me han dado este plátano", dijo Charlie incómodo.

"¿Por qué no sabes que ella comió hace un rato?", Edward me preguntó confundido.

Mierda. Yo no quería que se enfadara, pero me negaba a mentirle, así que le dije lo que había pasado... y él definitivamente se enfadó.

"¿A dónde vas?", le pregunté mientras me dejaba a Em.

"Voy a ir a hablar con alguien sobre esto", se quejó.

"Edward, no. No servirá de nada", le dije con pánico. "Ahora estamos de nuevo juntos, eso es todo lo que importa", traté de convencerlo. Lo último que podía manejar en ese momento era que ellos le arrestaran de nuevo por su arrebato.

"No", espetó. "No tenían derecho a apartarla de ti. Podrían haberle hecho un grave y permanente daño psicológico".

"Ya les he echado una bronca y he pedido papeles para presentar una queja", Charlie le aseguró. "Pero lo mejor es mantener la calma, así conseguiremos estar todos en casa antes de que nos den más problemas".

"Sí, de todos modos nada de esto va a importar en unos días", añadí. "Una vez que regresemos a la cabaña, sólo vamos a poner todo esto detrás de nosotros. Estoy segura de que Em ni siquiera lo recordará".

Edward y Charlie me miraron confundidos por un momento, lo que sólo me confundió. "¿Qué?", les pregunté.

"Bella, no vamos a volver a la cabaña", dijo Edward lentamente. "Vamos a estar de vuelta en la civilización actual".

"Bueno, ahora no... pero tenemos que volver, esa es nuestra casa", dije en voz baja, dejando que mis palabras se perdieran cuando por primera vez me di cuenta de que nunca íbamos a volver a la isla. Había sido estúpido no haber pensado en ello antes. Obviamente no podíamos volver atrás, estábamos en problemas por estar allí, pero supuse que en realidad no me di cuenta hasta ese momento.

Nuestra vida nunca sería la misma.

Una vez más me puse a llorar. Pero yo no estaba berreando como antes, las lágrimas sólo estaban corriendo por mi cara, lo que me hizo sentir absolutamente ridícula. Edward y Em estaban allí y seguros, debería estar feliz, no estar llorando como una niña.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con seguridad, y Em siguió su ejemplo al caminar para abrazar mi pierna. Esperaba que Edward dijera algo alentador, pero no dijo una palabra, sólo me abrazó y nos tomamos un minuto para llorar nuestra pérdida.

La idea de volver a Forks era absolutamente aterradora. Traté de recordar mi vida en ese entonces y honestamente no pude, pero respiré hondo y decidí que no tenía importancia. La isla era nuestra casa porque estábamos juntos, y siempre que fuéramos capaces de permanecer juntos, realmente no importaba dónde estuviéramos.

"¿Edward?", dijo una inesperada voz femenina.

Era extraño, pero él no me dejó ir cuando escuchó su nombre, simplemente giró la cabeza para mirar en esa dirección.

"Hola mamá", dijo sin emoción.

Me volví para mirar a la mujer, y aunque yo había visto a Esme Cullen antes, nunca había hablado con ella realmente, lo que la hacía una desconocida para mí... pero yo todavía no podía creer que Edward no estuviera más emocionado por verla.

Cuando ni él ni su madre se movieron, salí de su abrazo y le di un empujón hacia ella.

"Has cambiado tanto", dijo Esme con aire ausente. "Si no te conociera mejor hubiera pensado que estaba mirando a tu padre", dijo antes de finalmente romperse y dejar que sus emociones salieran. Ella se acercó y abrazó a Edward con fuerza mientras lloraba en su camiseta. Edward le devolvió el abrazo, pero sin duda se veía tenso, como si no estuviera completamente feliz de que ella estuviera allí.

"Mamá", dijo Em mientras llegaba a mí para que la sostuviera. Me agaché para recogerla, pero como yo todavía estaba de pie justo detrás de Edward, Em cogió su camiseta. Parecía que tampoco le gustaba que Esme le estuviera abrazando.

"Oh, ¿quién es?", Esme preguntó cuando vio a Em.

Edward la miró. "Esta es Em... nuestra hija".

La cara amigable de Esme cayó. "¿Vuestra hija?".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo su expresión en blanco.

Esme lo miró con extrañeza, casi como si estuviera buscando algo en su rostro - tal vez un atisbo del muchacho que era antes - pero lo que encontró la hizo volverse para mirarme, y por un momento pude ver un destello de odio puro. Su mirada gélida me tomó por sorpresa y realmente hizo que mi aliento se enganchara, pero luego volvió su atención a Em y se calentó inmediatamente.

"Se parece a ti", le dijo a Edward en voz baja y con una sonrisa. "Ella es tan hermosa… hola, cariño. ¿Puedo cogerla?".

"Oh... claro", le dije con inquietud. Por supuesto que quería que la abuela de Em la abrazara, pero había algo en la forma en la que ella me había mirado que casi me hizo tenerle miedo, por lo que entregarle a mi bebé fue bastante difícil.

Em fue con Esme, pero entonces ella inmediatamente buscó a Edward. "Está bien, cariño", él le dijo alentadoramente.

"Papi", dijo Em antes de empezar a llorar.

"Está bien", dijo al coger a Em del brazo de Esme. "Ella está un poco agitada en este momento", le explicó a su madre.

"Entonces así estamos las dos", dijo Esme, pero Edward sólo rodó los ojos por su comentario. "Bueno, Charlie, ¿qué te parece si vamos a hablar con ellos acerca de cómo sacar a estos chicos de aquí?".

"Esa es una buena idea", respondió Charlie.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, por suerte se llevaron toda la tensión con ellos.

"Whoa, eso ha sido... raro", le dije.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Edward preguntó como si él no era hubiera sido consciente de la torpeza de su reencuentro.

"Bueno, no parecías tan emocionado de verla. Quiero decir, cuando mi padre vino aquí casi me olvidé de todo".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que sólo tenéis una relación diferente".

"¿Cómo es eso? Nosotros no hemos visto a nuestros padres... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado de todos modos?".

"Dos años", dijo con un suspiro. "He visto un calendario".

"Wow... parecía que había pasado mucho más tiempo".

"Y se ha hecho muy corto al mismo tiempo", agregó.

"Definitivamente", estuve de acuerdo.

Nuestros padres se fueron durante una media hora, así que usamos ese tiempo para hablar de todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvimos separados. Edward me dijo que después de que fuera 'arrestado' en la playa, también lo mantuvieron en una pequeña habitación en el barco hasta que atracó. Tenía miedo de que nos pasara algo y no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que un intérprete le explicó todo en su celda. Todo el asunto fue horrible para los tres, y yo sólo quería salir de ese edificio y poner todo detrás de nosotros.

"Sin embargo, tu padre es genial", dijo Edward después de un minuto.

"Sí, tengo la suerte de contar con él".

Edward se rió. "Creo que la tenemos todos. Cuando me encontró fuera de mi celda, él sólo me dio la mano y dijo que era bueno verme y que se aseguraría de que yo volvería con vosotras".

"¿En serio?", le pregunté impresionada.

"¿Qué crees que él hubiera hecho?".

"No lo sé, tú me dejaste embarazada. Él solía advertir a cualquier chico que venía a nuestra casa que les dispararía si me dejaban embarazada", le dije con una sonrisa. "Tiene una gran cantidad de armas de fuego, por lo que todo el mundo siempre le tomaba en serio".

"Eh... bueno, ha sido agradable conmigo".

"Creo que él lo entiende", le dije, pensando en el comportamiento de Charlie. "Quiero decir, era natural que acabáramos juntos".

"Sí", murmuró Edward, y luego se sentó en el suelo y jugó con Em hasta que nuestros padres regresaron.

"Estamos listos para irnos", dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. "Tenemos un papel temporal para sacar a Em por la frontera, pero vamos a tener que presentar todo oficialmente cuando lleguemos allí. Certificados de nacimiento y esas cosas".

"Pero tenemos vuestros pasaportes, así que podemos irnos esta misma noche", agregó Esme.

"¿Nos vamos esta noche?", me dije a mí misma. Habíamos estado en ese edificio durante demasiado tiempo, pero la idea de volar de regreso a Washington esa noche parecía abrumadora.

"Si volvemos antes de que los medios se enteren de esto, no vamos a ser bombardeados por los periodistas", explicó Esme. "Además, tenemos el Hospital de Forks esperándoos para que mañana os hagan análisis a vosotros y revisen al bebé", nos dijo Esme.

Ni siquiera pensé en que los medios de comunicación estarían interesados en nuestra historia, pero supuse que eso tendría sentido. Pero yo no podía dejar de gemir por la información del hospital, odiaba los médicos, aunque creí que sería una buena cosa que revisaran a Em.

"Vale, bueno, vamos. Hay una furgoneta aquí para llevarnos al aeropuerto", dijo Charlie.

"Oye papá, ¿dónde está mamá?", le pregunté, dándome cuenta por primera vez de que ella no estaba allí. Me sentía mal por no pensar en ella antes, pero todo había sido tanta locura que se me había olvidado.

"Uh... no podía hacer el viaje, pero estará en el aeropuerto cuando lleguemos allí", dijo crípticamente.

"¿Por qué no podía hacer el viaje?", le pregunté confundida mientras todos comenzamos a caminar fuera del edificio.

"Bueno, te lo diré en el avión".

"Um... vale".

Las mujeres en el consulado se habían enamorado de Em, por lo que algunas de ellas lloraron cuando nos marchamos, pero también nos dieron un paquete que era básicamente una bolsa llena de elementos esenciales para un bebé.

Los cinco subimos a la camioneta y fuimos llevados al aeropuerto, donde Esme y Charlie nos registraron para nuestro vuelo.

"Bueno, es un vuelo bastante lleno, así que no hemos podido conseguir cuatro asientos juntos", dijo Esme con pesar seguido por su primera sonrisa de bondad dirigida hacia mí. Tal vez me había imaginado su mirada helada de antes.

"Al menos estamos en el mismo vuelo", dije con una sonrisa.

Edward y yo nos cogimos de la mano, y él llevaba a Em para que entráramos por nuestra puerta. Se estaba haciendo tarde y había sido un día traumático, así que no estaba sorprendida de verla dormida en su hombro.

Cuando nuestro avión fue llamado a bordo, Esme le entregó el billete a Edward y Charlie me dio el mío.

"Espera, ¿no estamos sentados juntos?", pregunté como una idiota. Honestamente, cuando Esme dijo que no podíamos sentarnos juntos los cuatro, pensé que ella quería decir que nosotros no podíamos sentarnos con ellos. No tuve en cuenta el hecho de que planeaban separarnos. Era el mismo vuelo, pero...

"Estamos a sólo un par de filas de distancia", me dijo Esme.

"Sí, pero..."

"Todo va a estar bien", Edward me dijo inesperadamente. "Tu padre quería hablar contigo de todos modos, ¿no? En realidad, esto será algo bueno porque definitivamente también necesito hablar con mi madre acerca de algunas cosas".

Yo no estaba contenta con el arreglo, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción. Edward y Esme se sentaron cinco filas delante de Charlie y de mí, y él iba a llevarse a Em porque estaba durmiendo en él, pero yo necesitaba al menos a uno de ellos conmigo, así que se la quité y la mantuve conmigo durante el vuelo.

Em se quedó dormida, pero yo me pasé la primera hora del vuelo tratando de ver la cabeza de Edward delante de mí. Me imaginé que mientras yo lo viera, estaríamos bien.

"Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo acerca de tu madre", dijo Charlie después de un tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?", le pregunté distraídamente, tratando de seguir viendo a Edward.

"La cosa es que... todo fue muy duro por un tiempo, y nos fuimos distanciando..."

"¿Eh?", le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.

"Tu madre y yo nos divorciamos el año pasado. Ella conoció a alguien y se mudó fuera del estado... cuando recibí la llamada de que estabas viva, ni siquiera pensé en ella, sólo vine y te encontré".

"¿Estáis divorciados?", le pregunté, completamente atónita. "¿Ella se mudó... y a ti se te olvida decirle que estoy viva?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"No, la llamé desde el consulado. Cariño, ella está en la luna porque estés de vuelta, pero los dos pensamos que para cuando ella llegara al consulado, era probable que nosotros estuviéramos ya de vuelta en Forks. Así que a ella y a su novio los encontraremos en Forks".

Yo realmente no sabía qué pensar de todo eso. No sólo estaba ya volviendo a una civilización que casi no recordaba, sino que al parecer las partes que recordaba estaban siendo diferentes. ¿Mis padres ya no eran una pareja, y mi madre tenía un novio? Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Sólo de pensarlo me daba ansiedad, y automáticamente me puse a buscar a Edward de nuevo. Él era mi lugar seguro, la única persona con la que podía contar, y estaba demasiado lejos.

"Todo suena peor de lo que es", Charlie me dijo para calmarme, él debió sentir mi pánico. "Puedes tardar algún tiempo en acostumbrarte, pero pronto te pondremos al día con las cosas...", él continuó hablando, pero yo dejé de escuchar. Yo estaba en el borde, y si seguía escuchándole sabía que iba a perderme.

_¿Por qué no podía ver a Edward? - Estúpido hombre con el sombrero vaquero._

Pero entonces, de repente, como todas las otras veces que lo necesitaba, él estuvo allí.

"Hey", dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad de mi padre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté con una gran sonrisa, ya sintiéndome mejor sólo por su proximidad.

"¿No has visto a tu padre levantarse? Se ha acercado y me ha pedido que cambie de lugar".

"¿En serio?", dije con una sonrisa aún más grande y abrazándole.

"Sí, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy molesta".

"Mi padre me ha dicho que él y mi madre se divorciaron. Quiero decir, ¿es una estupidez estar molesta por eso, no? Yo no los he visto en años y tengo una hija mía ahora. No debería estar afectada por eso, ¿verdad?".

Él se inclinó y me besó en la frente. "No hay nada malo en estar molesta. Todo esto sería abrumador para cualquier persona, y teniendo en cuenta todo, lo estás haciendo muy bien".

"¿De verdad lo crees? Yo no parezco manejar muy bien el cambio".

"Sí, ¿pero te acuerdas de la forma en la que estabas cuando llegamos por primera vez a la isla?".

Pensé en ello y no pude dejar de reír. "Yo era seriamente patética". Solía temblar ante la idea de esa versión de mí, pero ahora sólo me parecía que era un poco raro.

"Mira lo lejos que hemos llegado. La antigua tu se hubiera acurrucado en una pelota en algún lugar de esta situación estresante".

"Es verdad. Y el viejo tú me estaría diciendo la velocidad exacta de este avión".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Todavía podría... pero no lo haré".

Los dos reímos y de repente estuvimos besándonos. Yo ni siquiera supe quién besó a quién, pero realmente tampoco me importaba. Toda la tensión, toda mi preocupación y la tensión desaparecieron cuando sus labios bailaron con los míos. Si Em no estuviera tumbada sobre mis piernas, probablemente habría ignorado a los espectadores ofendidos y me hubiera arrastrado sobre su regazo, pero entonces...

"Ow, hey", dije después de que una viejecita nos golpeara con una revista.

"Esa es probablemente la forma en la que vosotros dos la creasteis", dijo mientras señalaba a Em - ¡Qué vieja bruja!

"Oh, ella no es nuestra, la compramos en una tienda de recuerdos", susurró Edward a la mujer.

Ella pareció horrorizada por la broma de Edward, pero por lo demás nos dejó solos después de eso.

Quería besar a Edward otra vez, pero tuve que recordar que ya no estábamos en nuestra isla, y una parte de estar en la civilización era saber cuándo eran apropiadas las muestras de afecto. Me conformé con sujetarle la mano e inclinar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras trataba de descansar un poco.

A pesar de estar consolada por la presencia y las palabras de Edward, tuve una sensación de hundimiento al pensar que la vida estaba a punto de ser mucho más difícil de lo que podía imaginar.

Yo ya odiaba la civilización.

* * *

**Bueno, van adentrándose en la civilización después de varios años, a ver cómo les va la nueva vida.**

**Ahh, quería daros las gracias por seguirme en esta traducción porque ya hemos pasado ¡de los 1000 reviews! :D Estoy muy contenta de ver eso y de leer que os está gustando, muchísimas gracias, de verdad ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	19. Estableciéndose

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver cómo les va en la civilización ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Estableciéndose**

Con el zumbido del motor del avión mezclado con la dureza del hombro de Edward, me las arreglé para quedarme dormida y no despertarme otra vez hasta que aterrizamos.

"¡Mamá!", Em gritó, despertándome bruscamente durante el aterrizaje brusco del avión.

"Está bien, cariño", le dije mientras la levantaba para que pudiera mirar por la ventana.

"¡Eso!", dijo ella como siempre hacía cuando no sabía lo que era algo.

"Estamos en un avión", Edward le dijo. Em miró su boca cuando dijo 'avión', pero entonces debió haber decidido que ni siquiera iba a intentar decirlo. Ella había visto lo suficiente, así que se acurrucó de nuevo en mi regazo y esperó pacientemente hasta que fuéramos capaces de bajar del avión.

Nos colocamos detrás de Charlie y Esme, por lo que ellos bajaron del avión primero y nos esperaron al final del túnel. Charlie tenía una extraña expresión en su cara cuando nos vio, pero Esme parecía aliviada, casi como si le preocupara que nos hubiéramos perdido por el camino.

"Hey", dije, sobre todo a Charlie. Parecía molesto por algo, lo que me preocupó un poco. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Sólo tenemos algunas cosas con las que trabajar", dijo Charlie de manera extraña.

Automáticamente tomé la mano de Edward, pero él no estaba allí, estaba a un lado en lo que parecía una conversación acalorada con Esme.

"Papá, ¿qué está pasando?", le pregunté preocupada.

Charlie respiró hondo. "Esme y yo hemos pasado las últimas dos horas de avión discutiendo por ti y por Edward".

"Está bien", le dije con preocupación. "¿Qué significa eso?".

"Vosotros tenéis diecisiete años, por lo que técnicamente sois menores", volvió a respirar hondo. "Esme insiste en que Edward no es capaz de vivir lejos de ella".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté, legítimamente confundida.

"Mira, nosotros todavía no hemos hablado de tu relación con Edward, pero me he dado cuenta de que... tenéis una hija juntos, habéis vivido juntos durante dos años, así que le sugerí que crear una situación de vida que os mantuviera unidos".

Mi estómago se cayó. No tuvo que decir nada más, lo comprendí... Esme quería separarnos. "Así que...", yo estaba totalmente sin habla.

"Desde que tu madre se fue yo tengo la casa para mí solo, así que le he sugerido que Edward podría quedarse con nosotros, pero Esme no está bien con eso, ha dicho Edward se fue hace dos años y ella lo quiere en casa. Así que eso me ha matado, pero le he sugerido que tú y Em os quedarais en su casa con Edward... ya sabes, sólo para que pudierais estar juntos, pero ella no está dispuesta a hacer eso".

Podía sentir mi ansiedad volver de nuevo. Yo no podía separarme de Edward, teníamos que encontrar algo mejor. Volví a mirar a Edward y a Esme, y su acalorada conversación parecía estar enfriándose, así que me relajé un poco, él debió haberla hecho entrar en razón.

Los miré con atención y luego él asintió con la cabeza un par de veces antes de caminar de vuelta a nosotros. Edward se inclinó y cogió a Em. "Tenemos que hablar", me dijo lentamente.

Su tono me asustó. "Vale".

"Em, ¿la abuela te puede coger un minuto?", Esme le preguntó con suavidad.

Em sacudió su cabeza diciendo 'no' y luego trató de alejarse de ella.

"Está bien, bebé", le dijo Edward, y luego la entregó a Esme a pesar de sus protestas. Mi corazón se hundió mientras ella lloraba, y mientras ella gritaba allí en brazos de Esme tuve visiones de aquellas personas que la alejaron de mí en México.

"Oh, yo no quiero dejarla así", dije mientras Edward trataba de llevarme a un lado.

"Hey Em, ¿vienes con el abuelo a ver los aviones?", dijo Charlie, tomándola de los brazos de Esme. Em inmediatamente se calmó con Charlie, y curiosamente trató de tirar de su bigote.

"Ella está bien", Edward me aseguró y luego me llevó a un grupo de sillas vacías.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el arreglo?", pregunté, esperando que me dijera cómo había convencido a Esme para que nos dejara estar juntos.

Él se quedó callado por un momento y luego suspiró. "Mi madre no va a ceder. Ella me ha dicho que me tengo que quedar con ella, y tú te tienes que quedar con Charlie".

Fruncí mis cejas. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?".

"Yo me voy a quedar con ella y tú te vas a quedar con Charlie", dijo inesperadamente.

"Eso no es gracioso", le dije enfadada porque bromeara así.

"Lo sé... pero será básicamente por la noche, y podremos estar juntos todo el día".

"Espera, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Bella, técnicamente aún no somos adultos, realmente no tenemos otra opción".

"No puedo dormir sin ti", le dije, obligándome a no llorar.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en la frente como siempre hacía cuando yo estaba molesta, pero esta vez, no me calmó.

"Hey", murmuró. "No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale? Todo va a estar bien".

"No puedo dormir sin ti. No puedo vivir en el lado opuesto de la ciudad... será como si nosotros viviéramos separados en la isla de nuevo. No puedo hacer eso. ¿Y qué hay con Em?".

"Ella me ha sugerido que nos repartiéramos las noches entre nosotros", me dijo. Yo estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, por lo que Edward me frotó los hombros con dulzura. "Lo sé, no puedes estar tan lejos de ella, aunque solo sea por la noche".

"¿Tú puedes?", yo le desafié.

"No... pero no te preocupes por eso. Vas a tenerla cada noche".

"Pero..."

"Voy a esperar hasta que mi madre se vaya a dormir, y voy a colarme en tu habitación".

Oh... um... yo realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

"Bella, ella no va a ceder a esto, así que lo que ella no sepa, no le hará daño".

"Nuestras casas están demasiado lejos", le dije con aire ausente.

"Iré en mi bicicleta hasta que pueda obtener el carnet. Tengo algo de dinero por la muerte de mi padre, así que voy a comprarme un coche".

"¿Vas a salir a hurtadillas todas las noches, y andar en bicicleta todo el camino por la ciudad?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Incluso cuando esté lloviendo?".

"Voy a dejar una muda de ropa en tu casa", dijo con una risa, pero yo no pensé que fuera divertido, así que volvió a suspirar. "Mira, voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, además, cuando tengamos dieciocho años ella no tendrá nada más que decir".

Inspiré profundamente. Odiaba la idea de Edward en su bicicleta sólo por la ciudad para que yo pudiera dormir cada noche, pero sinceramente, no creía que yo pudiera manejar la alternativa. No iba a ser fácil, pero parecía que no teníamos otra opción. "Bien", murmuré a regañadientes.

Él sonrió para tranquilizarme. "¿Nada de preocupaciones?".

"Hay mucho de lo que preocuparse", hice un mohín.

Él se rió una vez y luego pasó el brazo por encima de mi hombro para llevarme de vuelta hasta nuestros padres y nuestra hija. "Vamos, tenemos una cita con el médico".

"¡Ugh! Esto se pone cada vez peor".

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida del aeropuerto, pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir por la puerta, alguien nos vio.

"Oh, ahí está", oí una voz conocida. "¡Mi bebé!", me volví justo a tiempo para ver brevemente a mi madre antes de que se estrellara contra mí. "Siempre supe que eras una sobreviviente", dijo mientras lloraba dramáticamente en mi pelo.

_¿Siempre había sido tan… extravagante?_

"Hola mamá", le dije, tratando de estar feliz de verla, pero no pude dejar de notar al joven hombre frente a nuestra reunión.

"Oh, cariño, quiero que conozcas a Phil", dijo emocionada.

"Hola", le dije pasando un momento difícil al intentar ocultar mi tono amargo.

"Os podéis conocer después. Deja que te mire", dijo mientras me sostenía con el brazo extendido. "Estás. Tan. Delgada. Tal vez yo debería probar la dieta de la isla", ella trató de bromear, pero nadie se rió. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿esa es mi nieta?", ella gritó y corrió a borbotones hasta Em.

"Lo siento, chica, pensé que sería mejor que le hablara yo mismo de Em para que tuviera tiempo de asumirlo", murmuró Charlie para mí.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?", le pregunté.

"Ella ha cambiado casi tanto como tú", dijo con una mezcla de humor y fastidio.

Volví a mirar a Renee justo a tiempo para ver cómo cogía a Em, pero me sorprendió que ella no llorara como hacía con Esme, en lugar de eso sólo se veía... confundida. Mi madre era como una especie de payaso, y Em no sabía si reír o asustarse.

"La voy a coger", le dije mientras cogía a Em de Renee.

"Ella es tan hermosa, Bella", dijo Renee, esa fue la primera cosa sensata que salió de su boca desde nuestro reencuentro.

"Gracias", murmuré.

"Hey, ¿quién es ese chico caliente de allí que estaba con el bebé?", susurró.

"Ese es Edward", dije lentamente, en serio, me preguntaba si estaba drogada o algo.

"Wow, ¿cuándo se ha vuelto tan sexy?".

Rodé los ojos. Siempre había querido a mi madre, pero en este momento yo no quería nada más que... desapareciera. Sin embargo, parecía que ella tenía otros planes.

"Vamos por haceros los análisis", dijo Renee demasiado alto.

Esme no quería que yo viviera con ellos, pero me dejó ir con ella y con Edward, Charlie había venido del trabajo y sólo tenía su coche patrulla. Así que Edward, Em y yo fuimos con Esme, Renee y su nuevo juguete condujeron detrás de nosotros, y Charlie fue detrás de ellos en su coche patrulla. Se sentía casi como una procesión funeraria, y eso me puso aún más nerviosa.

En el aeropuerto alquilamos un asiento de seguridad para Em, así que se sentó entre Edward y yo en el asiento de atrás. Ella odiaba ser atada así y lloró durante los primeros diez minutos, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que nos estábamos moviendo, se quedó quieta y procedió a decir 'ohhhh' y 'ahhh' mientras miraba por la ventana cómo pasaban cosas que nunca antes había visto. Edward y yo no podíamos dejar de reírnos de ella, y Esme también se rió desde el asiento del conductor.

Cuando el coche tomó la salida hacia Forks, fue como volver a un sueño o casi tener un déjà vu. Me acordé de todo, pero era como si lo hubiera visto en fotos en lugar de estar realmente allí. Así que cuando nos detuvimos en algún tipo de estacionamiento, yo estuve seriamente confundida.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?", Edward le preguntó a Esme.

"Queremos asegurarnos de que estáis saludables", dijo Esme suavemente.

"Prefiero darme una ducha primero", dijo Edward con amargura.

"Lo sé cariño, pero después de cualquier evento potencialmente mortal, tienes que ser revisado antes que nada", contestó Esme.

"¿Evento potencialmente mortal? ¿Desde cuándo hemos estado en un evento potencialmente mortal?", él preguntó molesto.

"Estar en una isla es un evento potencialmente mortal. No todo el mundo podría haber sobrevivido".

"Ella tiene razón sobre eso", murmuré. "Sé que yo no habría sobrevivido sin ti".

"Ponerte en los boy scouts fue la mejor cosa que hice", dijo Esme con complacencia.

Edward rodó los ojos y murmuró algo entre dientes.

"Cuanto antes nos revisen, antes podremos irnos", traté de convencerlo. Yo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero también estaba de acuerdo con Esme en eso. Obviamente yo no le gustaba, pero yo tenía un interés en tratar de cambiar su mente.

"Bien", dijo Edward con una rabieta. Desabrochó a Em de su asiento y luego nos bajamos del coche, pero para mí horror Renee salió de su coche e insistió en acompañarme a mi chequeo.

"Creo que puedo manejarlo", le dije incómoda.

"Tonterías, yo soy tu madre, así que me quedo contigo", dijo Renee imperturbable.

Charlie y el juguete se quedaron en sus respectivos coches, pero Renee y Esme nos acompañaron hasta el interior.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala de espera, pero Em fue llamada primero, por lo que Edward y yo la llevamos juntos, dejando a nuestras madres esperando hasta que termináramos. Eran nuestros parientes, pero nosotros lo éramos de Em y ni Edward ni yo íbamos a dejar que hicieran eso por nosotros.

"Bueno, es una niña muy sana de un año", dijo el doctor después de mirarla, y aunque yo ya lo sabía, me sentí aliviada. "Dado que no sabemos el día exacto de su nacimiento, yo diría que eligierais una fecha durante el próximo par de semanas y le hicierais una fiesta enorme".

"Esa es una buena idea", dije en voz baja, sintiéndome de repente horrible porque no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de esa fecha de que no sabía su cumpleaños. ¿Qué clase de madre no conocía el cumpleaños de su hija?

"Hablad de ello y poneos en contacto con nosotros lo antes posible para que podamos presentar todos los documentos necesarios para su partida de nacimiento", nos dijo el doctor.

Y entonces mi corazón se rompió cuando Edward tuvo que sujetar a Em para que el médico pudiera administrarle sus primeras vacunas. Ella gritó, por supuesto, pero la mirada de traición que le dio a Edward después hizo que a él se le cortara la respiración.

"Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho", dijo disculpándose, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ella no estaba de humor para perdonar... bueno, hasta que le dio pegatinas y piruletas y entonces ella volvió a ser de nuevo una niña de papá. Ella era igual que él, no guardaba rencor, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Volvimos al encuentro de nuestras madres en la sala de espera, y luego fui llamada para ser revisada.

"Sé fuerte, cariño", me susurró Edward con una sonrisa de apoyo.

"¿Mamá se va?", Em preguntó alarmada.

"Está bien, ella regresará pronto", Edward le aseguró.

Renee insistió en entrar conmigo, cosa que era aún más embarazosa porque yo tenía que quedarme totalmente desnuda y usar uno de esos trajes de papel.

El médico entró, y después de haberse presentado, fue directo al grano. "¿Así que diste a luz en un ambiente no estéril sin ninguna atención médica?".

"Um... sí", dije sintiéndome insegura otra vez.

"Así que tenemos que comprobar que estés bien, ¿además de un análisis de sangre para ver cómo tu cuerpo ha hecho frente a cambios tan drásticos, algo más que deba saber acerca de tu tiempo en la isla?".

Pensé en ello. "Fui mordida por una serpiente venenosa", dije casualmente.

El médico y mi madre me miraron horrorizados, así que les mostré la cicatriz en mi muñeca.

"¿Así que sobreviviste después de que Edward succionara el veneno?", Renee preguntó después de que les contara toda la historia.

Asentí con la cabeza, por lo que el médico comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno. "Vale, vamos a empezar el examen".

Después de que me hicieran un examen físico completo, así como un chequeo ginecológico, Renee tuvo una petición más para el médico.

"Bueno, tenemos que asegurarnos de que ella tome pastillas anticonceptivas… porque yo no sé si usted ha visto al padre del bebé, pero es caliente y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el bebé número dos esté en camino".

Tan avergonzada como yo me ponía con los comentarios de Renee, me alegré de que lo mencionara. De hecho, la idea de tomar esas pastillas era la mejor parte de estar de vuelta en la civilización.

"Por supuesto", respondió el médico. A continuación procedió a darme una charla sobre los riesgos del sexo antes de entregarme la receta.

Cuando ese momento vergonzoso pero recomendable terminó, Renee y yo fuimos a la sala de espera y vimos a Esme sentada allí sola.

"Han llamado a Edward hace unos minutos", explicó Esme.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por Em, la vi de pie a unos metros de distancia, en una mesa auxiliar, rasgando una revista.

"Oh, cariño, no", dije con la intención de quitarle la revista, pero Esme me detuvo.

"No te preocupes, ya he dado el dinero a la recepcionista para que la reemplacen".

"Oh... gracias", dije todavía sintiéndome como si debiera detenerla.

"¿Qué te han recetado?", Esme preguntó cuando vio el trozo de papel en mis manos.

"Uh..."

"Es un método anticonceptivo", susurró Renee. "Em es la cosa más linda del mundo, pero podemos esperar unos años antes de tener otro nieto, ¿verdad, Esme?".

Podía sentir mi rostro arder por el comentario tosco de Renee, pero la reacción de Esme fue todo lo contrario, ella me miró con esa misma mirada gélida que me dio en México.

"Yo... el médico sólo ha pensado que sería una buena idea", le dije incómoda.

Afortunadamente Edward salió en ese momento y me salvó de avergonzarme a mí misma aún más.

"¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó Esme mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento.

"Bueno, yo creo que todos deberíamos ir a casa un rato...", la cara de Edward inmediatamente se transformó en enfado, pero Esme puso su dedo hacia arriba para que dejara de protestar. "Sólo para asearnos y establecernos. Sé que a Renee le gustaría aprovechar para comprarle a Bella ropa nueva, y sin duda nosotros necesitamos conseguirte algunas cosas... dudo que todo lo que tenías antes aún te sirva".

"He usado los mismos pantalones cortos todos los días durante los últimos dos años, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que usar… un chándal o algo así. No tengo ningún deseo de separarme de Bella y de Em para ir de compras".

"Edward, yo sólo quiero llevarte a casa para que te des una ducha y te reencuentres con la casa, la habitación y tal. He invitado a todos a cenar, así que las verás de nuevo en unas pocas horas", sostuvo Esme frustrada.

"Esa es una buena idea, chicos", Renee saltó. "Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, así que divide y vencerás. Vamos Bella", dijo ella apartando mi mano de la de Edward y comenzando a llevarme hacia su coche.

"Espera", le dije sintiéndome completamente fuera de control.

Edward rápidamente nos alcanzó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo que me parara. "Cuanto antes hagamos lo que quieren, más pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos", murmuró en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello.

"¿No podemos robar el barco de pesca de mi padre y tratar de encontrar otra isla desierta en algún lugar?", me quejé en voz baja.

Él se echó a reír. "Te veré en un par de horas. Sólo piensa que estoy en una caminata".

Supuse que podría hacerlo. "Está bien... pero tú fuiste el que me dijo que yo siempre me metía en problemas cuando tú te ibas".

"Bueno, por suerte para nosotros, tenemos a Renee para cuidarte", bromeó.

"Ja ja", le dije, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de pellizcarle.

"¿Quieres que me lleve a Em?", me preguntó.

Yo la llevaba en la cadera, por lo que la abracé más cerca de mí y dije que no con la cabeza.

"Está bien", dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar a Em antes de besar mi frente y caminar hacia el coche de su madre. Charlie salió de su coche y ayudó a Edward a coger el asiento de coche de Em y luego lo puso en el de Renee.

Gracias a Dios que habíamos dejado al juguete en el hotel e íbamos solas Renee, Em y yo.

"No es Bloomingdales, pero es lo mejor que tiene Forks", dijo Renee entrando en la tienda. "Tenemos que conseguirte de todo", me dijo mientras empujaba el carrito a través de la tienda. "Sujetadores, bragas, ropa, zapatos, bolsos, maquillaje... ah, y sin duda necesitas un poco de lencería".

"¿Lencería?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Oh, vamos Bella, tienes una hija y ya casi tienes dieciocho años, no tenemos que fingir que no vas a tener relaciones sexuales. Mira esto" - dijo al tiempo que cogía un camisón de encaje negro de una percha - "puedes mostrarle exactamente lo que ha echado de menos de esa isla".

Una vez más mi cara se enrojeció, pero mientras ella continuó moviéndose a través de la sección y mantuvo su tono despreocupado, yo me las arreglé para obligarme a ser más abierta. Ella tenía razón después de todo, yo definitivamente aún planeaba tener relaciones sexuales con Edward, así que también podía hacer uso de los aspectos positivos de estar de vuelta, y la lencería era sin duda uno de ellos.

Cuando nuestro carro estuvo lleno de todos mis productos 'esenciales' de belleza y prendas de vestir, Renee me dijo que teníamos que conseguir otro carro para las cosas de Em.

De hecho, me reí con mi madre mientras revisábamos la ropa de bebé.

"Mira estos zapatos", gritó Renee mientras sostenía un par de pequeños zapatos rosas de la marca Mary Janes.

"¿Te gustan, Em?", le pregunté, pero era evidente que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran.

"Son zapatos", le dije. Ella había visto a Edward y a mi ponernos los zapatos de vez en cuando, pero nunca tuvo un par para sí misma.

"Apatos", dijo con repentino interés.

"Sí, zapatos", le dije.

"Vamos a tratar de ponérselos", dijo Renee emocionada. "Todas las niñas tienen como mejores amigos a sus zapatos... bueno, primero los diamantes y luego los zapatos".

Renee metió el zapato en el pie de Em y fue evidente que no le gustó cómo lo sentía.

"Bueno, supongo que sólo va a tener que acostumbrarse a usar zapatos", dijo Renee imperturbable. "Vamos a comprarlos de todos modos".

"Mamá, ¿cómo puedes pagar todo esto?", le pregunté preocupada.

"Oh, no te preocupes, bebé. Charlie me ha dado un poco de dinero, además, echaba de menos comprar para ti".

Después de pagar por todo, Renee nos llevó a casa... a casa, eso no sonaba bien. Era mi casa de la infancia, pero a medida que subíamos los familiares escalones hacia la casa blanca y vieja, se sentía como el lugar más lejano de casa.

"¿Has comprado la tienda?", Charlie gruñó mientras entrabamos con todas las bolsas.

"Oh Charlie, tienes que ver lo que tenemos", dijo Renee emocionada.

_Por favor, no le muestres la lencería_ - me dije a mí misma. Menos mal que no fue tan estúpida como parecía a veces, y ella le mostró principalmente la ropa de Em.

"Así que... ¿por casualidad habéis comprado cepillos de dientes? ¿Qué hay de las verdaderas necesidades del bebé como los pañales y biberones?", Charlie preguntó con incredulidad.

Yo tenía que ser la peor madre de mundo. "No", dije avergonzada. "Creo que nos hemos olvidado".

"No te preocupes por eso, ¿por qué no vas a darte una ducha? Voy a salir corriendo a la tienda y recoger algunas cosas", me dijo para tranquilizarme.

"Oh, eso es una buena idea. Siempre has sido mejor que yo comprando esas cosas", Renee dijo con entusiasmo. "Sube a la ducha y ponte guapa, yo me quedaré aquí con Em y jugaremos a los disfraces".

Sentí que rodaba los ojos hacia ella, pero es que eso me sorprendió. Antes de la isla me hubiera gustado estar 'guapa', pero el hecho de que mi padre tuviera que ser el único racional, me molestó. Yo debería haber comprado los elementos esenciales y diarios para mi hija, y estaba enfadada conmigo misma por haberlo pasado por alto.

La casa no había cambiado en absoluto desde que me fui, así que encontré mi camino fácilmente, y la ducha se sintió increíble. La cascada del lago nunca estaba fría, pero tampoco estaba caliente, y me había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía una ducha. "Champú", me dije a mí misma mientras me fijaba en las botellas de allí. Me di cuenta de que tenía que depilarme, así que con cuidado salí de la ducha y encontré la maquinilla de afeitar de mi padre, y por suerte, tenía algunas cabezas de afeitar nuevas en el cajón.

Me pasé un poco más de tiempo del previsto en el baño, así que rápidamente me vestí y bajé corriendo para ver a Em. Ella estaba durmiendo dulcemente en el sofá, pero llevaba un tutú rosa enorme que ni me había dado cuenta que Renee había comprado.

"Ella es la cosa más dulce", dijo Renee con adoración.

"Gracias... ¿cuántas cosas has intentado con ella?", le pregunté horrorizada mientras me fijaba en todas las cosas en el suelo y en la pila enorme de ropa de bebé puesta sobre el sofá.

"Oh, sólo le he podido poner dos trajes antes de que se removiera...", hizo una pausa para mirarme extrañada.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté confundida.

"Cariño... ¿llevas camiseta?".

Me miré a mí misma y me di cuenta de que estaba con los pantalones que me había comprado y nada más. Mi cabello estaba cubriendo mis pechos, pero aún así era terriblemente embarazoso.

"Oh, lo siento", murmuré antes de correr escaleras arriba. Gracias a Dios que Charlie no estaba en casa.

"¡Ponte un poco de maquillaje mientras estás allí!", me gritó.

Me puse un sujetador por primera vez en más de un año, y luego una de mis camisetas nuevas. Se sentía extraño, pero de nuevo, todo se sentía extraño en ese punto. Luego seguí el consejo de mi madre y me puse un poco de maquillaje. Estaba muy lejos de todo lo que solía usar, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerme parecer un poco menos... absurda. Tener un espejo para mirarme me hizo darme cuenta de lo simple que era mi rostro en realidad, y me pregunté cómo Edward era capaz de encontrarme atractiva.

Charlie llegó a casa un poco más tarde, y me sorprendió por lo mucho que había comprado. Un asiento de coche, un silla de bebé, biberones, fórmula para bebés - el doctor dijo que Em la necesitaba para tener calcio - pañales, toallitas, e incluso una cuna que tenía previsto instalar en mi habitación.

"Wow, gracias papá", dije en voz baja, sin querer despertar a Em de su siesta.

Él sonrió amablemente. "Bueno, estoy feliz de hacerlo. Tener dos chicas en la casa va a ser una cosa muy buena".

Como Em seguía durmiendo, Renee me convenció para que Charlie se quedara con ella y así poder cortarme el pelo. Por suerte el lugar no estaba lleno, así que tuve la oportunidad de entrar, salir y volver a casa antes de que Em se diera cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.

"Estás muy bien", dijo Charlie cuando vio mi corte de pelo. Yo sólo me lo había recortado unos centímetros, pero la mujer lo había ahuecado y enderezado, lo que lo hacía parecer mucho más brillante y saludable.

"¿A que nunca supondrías que ha estado atrapada en una isla hasta hace apenas un par de días, eh?", Renee preguntó con una sonrisa. "Bueno, aparte de su asombroso bronceado".

Después de poner todas nuestras cosas nuevas en su sitio, yo no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. "¿Podemos ir ya a la casa de los Cullen?", le pregunté a Charlie con impaciencia.

"Creo que estaría bien. Voy a llamar a Esme para estar seguros".

"Voy a recoger a Phil. ¡Nos vemos allí!", me dijo Renee con un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias mamá".

Em seguía durmiendo, pero yo no podía esperar más, por lo que la desperté. "¿Lista para ir a ver a papá?", le pregunté.

"¿Papi?", preguntó aturdida.

"Sí, vamos a verlo", le dije mientras le llenaba la cara de besos y la hacía reír.

A pesar de que sólo habían pasado unas tres horas desde que había visto a Edward por última vez, se sentía como mucho tiempo y yo sólo quería estar en sus brazos.

"Están listos para nosotros", dijo Charlie después de colgar el teléfono.

Cogí a Em, agarré la bolsa de pañales, y luego prácticamente salí corriendo por la puerta...

* * *

**¿Cómo les veis? Ahora van a casa de Edward, a ver qué ha hecho él durante ese rato.**

**Igual subo un capítulo durante el finde ;)**

**¡Hasta luego! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	20. Apariencias

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo este capítulo de regalo ^^**

**Bueno, está claro que todo el mundo odia a Esme, a ver cómo se va comportando a medida que avanza la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20- Apariencias**

Yo nunca había estado en la casa de los Cullen antes, de hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde estaba. Pero Charlie se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad antes de tirar hacia la carretera, y me sorprendió la enorme casa que había delante de mí.

"Vaya", dije sobre todo para mí misma.

"Es un lugar bastante grande, ¿no?", dijo Charlie. "Esa es otra razón por la que no entiendo por qué no podéis quedaros aquí con él", se quejó.

Yo no lo entendía, pero lo había aceptado ya que parecía que la mente de Esme no iba a cambiar. De todos modos Edward prometió venir a mí casa cada noche, así que no importaba.

"¿Eso?", Em preguntó, señalando la casa grande.

"Esa es la casa de la abuela Esme", le dije. "Papá está ahí".

"¡Papá!".

"Sí, papá", le dije con una sonrisa.

Subimos las escaleras y vacilante toqué a la puerta, sintiéndome de repente nerviosa. Yo no sabía qué esperar, pero sin duda no esperaba que alguien que no fuera Edward o Esme abriera la puerta.

"¿Quién eres tú?", la rubia supermodelo preguntó sin ninguna otra forma de saludo.

"Um... Bella", dije en voz baja, sintiéndome un poco mal vestida en comparación con lo que ella llevaba puesto.

"Nunca he oído hablar de ti... oh, ¿tú eres esa chica que fue abandonada en la isla con Edward?".

"Um, sí", le contesté.

"Creo que ya sabes quienes somos, Rose", dijo Charlie irritado.

"Sólo estaba bromeando Oficial Swan", dijo con una sonrisa falsa antes de ponerse a un lado y dejarnos entrar.

"Bella, Charlie, me alegro de que hayáis podido venir", dijo Esme mientras se acercaba para saludarnos. Ella también estaba vestida mucho más elegante que los pantalones vaqueros y la camisa informal que yo llevaba, lo que me hizo quedarme atrás como una forma de ocultar mi vergüenza por mi ropa. "Ahí está mi niña hermosa", le dijo a Em, pero Em sólo se abrazó más a mí con timidez y trató de ocultarse también. "Bueno, estoy segura de que vamos a llegar a conocernos mejor cuando te quedes aquí con papá".

Estaba a punto de decirle que Em no iba a estar allí en absoluto, pero pensé que dejaría que Edward manejara eso.

"¿Dónde está Edward?", le pregunté intimidada.

"Toda mi familia ha venido a cenar a casa para veros y darle la bienvenida a Edward... pero él está siendo un poco antisocial. Creo que está en su cuarto".

"Oh, ¿es por las escaleras?", supuse con la intención de retirarme de su presencia e ir a buscarlo.

"Su habitación está arriba, pero puedes quedarte aquí mientras yo voy a buscarle", dijo antes de girarse y subir las escaleras.

Charlie, Em, y yo nos quedamos con torpeza en el vestíbulo, y escuchamos el parloteo ruidoso del grupo de personas en la otra habitación. Yo realmente no tenía ganas de conocer gente y socializar con nadie, pero si esa era la única manera de ver a Edward en este momento, sin duda podría manejarlo.

El hecho de que Esme hubiera preparado una fiesta y no nos hubiera advertido de vestirnos adecuadamente, realmente estaba poniéndome cada vez más ansiosa, pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba más que un poco excitada por la idea de ver a Edward todo limpio y bien vestido. Podía imaginar lo sexy que se vería con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa, o incluso unos pantalones vaqueros muy bien equipados.

Excepto...

"Hola", dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me sorprendió por completo su apariencia, llevaba unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta descolorida de Van Halen T, no estaba afeitado, y su pelo estaba tan descuidado como cuando estábamos en la isla.

"¡Papá!", Em pidió ir con él, así que él sonrió y la tomó de mis brazos antes de besar sus mejillas regordetas.

"Te hemos echado de menos", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Yo os he echado de menos como un loco", respondió mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Em.

"Voy a daros unos minutos", murmuró Charlie mientras ponía buena cara y se dirigía hacia la multitud esperando en la cocina.

Me incliné sobre Em para besar a Edward en los labios, pero el beso fue extrañamente casto, y me pregunté si él estaba tan incómodo como yo en esa casa grande.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?", le pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros con aire ausente mientras tiraba del atuendo femenino de Em. "¿Esto ha sido idea de Renee o tuya?", preguntó él, y si yo no lo conociera tanto, podría haber jurado que había un borde ligero en su tono.

"Renee, pero supongo que es una buena cosa con esto de la fiesta y todo", le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de mantener mi tono ligero. "¿No estás vestido para la ocasión?", no importaba lo que llevara puesto, estaba guapo siempre, pero tenía que preguntarle.

Él miró más allá de mí, hacia la multitud en la cocina, y se mofó. "No están aquí para verme todo arreglado, han venido a curiosear al niño salvaje de la isla. Para ellos sólo soy un episodio de 'Hombre sobreviviente' ".

"Oh...", dije insegura porque no sabía que responder.

"Venga, vamos a subir a mi habitación", dijo. No esperó una respuesta, sino que simplemente me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí detrás de él.

"Um, no creo que tu madre me quiera arriba", le dije mientras nos íbamos.

"Mi madre no quiere un montón de cosas, pero ya es hora de que aprenda que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere", respondió sin cuidado.

Incluso el segundo piso de la casa era enorme, y para cuando llegamos a su dormitorio no tenía ni idea de cómo habíamos venido.

"Wow", dije cuando entramos en la habitación. Tenía seis estanterías llenas de libros y CDs, y colgando en las paredes había cosas que parecían pertenecer a un museo.

"Oh, le dije que Em probablemente no se quedará aquí, pero creo que ella la ha comprado por si acaso", dijo confundiéndome, pero luego vi de lo que estaba hablando, había una cuna en la esquina de la habitación.

"Bueno, eso está bien, ella puede dormir la siesta ahí cuando estemos aquí", le dije con una sonrisa.

Edward cerró la puerta mientras Em empezaba a explorar la habitación, y luego se volvió hacia mí como si fuera a abrazarme, pero en cambio se congeló y me miró de manera extraña.

"¿Qué?", pregunté pensando que tenía algo en la cara... y creo que lo tenía.

"¿Llevas maquillaje?".

"Oh, sí... Renee me ha comprado todas las cosas nuevas, así que me imaginé...", dejé mi frase a medias con un encogimiento de hombros, la expresión de Edward me hacía desear no haberme puesto nada en absoluto. "¿Te parece estúpido?".

"No, no me parece estúpido", dijo rápidamente. "Sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a ello... te ves bien", dijo con un patético intento de parecer sincero. "¿Te has cortado el pelo también?".

Me mordí el labio inferior. "Estaba muy seco y enredado", le dije insegura.

"Se ve bien", murmuró.

Nos quedamos allí en un incómodo silencio por uno momento insoportablemente largo.

Pero entonces… "Oh, cariño, no hagas eso", le dije cuando me di cuenta de que Em estaba destruyendo uno de los libros de Edward, ella parecía encontrar muy interesante el hecho de romper papeles. Me agaché a coger el libro y me sentí muy mal por el daño que le había hecho. "Lo siento, Edward. Realmente no sé por qué lo ha hecho".

"Bella, ¿por qué me pides disculpas?", preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, ella..."

"Ella es mi hija también, no tienes que pedirme disculpas por su comportamiento, de todos modos, ni siquiera ha hecho algo malo. Tiene un año... no espero que se comporte perfectamente, sobre todo porque ella nunca antes ha visto cosas como esas", se sentó en el suelo y tiró de Em para ponerla en su regazo antes de agarrar un libro diferente y abrirlo para mostrárselo.

"Simplemente no quería que ella arruinara tus cosas", dije en voz baja.

"Ya no hay absolutamente nada en esta habitación que me importe", dijo él honestamente, tomándome por sorpresa.

Entendí lo que había querido decir, pero eso también me puso un poco molesta. Me imaginé a ese chico que solía ser en esa habitación con sus medallas de boy scout, sus tableros de ajedrez y sus libros de ciencia. Edward no sería ese tipo nunca más, pero el hecho de que él no tuviera ningún valor sentimental por nada de eso era definitivamente triste.

"Sin embargo, está todo muy bien cuidado", lo intenté convencer mientras miraba a través de diferentes cosas.

"Solía limpiar mis mocos en eso", dijo refiriéndose a la silla donde descansaba mi mano.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté perturbada.

Él se echó a reír. "Estoy bromeando. Wow, ¿realmente te lo has creído?".

"No... yo..."

"Bella, puedo haber sido un nerd, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera asqueroso... bueno, al menos no en el departamento de higiene", dijo con otra sonrisa, pero sus palabras estaban contaminadas sin duda con cierta amargura.

Em había bajado de Edward y se había alejado para investigar otra cosa que le interesaba, así que usé su regazo vacío a mi favor y me dejé caer encima de él, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas extendidas, y planté mis labios en los suyos. Él se sorprendió por mi ataque, pero me agarró con fuerza y me devolvió el beso con fervor.

Yo anudé mis manos en su cabello y sus manos se movieron por debajo de mi camiseta para tocar la piel de mi espalda, y todo el estrés de las últimas horas se desvaneció. Los problemas siempre parecían intrascendentes cuando estábamos uno en los brazos del otro, y con la tensión que había entre nosotros, creo que ambos necesitábamos ese alivio.

"Eh-hum", dijo alguien bruscamente, haciendo que rompiéramos el beso. Edward y yo miramos hacia la puerta y me avergoncé al ver a Esme allí de pie mirando, sobre todo porque ni siquiera había oído abrirse la puerta. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?".

"¿A ti qué te parece?", Edward le preguntó condescendiente.

"Os pedí que os quedarais en la planta baja", dijo de manera uniforme.

"¿Cómo se siente cuando pides algo y no lo consigues?".

"Edward", le contestó con incredulidad.

"Mamá, yo estaba haciéndolo con mi novia en mi habitación. Oh, mierda, llama a la policía, o tal vez deberías llamar a tu retorcido psicólogo para que vuelva a evaluarme un poco más, porque obviamente estoy loco y estoy siendo manipulado. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho que tenía? ¿Síndrome de estrés post-traumático? Sí, eso tiene que ser. Sólo mira a Bella, ella ha estado atrapada en una isla durante dos años, pero definitivamente es una delincuente, así que yo tengo que estar loco por querer estar con ella".

"Yo no quiero que cierres la puerta", Esme dijo a la defensiva.

"Oh, vale, no importa que nuestra hija esté justo ahí, ¿la puerta cerrada significa que estábamos aquí follando como conejos, no? ¿Y por qué demonios te importaría si lo estuviéramos haciendo? Como si fuera un virgen inocente jugando con la vagabunda del pueblo. Confía en mí, Bella no tiene sífilis".

"Qué...", Esme no sabía qué decir a eso, y francamente, yo tampoco.

"No estamos haciendo nada malo, pero por favor asegúrate de que todas las salidas están cubiertas. Me puedo confundir y puedo clavarle un tenedor a alguien o algo así", dijo mientras su mirada estaba fija en ella, desafiándola para que dijera algo.

Ella lo miró como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara, luego se dio la vuelta y me miró por un momento antes de salir lentamente de la habitación, asegurándose de dejar la puerta abierta al salir.

"Um... ¿a qué ha venido eso?", le pregunté después de unos minutos.

"¿En serio? Ella estaba haciendo el ridículo. Ya es bastante malo que no nos deje estar juntos, como para que encima ponga todas estas reglas como si yo fuera un chico con mi primera novia".

"Pensé que yo era tu primera novia".

"Ese no es el punto", dijo tratando de mantenerse serio, pero sonriendo a su pesar.

"¿Ella realmente te ha llevado a un psiquiatra?".

"Sí, le he dicho que no quería ir de compras, por lo que ha llamado a algún chiflado que está tan loco como ella".

"¿Por qué ha hecho eso?", le pregunté confundida.

"Ella ha dicho que era sólo una primera reunión y que él me ayudará a volver a mi antigua vida, o alguna mierda así, pero el tipo era un charlatán, ha dicho que voy a tener dificultades para adaptarme y volver a aprender cómo vivir en sociedad. Quiero decir, ¿cuánto ha podido cambiar el mundo en dos años?".

Me encogí de hombros. "Parece bastante diferente para mí", admití.

"Sólo porque somos padres ahora... pero tener un hijo es un acontecimiento que cambia la vida para cualquier persona".

Los dos automáticamente miramos a Em, y ella estaba masticando algo. "¿Qué está comiendo?", pregunté levantándome inmediatamente para coger lo que fuera.

"Oh, creo son sólo mis sobras. Me estaba comiendo un bocadillo hace un rato".

"Oh, ¿tienes hambre, cariño?", le dije mientras la cogía.

"Puedo correr hacia abajo y traerle algo de la cocina", dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué no vamos todos directamente hacia abajo?", dije vacilante. "Quiero decir, mis padres están aquí, y todo el mundo ha venido a verte, así que podríamos poner buena cara para todos".

Él suspiró. "Supongo que no puede ser peor que caminar a través de un tramo de selva infestada de serpientes".

Me eché a reír. "No, no puede ser peor que eso... pero tal vez igual de mortal", bromeé.

"Quizás esta vez me puedas succionar tú", dijo casualmente.

Me quedé mirándolo en estado de shock. "Y pensaba que tus chistes 'guarros' eran malos", le dije después de un momento.

"¿Qué? No, nosotros estamos más allá de eso".

"¿Así que ahora estamos en la fase de chistes sobre 'mamadas en público'?".

"¿Quién ha dicho que yo estuviera bromeando?... oh, no me mires así, sabes que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo delante de todo el mundo, especialmente desde que la última acción que tuve fue de parte de un guardia de la prisión mexicana que ni siquiera me dio su número después. Aunque, tengo que admitirlo, el registro de mis partes fue bastante divertido".

"Oh, cállate, no recibiste ningún registro de tus partes", le dije mientras reía.

"No, pero eso habría estado bien".

"¿Realmente estás caliente, no? No es de extrañar que seas un gruñón".

"Estoy cerca de dos segundos de darle a mi madre una pastilla para dormir y dirigirme a tu casa de inmediato. Em va a dormirse tan pronto como se haga de noche fuera, pero no pienses que tú vas a dormir".

Me reí. "¿Lo prometes?".

"Sólo espera".

"Vale, bien, pero hasta que oscurezca fuera tenemos una niña que quiere algo de comer, así que vamos a aspirar y a terminar con esa fiesta de una vez".

"¿Aspirar?", preguntó sugestivamente con una sonrisa.

"Uf, creo que me gustaban más las bromas de antes".

"No era una broma", dijo con un tono serio mientras cogíamos a Em y bajábamos las escaleras.

"Por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado esto si no has ido de compras?", le pregunté mientras tiraba de sus pantalones de chándal. Eran anchos, pero le hubieran quedado muy largos hace dos años.

"Oh, eran de mi padre, tengo su tamaño ahora. Así que estoy un poco más alto en realidad".

"Oh... eso es genial... y es genial que tu madre mantenga algunas de sus cosas después de todos estos años".

"¿Estás bromeando? Ella mantiene todas sus cosas, la mujer no se ha librado de nada desde que murió. Mi habitación tampoco se ha tocado desde que me perdí en la isla. Esta mujer no sabe cómo dejar ir las cosas y seguir adelante con su vida, y ella cree que necesito terapia".

Me mordí el labio inferior. "Bueno, yo no sé si sería capaz", admití.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Cuando estuvimos en México y os alejaron de mí a ti y a Em... esa sensación... fue la peor cosa en el mundo entero, y no creo que hubiera sido capaz de superarlo si no hubierais vuelto otra vez. No puedo dejar de imaginar cómo se sintió ella después de perder a tu padre y luego al pensar que tú estabas muerto también... teniéndote de vuelto igual ha hecho que aumente su miedo a la muerte y a perderte otra vez".

Yo no entendía el odio de Esme hacia mí, pero podía simpatizar con su deseo de mantenerse cerca de Edward, considerando todo lo que había perdido.

Él estaba tranquilo mientras pensaba en ello, pero luego endureció sus rasgos. "Tener miedo a perder algo no significa necesariamente que estés realmente destinado a tenerlo... sólo quiere decir que tienes miedo del cambio".

No sabía exactamente qué quería decir con eso, o de qué estaba hablando en realidad, pero tampoco tuve tiempo de preguntarle, estábamos a punto de entrar en la cocina, y presentarnos oficialmente ante la sociedad.

Le apreté la mano a Edward y sostuve a Em sólo un poco más cerca.

La tía abuela de Edward gritó cuando aparecimos ante su vista, causando que Em y yo nos asustáramos. "Un poco nerviosa, ¿verdad?", su tía me preguntó mientras la multitud nos envolvía.

"Oh, Maggie, dale a la chica un descanso, esto tiene que ser abrumador para ella", Esme sorprendentemente salió en mi defensa. "Ella no está acostumbrada a tanta gente".

"¿Por eso no querías traernos a todos?", preguntó el rechoncho y viejo cuerpo de la tía.

"Una de las muchas razones", dijo Esme con una sonrisa forzada.

"Entonces creo que no deberíamos haber insistido".

Después de escuchar más nombres de los que podría recordar, miré al azar y vi a Charlie, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco mejor porque él parecía estar tan incómodo como yo, Renee, por otra parte, amaba la fiesta.

Rodé los ojos ante el entusiasmo de mi madre por los chismes. Entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente habría terminado como ella si no fuera por la isla. Gracias a Dios por mi torpe caída por la borda.

"¿Quieres que le consiga a Em algo de comida y luego salgamos a la calle?", Edward me preguntó en voz baja después de que saludáramos a todos.

"Sí, por favor", le dije con impaciencia.

Pero tal vez salir a la calle fue una mala decisión...

"Bella, Bella, ven a sentarte con nosotros", dijo una chica con una voz aguda mientras se acercaba saltando hacia nosotros.

"Um, vale", dije mirando cuestionablemente a Edward mientras la extraña chica me tiraba del brazo hacia la mesa de picnic en el césped, donde otras tres personas ya estaban sentadas, incluida Rose. ¡Ugh!

"Bella, esta es mi prima Alice", Edward nos presentó.

"Ya nos conocemos", Alice lo interrumpió. "Te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?", ella me preguntó.

"Uh... por supuesto", mentí.

"Tuvimos geometría juntas... bueno, yo era un estudiante de primer año y tú eras una estudiante de segundo año, nos sentábamos dos filas separadas..." - supuse que se estaba dando cuenta de que yo todavía no la reconocía, por lo que añadió - "fuimos compañeras una vez para un proyecto".

"Oh, Alice, cierto", le dije con mi sonrisa más amable.

"Todavía no me recuerdas, ¿verdad?".

"No, lo siento", admití. "Pero, para ser honesta, estoy un poco abrumada y tengo problemas para recordar todo lo de antes".

"O no la recuerdas porque ella no era una de las chicas populares", Rose intervino.

"Rose", le reprendió el tipo sentado al lado de ella y luego se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa y la mano extendida. "Soy Emmett... veo que has llamado a tu hija como a mí. Emmett, Em... muy parecidos".

"Yo no te conocía antes de hoy", le dije con incredulidad mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"Oh, es verdad".

"Emmett es el novio de Rose", explicó Edward.

"Y Rose es...", le pregunté sin saber exactamente cómo estaba relacionado con la zorra súper modelo.

"Mi prima... por parte de mi padre".

"Oh... ¿así que Alice es tu prima por parte de tu madre?", le pregunté con dudas.

"Sí".

"Y...", dije señalando hacia el otro que estaba allí.

"Oh, lo siento, yo soy Jasper... el novio de Alice. No te preocupes, no soy un conocido del pasado que no recuerdes, me mudé aquí no mucho después de que vosotros os perdierais. Sin embargo leí acerca de vosotros en el periódico, bastante interesante... bueno, no es interesante, pero... ya sabes".

"Sí, lo pillo", le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Así que vais a ir al instituto?", Alice preguntó inesperadamente.

Instituto - algo en lo que por suerte no había pensado en años.

"Ni siquiera hemos estado aquí veinticuatro horas", Edward le dijo. "Tal vez nos puedan dar un poco de tiempo para situarnos y pensar en todas las cosas".

"De todos modos, no es como si simplemente pudieran entrar en nuestro curso", dijo Rose con aire de suficiencia. "Se han perdido dos años, tendrían que volver a ser estudiantes de segundo año, como antes de desaparecer".

"Técnicamente podrían hacer una prueba de acceso y tener profesores particulares y clases adicionales para ayudarles a compensar los créditos", dijo Jasper. "Probablemente no se graduarán a tiempo, pero con esta circunstancia atenuante igual el instituto les permite seguir sin tener nada en cuenta".

"Oh, si vas a volver al instituto con nosotros, podemos ser las mejores amigas", dijo Alice emocionada.

Uh...

"Bueno, diría que esto ha sido divertido, pero no lo ha sido", dijo Edward antes de coger a Em y agarrar mi mano para llevarme lejos del grupo.

"Está bien, sólo pensad en ello", nos dijo Alice.

"Esto", dijo Em mientras sujetaba una galleta y la tiraba por la espalda de Edward.

Me reí y le sacudí fuera de él. "Bueno, tus primos son... agradables", le dije a Edward, sin saber con qué otra manera describirlos.

"Creo que la mejor descripción de Rose es 'puta', y Alice está apta para una camisa de fuerza", respondió.

Yo no estaba prestando atención a dónde nos llevaba, pero de repente me di cuenta de que no había nadie alrededor.

"¿Dónde estamos?", le pregunté.

"Oh, sólo a un lado de la casa, yo solía venir aquí siempre que quería ocultarme", explicó. Dejó a Em en el suelo para que gateara alrededor, así que decidí tomar un descanso muy necesario y dejar de ser civilizada, enterré mis manos debajo de su camiseta y toqué su torso desnudo desde atrás. Echaba de menos la sensación de su piel presionada contra la mía, y si ese día muy largo no terminaba pronto para que él pudiera colarse en la casa de mi padre para hacer el amor conmigo, yo estaba segura de que me perdería.

"Mmm, eso se siente bien", dijo mientras yo frotaba los músculos de su estómago.

Me puse de puntillas para besar la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Cuántas horas faltan para que te arrastres a través de la ventana de mi dormitorio?".

Él se rió entre dientes. "No estoy seguro... pero definitivamente no será pronto".

Él se dio la vuelta en mis brazos para que pudiéramos estar cara a cara, y luego se inclinó para besarme. Pero yo estuve sorprendida por la intensidad de su beso, lo que pensé que iba a ser tierno y suave, se convirtió en otra cosa, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Era algo más que pasión, era casi enfadado, incluso posesión, y definitivamente me dejó sin aliento.

Quería preguntarle sobre el beso, pero cuando se retiró dijo: "Vamos, tenemos que volver antes de que mi madre envíe a un equipo de búsqueda".

"Oh... está bien", le dije sintiéndome un poco nerviosa.

Desafiamos a la multitud otra vez, pero yo no podía dejar de estar agradecida cuando Charlie me preguntó si estaba lista para irnos.

"¿Te quieres venir un rato, Edward?", preguntó Charlie. "Puedo traerte de vuelta en un rato".

Edward tomó una respiración profunda. "No, creo que voy a estar un rato más y luego me iré a la cama temprano", respondió inesperadamente. Automáticamente yo miré a mí alrededor pensando que Esme le había dado una mirada de desaprobación o algo así, pero ella no estaba.

"Puedes preguntarte a tu madre, ella podría decir que está bien", le dije a Edward.

Pero él negó con la cabeza. "Es casi de noche y de todos modos Em se va a dormir".

"Bueno, entonces ven y acuéstala", dije, sonando un poco más desesperada de lo que pretendía.

"¿Tienes mi número de teléfono, verdad? Llámame si tiene problemas para irse a dormir... pero tengo la sensación de que se va a dormir durante el viaje en coche hasta allí".

Como si fuera una señal, Em bostezó ampliamente, por lo que Edward le dio un montón de besos antes de que saliéramos para ir al coche de Charlie y la pusiéramos en su asiento de seguridad.

"Papi te verá por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?", le dijo en voz baja.

"¿Papi se va?", dijo Em, pero luego volvió a bostezar, estaba demasiado cansada como para enterarse de verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

"Te veré más tarde", me susurró Edward después de besar mi frente.

Asentí distraídamente, todavía confundida en cuanto a por qué no había aceptado la invitación de Charlie.

Em se durmió profundamente antes de que llegáramos al final de la calle, así que cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie, la llevé por las escaleras y la cambié con cuidado antes de ponerla en su cuna.

Me sentí extraña dejándola en esa habitación sola, pero yo no estaba lista para ir a la cama todavía, así que a regañadientes bajé las escaleras para pasar el tiempo con Charlie.

"He pedido una pizza", dijo cuando me vio.

"¿No acabamos de comer?", pregunté con una sonrisa.

"¿Ese alimento era real?", bromeó.

"Ha sido un poco... sofisticado", estuve de acuerdo.

"Yo estaba pensando más como... algo pequeño".

"Vale, la pizza suena... bien", mentí. La pizza en realidad sonaba horrible, sobre todo después de la pizza desagradable que comimos en el consulado.

Charlie y yo hablamos un poco y reímos mientras nos pusimos al día. Me dijo todo lo que había estado sucediendo en Forks desde que me fui, y yo le conté diferentes historias de la isla... bueno, historias recomendadas para menores, no las otras. Él estaba muy interesado en cómo sobrevivimos, así que le conté acerca de la navaja suiza de Edward y cómo él hizo la lanza. Le describí nuestra casa, e incluso admití cuánto la echaba de menos. También le hablé de los días con Em y lo emocionada que estuve cuando ella dio sus primeros pasos.

Se sentía bien hablar de todo, era casi como mirar un viejo álbum de fotos o algo así, pero me hizo echar de menos aún más la isla, y el hecho de que Edward no estuviera allí en ese momento sólo lo aumentó más.

Después de comer pizza y ver un poco de televisión, decidí irme a dormir y esperar con impaciencia a que Edward viniera a mi habitación, pero eso fue después de que toda la comida me sentara mal. Pasé las dos horas siguientes entrando y saliendo del cuarto de baño, sintiéndome tan enferma que apenas podía ver bien después, y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba despertando en mi cama, con la luz del día filtrándose a través de mi ventana.

Había sido una noche miserable y eventualmente debí haberme dormido sin darme cuenta, pero la peor parte de toda la cosa era que yo estaba bastante segura de que Edward no había venido...

* * *

**Uyy, Edward no ha ido a casa de Bella, ¿qué le habrá pasado? El lunes más ;)**

**¡Hasta el lunes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	21. Pescado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, nuevo capítulo, vamos a ver qué le pasó a Edward :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Pescado**

No me importaba que fueran las seis de la mañana, llamé a la casa de los Cullen inmediatamente después de descubrir que Edward no había venido.

"¿Hola?", Esme respondió.

"Señora Cullen, hola... um, ¿está Edward ahí?".

"Son las seis de la mañana, Bella, estoy segura de que está durmiendo".

"Oh... uh... ¿le importaría despertarlo?", le pregunté como una idiota. Yo debería haber sabido que ella iba a decir que no, pero estaba ansiosa y desesperada.

"¿Hay algún problema con Em?", preguntó con preocupación.

"No, pero... eh... yo realmente necesito hablar con él".

"Ya sabes, anoche estuvo levantado hasta tarde porque estaba enfermo, así que creo que lo mejor será dejarlo dormir un poco más".

"¿Está enfermo? Oh no, yo también", le dije un tanto aliviada de que no hubiera un motivo más profundo en cuanto a por qué no había venido.

"¿Te sientes bien ahora?", preguntó ella, y si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que casi sonaba preocupada.

"Oh, me siento mucho mejor esta mañana, gracias por preguntar. ¿Estuvo toda la noche con Edward?", le pregunté, suponiendo que su proteccionismo podría hacer que se mantuviera a su lado en la cama.

"Bueno, yo probablemente lo habría estado, pero él me gritó y me echó de su habitación", dijo con una risita. "Me alegro de que te sientas mejor Bella, haré que Edward te llame cuando se despierte".

"Gracias", le dije educadamente.

Colgué el teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera dejarlo alguien me agarró por detrás.

"¡Ah!", grité sobresaltada por el abrazo inesperado.

"Sólo soy yo", Edward me silenció.

"¿Edward? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Acabo de llamar a tu casa y tu madre me ha dicho que estabas enfermo en la cama".

Él se echó a reír. "Estaba enfermo, pero te prometí que iba a estar aquí, así que aquí estoy".

"No deberías haber venido si estabas enfermo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?".

"Llegué alrededor de la una".

"¿La una de la madrugada? ¿Por qué no estabas en la cama conmigo?".

"Subí a través de su ventana, pero estabas durmiendo y no quería despertarte. Además, yo seguía vomitando cada hora o así y pensé que podría contagiarte si me acostaba contigo".

"Yo también estaba enferma. Debí haberme dormido justo antes de que tú llegaras aquí", le dije mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. "¿Qué estabas haciendo allí abajo?", murmuré en su cuello.

"Uh", dijo entre risas. "Tu padre me sorprendió entrando y saliendo del cuarto de baño y me dijo que podía dormir en el sofá si estaba preocupado por despertaros a ti y a Em".

"Oh", dije mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

"¿Te sientes mejor?", me preguntó.

"Sí, ¿y tú?".

"Ahora sí", dijo mientras besaba mi pelo. "¿Todavía no se ha despertado Em?", preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

"No lo estaba cuando la he visto antes, será mejor vaya a ver cómo está".

"Ya voy yo", dijo con entusiasmo, así que yo sonreí y esperé allí mientras él corría escaleras arriba. Era obvio que también lo estaba pasando mal al estar lejos de ella.

"Bueno, esta ha sido una noche interesante", se quejó Charlie cuando entró en la cocina para hacer café.

"Lo siento papá, Edward y yo estábamos muy enfermos anoche, no era mi intención despertarte".

"No es un problema. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿eso de las visitas a medianoche va a ser una cosa habitual?".

Pensé en mentir, pero Charlie no se merecía que le mintiera, por lo que asentí con la cabeza tímidamente.

"Bueno, Bells, sabes que os apoyo en lo que sea que necesitéis, pero soy policía y él sólo tiene diecisiete años, así que...", suspiró. "Realmente no tengo ni idea de dónde has encontrado esto", dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña llave de plata sobre el mostrador.

Levanté las cejas hacia él.

"No me mires así, esto no es fácil para mí, pero creo que mantenerte aparte sólo te hará más daño que bien. Me imagino que él va a venir aquí, me guste o no, por lo que no necesito que se rompa el cuello al subir al árbol para entrar por tu ventana".

Le sonreí y luego lo abracé. "Gracias papá".

"No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás agradeciendo", refunfuñó.

"Cierto", le dije.

"¡Hola!", Em dijo emocionada mientras ella y Edward aparecían ante nuestra vista.

"¡Hola bebé!", dije emocionada de nuevo.

Edward estaba ayudándola a bajar por las escaleras, a las que ella le estaba dando patadas. "Esto", dijo señalando hacia abajo para mostrarme lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ya lo veo bebé, esas son las escaleras".

"Bueno, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo", dijo Charlie mientras besaba la cabeza de Em antes de besar la mía. "Edward", dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Nos vemos, Charlie", respondió Edward. "Así que... ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?", me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. "¿Qué tal... nada?".

Él me devolvió la sonrisa. "Me parece perfecto".

Edward y yo todavía no nos sentíamos bien, así que le dimos el desayuno a Em pero optamos por saltarnos el nuestro, luego los tres nos acurrucamos juntos y vimos una película, pero por supuesto no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el teléfono sonara y yo tuviera una muy buena idea de quién era.

"¿Hola?"

"Bella, soy Esme... ¿está Edward allí?".

Miré a Edward y parecía absolutamente irritado, pero él extendió la mano hacia el teléfono de todos modos.

"Sí mamá, no he sido secuestrado, estoy aquí así que no llames a la policía... Bueno, quería pasar el día con mi hija, así que por eso estoy aquí y no allí... Sí, claro", dijo con amargura antes de colgar el teléfono.

"¿Ella quiere que vuelvas?", le pregunté preocupada.

"No me importa lo que ella quiera", dijo sin alterarse antes de cambiar de tema. "Mira a Em completamente hipnotizada por la televisión, tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso que dicen de que la televisión te deja tonto".

Me eché a reír. "Lo dudo, yo antes casi nunca veía la televisión y era bastante estúpida".

Él me miró con desaprobación. "Nunca fuiste estúpida... estuviste equivocada, pero no fuiste estúpida".

"Creo que los dos estábamos un poco equivocado por culpa de nuestras madres", le dije sugestivamente.

"Touché", estuvo de acuerdo.

"Es un poco raro, si lo piensas bien, los dos llegamos a ser totalmente diferentes cuando estuvimos lejos de la gente que nos influía tanto".

"Sí, bueno, ¿qué vamos a ser ahora que estamos de vuelta?", preguntó con aire ausente.

"Seremos lo que somos", le dije, confundida en cuanto a qué se refería exactamente. "Quiero decir, podemos cambiar un poco, pero siempre vamos a ser nosotros... ¿verdad?".

"Espero que sí", murmuró.

"No pareces muy seguro".

"Si la isla me ha enseñado algo, es que en la vida nada es seguro. Quiero decir, el futuro está siempre cambiando y yo no estoy seguro de a dónde vamos desde aquí. En la isla era simple, éramos nosotros y eso era todo lo que podíamos ser, pero aquí...", dejó su frase a medias.

"No importa dónde estemos o a dónde vayamos a ir... somos una familia, así que vamos a estar juntos", afirmé, no había duda en mi mente, pero cuando él más dudaba, más dudaba yo de que él sintiera lo mismo. "¿Vale?", le pregunte cuando él todavía no respondió.

"Por supuesto que vamos a estar juntos, tenemos a Em", dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"Y nos tenemos el uno al otro", le dije con fuerza.

Me miró extrañamente y sentí como si él hubiera dicho un millón de cosas en esa mirada, pero yo no entendía las palabras. Después de unos días fuera de la isla, ya estábamos de nuevo hablando un idioma diferente, y eso me aterrorizaba absolutamente.

"El uno al otro es todo lo que siempre tendremos", reiteré mucho más silenciosa y rezando para que él asintiera con la cabeza o me diera algún tipo de señal de que sentía lo mismo.

No respondió verbalmente, pero entrelazó sus dedos en los míos y luego levantó las manos unidas para besar mis nudillos. Mi pecho se apretó como respuesta. Yo esperaba que pusiera mi mano hacia abajo después de eso, pero en vez de eso me sorprendió gratamente besando mi muñeca después, y luego dejó un camino de besos por mi brazo y por el hombro antes de meter la cara bajo mi pelo para besar mi cuello.

Me estremecí... de la mejor manera posible.

"¿Cuánto tenemos hasta que Em duerma la siesta?", susurró antes de besarme detrás de la oreja.

"Una hora o así", le dije con un suspiro de nostalgia.

"Está bien", dijo imperturbable. Se retiró y levantó a Em de mi regazo antes de pasarla al otro lado de él. Ella no protestó por el movimiento, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, todavía estaba completamente absorta en la televisión.

Edward se acercó más a mí, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír mientras él se inclinaba para unir sus labios a los míos. No íbamos a dejar así a Em para tener relaciones sexuales, pero sin duda podíamos utilizar su distracción a nuestro favor y hacer como que éramos un par de adolescentes.

Dios lo quería. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo, y yo sólo quería tener esa sensación de nuevo. La vida civilizada era dura, pero agregándole el hecho de que algo siempre se metía entre nosotros y la poca intimidad física que teníamos, hacía que estuviera a punto de volverme loca. Él era mi debilidad, mi lugar seguro, y el sexo era algo más que sexo para nosotros, era comodidad, la sensación de tenerlo todo... teníamos que ser uno de nuevo.

No estaba prestando atención al reloj, así que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos manoseándonos, pero algo me hizo mirar a Em y por suerte tuvo misericordia de nosotros y se quedó dormida.

"Asegúrate que la puerta está cerrada", dije en un apuro. Edward se levantó de un salto para comprobar la puerta mientras yo ponía los cojines del sofá por alrededor de Em para que no se lastimara si se movía en sueños, y luego Edward y yo corrimos escaleras arriba.

Nos estábamos besando de nuevo sin ni siquiera haber llegado a mi habitación. Él me empujó contra la pared, apretó su pelvis contra la mía, y me mostró lo mucho que me quería. Yo podría sentir su erección a través de nuestros respectivos pantalones, y eso me hizo gemir de deseo aún más.

Cada centímetro de mí era un cable de alta tensión, así que cuando él metió la mano en la parte delantera de mis pantalones para tocar mi sexo, casi exploté.

"Nosotros... necesitamos", ni siquiera podía hablar, pero él lo entendió muy bien, por lo que sacó su mano para que pudiéramos completar nuestro viaje relámpago a mi dormitorio.

Nuestra ropa pareció despegarse de nuestros cuerpos a medida que finalmente llegamos a mi cama, pero el chirrido que hizo el colchón cuando caímos sobre él de repente nos hizo reír. Era un sonido extraño para nosotros, algo que nunca habíamos oído en nuestro tiempo en la isla.

"Esto es demasiado suave", le dije.

"Definitivamente", dijo con voz ronca antes de levantar mi cuerpo desnudo y ponerme abajo, en el suelo alfombrado al lado de mi cama.

Me reí, pero la anticipación me estaba volviendo loca, por lo que la necesidad de reír se disolvió rápidamente.

Excepto...

"¡Mierda!", le dije recordando algo.

"¿Qué?", preguntó, sonando tan desesperado como yo.

"Mi médico me dijo que no podía empezar con la píldora hasta que tuviera mi periodo".

"Sí, bueno, mi doctor me dio esto", respondió él con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba un puñado de condones de su bolsillo y los dejaba en el suelo junto a nosotros.

Me sentí como en Navidad.

"¡Abre uno!", le dije con impaciencia.

Edward rápidamente rasgó uno mientras yo ponía el resto en la mesita, pero entonces él se quedó mirándolo.

"¿Qué pasa?", le pregunté.

"Um... no estoy muy seguro de cómo se pone", admitió.

Me reí una vez. "Pensaba que eras experto en educación sexual", bromeé cuando le cogí el condón y lentamente lo bajé hasta su longitud.

"Pensaba que tú no lo eras", me dijo extrañado.

"Y no lo soy, lo que es sólo una más de las millones de razones por las que me alegro de haber estado en esa isla".

Yo no iba a permitir que nadie más invadiera nuestro tiempo, sobre todo no en ese momento, así que me incliné y le besé la parte baja del estómago antes de besar su torso y dirigirme hacia su boca. Cuando mi lengua se encontró con la suya, su estado de ánimo momentáneamente extraño desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Él nos dio la vuelta para que él pudiera estar encima, pero cuando en broma me negué a abrir mis piernas para él, él gruñó haciéndome estremecer... de la mejor manera posible, me encantaba cuando se ponía todo firme y primordial.

Me embistió despacio, saboreando la sensación, por supuesto no me sentía tan bien como debería por la barrera, pero él aún estaba dentro de mí, y no había una mejor sensación en el mundo que eso.

Nos movimos juntos con la perfecta mezcla de empujar y tirar, dar y recibir, pero mientras esa sensación continuaba construyéndose, sentí por un breve instante esa posesión agresiva que estuvo en su beso del día anterior. Él no me hizo daño y no era físicamente fuerte de ninguna manera, era todo a un nivel emocional, algo que no podía ni siquiera comenzar a comprender.

Edward era la persona más dulce y compasiva que había conocido en mi vida... pero tal vez había algo enterrado dentro de él, algo oscuro, y yo estaba recibiendo el más mínimo atisbo de que él tenía el potencial de estallar y destruir todo a su paso.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba un poco asustada… no de él, sino por él.

Pero todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos incómodos sólo duraron un segundo, y luego estuve de vuelta en ese momento con Edward. No importaba lo que yo pensaba que había visto o si estaba segura de lo que sentía, lo único que importaba era que estábamos juntos en el presente, y yo definitivamente iba a disfrutar de ello.

El calor me devoraba, quemándome cada vena, hasta que no fui más que una muñeca de trapo lánguida y pulsante acostada en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada. Después de que él llegara a su clímax se desplomó encima de mí, cubriendo cada centímetro de mí con su forma perfecta, era absolutamente feliz.

Nos abrazamos durante un rato antes de convencernos finalmente a nosotros mismos de alejarnos y arreglarnos para que pudiéramos volver a bajar para ver cómo estaba Em.

"Vamos a hacer esto de nuevo el día de hoy, ¿no?", le pregunté sin saber si podría soportar salir de la habitación si no estaba al cien por cien segura de que tendríamos sexo otra vez ese día.

"Oh, sí", dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

"¿Lo prometes?".

"Lo prometo", me aseguró.

"Vale".

Bajamos por las escaleras cogidos de la mano, y luego nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba nuestra hija para esperar a que se despertara. Realmente no necesitábamos hablar en ese momento, estar juntos y continuar haciendo el amor de nuevo era suficiente para nosotros. Pero después de un tiempo, él empezó a jugar con el anillo de hilo en mi dedo.

"No tienes que llevar más esto", murmuró de forma inesperada.

"Tú me hiciste este anillo, es un símbolo de nuestras perfecta vida juntos en la isla, y lo voy a llevar toda mi vida", le dije sin dudarlo.

"Sí, pero al final, algo así, algo tan frágil y orgánico, va a ser víctima de las inclemencias de vivir aquí, y va a romperse hasta que no quede nada", dijo sin emoción.

Mi corazón dio un salto y de repente me puse a la defensiva. "Este sin duda no. Es fuerte, y va a estar absolutamente bien".

"Espero que sea el caso".

"Bueno, yo sé que será así", le dije con seguridad.

Em despertó un poco más tarde, y Edward y yo decidimos que sería mejor intentar comer un poco de comida, aunque nada parecía bueno.

"Charlie realmente necesita una compradora personal", dijo Edward mientras miraba la despensa.

"Creo que principalmente come en el restaurante".

"Vale, ¿qué quieres?", me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "No puedo pensar en nada".

"Podríamos ir a la tienda y comprar algo", sugirió.

"Oh, bueno, Charlie me dijo que me dejaría algo de dinero, pero creo que se le olvidó".

"Yo tengo dinero", dijo al tiempo que sacaba un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y me los enseñaba.

"¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?".

"Hice... cosas", dijo juguetonamente.

"Oh, por favor, no me digas que te has vuelto stripper", bromeé. "Quiero decir, yo pagaría para ver cómo te quitas la ropa, pero no quiero que nadie más lo haga".

"Conseguí este dinero antes de que estuviéramos en la isla, y dudo mucho que en ese entonces alguien hubiera pagado por ver cómo me desnudaba".

"Entonces, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?".

"Te vas a reír de mí".

"Yo nunca lo haría", le dije, tratando de esforzarme para no sonreír.

"Yo recogía latas recicladas... y también hacía todas mis tareas".

"Espera... ¿estos son tus ahorros?", le pregunté con humor. "¿Qué era lo que tenías que hacer para ello, mantener tu habitación limpia y lava los platos?". No pude evitarlo, me eché a reír.

"Mira, yo sabía que ibas a burlarte de mí, pero era difícil ganar dinero, trata de hacer tu cama teniendo una tripa bastante grande en medio".

"Ahh, cariño", le dije con una simpatía falsa. "Ven aquí", sujeté su cabeza para que estuviera apoyada en mi hombro, y le froté la parte de atrás de su cuello con dulzura.

"Hacer las tareas es una forma respetable de ganar dinero cuando tienes catorce años", murmuró en mi camiseta.

"Así es, lo es eso... y reciclar botes".

Y como todas las otras veces que Edward y yo nos abrazábamos, Em se acercó y abrazó mi pierna para ser parte del momento.

"¡Awww, mira qué lindos estáis los tres juntos!", Renee exclamó mientras nos interrumpía entrando en la cocina por la puerta de atrás.

"Um, mamá, no vives aquí, ¿así que no deberías... ya sabes, llamar?", le pregunté, sintiéndome amarga porque nos había interrumpido.

"Tonterías, tu padre nunca me pediría que hiciera eso... caray, yo fui la que pintó esa puerta, ¿por qué tendría que llamar?".

Rodé los ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", le pregunté irritada.

"He venido a ver a mis niñas... y a su chico guapo", dijo con un guiño hacia Edward. "Oh, y toma, he conseguido tus pastillas".

Cogí la bolsa marrón de sus manos y en el interior vi las mejores y pequeñas píldoras del mundo.

"Ahora recuerda, comenzarás a tomártelas el primer día de tu periodo, ¿entendido?".

"Entendido, gracias mamá", le dije con una sonrisa emocionada.

Renee se ofreció a llevarnos a almorzar, así que nos metimos en su antiguo Vista y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

"Así que, ¿dónde está tu jugue… quiero decir, Phil? ¿Dónde está Phil hoy?", le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa y me daba cuenta por primera vez de que ella no tenía a su juguete con ella.

"Oh, él está viendo un evento deportivo en el hotel. ¿Sabes?, estamos pensando en comprarnos algo aquí para estar más cerca de vosotros, ¿qué te parece?".

"Uh... no tienes que hacer eso", le dije incómoda. Yo amaba a mi madre y todo eso, pero sinceramente creía que verla un par de veces al año era más que suficiente.

"No, estaría genial. Puedo trabajar en la tienda sólo a tiempo parcial y luego cuidar de Em cuando tú estés en el instituto".

Edward me miró atónito. "¿Vas a volver al instituto? ¿Por qué no me has dicho eso?".

"¿Qué? No, esta es la primera vez que escucho eso. Yo no voy a volver al instituto", le dije a Renee con seguridad.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tienes que volver al instituto ¿Cómo vas a conseguir un trabajo decente y ayudar a mantener a tu familia si no te gradúas? Tienes una hija con la que tienes que contar".

"Papá dijo que podíamos estar con él todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, y cuando Edward cumpla dieciocho años se va a venir a vivir con nosotros", le dije a Renee.

"Bien, pero entonces, ¿qué? No podéis vivir con Charlie para el resto de vuestras vidas".

"Um, podemos conseguir nuestro graduado a través del estudio independiente", le dije.

"Sí, pero hablé con el director de Forks y me dijo que sería una buena idea para ti que tomaras algunas clases optativas en el instituto, además del estudio independiente, de esa forma podrías ponerte al día más rápido con los créditos necesarios".

Edward cambió su peso en el asiento, incómodo, y entonces volvió… la tensión. Le miré a la cara y él miraba distraídamente por delante de mí, pero su mandíbula estaba en una línea dura haciéndome ver que seguía molesto.

Renee debió sentir su malestar también. "Bueno, Edward, de todos modos, ¿cuánto falta para que cumplas los dieciocho?", le preguntó ella.

"¿Qué mes es?", preguntó inseguro.

"Septiembre... el último año acaba de empezar así que si vais de vuelta en las próximas semanas, no estaréis demasiado retrasados".

"Estamos dos años retrasado", le corregí, pero luego pensé en algo. "Hey, mi cumpleaños es en septiembre".

"Sí, cariño, cumplirás dieciocho años la próxima semana".

"Wow", le dije con incredulidad, y luego de repente me emocioné. "Siempre quise tener dieciocho años".

Renee y Em se rieron por mi entusiasmo, pero Edward parecía estar más lejos.

"¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?", Renee le preguntó.

"Mi cumpleaños es el día veinte".

"¡Oh, eso está cerca!", Renee dijo emocionada.

"De junio", añadió Edward.

"Oh", dijimos Renee y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Ja, yo soy mayor que tú", bromeé, pero él no tenía ganas de bromear. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Nada", dijo sin alterarse.

"Pasa algo", yo no estuve de acuerdo.

"No, yo sólo odio que tenga que esperar nueve meses para tener dieciocho años".

Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo más. "Apenas tienes... diecisiete años".

"¿Y?", me dijo a la defensiva.

"Wow Bella, eres un puma, como madre y como hija", bromeó Renee, pero Edward y yo sólo la miramos. "¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?".

Pero la verdad fue que me asusté un poco. Edward era casi un año menor que yo, lo que significaba que tenía apenas dieciséis años cuando nació Em, lo que también significaba que tenía apenas quince años cuando nos quedamos atrapados en la isla. No parecía como si hubiera una gran diferencia, pero por alguna razón, la había.

"Bueno, está bien, ¿qué vamos a pedir para el almuerzo?", Renee preguntó, tratando de romper la tensión.

"Pescado", le dije sin siquiera mirar el menú.

"¡Pecado!", Em repitió con entusiasmo.

"Yo no estoy seguro todavía", dijo Edward con un tono extraño, y luego puso su menú hacia abajo para verme. "¿Ni siquiera vas a ver qué más tienen antes de decidir lo que quieres?".

"No necesito mirar, ya lo sé".

"Sólo crees que lo sabes porque no has mirado todavía", argumentó.

"He estado enferma toda la noche por haberme alejado de mi dieta normal", dije lentamente, preguntándome por qué le importaba tanto. "Mi estómago conoce el pescado, quiere pescado".

"Vale, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que tu estómago quiera algo más?", preguntó inesperadamente.

Uh... "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a querer algo más? Ya he convencido a mi cuerpo de que sólo puedo comer pescado durante el resto de mi vida, y cada parte de mí lo ha aceptado".

"Pero eso era antes, cuando no tenías ninguna opción. Hemos comido pescado todos los días, tres veces al día, durante los últimos dos años, y ahora que tenemos un menú de opciones, es natural querer algo diferente".

"Pero no lo quiero".

"Bueno, una vez que aceptes que nosotros nunca vamos a volver a la isla, tendrás antojos diferentes".

"He aceptado que no vamos a volver, pero..."

"Pero el pescado es cómodo, ¿verdad? Pues algún día vas a recordar que una vez, no hace tanto tiempo, ni siquiera te gustaba el pescado. Pensabas que el pescado era asqueroso. Y luego te preguntarás qué más hay y te darás cuenta de que has desperdiciado tu tiempo comiendo pescado cuando podrías haber tenido algo mejor".

"Espera, me he perdido... ¿es Bella el pescado metafórico aquí, o eres tú?", Renee le preguntó vacilante. "Por favor, no me digáis que ya" - le tapó los oídos a Em con las manos - "tenéis problemas de relación".

"¿Qué?", Edward preguntó con incredulidad. "Sólo sé que si ella lo pensara por unos minutos, querría algo más que pescado, eso es todo".

"Pecado", repitió Em de nuevo.

Sentí que mi corazón estaba latiendo fuera de mi pecho y bombeando morfina por todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de que se negó a admitirlo en voz alta, yo sabía que la conversación iba mucho más allá que un simple pescado, pero yo estaba muy confundida por todo y eso me asustó aún más. ¿De qué estaba hablando Edward realmente? Tal vez era mucho más simple de lo que yo estaba pensando, pero no podía pensar bien y me negaba a diseccionar sus palabras para darles sentido. Yo era feliz en mi burbuja, y quería estar allí.

Edward pareció estar bien durante el resto del almuerzo, e incluso bromeó un poco con Renee, pero definitivamente había algo en él.

Más tarde Esme prácticamente nos pidió que fuéramos a cenar, y esa invitación incluía a mis padres, pero Renee decidió reunirse de nuevo con Phil, por lo que nos dejó en la casa de los Cullen, y Charlie nos recibió allí un poco después.

La cena estuvo bien, no hubo discusiones ni actitudes raras, pero todavía no se estaba cómodo. Charlie nos llevo a Em y a mí a casa después y Edward secretamente prometió reunirse conmigo más tarde, pero con su comportamiento tan extraño, me preguntaba si lo haría.

Pero Edward siempre mantenía sus promesas, y a las once cincuenta y cinco de la noche le oí subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

"¿Has utilizado la llave?", le pregunté aturdida cuando entró en mi habitación.

"Sí", dijo antes de meterse en la cama conmigo. "¿Soy yo, o esto es demasiado suave?".

"Es demasiado suave... sobre todo antes de que tú llegaras".

"¿Estás diciendo que yo no soy suave?", preguntó en broma.

"No, no lo eres, eres duro y huesudo... como a mí me gusta", le dije antes de acurrucarme contra su pecho.

Yo sabía que él estaba cansado de su viaje, yo también estaba cansada por lo sucedido durante el día, pero no pude evitar mis deseos y me encontré con mi mano arrastrándose hacia la cintura de sus pantalones.

"Oh, mi Bella, siempre pensando con tu vagina", murmuró Edward ya medio dormido.

"Sí, bueno, tú me prometiste que tendríamos sexo otra vez hoy, y sólo tenemos cuatro minutos antes de la medianoche".

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de romper mi promesa", dijo con una repentina ráfaga de energía.

Edward nunca rompía sus promesas, y desde luego, no rompió ninguna esa noche. Por supuesto, nuestra sesión de amor duró hasta el día siguiente, era la manera perfecta de comenzar cualquier día.

OoOoOoO

El resto de la semana continuó igual que aquel día: Edward, Em y yo pasábamos la mañana juntos como una familia, Renee nos recogía para el almuerzo, y Charlie se reunía con nosotros en la casa de Esme para la cena. Entonces Charlie nos llevaba a Em y a mí de regreso a su casa para que yo esperara a que Edward viniera alrededor de la medianoche, iniciando así nuestro día a día otra vez.

No era un arreglo ideal, pero era lo mejor que podíamos esperar hasta que pudiéramos averiguar algo más permanente. La tensión aún estaba entre Edward y yo, pero no tuvimos ninguna pelea subliminal e ignorábamos lo mejor posible el malestar que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

Pero esa noche del viernes, después de que Charlie, Em, y yo nos fuéramos de su casa después de cenar, recibí una llamada telefónica de Esme, quería concertar una cita para que las dos pudiéramos tener una charla privada, un 'corazón a corazón' como ella lo llamaba. Tuve que admitir que estaba nerviosa, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si sabía lo que estaba pasando con Edward, así que definitivamente estuve dispuesta a reunirme con ella.

Había pasado tres días perdida en el mar antes de llegar a una isla deshabitada, ante la perspectiva de pasar el resto de mi vida lejos de la civilización, fui mordida por una serpiente venenosa, di a luz sin ayuda médica, y fui detenida por hombres que hablaban lenguas extranjeras que podrían haber sido piratas por todo lo que sabía en ese momento, pero tener una charla a solas con Esme Cullen era sin duda una de las cosas más tensas a las que había tenido que hacer frente...

* * *

**Bueno, ahora Esme quiere hablar con Bella, a ver qué querrá...**

**Por cierto, ¿os gusta la nueva imagen del fic? Gracias a Mª Jose García Acosta por hacérmela :)**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles!**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	22. Cuando llueve

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, vamos con la charla entre Bella y Esme, a ver qué pasa :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Cuando llueve**

"¿Vas a alguna parte?", Edward me preguntó con curiosidad cuando me vio ir a por mis zapatos.

"Um... sí. Tu madre me preguntó si podía ir a almorzar con ella. Charlie ha comprado un montón de cosas para hacer sándwich, o puedo traeros algo de vuelta a ti y a Em", le dije a toda prisa, esperando que él no se asustara demasiado.

"¿Mi madre te va a llevar a almorzar?", me preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, me dijo que quería tener una charla de 'corazón a corazón' ", dije con tanta naturalidad como me fue posible, a pesar de que mi estómago estaba haciendo volteretas y mi corazón latía, y no de la manera correcta. Incluso las palmas de mis manos sudaban por mis nervios.

"No tienes que ir, sólo di que no", dijo Edward pretendiendo ser indiferente, pero pude ver un atisbo de ansiedad también en él.

"No, creo que debería escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir. Quiero decir, yo no le gusto a ella, así que si me va a decir por qué, entonces quizás pueda defenderme o convencerla de que no soy una villana tratando de robar tu virtud".

Él se echó a reír. "No te tomes nada como algo personal, ella piensa que el mundo entero es un villano que quiere robar su felicidad".

"Yo no voy a dejar que nada se interponga en mi camino", dije convincentemente, aunque estaba bastante segura de que estaba tratando de convencerme a mí misma más que a él.

"Vale, bueno...", parecía como si quisiera decirme algo más, pero en lugar de eso sólo me besó en la frente y me susurró: "Buena suerte".

"Gracias", le dije con sarcasmo antes de besar su pecho y luego besar la mejilla de Em. "Mamá vendrá enseguida", le dije.

"¿Mamá se va?", preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Estaré de vuelta en un ratito, vas a estar con papá, ¿vale?".

"¡Papá!", dijo ella con entusiasmo, como si él no estuviera ya allí con ella.

"Sí, papá", le dije con una risita.

"Mira, soy su persona favorita", dijo Edward con aire de suficiencia.

"Oh, cállate", le dije en broma antes de darle otro beso rápido y salir para esperar a que Esme me recogiera. Ella llegó dos minutos más tarde, así que a regañadientes me metí en el asiento delantero de su coche y torpemente luché con mi cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Está todo bien?", ella me preguntó preocupada.

"Sí, claro".

"¿Asumo que Edward está en casa con Em, no?".

"Sí".

"Es gracioso, nunca lo veo salir por las mañanas por mucho que me levante temprano".

"Creo que es difícil para él estar lejos de Em toda la noche", mentí patéticamente. Yo estaba bastante segura de que ella sabía que él dormía en la casa de Charlie conmigo, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

Nos dirigimos en silencio a un pequeño café en el centro, y nos acomodaron en una mesa sin que ninguna de las dos dijera una palabra, pero habíamos ido allí para hablar, así que estaba segura de que lo haríamos.

"Así que, ¿parece buen sitio, no? Este lugar debe haberse abierto en los últimos dos años, porque nunca he estado aquí antes", le dije con timidez. Vale, esa no era el tipo de 'charla' que teníamos que tener, pero yo estaba muy nerviosa y no podía pensar con claridad.

"Sí, una buena amiga mía lo abrió. ¿Te acuerdas de la señora Newton?".

Pensé en ella durante un minuto, el nombre me resultaba familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo. "Lo siento, estoy segura de que la conozco, pero realmente no recuerdo mucho de antes. Todo se siente como toda una vida".

"Bueno, eso es comprensible. Bella, la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras era porque yo realmente quiero llegar a conocerte mejor. Este es un pueblo pequeño, y la gente... habla. Tienes que entender algo" - tuvo que respirar hondo - "Edward era muy inteligente, un niño dotado, yo sabía que iría a buenos lugares en la vida, pero desde que murió mi marido... me volví un poco... paranoica. Estoy segura que siendo madre puedes entender eso".

"Por supuesto", admití honestamente. "A mí también me preocupa Em todo el tiempo, y cuando la alejaron de mí en México, me sentí como si me fuera a morir", me estremecí al recordarlo.

"Puedo imaginar lo horrible que fue para ti".

Asentí con la cabeza, así que ella continuó.

"Antes de que Edward se perdiera, me preocupaba por todo cuando se trataba de él. Ya sabes, accidentes de tráfico, enfermedades, ahogamiento, diablos, incluso cuando caminaba por la calle me preocupaba que un árbol pudiera caer sobre él".

Traté de no reír, pero era bastante tonto.

"Lo sé, es ridículo", ella estuvo de acuerdo con mi reacción. "Pero luego me obligué a soltarme un poco y deje que él hiciera ese viaje de Biología Marina. Él quería ir e incluso había preparado una lista de las razones que yo tenía que considerar para dejarlo ir, por lo que cedí... y luego mis peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando él no volvió a casa", se atragantó.

Me sentí mal por ella, su dolor se había escrito en su rostro, pero tanto como yo sabía que ella había perdido a su hijo de esa manera, todavía no entendía por qué me odiaba.

"Cuando me dijeron que estaba vivo, fue como una segunda oportunidad. Tendría a mi bebé de vuelta, excepto que... ya no sería mi bebé nunca más. Era un… hombre, con un bebé propio. Entiendo que os protegierais el uno al otro, y me alegro, me alegro de que encontrarais un poco de felicidad... pero yo tenía mis preocupaciones anteriores, y Edward convertido en padre adolescente no era una de ellas. Nunca hubiera esperado eso, y aunque quiero mucho a Em, me molestó un poco. Y tengo que admitir que escuché algunos de los rumores que te rodeaban, y estaba preocupada".

"¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?", le pregunté confundida.

"No tienen importancia. Independientemente de lo que pueda o no pueda haber sido cierto, Edward se preocupa mucho por ti y si no quiero perder a mi hijo por segunda vez, tengo que aceptarte... darte la bienvenida como parte de mi familia y estar contenta de que hagas feliz a Edward".

"¿Así que...?"

"Él cumplió diecisiete hace unos meses... y por mucho que entienda su deseo de estar contigo y con Em, yo no puedo permitir que siga viviendo contigo en este momento".

"Hemos vivido juntos durante dos años", argumenté.

"Y yo no quiero ser cruel y separaros, pero la verdad es que no estaréis en esa isla nunca más, y es el momento de recuperar vuestras vidas. No sois más que unos adolescentes normales que tuvisteis una hija juntos, todavía necesitáis vivir en vuestros respectivos hogares hasta que terminéis la escuela secundaria y comencéis vuestra vida adulta juntos".

"Pero nosotros no somos adolescentes normales".

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé, pero a fin de facilitar vuestro camino de vuelta a la normalidad, creo que es necesario. Yo no estoy pidiendo que no os veáis - el cielo sabe que Edward nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso - pero tomad un paso atrás y recordad que a pesar de que sois padres ahora, también seguís siendo niños. Os han arrancado vuestra juventud, y podéis estar agradecidos por el camino que os trajo a Em, pero permitid que algo de ese peso sea levantado de vuestros hombros. Esto no fue una elección, así que tenéis derecho a salvar lo que queda de vuestra juventud. Pero aparte de ser unos niños construyendo los cimientos de vuestro futuro - que es lo que creo que ambos necesitáis estar haciendo en estos momentos - Edward todavía tiene la capacidad de ir a la universidad y realmente hacer algo por sí mismo... para mantener a su familia... a ambas".

"¿Así que...?", le pregunté otra vez, sin saber lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Hablé con tu madre, y ella dijo que está tratando de convencerte para que vayas al instituto. Creo que es una buena idea. Yo traté de hablar con Edward al respecto, pero él se niega a escuchar nada de mí, así que estoy esperando que si tú vuelves, él también lo hará".

Me mordí el labio inferior. "Tenemos que cuidar a Em, de modo que simplemente vamos a hacer un estudio independiente".

"Entiendo eso, pero yo sólo trabajo tres días a la semana, y Renee dijo que podía vivir aquí y tomarse unos días de descanso, y tu padre también. Todos vamos a trabajar juntos para cuidar a Em durante el día... por lo menos hasta que ella se ajuste lo suficiente como para jugar con otros niños en una guardería. Pero Bella, tú y Edward... vivís en la civilización ahora, si os quedáis encerrados en casa todo el tiempo, ¿cómo vais a funcionar correctamente en la sociedad? ¿No queréis dar un buen ejemplo y mostrarle a Em que el mundo no es un lugar malo? Yo cometí ese error con Edward, y si tú no tienes cuidado, podrías hacer lo mismo con ella".

Pensé en lo que ella estaba diciendo, y realmente lo entendí. Yo no quería que Em tuviera miedo del mundo, y con Edward y yo teniendo miedo de volver al instituto y encontrando algún tipo de normalidad de este modo, no le estaríamos dando un buen ejemplo a nuestra hija. La idea del instituto era aterradora, pero tal vez eso estaba bien. Me negaba a dejar que mis temores me obligaran a esconderme. Edward y yo no habíamos hecho nada malo, así que no había motivo para avergonzarnos y no mostrar la cara de nuevo.

"Está bien", le dije con una respiración profunda. "Voy a volver al instituto y tratar de convencer a Edward para que venga conmigo".

"Gracias Bella. Y realmente siento si mis acciones te han parecido... frías. No fue por ti... no realmente, eran sólo mis propias preocupaciones neuróticas y el hecho de que estaba permitiendo que otros me convencieran de que vuestra relación no era auténtica".

No entendí el comentario genuino, pero decidí que ya que me estaba pidiendo disculpas, tal vez esto no era algo malo. Por lo menos yo esperaba que no lo fuera.

Comimos nuestra comida y pasamos el resto de nuestro tiempo juntas hablando de Em y de diferentes historias divertidas que yo tenía de la isla. Parecía sinceramente agradecida de escuchar las historias, y yo estaba pensando que nuestro almuerzo casi era agradable.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quería hablar contigo?", Edward preguntó en el momento en el que entré por la puerta de Charlie.

"Ella sólo quería disculparse por ser fría conmigo, y me ha explicado por qué lo hizo... creo", le dije, de pronto confundida por si ese había sido o no el propósito de la conversación.

"Oh... bueno, bien. ¿Va a dejarme vivir aquí contigo?".

"No, ella ha dicho que necesitamos terminar la secundaria en primer lugar".

"¿Qué?", me preguntó con incredulidad. "Wow, ella está gravemente delirante".

Me mordí el labio inferior.

"¿Qué?", preguntó, sabiendo que tenía más que decir.

"Bueno, yo en realidad creo que volver al instituto es algo que tenemos que hacer".

Me miró en estado de shock, pero no hubo daño e ira detrás de sus ojos.

"Yo… yo…yo sólo creo que es lo mejor", tartamudeé, sintiéndome de repente ansiosa de nuevo. "Tenemos que darle un buen ejemplo a Em. Tenemos que demostrarle que el mundo... que la gente, no son malos".

"Has dejado que llegara a ti", dijo con incredulidad.

"¿Qué? No, simplemente tiene sentido. Renee dijo que podíamos tomar unas pocas clases optativas para que nos ayudaran a ponernos al día con nuestros créditos. Probablemente estemos allí sólo medio día y podríamos estar en casa con Em para la comida".

Edward sacudió la cabeza con enfado. "Ella te ha manipulado, Bella, ¿no lo ves? Ella sabía exactamente qué decir para que tú hicieras lo que ella quería. Está tratando de separarnos".

"Edward, no, ella ha dicho que nos entendía. Ha dicho que iba a ser más amable conmigo".

"Pero aún así, ella no nos deja vivir juntos. Bella, te ha mentido... te ha manipulado, y tú has caído completamente en sus manos".

"No, eso no es lo que ha pasado", le dije enfadada. "Es importante que volvamos allí y nos graduemos. Quiero que Em tenga una vida normal".

Me miró por un momento y de nuevo pude ver una línea de oscuridad en sus ojos. "Bien. Ve al instituto. Espero que encuentres exactamente lo que necesitas".

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?".

"No significa nada, yo sólo espero que estés feliz con tu decisión".

"Edward, quiero que vengas conmigo", le dije tratando de suavizar el tono y haciéndoselo entender. "Estoy segura de que nuestras madres incluso pueden pedir que nos den las mismas clases para que volvamos a la sociedad juntos".

"¿Y qué clases íbamos a tomar juntos, Bella? ¿Economía familiar?".

Me encogí de hombros. "Educación física, debate... somos bastante buenos discutiendo", le dije con una sonrisa. "Tal vez podrías unirte al equipo de natación, seguro que echarías a todos los demás fuera del agua... ellos ni siquiera sabrían lo que les habría golpeado, probablemente pensarían que tomas esteroides".

"Mira, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, a mi nunca me importó lo que los demás pensaran de mí y nunca lo hará", espetó.

"Vale, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto. Tenemos que ser responsables por Em".

"No estoy enfadado. ¿Crees que ser responsable con Em significa volver a la escuela secundaria?, pues entonces muy bien, hazlo. Pero yo tengo otros planes".

"Vale, ¿cuáles son tus planes?".

Él resopló. "Todavía estoy trabajando en ellos, pero definitivamente no incluyen Forks. De hecho, probablemente podría hacer un examen en este momento y obtener mi graduado. Tal vez debería hacer eso e ir directamente a la universidad de la comunidad".

Y entonces me enfadé. "Sí, se me olvidaba, ¿eres un genio, verdad? Bueno, ¿adivina qué?, yo no soy tan inteligente, así que no te enfades conmigo porque necesite graduarme en la secundaria con el fin de hacer algo por mí misma".

"Mamá ha vueto", dijo Em mientras se tambaleaba en la habitación.

"Sí, mamá ha vuelto", le dije con una sonrisa forzada mientras la cogía y la abrazaba fuertemente.

Dios, me hubiera gustado poder volver a la isla, todo era más fácil allí, sólo nosotros tres, pero eso no iba a suceder, así que necesitábamos tratar de seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, lo cual era algo que ambos necesitábamos aceptar.

Edward y yo no estábamos dispuestos a discutir delante de Em, así que nos pasamos el resto del día fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero sin duda yo podía sentirlo. No nos besamos, no estuvimos juguetones, y cuando él volvió a mi cama esa noche, no tuvimos sexo. Nos quedamos dormidos en lados opuestos de la cama, dándonos la espalda el uno al otro... pero yo todavía estaba contenta por su llegada.

Por la mañana el espacio físico entre nosotros se había ido y me desperté enredada en él y con mi cabeza en su pecho, pero eso no quería decir que estuviéramos bien. Esperamos hasta que Em se despertara antes de que una sola palabra fuera dicha por ninguno de nosotros.

Renee vino esa tarde como siempre, pero esta vez tenía un motivo ulterior.

"Así que, yo esperaba que pudiéramos ir de compras hoy", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mamá, ya me compré todo lo que puedo necesitar".

"Sí, pero necesitas material escolar... y otras cosas para la fiesta".

"¿Qué fiesta?", Edward preguntó amargamente confundido.

"Bueno, Bella cumple dieciocho años".

"No", le dije rápidamente. "No voy a tener una fiesta, mamá".

"Oh, la vas a tener", se quejó ella. "Estaba pensando que podríamos poner la fecha del cumpleaños de Em justo después del tuyo, y podríamos hacer una fiesta conjunta".

"Mamá, no quiero una fiesta para mí... pero me gustaría hacer una pequeña fiesta para Em... sólo la familia".

"No eres divertida... pero supongo que no puedo hacerte una fiesta si tú no quieres".

Edward y yo lo discutimos, lo cual hizo que fuera el momento en el que más hablamos desde el día y medio que llevábamos enfadados, y decidimos poner el cumpleaños de Em el día diez. Puede que fuera superficial, pero yo no quería que su cumpleaños fuera después del mío, yo quería pensar que Edward y yo teníamos dieciséis años cuando ella nació, aunque fuera sólo por unos pocos días.

Esme ofreció su casa para la fiesta, pero yo quería mantener la fiesta pequeña para que no fuera abrumador para Em, así que decidimos hacerlo en casa de Charlie. Decoramos la casa y conseguimos globos, los cuales rápidamente se convirtieron en una obsesión nueva para Em. Ella nunca había visto nada más mágico que un globo, y me encantó la expresión de su rostro mientras trataba de averiguar lo que eran.

Ella también probó el azúcar...

"Cuando se cumple un año se necesita una tarta y un helado", insistió Renee.

Em probó primero el helado y definitivamente no le gustó la temperatura, pero la tarta hizo que distorsionara la cara de una manera que hubiera jurado que fue amarga.

"Sí, eso es desagradable, eh", dijo Edward jugando con ella, pero entonces ella sonrió y se estiró hacia él con las manos sucias, llenándole de merengue todo el cuello y la cara.

"No lo sé, parece bueno para mí", le dije con una risita.

La fiesta fue un éxito y yo estaba contenta de que la hubiéramos hecho, pero después de que todo el mundo se fuera a casa, Edward y yo tuvimos otra discusión.

"Así que, mañana es lunes... y he decidido que voy a empezar el instituto", le dije con vacilación. Quería que Edward estuviera preparado... bueno, quería que Edward viera lo seria que estaba y decidiera venir conmigo.

"Bueno, entonces llevaré a Em a casa de mi madre para que pase el día. Tiene un patio de recreo construido en el patio para ella", dijo sin emoción.

"Oh, está bien", dije en voz baja. "Um, bueno, ya que voy a tener dieciocho años en tres días, mi padre me dijo que si pasaba tanto el examen escrito como el práctico, podría saltarme la etapa del permiso y ser capaz de obtener mi licencia de inmediato... así que puedo ir directamente allí y recogeros a los dos después del instituto todos los días... quiero decir, a menos que decidas venir conmigo al instituto, entonces podríamos ir juntos".

"¡Yo no voy a ir al instituto!", gritó inesperadamente. "Tú y mi madre podéis poneros vuestras pequeñas cabezas juntas y trazar una manera de conseguir que yo haga todo lo que queráis, pero eso no va a suceder. Bella, no puedo creer cómo te dejas influenciar tan fácilmente".

Yo no iba a discutir con él de nuevo, así que me fui andando a la otra habitación con la esperanza de que me siguiera y dejara su amargura detrás de él... pero no me siguió.

"Creo que me voy a ir a casa".

Me volví hacia él. "Tu madre ha dicho que te podías quedar hasta más tarde hoy, por la fiesta y todo eso. Charlie le ha dicho que te llevaría a casa después de que Em se fuera a la cama".

"Sí, bueno, ha sido un día largo, y Em probablemente se quedará dormida antes de lo normal".

"Yo no quiero que te vayas", le dije en voz baja.

"Estaré de vuelta más tarde".

"Está bien", dije en voz baja, consciente de que sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para enfriarse después de nuestra discusión.

Pero esa típica noche húmeda del noroeste se convirtió en una completa tormenta, y a pesar de mi deseo de que Edward estuviera allí con nosotras, necesitaba que estuviera a salvo, así que llamé a su casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"No creo que debas venir esta noche".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó con cautela.

"Edward, mira fuera, está lloviendo".

"No me importa el tiempo".

"Pero a mí sí. De todos modos, tengo instituto por la mañana, así que... Charlie llevará a Em allí antes de dejarme a mí".

Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, y luego su respiración pesada silbó en el receptor. "Bien", dijo y colgó sin decir adiós.

No me gustaba eso que parecía estar entre nosotros, pero tampoco sabía cómo quitarlo. Yo sinceramente sentía que ir al instituto era lo correcto, y Edward sólo tendría que hacerse a la idea antes de que pudiera estar a gusto con ello. Yo deseaba que me acompañara, pero él tenía razón, él fácilmente podía superar la prueba para tener su graduado e ir directamente a la universidad. Él no necesitaba los créditos o el tiempo extra para estudiar y ser instruido, pero yo sí, y tenía que demostrarle a Em y a mí misma que la sociedad no era tan horrible como yo esperaba.

* * *

**Edward está bastante raro, será porque no se adapta a la nueva vida... más adelante conoceremos sus razones ;)**

**Ainss, quería deciros que hoy mismo me han dado permiso para traducir ¡dos historias!, estoy contentisima, ahora no se por dónde empezar, jejeje. Ya os iré informando de cómo voy :D**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! ^^**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	23. Mirar hacia abajo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! :) ¡Feliz Día de San Valentin! **

**Me han pedido si podía subir hoy un capi de regalo por ser el día que es, así que aquí lo tenéis, aunque ya os aviso que precisamente en este momento de la historia Bella y Edward no celebrarían este día...**

**Vamos con el primer día de instituto de Bella.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Mirar hacia abajo**

"Todo lo que necesita está aquí", le dije a Edward con torpeza mientras le entregaba la bolsa de pañales.

"Sé cómo cuidar de ella, Bella", respondió irritado.

"Lo sé", le dije rápidamente. "Yo sólo...", mi nariz empezó a hormiguear y el calor inundó mi cara, pero me negué a llorar. Si me ponía a llorar entonces sabía que no me detendría y que nunca sería capaz de ir al instituto.

Por suerte, al igual que todas las otras veces que lo necesitaba, Edward pudo ver mi angustia y puso su enfado a un lado para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Todo va a estar bien", susurró solidario, aunque ambos sabíamos que él no lo creía.

Enterré mi cara en su camiseta y deseé más que nunca que no llevara nada. Necesitaba sentir su piel presionada contra la mía, era mi lugar seguro, la única manera en la que realmente me sentía bien. "¿Podemos tener sexo antes de irme?", murmuré con desesperación.

Él se rió a medias. "Tu padre está esperándote allí".

Oh, cierto. "Bueno... que siga esperando".

"Creo que ya nos hemos aprovechado bastante de su comprensión".

"Probablemente tengas razón", estuve de acuerdo.

"Vas a estar de vuelta a la hora de comer, ¿no?", preguntó como si estuviera dudoso.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo abracé con más fuerza, y como todas las otras veces que nos abrazábamos de esa manera, Em se acercó y abrazó mi pierna para ser parte del abrazo.

Yo no quería irme.

No podía dejarlos.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

"Son sólo cuatro horas", les dije. "Estaré de vuelta antes de que siquiera tengáis la oportunidad de echarme de menos".

Levanté a Em y le besé ambas mejillas, la nariz y la frente, y luego me incliné para besar a Edward.

"Cuatro horas", repetí.

"Cuatro horas", repitió él.

Edward cogió a Em de mí y luego me obligué a salir, pero durante todo el camino al instituto pensé en todas las razones por las que eso había sido un error.

"Chica, tengo que decirte que no tengo ni idea de si esto es lo que hay que hacer en este momento o no, pero... estoy muy orgulloso de ti de cualquier manera", dijo Charlie inesperadamente. "Sé que esto no puede ser fácil para ti, pero estás haciendo lo que crees que es correcto, y no hay nada más respetable que eso".

"Gracias papá", le dije con sinceridad.

Las palabras de Charlie fueron justo lo que necesitaba oír para empujarme hacia adelante. Edward y Em estarían allí esperándome cuando yo acabara, y mientras yo siguiera recordándome eso a mí misma, sabía que iba a estar bien.

Pero a medida que caminaba por el campus hacia mi primera clase, de repente me sentí como rara, ya que prácticamente todo el mundo se giraba hacia mí. Así que mantuve mi cabeza hacia abajo y recé para no chocar con nadie.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Cada pocos pasos más o menos miraba hacia arriba y con cuidado trataba de recordar mi camino o si conocía alguna cara amable, pero todos los pasillos se veían extraños y la gente eran seres extraños que yo no podía diferenciar. Nada me era familiar, y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía recordar nada más que destellos aleatorios de mi tiempo allí.

Mi vida no comenzó hasta llegar a la isla, por lo que tratar de recordar algo de antes era como tratar de recordar algo de un sueño olvidado.

"¿Bella?", alguien me preguntó con suavidad. Miré hacia arriba para ver a una chica que estaba segura que conocía, pero no podía recordar su nombre.

"Hola", le dije con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás? Um... estoy tan contenta de que estés bien", dijo con dulzura y timidez. Parecía que quería abrazarme, pero se contuvo, probablemente porque no estaba segura de que yo fuera receptiva a ese tipo de contacto.

"Gracias... ¿cómo has estado?", pregunté sin saber qué más decir.

Ella sonrió. "Bien. El instituto anunció que tú igual regresabas, pero no estaban seguros de cuando... Um, yo no quiero ser grosera ni nada, pero te ves un poco perdida. ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu primera clase?".

Tragué saliva, y curiosamente, tuve que luchar para contener las lágrimas. "Eso sería genial, gracias".

Le entregué mi horario para que ella supiera dónde llevarme, y por suerte no hizo demasiadas preguntas en nuestro camino.

"Así que, um, yo sé que en realidad no éramos amigas la última vez que nos vimos, pero... estuvimos cerca una vez, y yo me puse muy feliz cuando me enteré de que estabas bien, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa... estaré por aquí".

Asentí con otra sonrisa. "Gracias...", maldita sea, ¿cómo se llamaba?

"Ángela", dijo ella, sintiendo mi estupidez.

"¡Ángela Webber!", me acordé de repente.

"Sí", dijo ella con una risita leve.

"Gracias Ángela, te agradezco tu ayuda".

Ángela me dejó en mi primera clase, y yo realmente esperaba volver a verla más tarde, ella parecía una persona genuinamente buena y yo sería una idiota para siempre por no haber tenido su amistad, aunque en ese momento no podía recordar exactamente por qué pasó.

Mi primera clase fue muy incómoda por estar escuchando risitas y traté de esquivar las miradas curiosas, pero como yo estaba en una clase de nivel inferior, la mayoría de los niños eran estudiantes de primer y segundo año, así que no los conocía y tampoco me preocuparía por hacerlo. Pero todo fue cuesta abajo desde allí. En mi camino a mi segunda clase estuve mirando hacia abajo otra vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos, y me choqué torpemente con una taquilla abierta haciendo que todos en el área se rieran de mí. Y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente humillante, entonces me tropecé con la mochila de alguien cuando me dirigía a mi asiento, haciéndome caer sobre mis manos y rodillas, como una niña pequeña. Nadie me ayudó a levantarme - no es que yo quisiera que alguien lo hiciera - y nadie me preguntó si estaba bien, el aula se quedó en silencio mientras todos miraban a la niña extraña de la isla que intentaba hacer su camino hasta la parte posterior de la clase. Pero nada de eso fue tan malo como lo que sucedió durante el almuerzo, cuando tuve mi primera reunión verdaderamente desagradable.

La vi antes de que ella me viera, por desgracia yo no recordaba su nombre y seriamente tenía la esperanza de ocultarme antes de que ella me viera, pero...

"¡Oh Dios mío, Bella!", Jessica Stanley gritó con entusiasmo antes de llegar a mí y abrazarme... cosa para la que no estuve preparada. Yo no era asustadiza ni tenía miedo al contacto físico ni nada, pero por alguna razón, el abrazo de Jessica me hizo temblar un poco. "Escuché a Ángela mencionar que habías vuelto. Soy Jessica, por cierto".

"Sí, lo sé. Hemos sido amigas desde la guardería", dije lentamente, deseando escapar de su presencia de alguna manera. Por lo que recordaba de Jessica, ella y mi madre tenían personalidades muy similares y no estaba segura de poder manejar eso en este momento.

"Oh, ya lo sé, sólo estaba recordándotelo. ¡De todos modos, estoy muy emocionada de que estés aquí! Basta con mirarnos, juntas de nuevo y ya de último curso, ¿eh? ¿Recuerdas que siempre solíamos hablar de lo emocionadas que estaríamos cuando llegáramos al último curso? Pues aquí estamos".

"Bueno, técnicamente yo aún no estoy en el ultimo curso, no tengo suficientes créditos", le dije sin emoción.

"Oh, bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. De todos modos tengo que decirte que cuando el instituto anunció que estabais vivos y que volvíais a casa, automáticamente te nominé reina del baile, aunque Eric señaló que era posible que ya no fueras tan caliente a causa de tu tiempo en la isla sin ningún tipo de comida de verdad. Pero te ves muy bien, así que no te preocupes".

"Yo no quiero ser la reina del baile", le dije robóticamente. Ir al instituto había sido definitivamente una mala idea.

Ella se echó a reír. "No seas tonta, todo el mundo quiere ser la reina del baile".

Yo realmente no tenía la paciencia para estar allí y discutir con ella, así que cambié el tema. "Así que, ¿cómo has estado, Jess?", le pregunté sin importarme en lo más mínimo, pero tratando de fingir que me importaba para así sólo poder asentir de vez en cuando.

Jessica hizo exactamente lo que yo esperaba y procedió a enumerar en orden cronológico a todos los hombres con los que había salido. Dios, ella estaba molesta, pero lo peor era saber que Jessica había sido mi mejor amiga, lo que significaba que yo probablemente era como ella antes de la isla. Me humillé a mí misma.

"Así que basta de mí, yo en realidad he venido aquí para hacerte saber que en cuanto viniste iba a ir a visitarte a tu casa, pero pensé que necesitarías un poco de tiempo para establecerte y todo eso... ya sabes, volver a aprender a utilizar la tecnología y tal", dijo con un profundo pesar.

"Está bien, te lo agradezco", le dije.

En realidad estuve muy contenta de que no hubiera venido de visita antes, yo realmente dudaba de que pudiera haberla manejado antes de haberme adaptado a la sociedad. Pero yo me pregunté cómo todo el mundo parecía saber lo que había pasado. ¿Nuestro regreso había salido en el periódico, en las noticias, o en internet? Sin embargo, el caso es que yo estaba contenta de que no fuéramos bombardeados con reporteros, realmente hubieran asustado a Em. Ahora que lo pensaba, apostaba a que Charlie les había amenazado a todos para que se mantuvieran alejados. Teníamos mucha suerte de tenerlo a nuestro lado.

"Ya sabes... ha habido un montón de rumores muy extraños durante el tiempo que no has estado", dijo Jessica inesperadamente.

Esme había mencionado que había 'rumores', así que me entró la curiosidad y decidí empujar un poco a Jess para ver lo que había oído.

"¿Qué clase de rumores?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, para empezar, la gente dice que te hiciste caníbal para sobrevivir. ¿Es eso cierto?".

Yo no sabía si reír o perturbarme seriamente. "Comí gusanos, me imagino que es similar", dije sarcásticamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es horrible. Pero aún peor que eso, la gente dice que tuviste un bebé".

Uh... "Sí, puedo ver cómo tener un bebé es peor que el canibalismo".

"Bueno, ¿es cierto?".

"Sí".

"¡Oh wow, eso es una locura! ¿Lo pusiste en adopción o algo así?, porque yo no lo he visto".

"No me habías visto a mí, ¿cómo ibas a ver a mi hija?".

"Bueno, yo te estoy viendo ahora".

Rodé los ojos. Yo no podría haber sido tan estúpida, ¿verdad? La idea me hizo enfadar y avergonzarme aún más de mí misma.

"Sí, tuve un bebé, y no, no la di en adopción".

"Oh, bueno, eso está bien, tú eres como un episodio de 'Joven adolescente' mezclado con 'La isla de Gilligan' ", bromeó. "Pero... uh... ¿quién es el padre?".

En serio quería estirarme del pelo. ¿Por qué estaba aún de pie hablando con ella? De hecho, sentía que estaba perdiendo las células del cerebro con sólo estar en su presencia, pero tenía que admitirlo, eso a la vez me hizo estar un poco más segura de mí misma. Si alguien tan estúpida como Jessica podía graduarse, entonces sin duda yo debía ser capaz de manejarlo.

"¿Quién te crees?".

"¿Jacob? ¿O es que en realidad tuviste relaciones sexuales con Mike en ese viaje?".

¿Jacob? ¿Mike? Tardé un minuto en recordar los rostros detrás de esos nombres familiares, y luego perdí mi paciencia.

"Vale, en primer lugar, ¡ninguno de ellos se encontraban en la isla conmigo!".

"Pero tuviste que haberte quedado embarazada antes, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿quién más podría haberte embarazado?", ella me interrumpió. "Oh... ¿los nativos?".

"¡Edward es el padre de mi hija!", le espeté.

"Edward, ¿quién?".

Por el amor de Dios. "Edward Cullen".

"Espera, ¿ese friki gordo de ciencias? ¿Cuándo tuviste sexo con él... y por qué lo harías?", preguntó alterada.

"Tuvimos sexo en la isla, y lo hice porque quise", traté de caminar lejos de ella, pero ella me siguió.

"Wow, quiero decir, escuché algo acerca de que te emborrachaste y te enrollaste con un bicho raro, pero wow. ¿Sabes?, en realidad había olvidado que él estaba en la isla contigo. ¿Fue rescatado también? Dios, me siento tan mal por ti".

"¿Te sientes mal porque yo estuve en la isla, o porque tuve sexo con Edward?".

"El asunto del sexo. Quiero decir, Lauren se emborrachó una vez y pensó que estaba durmiendo con un nueve, y luego, cuando se despertó al día siguiente el chico no era ni un cuatro. Dios, le costó un mes superarlo".

"¿Sabes?, a veces el sexo no es sólo lujuria física", le espeté y luego me esforcé por recuperar la compostura. "No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero Edward y yo pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, ¿vale?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza como disculpándose. "Lo siento, no he querido decir nada con eso... pero ahora que has vuelto, puedes poner todo detrás de ti. Hay una fiesta el viernes, y..."

Vale, ya había tenido suficiente de la conversación. Yo no dije nada, no valía la pena gastar el aliento, sólo caminé hacia el baño esperando que ella pillara la indirecta y me dejara en paz.

"Vale, ¡hablaremos más tarde!", me dijo.

Finalmente entendí las protestas de Edward con respecto a volver al instituto, pero por otra parte, siempre supe que él era el más inteligente de los dos. La escuela secundaria estaba llena de idiotas, y yo era una aún más grande por haber pensado que podría manejarlo.

"¿Bella?", Ángela dijo suavemente cuando entró en el cuarto de baño. "Lo siento, te he visto con Jessica antes de venir aquí. ¿Estás bien?".

"Sí", dije con una respiración profunda. "No estoy realmente segura de por qué he decidido volver aquí", le dije con sinceridad.

"No puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando en este momento", dijo en voz baja. "Pero no dejes que la gente como Jessica Stanley llegue a ti".

"¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?", le pregunté. "Quiero decir, yo antes era igual que Jessica y estoy segura de que no fui muy agradable contigo, así que, ¿por qué estás tratando de ayudarme?".

"Fuimos amigas una vez... y aunque nos fuimos distanciando, siempre esperé que pudiéramos ser amigas de nuevo algún día. Además, realmente esto no tiene nada que ver con la amistad, me gusta ayudar a la gente".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Apuesto a que sí".

"Hey, yo suelo pasar el rato en las mesas de picnic con algunos de mis amigos, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?".

"Gracias", le dije con sinceridad.

Los amigos de Ángela se parecían mucho a ella, eran agradables y tranquilos. Definitivamente podría soportar estar cerca de ellos, estuve agradecida por la invitación de Ángela.

Cuando sonó la campana Ángela me acompañó a mi tercera clase del día y se ofreció a llevarme a casa después de que mi cuarta y última clase se terminara.

"Yo no quiero que desperdicies tu hora de la comida para llevarme a casa", le dije amablemente.

"Oh, no me importa, iba a coger el coche de todos modos, la comida aquí es horrible".

"Gracias, pero se supone que Renee me recogerá".

"Oh, vale, bueno, si quieres que te lleve mañana, házmelo saber".

"Gracias", le dije de nuevo.

Después de que acabara mi primer día oficial de instituto, esperé a Renee en frente de la escuela, pero por supuesto vino con diez minutos de retraso. Diez minutos de mi tiempo con Edward y Em se habían perdido por culpa de mi madre descabellada.

"Lo siento cariño, se me ha ido el tiempo", dijo Renee casualmente.

"Está bien", murmuré.

"Así que, ¿cómo ha ido?".

"Bien".

"No hay muchas ganas de hablar, ¿eh?".

"En realidad no, sólo quiero llegar a casa y ver a Em y a Edward", dije honestamente.

No llegábamos a la casa de los Cullen lo suficientemente rápido, y por suerte, cuando nuestro coche se detuvo, Edward estaba en la puerta con Em en sus brazos.

"¡Mamá!", ella me gritó emocionada.

"¡Hola cariño!", le dije casi llorando de lo feliz que estaba al verlos. Yo estaba bastante segura de que Edward estaba esperando que yo le cogiera a Em de él, pero en lugar de eso la dejé en sus brazos y envolví mis brazos alrededor de los dos. "Os he echado mucho de menos, chicos".

Moví mi mano debajo de la camiseta de Edward para llegar a mi lugar seguro, y me sentí como si por fin pudiera respirar de nuevo después de pasar la mitad del día ahogándome.

No podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Tenía que decirles a todos que no estaba preparada, había ido, lo había intentado, pero no quería volver.

"¿Tienes hambre? Mi madre ha hecho la comida", dijo Edward mientras nos conducía al interior de la casa.

"De hecho, estoy bastante hambrienta", me di cuenta.

"Oh, Bella, ¿cómo ha ido tu primer día?", Esme preguntó cálidamente mientras entrábamos en la cocina.

"Uh... ha estado bien, pero ha sido un poco más abrumador de lo que esperaba".

"Ya sabes, yo estaba preocupada de que pasaras el día preocupándote por Em, así que espero que no te importe, pero me he tomado la libertad de compraros un teléfono móvil".

¿Eh?

"Ellos tenían esa maravillosa oferta de 'todo en familia', así que me dieron cuatro teléfonos con minutos ilimitados entre ellos, de esta forma tú podrás llamar y ver cómo está Em durante cualquier parte del día", ella me dio lo que parecía una mini pantalla rectangular de televisión.

"¿Esto es un teléfono?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, es de los últimos... incluso también tiene Skype para que puedas ver a Em. Ya he hablado con la escuela y están de acuerdo en que puedes utilizar el teléfono en cualquier momento que necesites, sólo tendrás que salir".

"Wow, eso es impresionante", le dije sin entusiasmo.

"Ah, y todos los contactos ya se encuentran a tu disposición. El número de teléfono de Edward, el mío, y el de Renee".

"¿Renee?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, a ella le he dado el cuarto... ella dijo que no tenía ninguno y me di cuenta que parecía ser el tipo de persona a la que le gusta hablar", dijo con una risita. "Además, si Edward no puede cuidar de Em por cualquier razón, Renee y yo vamos a turnarnos con ella, así que es bueno que todos tengamos teléfonos".

Mierda. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no quería volver al instituto después de que ella hubiera hecho todo ese trabajo?

"Gracias, Esme, te lo agradezco mucho", le dije con sinceridad.

"Cualquier cosa para darle la paz a tu mente", dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, que tengáis una buena comida".

"¿No vas a quedarte a comer con nosotros?", le pregunté.

"No, necesitáis un poco de tiempo para la familia", dijo antes de coger las llaves. Em había estado en la habitación de al lado jugando con lo que parecían una gran cantidad de juguetes nuevos, así que Esme se fue a besarle la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

"Así que... ¿cómo te ha ido?", Edward me preguntó incómodo después de un minuto.

Me encogí de hombros. "He tenido días mejores... pero supongo que no ha sido horrible", me acerqué a él de nuevo y llevé mis manos hasta debajo de su camiseta. "No me gusta tu ropa".

"Bueno, todavía estoy usando la ropa vieja de mi padre", dijo a la defensiva, interpretando mal mi comentario.

"No, no me importa lo que llevas puesto... solo es que estás usando ropa", le aclaré.

"Oh... ya sabes, siempre nos podríamos cambiar a una colonia nudista", bromeó.

Negué con la cabeza. "No, no quiero que nadie más que te vea desnudo... y ciertamente no quiero que nadie más me vea desnuda".

"¿Por qué no? Te ves increíble desnuda", me dijo directamente.

Yo me eché a reír. "Tú sólo piensas en eso porque nunca has visto a otra mujer desnuda para compararla conmigo".

"No estoy admitiendo nada, pero puede que viera unos cuantos 'Play Boy' hace tiempo".

"¿Es eso cierto?", dije con una risita.

Él se encogió de hombros alegremente. "Pero definitivamente tienes un gran cuerpo".

"Bueno, si eres bueno igual dejo que me toques más tarde... y con tocarme me refiero a tocarme toda entera", le dije con un guiño.

"Estoy siendo bueno ahora... joder, he sido bueno durante toda la mañana", dijo con entusiasmo. "Hubiera sido bueno anoche si no me hubieras dicho que no fuera".

"Estaba lloviendo fuera. Si hubieras venido y te hubieras enfermado o lesionado hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo antes de que hubiéramos podido ser 'buenos' juntos", le dije sugestivamente.

"Bueno, ¿y si está lloviendo esta noche también?".

Resoplé ante la idea. "Entonces supongo que será mejor que esperemos a que Em se tome una siesta pronto, así no será tan difícil si tenemos que echarnos de menos el uno al otro otra noche".

Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. "Lo que sea", murmuró.

"¿Qué?".

"¿Qué ha pasado con eso de no poder dormir sin mí?", preguntó con amargura.

"Yo no puedo, pero prefiero que vivas", le dije con fuerza.

"Oh, por favor. ¿Con todo lo que hemos vivido de verdad crees que un poco de lluvia me va a poner enfermo? Nunca nos quedamos dentro cuando llovía en la isla".

"Eso era diferente".

"¿Cómo de diferente?".

"Porque, uno, no había coches para golpearte potencialmente, dos, no había bicicletas que pudieran caerse por un acantilado, y tres, no había gripe para hacer que te enfermaras".

"Uno, no hay muchos coches en la medianoche, dos, siempre puedo caminar si estás tan preocupada por eso, y tres, la lluvia no causa la gripe".

"Edward, sólo... por favor, no vengas si está lloviendo", le dije en serio.

"Siempre llueve aquí, especialmente en esta época del año, supongo que eso significa que no voy a ir para nada".

Me mordí el labio inferior con ansiedad. Odiaba no poder dormir a su lado, pero nada era más importante para mí que su seguridad. De todos modos, serían sólo nueve meses más y entonces él tendría dieciocho años y podríamos vivir juntos permanentemente.

"Todavía nos veremos durante el día".

"Oh, te refieres a verte un par de horas después de la comida hasta que Charlie os recoja a ti y a Em para ir a casa a pasar la noche", dijo con amargura. "Estoy seguro de que incluso también comenzaras a usar ese tiempo para hacer tus deberes. Sí, eso es un montón de tiempo juntos".

"Edward, por favor, ¿podemos no discutir hoy? Realmente no he tenido un buen día y todo lo que quiero hacer es estar aquí contigo y con Em, pero no así".

"Bueno, así es como estamos", dijo tercamente.

"Vale, bien, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a estar enfadado conmigo? Porque tengo deberes y preferiría estar haciendo eso en luego pelear contigo".

"¿Por qué no los haces entonces?", dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Me senté allí durante unos minutos y me quedé mirando a la pared completamente atónita. ¿Cómo diablos nos habíamos metido en una pelea? Yo sólo había estado allí diez minutos, estaba molesta, enfadada y confundida, pero más que nada, tenía miedo. Yo no sabía cómo recuperar lo que perdimos cuando salimos de la isla, y me preocupaba que nunca fuéramos a encontrar ese nivel de felicidad de nuevo.

De verdad, de verdad, odiaba la civilización.

* * *

**Parece que las cosas van mal... quedan 11 capítulos, así que tranquilas que todo se irá arreglando ;)**

**¡Hasta mañana! ^^**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	24. Amor

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ainss, este capítulo me gusta mucho, sobretodo el final, ya veréis por qué lo digo ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Amor**

Me gustaría pensar que fue la determinación, pero tal vez fue la culpa, o tal vez fue incluso por despecho, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, decidí continuar con el instituto.

Mi segundo día en realidad fue mucho mejor que el primero. Todavía recibía miradas entrometidas de curiosidad, pero no tantas, y no tuve ningún accidente embarazoso. También sabía exactamente dónde reunirme con Ángela y sus amigos durante el almuerzo, así que no me sentí tan sola, y cuando llegué a casa esa tarde, Edward y yo no discutimos... bueno, en realidad no hablamos.

Pero el miércoles fue mi cumpleaños, y también marcó el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en mi vida.

"Feliz cumpleaños", dijo Charlie con una sonrisa después de llamar a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Él tenía un regalo envuelto para mí, lo que me hizo suspirar.

"Creí que habíamos acordado que no habría ningún regalo".

"Tú lo acordaste, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso. Además, has estado fuera y no voy a perderme otro cumpleaños".

Él me regaló una cámara, en realidad fue algo perfecto, pero me entristeció saber que yo nunca tendría fotos de bebé de Em. Nunca me arrepentiría de ningún momento de nuestra estancia en la isla... sólo deseaba que hubiera habido alguna manera de tomar fotos de ella y recordar aquellos días siempre.

"Gracias papá", le dije con sinceridad.

"Bueno, espero que la disfrutes", dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora date prisa y prepárate para bajar, tienes una visita".

¿Una visita?

Yo no podía dejar de estar emocionada. Edward amaba los regalos, así que tuve la sensación de que sería algo dulce o serio porque era siempre el tipo de cosas que él me regalaba.

Corrí para vestirme, me puse el pelo en una coleta, me cambié rápidamente y vestí a Em antes de apresurarme y bajar por las escaleras... pero, no era Edward.

Ver al inesperado visitante me hizo congelarme en mi lugar y automáticamente me abracé a Em. Inconsciente estaba tratando de protegerla, ¿o estaba en busca de mi protección?

"Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?", su voz ronca y profunda estaba emocionada, y me sorprendí al ver las lágrimas construyéndose en sus ojos.

"¿Jacob?", le pregunté, porque para ser honesta, no estaba muy segura.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Wow, tu hija es hermosa, ella se ve igual que tú".

Le devolví una sonrisa educada. "Gracias, pero creo que se parece más a Edward".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente. "Yo no quería venir aquí y hacerte sentir incómoda, sólo quería saludarte y desearte feliz cumpleaños", me entregó un enorme ramo de flores que ni me había fijado que tenía.

"Um... gracias".

"Voy a darle el desayuno a Em, ¿por qué no os vais al porche a hablar durante unos minutos?", dijo Charlie mientras cogía a Em de mis brazos.

"Tengo que ir al instituto", le dije casi con pánico. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Charlie tratando de darme tiempo a solas con Jacob? Era extraño.

Charlie me llevó a un lado. "Mira, él ha estado pidiendo venir verte desde que supo que estabas en casa. Realmente lo pasó mal cuando todos pensábamos que estabas muerta. Detrás de mí y de tu madre, él fue el siguiente en pasarlo tan mal. Vosotros dos pudisteis haber sido unos niños cuando estuvisteis juntos, pero todavía le importas mucho y lo menos que puedes hacer es hablar con él".

"Yo estoy con Edward".

"Ya lo sé, y él también. Él no está aquí para conquistarte, sabe que tú y Edward estáis juntos y tenéis una hija en común".

"¿Entonces por qué está aquí? ¿Y si él no quiere 'conquistarme', entonces por qué me ha traído flores?", le pregunté agitándome.

"Porque es tu cumpleaños y él es un buen chico. Mucho antes de que fuerais una... pareja, o lo que sea, erais muy buenos amigos, solo trata de recordar eso".

"No necesito amigos", dije tercamente.

"Yo creo que sí y que simplemente no lo sabes... vamos Em, vamos a desayunar".

"¡Traidor!", le susurré. Y parecía que Charlie estaba siempre a mi lado en todo. ¡UHG!

Sin saber qué más hacer, de mala gana volví con Jacob. "Así que... ¿cómo has estado?".

Él se echó a reír. "Yo no soy el que se quedó atrapado en una isla durante dos años, ¿cómo has estado tú?".

"Bien. Mejor que bien. De hecho, me gustaría estar todavía allí", admití un poco demasiado entusiasmada.

"Oh... bien. Hey, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en la mecedora del porche como antes? He traído algunas de las magdalenas de mi tía Emily, esas que siempre amaste tanto".

"Yo realmente no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a casa de los Cullen para dejar a Em".

"Oh, tu padre me ha dicho que no soléis ir allí hasta las ocho".

"Sí".

"Son apenas las seis. Me dijo que si yo venía tan temprano tendríamos tiempo para... ya sabes, hablar".

Mierda. "¿De qué quieres que hablemos?", le pregunté vacilante.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Todavía me preocupo por ti, Bella, yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien".

"Estoy bien".

"¿En serio?", me preguntó con escepticismo.

"Sí, de verdad", mentí.

Él se echó a reír. "¿Sabes?, todavía haces eso cuando mientes".

"¿El qué?", le pregunté como si fuera un insulto.

"Esa cosa de levantar tu ceja izquierda cuando mientes. En realidad estoy un poco contento, me hace sentir como si todavía te conociera un poco".

Yo le fruncí el ceño, no pude evitarlo, estaba absolutamente enfadada.

"Whoa, y ahí está la Bella enfadada".

"¡Cállate!", me rompí.

"Y ahí la Bella perra... ella siempre fue una de mis favoritas".

Me obligué a calmarme. "Sabes mis estados de ánimo, ¿cuál es el punto? Honestamente, ¿has venido aquí para tratar de demostrar el hecho de que siempre has sido capaz de empujar mis botones?".

"No, Bella, sólo he venido para ver a mi mejor amiga", dijo con sinceridad. "Y me alegro de que estés siendo tú".

"¡Bueno, tal vez yo no quiero ser yo más!", grité, desconcertándonos a ambos. "Sé la clase de persona que era y yo no quiero ser eso".

"¿Y qué clase de persona eras?".

"Esa horrible e idiota que pensaba que era mejor que todos los demás y disfrutaba haciendo que otros se sintieran mal con ellos mismos. La clase de idiota que se burlaba de alguien porque tenía exceso de peso o no sabía nadar. ¡No quiero ser ese tipo de persona nunca más, así que no vengas aquí y me digas que soy la misma persona!".

Mi arrebato emocional abrió una compuerta de preocupaciones profundas que había tenido tan guardadas que no sabía que estaban allí. Pudo haber sonado como una evasiva, pero la verdad era que yo ni siquiera había pensado en esa relación hostil que Edward y yo teníamos antes de la isla. El ver a gente como Jessica, y el oír a Jacob decir que yo no había cambiado, finalmente llegó a mí.

No pude contener las lágrimas. Yo sabía que odiaba a la persona que era antes, pero no supe el alcance hasta ese momento y tampoco me di cuenta del miedo detrás de eso. No quería que mi hija viera ese lado patético de mí, y temía que algún día supiera la verdad... que yo era una abusona... y que Edward fue uno de esos niños inocentes que desató mi crueldad. ¿Cómo iba ella a perdonarme sabiendo lo que yo había hecho a gente como su padre? ¿Cómo Edward había podido perdonarme realmente? Tal vez él no podía... tal vez esa era la verdad detrás de su ira reciente. Estar de vuelta en la civilización probablemente le había hecho recordar todas las cosas horribles que yo había dicho y hecho con él. ¿Y si Edward tenía rencores después de todo? ¿Y si realmente me odiaba y se sentía atrapado porque teníamos a Em juntos?

"¿Sabes?, la Bella que recuerdo es alguien que era luchadora y tenaz... pero también divertida y reflexiva. Tal vez hubo un tiempo donde pasaste el rato con la gente equivocada y hay algunas cosas de las que no estás orgullosa... pero esa no eras tú", dijo Jacob inesperadamente.

Ángela había dicho algo parecido, pero no me hizo sentir mejor. El hecho de que yo hubiera sido capaz de tanta fealdad hizo que mi estómago se revolviera... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Edward había sido uno de mis objetivos. Mi Edward, el padre de mi hija, el hombre que era tan fuerte y me había cuidado en la isla, la persona que me salvó la vida más de una vez... la idea de que alguien fuera cruel con él me hizo ponerme más furiosa, ¿pero qué se suponía que debía hacer con todo ese enfado dirigido hacia mí misma?

"¿Sabes?, yo planeé engañarte", solté. Jacob estaba sentado ahí tratando de hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma como un buen amigo haría, pero no éramos amigos y yo quería que él supiera la persona horrible que había sido.

"¿Eh?"

"Con Mike Newton... en el viaje de Biología Marina. ¿No ves la persona horrible que soy? Pensé en acostarme con Mike y luego decidir si quería romper contigo o no".

"Bueno... eso... es asqueroso". Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos insoportablemente largos antes de suspirar. "¿Alguna vez me quisiste, Bella?".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté sin saber si lo había oído bien.

"Quiero decir, honestamente, nunca tuvimos sexo, apenas nos dimos unos besos y tomarnos de la mano era algo ridículo. ¿Alguna vez me amaste?".

"No estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo", le dije con aire ausente.

"Dos años", me contradijo.

Yo estuve asombrada por completo. ¿Realmente había estado con Jacob el mismo tiempo que había estado con Edward, tal vez incluso más? No parecía posible.

"He estado con Edward desde hace casi dos años", le dije. Pero mi relación con Edward nunca se definió realmente, no teníamos una fecha real de inicio porque el tiempo no existía en la isla, así que en cierto modo me sentí como si hubiera estado con Edward durante décadas.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Alguna vez me amaste?".

Me mordí el labio inferior y en tono de disculpa negué con la cabeza. "No en la forma en la que debería haberlo hecho. Creo que siempre tuvimos más una amistad que una relación. Realmente lo siento, Jacob".

"No estoy aquí buscando excusas".

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?", le pregunté, preguntándome por qué demonios me había hecho decirle eso.

"Mira, no te molestes, pero Charlie estaba con mi padre en mi casa, y yo oí lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Quiero decir, yo quería venir a visitarte, pero también pensé que tal vez te abrirías un poco a mí".

"¿Charlie estaba preocupado por mí?".

"Sí, me dijo que parecía que tu relación con Edward estaba pasando por un momento difícil, y los dos pensamos que tal vez yo podría ayudar. Quiero decir, a pesar de tener más... sentimientos platónicos el uno por el otro, éramos bastante buenos a la hora de apoyarnos el uno en el otro. Siempre fuiste la persona a la que iba con mis problemas. Además, puedo darte algo que nadie más puede hacer".

"¿Y qué es eso?".

"Una opinión imparcial. Soy una persona que no conoce realmente a Edward, así que puedes decirme lo que sea necesario y nunca tendrás que preocuparte de que se lo diga a él".

"Pero... solíamos estar juntos, así que todo esto es..."

"Yo tampoco te amé", me interrumpió. "Quiero decir, me preocupaba por ti como un amigo, todavía lo hago... eras la mejor amiga que tenía, pero no éramos el uno para el otro románticamente. Éramos tan jóvenes que éramos más como hermano y hermana que como una pareja".

Me reí sin ganas. "Sí, esa es una buena manera de describirlo".

"Quiero decir, es una mierda que estuvieras pensando en engañarme y todo eso, pero no tengo el corazón roto por eso. Ahora, si mi actual novia hiciera eso..."

"¿Tienes novia? ¿La quieres?", pregunté con una sonrisa infantil.

"Sí... pero no estamos hablando de mí aquí. ¿Amas a Edward?".

Esa era una pregunta simple, y sin embargo yo no podía dar una respuesta simple. "Edward y yo éramos... todo el uno para el otro. Él era mi familia, mi amigo, mi amante, y en ocasiones peleamos como locos... pero al final... las diferentes definiciones de la palabra relación se desvanecieron cuando supimos quiénes éramos. Bromeamos que estábamos casados, pero... nunca necesitamos títulos, no teníamos que poner algo en palabras. Era como... ¿alguna vez has oído esas palabras de 'sin sufrimiento, no habría compasión' y 'sin odio, no habría amor'?".

"Sí, supongo", dijo, pero parecía confundido.

"Bueno... en la isla... no hubo sufrimiento ni odio, así que no había necesidad de compasión verbal o declaraciones de amor. Quiero decir, lo sentíamos, pero era diferente de las definiciones habituales de las palabras. La isla era un lugar mágico que no encajaba con el resto del mundo, así que no teníamos un vocabulario normal para describir correctamente cómo nos sentíamos al respecto. Creo que incluso no le he dicho a Em que la quiero".

"Pero, ¿sientes lo mismo ahora que estás de vuelta?".

"Las cosas son sin duda mucho más difíciles aquí... y los dos hemos cambiado desde que volvimos. No puedo leer sus pensamientos más, él está tan... distante".

"Pero, ¿lo amas?", me apretó.

"¿Por qué me pregunta eso?", le pregunté, preguntándome por qué le importaba tanto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acababa de admitir mi traición planeada.

"Porque creo que cuando realmente amas a alguien, tienes que amar todo de ese alguien. Incluso las partes que especialmente no te gustan".

Pensé en Edward, y aunque sabía que me sentía más fuerte para él que para cualquier otra persona, yo no estaba segura de que fuera 'amor'. El amor era tan... básico. El amor era algo que iba y venía y nunca parecía durar para siempre, mis padres eran la prueba de ello. El amor era un invento de la civilización que ni de cerca llegaba a describir mis sentimientos hacia Edward, esa era exactamente la razón por la que nunca pensé en decirle que me sentía así por él.

Pero parecía que la civilización sería nuestro hogar permanente, y en la civilización no había una palabra más grande que 'amor', por lo que sin tener una mejor manera de describir mis sentimientos hacia él, supuse que tendría que decir que sí... "Amo a Edward".

Jacob asintió con la cabeza. "También creo que el amor puede sacar lo mejor de alguien, así que tal vez antes estabas dirigida hacia un mal camino y Edward fue capaz de sacar lo mejor de ti de nuevo. Sé que no eres una mala persona".

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?".

"Porque si fueras la de entonces nunca lo admitirías. Sólo las personas buenas se arrepienten de sus acciones. Y si te sirve de ayuda, yo te perdono por el engaño".

"Gracias Jake... y gracias por venir. No tengo ni idea de cómo o por qué hemos sido capaces de conseguir hablar de todo esto, pero te lo agradezco".

"Bueno, a veces tenemos que hablar con alguien para resolver todos nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Me gustaría poder hablar con Edward así".

"¿Por qué no lo haces?".

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. Nosotros nunca... quiero decir, tenemos una relación muy profunda, pero nunca hablamos profundamente sobre ello. Supongo que va con todo lo que estaba diciendo antes. Nosotros no necesitábamos tener largas e interminables conversaciones acerca de nuestros pensamientos y deseos, porque todo estaba ahí, delante de nosotros. Estábamos viviendo lo que estábamos sintiendo. No necesitábamos decir lo que queríamos, sólo lo hacíamos... no necesitábamos decirnos cómo nos sentimos, sólo lo demostrábamos".

"Bueno, tal vez necesitáis encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos. A veces es bueno escuchar las palabras, sobre todo en un lugar que no es tan... inocente y honesto".

Jacob tenía razón, tenía que tener una verdadera conversación con Edward. Necesitaba decirle cómo me sentía, porque con tanta gente alrededor, no siempre podía mostrárselo. Imaginé que las palabras eran importantes después de todo, y a pesar de estar aterrorizada de que Edward tuviera un cierto resentimiento profundamente arraigado hacia mí desde el tiempo de antes de la isla, tenía que decirle en voz alta cuánto le 'amaba'... aunque esa palabra aún no fuera lo suficientemente descriptiva.

Le di las gracias de nuevo a Jake e hicimos planes para quedar con nuestras parejas en una cita doble, aunque yo dudaba que Edward alguna vez estuviera de acuerdo en algo como eso.

Pero por muy útil que fuera nuestra conversación, duró definitivamente más de lo que esperaba y estaba a punto de llegar tarde al instituto.

Odiaba hacerlo, pero le pedí a Charlie que me dejara antes de llevar a Em a casa de los Cullen.

Rápidamente besé a Em para decirle adiós y luego besé la mejilla de mi padre. "Gracias papá", le dije con un tono agridulce.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por la intromisión".

Charlie definitivamente no era un entrometido, pero la conversación con Jake fue exactamente lo que necesitaba.

"Yo sólo sabía que podías tener a alguien con quien hablar... quiero decir, soy un buen oyente, pero hay cosas que simplemente no quiero saber".

Me eché a reír. "Y hay cosas que definitivamente yo no quiero decir".

Le lancé un beso y saludé a Em, y luego tuve que correr a mi primera clase. Me pasé todo ese periodo molesta porque echaba de menos a Edward, y consideré seriamente perderme el resto de mis clases para tener esa conversación tan necesaria con él. Pero ya que Renee había llegado tarde aquel primer día, Ángela me estaba llevando a casa, así que no tenía forma de salir temprano... y parecía incluso que Ángela no era tan fiable como yo esperaba.

"Hola, feliz cumpleaños", me dijo Ángela en el almuerzo.

"Gracias", le dije incómoda.

"Oye, no me gusta hacer esto, pero tengo una reunión obligatoria del consejo estudiantil en la hora de la comida. Puedo saltarme mi quinta clase para llevarte a casa después".

"Oh...". Mierda. Yo quería ir a casa a Edward justo en ese momento, pero ahora parecía que no llegaría hasta después de la comida. Simplemente no era justo. "Eso está bien, puedo esperar... yo no quiero que faltes a clase".

"No te preocupes, es sólo mi clase de tutoría. Me la puedo perder sin ningún problema".

"Vale. Gracias".

Cuando mis clases finalmente terminaron, traté de pasar la hora de la comida en el pasillo donde estaba el laboratorio, porque me di cuenta de que nadie del instituto me molestaría en esa zona, pero...

"¡Bella, ahí estás!", me gritó Jessica Stanley. "He estado buscándote todo el día". Oh señor, ayúdame. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!", dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras me entregaba un regalo.

"Um... gracias".

"Ábrelo", dijo con impaciencia.

"Oh, vale", abrí el pequeño regalo envuelto y tuve que esforzarme para no rodar los ojos. Era un trozo de vidrio que decía 'Las chicas se vuelven salvajes'.

"¡Oficialmente eres una chica adulta!", gritó ella.

"Sí...", dije con entusiasmo forzado. "Pero no voy a tener permitido beber legalmente hasta que tenga veintiún años", le dije lentamente.

"Oh... cierto, se me olvidaba", contestó ella. "De todos modos, me alegro de haberte encontrado por otra razón. Acabo de decirle a Ángela que yo te llevaré a casa hoy porque ella va a tardar más de lo que pensaba, pero tengo que hacer una parada antes".

"¿Qué?... no...", le dije, pero antes de que pudiera protestar correctamente ella me cogió del brazo y empezó a tirar de mí a través del instituto. Yo no tenía ganas de ser llevada a casa por ella, y menos aún de ir con ella donde quiera que fuera, pero entonces me acordé de que si Ángela no podía llevarme, no tenía con quien volver, así que me fui con ella a regañadientes. "¿A dónde vamos?".

"Pruebas", dijo sin detenerse. "Estoy en el Anuario, así que sólo tengo que hacer algunas fotos antes de que pueda llevarte a casa".

Ella me llevó al gimnasio, y aunque yo pensaba seriamente huir de ella y caminar a casa, me di cuenta de la persistente lluvia y de que probablemente no sería capaz de llegar a casa de los Cullen antes de que se hiciera de noche y entonces no podría estar tanto tiempo hablando con Edward.

"¿Por qué se hacen las pruebas de aptitud en el gimnasio?", le pregunté confundida, asumiendo que ella estaba hablando de las pruebas de fútbol.

"Esto es Forks, si no se hicieran en el interior sería imposible con la lluvia".

Pero no nos quedamos en el gimnasio, lo atravesamos y fuimos directamente a la piscina de tamaño olímpico.

"Uh..."

"¡Oh mira, ahí está Tyler!", señaló. "¡Hola Tyler!".

Había unos quince chicos de pie alrededor con bañadores y gorros de natación, y en las gradas una treintena de chicas como Jessica comiéndoselos con los ojos.

Pero a medida que Jessica me llevaba hacia las fans, vi a la última persona que esperaba ver allí...

"Bella Swan, ¿cómo estás?", Mike Newton me dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Yo no había pensado en Mike Newton en años, pero el hecho de que él estuviera allí después de que acabara de admitirle a Jacob que había planeado acostarme con él, hizo que me pusiera en un estado de ánimo muy malo. Él era asqueroso, y yo era aún más repugnante por haber pensando que era atractivo.

"¿No deberías haberte graduado ya?", le pregunté rechazándolo, tratando de forzarme para que mi estómago no se revolviera y saliera por mi garganta.

"Soy el entrenador asistente... por eso me mantengo en tan buena forma", dijo con un guiño antes de quitarse la toalla repulsivamente y quedarse con nada más que un bañador. ¿Por qué un entrenador tenía que usar eso? "Así que, mucho tiempo sin verte. Bueno, supongo que yo fui la última persona en verte antes de que te cayeras de ese barco, ¿eh? Dios, eso realmente estuvo bien... pero para que estemos en la misma página, te pusiste enferma por el movimiento del barco, ¿no?", me preguntó extrañado.

"Um... sí", negué con la cabeza preguntándome por qué me preguntaba algo así, y luego me giré para irme. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo me había encontrado en esas situaciones en las que lo único que quería hacer era volver a casa.

"Bella, ven, siéntate", exigió Jessica.

"No, realmente quiero ir a casa", le contesté.

"Te dije que te llevaría a casa, pero tengo que tomar fotos antes. Sólo serán unos minutos más".

Resoplé y luego me senté de mala gana, pero después de un minuto de estar distraídamente mirando la escena delante de mí, hubo una conmoción entre los presentes y los nadadores por igual.

"¿Qué está pasando?", pregunté con curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo sin preocuparme.

"¡No lleva lo reglamentario!", oí una protesta de un nadador.

"Esto es sólo una prueba así que no hay reglamento. Si quiere llevar o no bañador y gorra de natación es cosa suya, no tiene por qué ponerse nada", dijo el entrenador jefe. "¡Ahora, a vuestras marcas!".

De repente la multitud se abrió y pudimos ver cuál era el problema.

"Oh. Dios. Mío", Jessica dijo en estado de shock.

"¡Santa mierda!", dijo otra chica.

"¿Quién es ese?".

"¡Yo lo he visto primero!".

"Mira su pelo... Dios, parece muy suave".

"Realmente espero que no se lo cubra".

Los comentarios de las chicas adolescentes demasiado calientes alrededor de mí continuaron, pero sus voces eran sólo de fondo, porque lo único en lo que podía centrarme era en el hecho de que Edward estaba allí de pie, medio desnudo y listo para nadar...

* * *

**Ohh, Edward ha hecho su aparición estelar en el instituto... ¿ahora qué pasará?**

**¡El lunes más y mejor! :D**

**Por cierto, quería daros las gracias porque estamos casi en los ¡1400 reviews!**

** Es increíble cuantos comentarios está teniendo la historia, y eso que aún quedan algunos capítulos para terminarla :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AnglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	25. Siguiéndote

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, no os quejareis, ¿eh? Cuatro días seguidos de actualizaciones, ahora sí que sí, hasta el lunes ya no hay más, es que quedan poquitos capis y hay que hacerlo durar :(**

**Ainss, este capítulo me gusta muchísimo más que lo anteriores, ya veréis, ya ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Siguiéndote**

Yo había hecho una broma sobre que él se uniera al equipo de natación, pero nunca pensé en un millón de años que realmente lo haría. Joder, nunca pensé que regresaría a la escuela en absoluto, pero ahí estaba, de pie, en esa pequeña plataforma y listo para zambullirse en el agua.

Edward era el único competidor sin gafas y sin una gorra de baño, y era el único que no llevaba un bañador apretado. Su traje de baño no era más que un pantalón corto y negro de natación. Su pelo era como de costumbre un enredo en la parte superior de su cabeza, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que no era la única que lo encontraba increíblemente sexy.

Y su cuerpo... su cuerpo perfecto hacía que todos los otros chicos de allí sintieran vergüenza.

"¡Preparados!", dijo el entrenador. Todos los chicos se pusieron en posición, pero Edward no estaba informado de las reglas y procedimientos del deporte así que se quedó allí de pie casualmente.

Hubo un fuerte ruido, y de repente los chicos saltaron de sus plataformas con sus cuerpos perfectos mientras volaban por el aire, hasta que quedaron sumergidos bajo el agua, pero Edward saltó tras ellos de una manera mucho menos elegante. Yo nunca le había enseñado a bucear, así que pareció observar primero cómo lo hacían los otros y luego trató de copiarles. Fue complicado, pero lo suficientemente eficiente.

Mi estómago se retorció en nudos.

No sabía por qué él hacía eso, pero estaba nerviosa por él, yo no quería que nadie se metiera con él y estaba dispuesta a pegar a quien lo intentara. Pero a medida que la carrera continuó, la multitud comenzó a alterarse cuando Edward aceleró. Su comienzo tardío lo había dejado en el último lugar, pero en la segunda vuelta se puso más que al día. Su forma era horrible y no hizo esa pequeña cosa bajo el agua que se hacía en la pared al cambiar de dirección, pero no importaba, era rápido... mucho más rápido que todos los demás en la carrera.

En la tercera vuelta fue a la par con el primer nadador y la última vuelta fue algo importante. Él hizo parecer que ganar era fácil, y a pesar de lo atléticos que estaban los otros, parecían lentos y débiles en comparación con él.

La multitud se estaba volviendo loca, los entrenadores le admiraban, y yo estaba en shock total.

"¡Tío, piensa qué podría hacer ese chico con un poco de entrenamiento!", oí decir al entrenador jefe mientras Edward y los otros nadadores salían de la piscina.

"No lo sé, realmente es fuerte técnicamente", argumentó Mike. "Igual no tiene lo que necesitamos".

"No me importa una mierda lo que necesitemos. ¡Ese chico es oro!", un tercer entrenador dijo emocionado.

Edward todavía no me había visto allí sentada con la boca abierta como todas las demás chicas patéticas en la sala, pero cuando tomó una toalla del estante, él miró hacia atrás al azar y nos miramos a los ojos.

Yo esperaba que se acercara para hablar conmigo, esperaba que sonriera y se encogiera de hombros con timidez, esperaba que me diera un vistazo como el chico despreocupado que tanto me gustaba, me esperaba un montón de cosas, pero en cambio él mantuvo su cara dura antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia los vestuarios.

"Oh, Dios mío, ahora todas podemos respirar", dijo Jessica demasiado alto. "¿Quién era ese Adonis de hombre?".

"Nunca antes lo había visto", dijo otra chica.

Me hubiera gustado contestarles, pero algo me hizo morderme la lengua. ¿Se me había olvidado cómo hablar?

"Voy a preguntarle a Tyler", dijo Jess antes de correr hacia los nadadores.

Jessica se fue sólo por un minuto antes de volver con la expresión más tonta en su cara... y mantuvo sus ojos pegados en mí.

"Bueno, ¿cómo se llama?", una de las chicas le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Edward Cullen", dijo Jessica sin romper su mirada conmigo.

Las chicas estaban todas sin palabras y se volvieron para mirarme como si fueran lobas hambrientas y yo fuera un trozo de carne.

"¿Es el padre de tu bebé?", una dejó escapar finalmente.

"Es increíble lo que un poco de sexo en la isla puede hacer", se rió entre dientes otra.

No tenía ni idea de quienes eran esas chicas, aparte de Jessica, pero obviamente me conocían y sabían mi historia, lo que me puso incómoda y casi territorial de una manera que no esperaba.

"Sí, él es el padre de mi hija", le dije mucho más fuerte de lo que estaba previsto. Oh Dios, ya podía sentir la envidia insana mientras las zorras salivando trazaban sus movimientos en mi Edward. Literalmente yo estaba echando humo mientras un calor inundaba mi cara.

Realmente necesitaba salir de allí antes de explotar.

"¿A dónde vas?", Jessica me preguntó mientras yo caminaba hacia la salida.

No le respondí, y si ella se acercaba demasiado yo acabaría llorando a lágrima viva.

No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Era estúpido e irracional, y por mi vida no podía apagarlo. Nunca antes había tenido que preocuparme de que a otras chicas les interesara Edward, y el hecho de que yo no tuviera ni idea de cuales eran sus motivos para estar allí, lo empeoró todo.

Necesitaba hablar con él y no podía esperar más, así que hice lo único que pude pensar, me quedé fuera de los vestuarios de chicos para asegurarme de que no le perdía de vista.

Algunos compañeros salieron primero, cada uno sonriéndome y haciéndome muecas estúpidas, pero yo sólo fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos esperando que me dejaran en paz. Y finalmente, Edward salió, sorprendiéndome una vez más.

Yo no estaba segura de lo que pensaba que iba a llevar puesto, pero como yo sólo lo había visto en chándal desde que salimos de la isla, fue más que una grata sorpresa el verlo perfectamente arreglado con unos vaqueros ajustados y un suéter negro con cuello en V. Su cabello estaba ya casi seco y puesto en lo que parecía un caos controlado, y tenía unas gafas de sol colgando de su cuello. Dios, era guapísimo. Quiero decir, él se veía bien con todo, pero estaba especialmente sexy vestido así y eso me puso aún más ansiosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos y luego él dio unos pasos más cerca de mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", le pregunté.

Él frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación antes de dispararme su media sonrisa más adorable. "Feliz cumpleaños".

"¿Has decidido venir al instituto y formar parte del equipo de natación como un regalo de cumpleaños para mí?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"No... he venido aquí como una especie de… decisión de último minuto".

"¿Eh?", le pregunté confundida.

Sin previo aviso cerró la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y plantó su boca en la mía. Su beso fue una vez más agresivo y posesivo, pero también se sintió increíble y casi gemí cuando se apartó.

"Vale, tenemos que hablar", le dije, desesperada por llegar al fondo de lo que estaba pasando. Le agarré la mano y tiré de él para llevarlo a una parte más oscura del instituto, y me juré a mí misma que no nos moveríamos de nuevo hasta que todo estuviera a la intemperie. "Bueno, ¿qué está pasando?".

"La comida se acabará pronto, tengo clase", protestó a la ligera.

"Edward, lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros es realmente aterrador para mí, y no lo podemos arreglar si no sabemos lo que está mal".

"Bien, si quieres hacer esto aquí, entonces aquí va a ser... he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esto, y por fin he aceptado el hecho de que nos han separado", dijo bruscamente, haciendo que mi pecho se contrajera. "O tal vez nunca estuvimos realmente juntos en primer lugar. Quiero decir, no elegimos estar en esa isla, nos vimos obligados a estar allí y nos dirigimos el uno hacia el otro por desesperación y soledad... jamás habríamos estado juntos si no nos hubiéramos quedado atrapados en la isla y no deberíamos tener que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas pagando por un accidente. Tenemos una responsabilidad con Em, pero no entre nosotros".

Mi corazón latía fuerte y me sentí como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. ¿Estaba rompiendo conmigo? La sola idea de no estar con él nunca más me hizo entrar en pánico. "Tú no sabes eso", discutí, desesperada por hacerle cambiar de opinión. "Tal vez podríamos haber estado juntos tomando un camino diferente... siendo obligados a ser compañeros en biología o algo así. Nosotros hubiéramos encontrado nuestro camino el uno hacia el otro con el tiempo".

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente. "No, no lo habríamos hecho, y eso está bien... por mucho que yo no quiera que sea verdad y me niegue a admitirlo, en el fondo yo sabía que desde el momento en el que regresamos sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos diéramos cuenta de lo mal que estamos el uno con el otro".

"No estamos mal el uno con el otro", le susurré, sintiéndome como si estuviera siendo estrangulada y no pudiera hablar más fuerte.

"Bella, yo odio todo lo relacionado con estar lejos de la isla. Nunca fui como tú, nunca entré en ningún lugar, nunca tuve amigos, no sabía cómo hablar con la gente. Entonces nos quedamos atrapados en la isla y me sentí... bien... como si fuera lo que debería ser", él tomó una respiración profunda. "Cuando regresamos yo sólo quería esconderme en casa y tratar de aferrarme a las horas que estábamos juntos hasta que el mundo entrara y nos separara. Pero ocurrió mucho más rápido de lo que yo estaba preparado, y tú sólo... tomaste esta decisión de regresar al instituto y entonces supe que estaba pasando. Tú te movías... y yo no podía más que enfadarme y estar resentido. Así que tomé la decisión de dejarte ir".

Negué con la cabeza, con lágrimas en mis ojos. "No quiero que me dejes ir. Sólo vengo al instituto para ser un buen ejemplo para Em. Estaba tratando de seguir adelante con la vida, no pasar de ti".

"No", dijo él suavemente. "No te preocupes, lo último que quiero hacer es hacerte llorar".

Me reí una vez sin humor. "Estás rompiendo conmigo, ¿qué esperas?".

"No, Bella, no", dijo rápida pero cuidadosamente. "No estoy rompiendo contigo, y nunca lo haría".

"¿No lo estás haciendo?", pregunté, sintiéndome un poco aliviada pero más confundida que nunca.

"No... sólo estaba explicándote cómo me sentía. Me he estado preparando para lo que pensé que era inevitable... que tú encontraras a alguien más".

"¿Qué?"

"Bella, las personas que éramos antes..."

"Yo no quiero ser la persona que era antes", le interrumpí, sintiéndome completamente derrotada. Me sentía como si hubiera estado luchando contra mi pasado todo el día, y me parecía una batalla perdida.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que antes éramos de una manera y en la isla fuimos diferentes. Ahora que estábamos de vuelta, no teníamos ni idea de quienes íbamos a ser o de si todavía nos sentiríamos de la misma manera el uno con el otro".

"Así que..."

"Mira, desde que decidiste venir al instituto he estado tratando de prepararme para que tú encontraras a alguien más", dijo de nuevo. "Alguien que se ajustara mejor a tu persona. Pero... yo pensé que tendría más tiempo contigo. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que empujé toda esa basura a un lado y decidí pasar el día... tratando de hacerte feliz. Así que me levanté muy temprano y compré algunas rosquillas... porque me acordé de ti diciendo lo mucho que te gustaban.

_Oh, no..._

"Edward", dije en voz baja, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Yo puedo explicártelo..."

Pero él levantó la mano para detenerme.

"Compré una de cada manera porque no tenía ni idea de cuál te gustaba, y entonces sujeté la caja a mi bicicleta y me fue hacia tu casa. Pero cuando llegué allí, no estabas sola".

_¡Jodido Jacob!_ - me dije a mí misma. "Eso no fue nada".

"¿Puedo terminar?", me preguntó un poco irritado. Asentí con la cabeza, así que él continuó. "He estado preparándome para que me dejaras y encontraras a alguien más... pero cuando te vi con ese chico, no importa lo que estuvierais haciendo, tuve un destello de lo que sería perderte realmente, y...", él negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "No puedo hacerlo, Bella, no puedo perderte".

"No me vas a perder... nunca", le dije con una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

"Lo que pasa es que no te he dado una razón para que te quedes conmigo. He sido un estúpido y he estado distante, pero hoy he tenido una llamada de atención y ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer... voy a luchar por ti. No voy a dejar que te vayas o renuncies, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenernos juntos, y si eso significa tener que venir a este agujero del infierno, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer".

"¿Y unirte al equipo de natación?", le pregunté distraídamente, todavía en un aturdimiento por todo lo que acababa de decir.

Él se echó a reír. "Tú me dijiste que debía hacerlo. Además, el consejero del instituto me ha dicho que estaría bien que hiciera algunas pruebas... ha sido una coincidencia afortunada que las pruebas fueran hoy".

"¿Por qué te veías molesto cuando me has visto allí?".

Él suspiró. "Yo no quería que supieras que lo estaba haciendo. Quiero decir, yo os lo hubiera dicho si hubiera entrado en el equipo, pero sin duda no te quería allí para verme hacer el ridículo".

"¿Pero estabas enfadado?".

"Yo no estaba enfadado. Bueno... creo que hoy he aprendido algo sobre el nuevo Edward civilizado".

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. "¿Y qué es?".

Apartó la mirada por un momento y luego me miró con timidez. "Soy una persona bastante celosa. Realmente odiaba verte allí viendo a todos esos chicos desnudos. ¿Por qué estabas allí?".

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego le expliqué cómo me habían arrastrado hasta allí, a él le pareció bastante divertido. "Ya sabes, es buena idea decirle a la gente que no".

"Yo sólo... no quiero ser esa perra que era antes".

"Hay una diferencia entre ser una perra y saber hablar por ti misma".

"Para ser honesta, yo realmente quería que ella me llevara a casa, porque también tuve una revelación hoy, y tenía que decírtelo todo tan pronto como fuera posible".

"Pero yo estaba aquí".

"Obviamente no lo sabía", le dije, sintiéndome de repente nerviosa de nuevo.

"Tienes tu móvil, ¿no? ¿Por qué no has llamado a mi madre o a Renee?".

Resoplé. "Porque soy una idiota y esa habría sido la cosa más inteligente que hacer", le dije frustrada conmigo misma. "¿Y hablas de mí? Deberías haber visto a todas esas chicas babeando por ti, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguna chica atractiva e inteligente venga y trate de conseguirte".

"Oh, Bella", dijo antes de envolver inesperadamente sus brazos alrededor de mí. "¿Cuándo te verás a ti misma?", murmuró en mi pelo.

Mis manos buscaron automáticamente la piel bajo su suéter, y una vez más pude volver a respirar. A medida que el aturdimiento surrealista de nuestra conversación finalmente comenzó a retroceder, me di cuenta de lo cerca que habíamos estado de perdernos el uno al otro, y absolutamente me aterroricé.

"No me importa si vas al instituto o te quedas en casa todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas, yo nunca querría a nadie más".

"Bueno, no podemos predecir el futuro, pero he decidido tomar una actitud pasiva con nuestra relación".

"Te amo", murmuré contra su pecho mientras le apretaba con más fuerza. Ni siquiera pensé en decirlo así, yo quería trabajar mi camino hasta ello y explicarle todo lo que le había dicho a Jacob, pero en ese momento, simplemente salió de mí y lo sentí completamente natural.

Y por supuesto, él no me entendió, porque mi cara estaba apretada contra su suéter. "¿Qué?", me preguntó a la ligera.

Me aparté lo suficiente para mirarlo. "Te amo... mucho, y hoy me he dado cuenta de que nunca te lo he dicho".

Él me sonrió emocionado. "Nunca necesitábamos decírnoslo", dijo él de forma inesperada. "Siempre... lo demostrábamos".

Mi pecho se apretó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue de la mejor manera posible. Él se había sentido exactamente como yo durante todo este el tiempo, eso sólo reafirmó que él estaba equivocado, éramos el uno para el otro.

"Pero yo también te amo", agregó. "Y donde quiera que vayas, yo voy a seguirte. Ya sea para ir al instituto o hasta el fin del mundo. Lo siento Bella, por haberme dado por vencido, pero nunca volverá a ocurrir".

"Yo soy la que lo siente. Por cómo te traté antes... no es de extrañar que no quisieras volver al instituto".

"Vale, mira", dijo él, alejándose y sosteniéndome con el brazo extendido. "Lo que éramos antes no importa, y no tenemos por qué centrarnos tampoco en quienes éramos en la isla. Tenías razón en eso de seguir adelante... y lo vamos a hacer juntos".

"Prométemelo", le desafié sabiendo que nunca daría marcha atrás en una promesa.

Él sonrió. "Te lo prometo".

Lo agarré de nuevo y lo besé, beso que él me devolvió apasionadamente. Fue un beso muy intenso, pero también fue feliz y despreocupado casi al mismo tiempo. Por fin habíamos hablado y lo habíamos dicho todo, y yo me sentía más ligera y más fuerte que nunca.

"Creo que la hora de la comida terminó hace un tiempo", dijo contra mis labios mientras continuábamos besándonos.

Cerré mis manos detrás de su cuello. "Yo no tengo ninguna clase después de la comida", le recordé entre besos. Y luego me aparté para mirarlo de nuevo. "¿Por qué lo has hecho así?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Me di cuenta de que Em por lo general toma una larga siesta por las tardes, así que sería un buen momento para algunas clases mientras ella duerme".

Una vez más, yo había sido un idiota. "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso a mí?".

"Porque has estado abrumada y tal vez incluso en shock. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que te crees, pero también eres tan malditamente terca que te niegas a ralentizarte aunque lo necesites... yo te he dejado sola en todo esto, pero ya estoy aquí, y voy a asegurarme de que no te desgastes completamente. Moverse es necesario, pero podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, y además lo necesitaremos".

Asentí con la cabeza y lo abracé de nuevo. "Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí".

"Yo también", dijo en voz baja.

"Mentiroso", le dije con una sonrisa.

"No, estoy contento de estar aquí contigo..."

"Te amo", le dije, disfrutando completamente de la forma en la que las palabras sonaban en mi boca.

"Yo también te amo", contestó él con una sonrisa. "Ahora vamos a la oficina".

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté confundida.

"Porque necesito un justificante por llegar tarde y tú tienes que cambiar tu horario".

"Oh, ¿qué has escogido? Yo quiero estar en tus clases", le dije con entusiasmo mientras él ponía su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y comenzaba a guiarnos hacia la oficina.

Él sonrió tímidamente y luego volvió la cabeza para tratar de ocultarlo.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté.

"Estoy retomando Biología Marina de segundo año".

Le hice pararse. "¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, verdad?".

"No... cogí Biología Marina 1 el primer año porque quería ir a Biología Marina 2 en el segundo año... estoy seguro de que realmente me hubiera gustado si hubiera llegado a terminar las clases... pero ahora han dejado de hacer los viajes debido a ciertos estudiantes que se cayeron de la lancha hace un par de años, por lo que no será tan buena asignatura este año".

Me reí. "Bueno, yo cogí Biología Marina 1 el primer año porque me enteré de que en Biología Marina 2 se hacía un viaje", bromeé. "Si ellos no van a hacer más viajes entones ya no tengo ganas de volver a esa clase".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Puede ser una A muy fácil para ti. Quiero decir, la has vivido".

"Es verdad... y yo siempre podría persuadirte agresivamente para que hicieras mi tarea por mí".

"¿Persuadirme agresivamente?".

"Ya sabes, no teniendo sexo".

Él se echó a reír. "Nunca podrías hacer eso, tú eres más caliente que yo".

"Sí... bueno, tal vez yo podría ponerme encima y obligarte a permanecer inmóvil atándote las manos. Ambos sabemos cómo odias tener que quedarte quieto".

"Por favor, no me podrías atar incluso aunque quisieras. Tal vez te has perdido la forma en la que he pateado los culos de todo el mundo en la piscina hace un momento, pero confía en mí, soy puro músculo, cariño".

"Yo no tengo que confiar en ti, lo sé por experiencia", le dije sugestivamente. "Hablando de eso, estoy completamente expectante por tener sexo esta noche... es mi cumpleaños después de todo".

"En realidad tengo planes para esta noche", dijo crípticamente.

"¿Qué tipo de planes?", le pregunté con ansiedad.

"Eso sólo lo sé yo, y tú lo averiguarás después".

"¿Tiene algo que ver con las anguilas?".

"Ja, ya quisieras".

* * *

**Ohh, están juntos y felices otra vez , que bonito, el lunes veremos esa sorpresa que Edward le tiene preparada para su cumpleaños :)**

**¡Hasta el lunes! **

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen, anaben231. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	26. Juntos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, vamos con esa sorpresita que Edward le tiene preparada a Bella, ainss, qué monos son ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Juntos**

Después de contarle al personal de oficina que era vital para el bienestar de nuestra hija, me pusieron con éxito en la misma clase de Biología Marina que Edward. También me movieron el resto de mi horario para que se adaptara mejor al suyo, pero decidimos comenzar oficialmente las nuevas clases el día siguiente, teníamos una niña muy especial de un año con la que pasar tiempo antes de ver los planes de Edward y su sorpresa.

"Díselo, Em", susurró Esme mientras ella y Em nos recibían en la puerta de su casa.

"¡Felí!", Em gritó con entusiasmo.

"Cumpleaños", Esme le recordó en voz baja.

"Cumpeaños", dijo con una enorme sonrisa que la hacía parecer mucho a su padre.

"Gracias bebé", le dije mientras la cogía de Esme y la abrazaba. Charlie ya había conseguido que me dijera feliz cumpleaños por la mañana, pero parecía que Esme había estado trabajando con ella durante un tiempo, y yo no quería estropear nada.

"Feliz cumpleaños, querida", me dijo Esme con un abrazo antes de que entráramos en su casa.

"Gracias", le dije con sinceridad.

"¿Has tenido un buen día hasta ahora?", me preguntó.

"Um... he tenido una buena hora y media", le dije mientras agarraba la mano de Edward. La verdad era que antes hubiera hablado de mi asqueroso día, pero desde el momento en el que Edward apareció, me sentía increíble. Edward y yo éramos felices y estábamos unidos fuertemente, y yo sabía que podríamos manejar cualquier cosa que nos deparara el futuro, ya que íbamos a hacerlo juntos.

"Bueno, toma", dijo Esme con una cálida sonrisa mientras me entregaba un regalo envuelto del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

"Oh... gracias", le dije un poco incómoda. Esme y yo también estábamos mejor desde nuestra charla, pero yo todavía estaba un poco nerviosa a su alrededor y no tenía ni idea de qué clase de regalo me habría comprado.

Lentamente abrí el regalo y por dentro me sorprendí al ver una caja de joyas de estilo vintage.

"Me siento muy mal porque me he dado cuenta de que no pareces llevar joyas a excepción de la perla", dijo en tono de disculpa. "Pero tal vez puedas ponerte algo más. Eran de mi tatarabuela, se han transmitido a cada generación. Después de que Edward naciera yo tenía la esperanza de tener una hija, pero entonces mi marido... Bueno, de todos modos... espero que algún día puedas dárselas a Em".

"Lo haré", dije emocionada. "Y son hermosas, gracias". Significó mucho para mí que Esme me diera algo tan importante para ella, y definitivamente me ayudó a sentir que verdaderamente me había aceptado como parte de su familia.

Esme me abrazó suavemente, pero entonces Edward se inquietó.

"Vale, vale, el momento de unión ha terminado", dijo antes de coger a Em y agarrar mi brazo para conducirme lejos de su madre.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Arriba", dijo casualmente.

"¿Pensé que tu madre no quería que subiera?".

"Sí, bueno", dijo descuidadamente y comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

"Edward", protesté.

"Oh, por favor, no dejes que ella crea que ha ganado sólo porque te haya dado algo de la herencia".

"¿Ha ganado? Yo no sabía que estábamos en una competición".

"La vida es una competición", dijo con una risa ligera. "Y somos Em, tú y yo contra todos los demás".

No podía discutir con eso.

Jugamos con nuestra hija un rato antes de que ella sucumbiera a su siesta de la tarde, y luego procedimos a tocarnos en su cama como los adolescentes hormonados que éramos.

"No, todo por debajo del cinturón está fuera de los límites", dijo inesperadamente cuando yo intentaba desabrocharle los pantalones.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Oh, ya entiendo, ahora eres tú el que está cumpliendo con las normas de la señora Cullen", bromeé.

"Me importan una mierda sus reglas, estoy diciendo que no porque yo no quiero hacerlo".

"Vale, ¿qué está pasando?", pregunté sabiendo que tenía que tener una razón para no querer sexo.

"No está pasando nada... bueno, nada excepto el hecho de que tenemos que salir pronto, y si empezamos a tener sexo entonces no habrá forma de que ninguno de nosotros salga".

"Estoy bien con eso. Prefiero tener sexo que ir a ningún sitio".

Él levantó una ceja como si lo estuviera considerando, y luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, vamos a salir".

"Hey, pensaba que era mi cumpleaños, ¿no tendrías que hacer lo que yo quisiera?".

"No... aunque buen intento".

Crucé los brazos con un bufido y luego puse mala cara como una niña pequeña.

"Tenemos que ser parte de la sociedad, ¿recuerdas?", dijo antes de besar mi frente. "Y la gente en una sociedad normal tiene citas".

"Bien", dije tercamente, pero una vez que me obligué a aceptar el hecho de que él no iba a tener sexo conmigo en ese momento, en realidad me emocioné. Edward y yo nunca habíamos estado fuera en una 'cita', y yo no podía esperar a ver lo que había planeado. Teníamos una relación muy profunda que apareció en nuestro tiempo en la isla, pero este era el comienzo de nuestras vidas 'normales' juntos. Que saliéramos y actuáramos como otros adolescentes normales era superficial en comparación con lo que teníamos antes, creo que ambos finalmente nos habíamos dado cuenta de que podíamos tener ambas cosas.

Charlie nos recogió a Em y a mí un par de horas más tarde, y nos llevó a su casa para que yo pudiera estar lista para mi cita... no pude evitar sonreír cada vez que pensaba en la palabra 'cita'.

"¿Estás seguro de que lo tienes todo, papá?", le pregunté a Charlie un poco preocupada.

"Es posible que hayas olvidado que yo también cuidé de una niña", respondió como un sabelotodo.

Cuando sonó el timbre miré a Charlie cuestionable. Edward no tenía que llegar todavía, así que tuve la sensación de que nuestro visitante estaba allí por mi padre.

Él se echó a reír con timidez. "Creo que es para mí", dijo mientras corría para abrir la puerta. Volvió de nuevo en menos de un minuto con una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y oscuro. "Um... Bella, esta es Sue Clearwater, Sue, está es mi hija Bella".

"Hola Bella, he oído hablar mucho de ti", dijo con una sonrisa y una mano extendida.

Tomé su mano y la sacudí. "Mucho gusto", le dije, pero le di a Charlie una sonrisa confusa.

"Vale, lo admito, yo estaba un poco nervioso por estar una noche a solas con una niña de un año. Puede que esté un poco oxidado con eso de cambiar el pañal y acostarla".

Me eché a reír. "Está bien papá... pero nada divertido entre vosotros dos, eh", bromeé, sintiéndome de repente como si estuviera dejando a mi bebé con una niñera adolescente y su novio. Pero en un nivel serio, yo estaba realmente muy contenta de que Charlie pareciera moverse hacia delante con su vida. Odiaba el hecho de que mi desaparición hubiera causado que mis padres se divorciaran, pero cuanto más los conocía, más me daba cuenta de que probablemente nunca habían sido el uno para el otro. Tal vez sólo se habían quedado juntos por mí y cuando me fui no sentían la necesidad de continuar más con la farsa, así que en cierto modo, mi desaparición fue algo bueno para su relación... al menos eso fue lo que yo me dije.

Edward llegó unos minutos más tarde pareciendo aún más hermoso que en el instituto. Pantalones negros y una camisa gris, hombre, me alegré de haber decidido usar uno de mis vestidos aprobados por Renee. Era un vestido ajustado y negro de cóctel que me hacía sentir totalmente incómoda pero sexy al mismo tiempo.

"Wow, te ves...", dejó su frase sin acabar.

Me reí. "Tú no te ves tan mal", le dije antes de besarlo suavemente, no quería echar a perder mi maquillaje. "De todos modos, ¿de dónde has sacado esta ropa? Pensaba que habías dicho que te negaste a que tu madre te llevara de compras".

Él resopló. "No he ido de compras, así que no me culpes si parezco un idiota. Mi madre se fue con mi prima Alice y me compraron un montón de cosas".

"¿Por lo menos tendrás un espejo en esa casa tan grande, no?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "Definitivamente no te ves como un idiota, estás seriamente caliente, y es hora de que mates esa baja autoestima y simplemente lo aceptes".

"Todavía uso esos pantalones cortos y agujereados", murmuró en voz baja.

Honestamente, yo lo prefería con sus pantalones cortos y agujereados y nada más, pero no iba a decirle eso y hundir su confianza aún más. Quiero decir, él se veía hermoso, pero yo siempre tendría una debilidad con el aspecto que él tenía cuando nos enamoramos. "Así que... ¿quién va a conducir hacia donde sea que vayamos?".

"Bueno, yo no tengo muchas opciones".

Le dimos a Em el beso de buenas noches y luego caminamos hacia el coche esperando.

"Hola Srta. Swan, voy a ser tu acompañante para esta noche", dijo Emmett con una sonrisa cursi. En realidad no me importaba que estuviera Emmett, pero el hecho de que Rose estuviera en el asiento delantero junto a él me hizo ponerme un poco ansiosa. Pero me negué a dejar que ella ni nadie estropearan la noche.

Edward y yo subimos a la parte de atrás del muy lujoso Mercedes negro, y luego él se inclinó para susurrarme: "Te lo juro, voy a tener mi licencia y un coche para tu próximo cumpleaños, pero por ahora sólo finge que no están aquí".

"Hey, escucha eso", dijo Emmett.

"Ya sabes, podrías ser un poco más agradecido", añadió Rose con amargura.

"No tengo que ser agradecido, os he pagado, este es un trabajo así que a callar", les dijo Edward.

"¿Te ha pagado?", Emmett le preguntó a Rose en voz baja.

"Así que... ¿a dónde vamos?", le pregunté a Edward, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para fingir que su prima hostil no estaba sentada delante de mí.

"Es una sorpresa", respondió.

"Oh, odio las sorpresas", me quejé.

"No, no las odias... sólo pretendes odiarlas".

"Me gustan las sorpresas cuando se trata de una sorpresa real y aparece de repente, pero no me gusta esperar, y yo realmente odio saber que planeas algo y que no me lo dices".

"No te preocupes, amor, es una buena sorpresa", dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y se movía para que yo me apoyara sobre él.

Había sido un día largo y yo no había estado durmiendo muy bien desde que Edward había dejado de venir por la noche, así que me encontré a mí misma no deseando quedarme dormida con el zumbido del motor y el sonido del latido constante de Edward. Echaba de menos dormir con él, pero yo desde luego no quería caer dormida en nuestra cita.

Él me despertó poco después.

"Ya estamos", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Eh? Oh, lo siento", le dije mientras me sentaba y me limpiaba la cara. ¡Oh Dios, por favor, decidme que no estaba babeando!

Edward se rió. "No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a ello".

"¿Acostumbrado a qué?", me hice la tonta.

"A tu baba", dijo en voz baja para que Emmett y Rose no le escucharan.

"¡No me cae la baba!", grité un poco demasiado fuerte.

Emmett se rió, por lo que Edward respondió pateando el respaldo de su asiento, empujándolo contra el volante.

"¡Ow, idiota!", Emmett se quejó.

"Gracias por el viaje", dijo Edward con aire de suficiencia.

"Hey Edward", dijo Rose mientras él abría la puerta para salir.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes nuestro número para que nos llaméis cuando estéis para ser recogidos, no?", preguntó con una voz extrañamente interesada.

"Sí".

"Vale... oh, y Edward... ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Claro mamá", dijo molesto antes de levantarse y correr para abrir la puerta para mí.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?", le pregunté a Edward mientras el Mercedes se marchaba dejándonos por fin solos.

"¿El qué?", preguntó inocentemente.

"El comentario de Rose. Ella no me parece que sea de las personas excesivamente protectoras".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Te lo juro, tengo a todas esas mujeres que me rodean metiendo la nariz todo el tiempo donde no les importa, debería tener una vida más fácil y hacerme gay... sin ánimo de ofender".

"No me incluyas con tu madre y tu prima", dije a la defensiva.

"No, pero espera, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que empieces a hacer esa mierda también. Maldita sea, Em tendrá que hacerlo también. Es mi destino en la vida".

Me reí. "Te lo prometo, no voy a estar muy preocupada mientras no haya ninguna razón".

"Te voy a mantener esa promesa".

"Bueno... entonces, ¿dónde estamos?", pregunté con una sonrisa.

"En un restaurante", dijo lentamente, como si no fuera obvio... "Bueno, estamos en Port Angeles, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Tu padre me dijo que tu comida favorita era la italiana, así que decidí traerte aquí. Tiene cuatro estrellas... y está justo en el agua".

"¿Alguna vez has estado aquí antes?", le pregunté sintiéndome un poco mareada mientras él sostenía la puerta abierta para mí. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que comí comida italiana, pero yo sabía a ciencia cierta que era mi favorita antes. Además, era un verdadero restaurante, de esos con servilletas de tela y camareros con corbata.

Edward había hecho las reservas, así que nos mostraron de inmediato nuestra mesa, una mesa adornada con una docena de rosas de tallo largo y con pétalos esparcidos.

"Oh, es tan hermosa", le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Además de las rosas, nos sentamos al lado de una ventana con vistas al océano y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes rosas y naranjas, y de repente tuve un flashback. Sólo por un momento estuve de vuelta en nuestra isla y Edward y yo estábamos sentados en nuestra playa disfrutando de nuestra soledad. Nunca pensé en ese entonces que algún día estaríamos sentados juntos en un restaurante de esa manera, y de repente me sentí muy agridulce por todo. Echaba de menos la isla, pero también, poco a poco, me estaba emocionando por estar de vuelta.

"¿Eres feliz?", preguntó inseguro.

"Sí, soy muy feliz. Gracias".

Yo pedí raviolis de setas, de repente me acordé de que era mi plato favorito, y Edward pidió un bistec, pero parecía que antes de llegar allí había pre-ordenado también un par de aperitivos.

El camarero apareció con una bandeja de ostras crudas y unos caracoles.

Uh...

"No lo veas como lo que es", dijo Edward con una sonrisa, sabiendo que tendría un problema con eso.

"Tengo entendido que son una delicia y todo eso, pero..."

"Gusanos, Bella", me recordó con una sonrisa.

Tenía razón, nada podría ser peor que los gusanos. La Bella superficial que se negaba a probar cosas nuevas se había ido, y tuve que darle las gracias a Edward y a la isla por ello.

"Está bien", le dije, de repente teniendo ganas de probar la comida demasiado cara y semi-desagradable. "¿Has comido esto antes?".

"No... pero pensé que sería divertido probarlo juntos".

Le sonreí. "Juntos", repetí.

Cada uno de nosotros cogió una ostra, y la miramos confundidos.

"¿Cómo se come?", le pregunté con una risita.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Creo que se supone que tienes que absorberla".

"Vale, a la de tres", le dije. "Uno. Dos. Tres...", los dos absorbimos nuestra ostra, y yo estuve sorprendida por el sabor. Sabía como el océano, lo que me hizo echar más de menos la isla.

"No está mal", dijo Edward mientras asentía. "¿Sabes?, dicen que las ostras son un afrodisíaco".

"Bueno, nosotros no las necesitamos", le dije sugestivamente. "Ah, y por cierto, mi píldora es totalmente efectiva ahora".

"Lo comprobaremos", dijo Edward.

Me reí.

Nos obligamos a quedarnos y terminar la comida, e incluso pedimos postre - Zeppole - Edward había insistido en pedirlo para ver que era como los donuts.

"Gracias por la cena, ha sido increíble", le dije mientras caminábamos de la mano fuera del restaurante. "A pesar de que odie que te hayas gastado el dinero de tu paga en mí", bromeé. "Quiero decir, ¿para qué lo estabas guardando en ese entonces?".

"¿De verdad lo quieres saber?", me preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza y él suspiró. "Tenía muchas ganas de comprar un velero. Nunca se lo dije a mi madre porque yo sabía que ella no querría, pero tenía la esperanza de que cuando yo tuviera dieciocho años, tendría suficiente dinero y viajaría en el verano antes de empezar la universidad".

"Wow", le dije sorprendida. "Nunca pensé que al Edward pre-isla le gustara la vela", le dije suavemente, sin querer ofenderlo.

"Bueno, y no me gustaba, sólo quería hacerlo. Quiero decir, como ya sabes, yo estaba aterrorizado con el agua, pero también me encantaba, y estaba desesperado por ir por mi cuenta a alguna parte".

"Creo que conseguiste lo que querías".

Él sonrió. "Por supuesto".

"Oh, ahora me siento aún más mal porque te has gastando ese dinero, sobre todo en mí", le dije.

"¿Estás bromeando? Estoy seguro de que si el Edward pre-isla hubiera podido gastar algo de ese dinero en una cena contigo, lo hubiera hecho enseguida... y el Edward pre-isla hubiera caído muerto si hubiera sabido que iba a tener sexo después".

Me reí de nuevo. "Oh, vamos, ¿realmente pensabas que nadie jamás tendría relaciones sexuales contigo?".

"No... no al menos en la escuela secundaria. No lo sé, supongo que pensé que sería uno de esos vírgenes cuarentones o que me casaría con una compañera friki después de la universidad".

"Y mírate ahora, con diecisiete años y padre de una niña de un año", le dije antes de saltar a su alrededor para besar su cuello.

Odiaba que él se hubiera sentido de esa manera, pero yo sabía que no me lo estaba diciendo para que yo sintiera pena por él, había sido una buena noche y él había mantenido su tono ligero, así que seguí su ejemplo e hice lo mismo.

"Vamos", dijo antes de alejarse de mí, pero manteniendo la mano unida a la mía.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a llevarnos por una carretera oscura. "¿Sabes?, mi padre siempre me enseñó a nunca ir por callejones oscuros, y si alguien trataba de forzarme yo tenía que darle con la rodilla en las pelotas".

"Nunca me golpearías con la rodilla en las pelotas", dijo imperturbable.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?", bromeé.

"Porque entonces tu siguiente hijo saldría deformado", dijo casualmente, haciéndome sonreír aún más.

"Entonces... ¿puedo dejar las pastillas anticonceptivas y empezar a trabajar en el bebé número dos de inmediato?".

"Vamos a llegar a la universidad en primer lugar".

"Bien, si tenemos que hacerlo…", le dije con una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que supe es que nuestro camino extrañamente oscurecido llegaba a un océano oscuro pero hermoso justo en frente de nosotros. La pequeña playa estaba oculta de todo y se sentía un lugar maravillosamente privado.

"Wow", dije antes de quitarme los zapatos y enterrar mis pies descalzos en la arena. No era tan suave como a la que estábamos acostumbrados, pero aún así era el cielo. "¿Podemos bañarnos desnudos?".

"Creo que podemos", dijo mientras miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie mirando. "Pero seguro que estará fría".

"Oh, claro".

Edward se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y caminamos hacia las olas, y como había predicho, el agua estaba absolutamente helada...

Así que nos acomodamos para tener sexo en la playa.

No fue tan genial como el sexo en la playa de nuestra isla, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros en los últimos días, fue magia absoluta.

Después de que termináramos, nos abrazamos y miramos la luna sobre el agua durante un tiempo, antes de que Edward recordara algo bruscamente.

"¡Dios, soy un idiota!", dijo siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté.

"Espera", buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta - en la cual acabábamos de tener sexo - y luego sacó una caja rectangular con un lazo pequeño en ella. "No la he envuelto... porque no sé cómo, y sin duda no iba a preguntarle a mi madre".

"Edward, esta noche todo ha sido más que suficiente", le dije, deseando que no me hubiera comprado algo por encima de todo lo demás.

"Por mucho que no me lleve bien con mi madre, tuvimos la misma idea. Esto perteneció a mi abuela... la madre de mi padre. Bueno, una parte pertenecía a ella... te lo explicaré después de que lo abras".

Abrí la caja y me sorprendí al ver una hermosa pulsera de plata.

"Mira, he comprado la pulsera, pero esto era de mi abuela", dijo señalando el diamante en forma de corazón que colgaba de ella.

"Es tan hermosa, gracias", le dije emocionalmente.

"Espera que hay más", dijo señalando el otro abalorio que colgaba de allí. Era una estrella de mar de plata con un zafiro azul brillante en el centro. "Mira, el corazón me representa a mí... porque bueno, ya sabes, y la estrella de mar es por Em y tiene su piedra de nacimiento en el medio".

Pude sentir las lágrimas construirse en mis ojos, y entonces las vi caer sobre mis mejillas. No podía imaginar un regalo más perfecto, y yo sabía que iba a llevarlo por el resto de mi vida.

"No es tan glamuroso como ese anillo que te hice, pero…", dijo en tono de broma.

"Me gustan ambos... por igual", le dije en serio mientras los miraba juntos en mi mano y en mi muñeca izquierda.

Nos quedamos allí juntos por un poco de tiempo, y finalmente decidimos que se estaba haciendo tarde y que deberíamos volver. Edward les envió un mensaje a Rose y a Emmett - quienes explicaron que también estaban disfrutando de una salida nocturna por ahí cerca - y luego regresamos al restaurante para esperarlos.

Edward y yo fuimos cogidos de la mano todo el camino de regreso a Forks, y cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie, yo estaba muy emocionada, pero me sorprendí cuando él salió conmigo.

"Estoy segura de que Em duerme por ahora", le dije pensando que tenía la intención de entrar tan sólo para verla antes de irse a casa.

"Bueno, me voy a quedar a pasar la noche... si no te importa. Ya lo he hablado con Charlie".

"Olvídate de Charlie, ¿qué pasa con tu madre?".

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Edward, esto no es una buena idea", dijo Rose, metiéndose en nuestra conversación desde la ventana abierta de su coche. "Esme va a enfadarse si te dejamos aquí".

"No me importa", respondió mientras me sorprendía de nuevo sacando una mochila del maletero. Rose lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Qué? Vale, le enviaré un mensaje para que sepa que estoy vivo y no he sido secuestrado por extraterrestres o demonios chupadores de sangre".

"Cuando juegas con fuego te puedes quemar", le dijo ella lentamente, al parecer con la esperanza de llegar a él.

"¿Y quién me va a quemar, Rose?", Edward dijo con condescendencia. "No te preocupes, mi madre lo superará. Gracias por el paseo, podéis iros ahora".

Rose me disparó una de esas famosas miradas de Esme, y yo no pude dejar de preguntarme si Esme se la había enseñado. Rose era prima de Edward por parte de padre por lo que no estaba relacionada con Esme por la sangre, pero esa mirada me hizo pensar lo contrario. Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia Edward antes de que Emmett por fin arrancara.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?", le pregunté a regañadientes. Quería que él se quedara a pasar la noche más que cualquier otra cosa, pero yo estaba consiguiendo finalmente que Esme me tolerara, no quería arruinar eso.

"Mira, tuve una conversación con ella después de que te fueras esta tarde".

"¿Y?", dije lentamente, pero habíamos llegado a la puerta principal, así que decidimos posponer la conversación hasta que llegáramos adentro. Em dormía como un tronco, así que sabía que no tendríamos problemas para hablar en mi habitación con ella allí.

Charlie y Sue estaban dormidos en el sofá, por lo que los desperté suavemente y les dije que estábamos en casa para que pudieran irse a la cama.

"¿Os habéis divertido?", preguntó Charlie atontado, pero realmente no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para esperar una respuesta.

Edward y yo fuimos arriba, besamos la cabeza angelical de Em, y luego esperé a que él terminara lo que me estaba diciendo.

"No es un gran problema, yo sólo le dije que no iba a seguir más con sus reglas, así que ella dio marcha atrás".

"¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil?", le pregunté escépticamente.

"Eh", dijo causalmente. "Puede que haya algunas amenazas involucradas".

"¿Amenazas?", le pregunté preocupada.

"Yo simplemente le dije que iba a tener dieciocho años pronto, y si ella seguía con esas estúpidas reglas pueriles sobre mí entonces la alejaría de mi vida y de la de Em".

Di un grito ahogado. "Edward".

"¿Qué?... bueno, ha funcionado. Debería haber pensado en amenazarla desde el principio".

Negué con la cabeza hacia él con desaprobación, pero no pude evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo. "¿Así que has pasado de tener una madre sobreprotectora a una prima arrogante?".

"Te lo dije, es mi destino en la vida... pero estoy cansado de eso, la única mujer que voy a dejar que me controle eres tú", bromeó. "Y estoy seguro que un día será Em".

Me reí y luego apagué las luces antes de tirarlo a la cama...

* * *

**Ohh, que bonito todo :) ****¡Hasta el miércoles! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	27. Confianza

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, vamos a seguir con otro capítulo, a ver cómo les va a Edward y a Bella :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 - Confianza**

La mañana después del mejor cumpleaños de mi vida estaba siendo tan genial que empecé a sentir como si nada nos fuera a hundir de nuevo. No éramos sólo fuertes, éramos irrompibles y no había una sensación mejor que eso.

Pero aunque la mañana estuviera siendo increíble, no era exactamente perfecta. Esa tarde yo tenía que ir a hacer la prueba para conseguir mi licencia, así que mi padre decidió sorprenderme con lo que él llamó un regalo de cumpleaños tardío, pero yo sólo lo llamé vieja camioneta.

"¡Wow Charlie, es impresionante!", Edward dijo con entusiasmo cuando la vio.

"Uh... gracias papá", le dije mucho menos entusiasmada que mi media naranja. Quiero decir, yo estaba agradecida y todo eso, pero la cosa era horrible y estaba preocupada de que pudiera asustar al tráfico del sentido contrario y causar un accidente enorme.

"Bueno, sé que no se ve bonita, pero es fuerte y confiable", explicó Charlie. "Tú podrías tener una accidente con esta camioneta y todavía estar bien".

"Es perfecta para ella", dijo Edward casualmente.

Durante un momento miré a mis dos hombres favoritos, antes de suspirar y decidir que tenían razón. La antigua yo hubiera arrugado la nariz y se hubiera negado a ser vista en eso, pero la nueva se negaba a pensar en cómo se veía la camioneta, siempre y cuando fuera lo suficientemente segura para Em.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un aparcamiento y damos unas clases?", se ofreció Charlie.

"Uh...", miré el reloj. "Creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo".

Dado que había cambiado mi horario, Edward y yo empezaríamos el instituto a las diez y volveríamos a las dos. Era realmente perfecto considerando que cuando Em estaba más activa era entre las siete y las nueve de la mañana, y por las tardes entre las tres y las seis. Todavía odiábamos dejarla, pero nos encantaba estar con ella cuando estaba más despierta y feliz.

"Vale, ahora el cinturón de seguridad", me ordenó Charlie.

"Papá, aún me acuerdo de cómo conducir", le dije. Yo tenía mi permiso antes de quedarme tirada en la isla, y como la mayoría de los adolescentes había conducido más de los que mis padres me habían permitido, así que todavía confiaba en mi capacidad.

"Sí, bueno, parecías tener problemas para recordar un montón de cosas cuando regresaste", argumentó.

"Eso fue sólo porque mi cerebro estaba en modo isla y había alejado todo lo demás... pero ahora que estoy de vuelta, recuerdo todo de nuevo... incluida la forma de conducir".

"No es como andar en bicicleta, Bella... y sólo para que estemos en la misma página, yo también recuerdo todo lo sucedido antes de la isla".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

"Todo el mundo en Forks recuerda cómo conducías en ese entonces... especialmente los propietarios de los cuatro coches aparcados que golpeaste".

Ah, sí, supongo que me había olvidado de esos incidentes menores.

"Ahora me siento más responsable de lo que solía ser antes", traté de asegurarnos a los dos.

"Bueno, tienes que serlo, ahora eres una mamá".

"Exactamente, así que ten un poco de fe".

Charlie tenía razón, yo no era la mejor conductora, pero que me mataran si no lo lograba. Conducir significaba independencia, y mi pequeña familia necesitaba independencia.

"Tienes que tratar de estacionar dentro de las líneas", dijo Charlie lentamente después de mi segundo intento.

"¿No lo he hecho?".

"Bueno, no, has estacionado en la línea".

Mierda.

Así que lo intenté de nuevo y finalmente lo hice bien. Nos desplazamos un poco, y Charlie incluso violó la ley por mí permitiéndome conducir por una calle real. Una vez que me calmé y recordé todos los movimientos de nuevo, lo hice bastante bien, pero yo todavía estaba preocupada por la prueba.

Nos habíamos ido sólo durante unos treinta minutos más o menos, lo que me dio un montón de tiempo para jugar con Em antes de ir al instituto.

"Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido?", Edward preguntó.

Charlie suspiró.

"Mal, ¿eh?", Edward dijo con una risa.

"No, mal no, ella definitivamente podría haberlo hecho peor", dijo Charlie alegremente antes de coger las llaves y marcharse a trabajar.

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó en la frente. "Tal vez obtener la licencia no es la mejor idea".

"Todo va a salir bien", le dije con seguridad. "Ya no puedo soportar estar a merced de otras personas para que nos lleven a todas partes".

"Está bien", dijo con una sonrisa. "Hablando de eso, ¿cómo podemos llegar al instituto hoy?".

"Renee", le dije con un resoplido.

"Así que... ¿puede ella quedarse con Em hoy también?".

"Pero se suponía que tu madre la cuidaría todos los jueves".

"Prefiero que mi madre no la vea más... por lo menos no por un tiempo".

"¿Realmente se volvió tan loca cuando le dijiste que no ibas a seguir más sus reglas?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"No se trata de eso, ella... yo no quiero que ella vea a Em por un tiempo, ¿vale?".

"Um... vale", le dije sorprendida por su extraño tono. Pensaba preguntarle más tarde, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba de humor para hablar de sus problemas con su madre y yo no quería empujarlo.

Renee vino y nos llevó a Edward y a mí al instituto, y estuvo más que feliz de pasar el día con Em.

"Vamos a ir de compras", dijo Renee emocionada.

"¿Estás seguro de que Esme no se la puede llevar?", le susurré a Edward.

"Ella va a estar bien", respondió. Le dimos a Em un beso de despedida y después caminamos juntos hacia nuestra clase de Biología Marina.

Por supuesto, en el momento en el que entramos en el aula todos los otros estudiantes nos miraron boquiabiertos y se rieron por lo bajo, y sorprendentemente, como tenía a Edward allí conmigo, eso no me molestó. Edward decidió ignorar a quienes nos rodeaban, por lo que yo seguí su ejemplo e hice lo mismo.

"Ahora, como la mayoría de vosotros sois conscientes, las clases de Biología Marina 2 se utilizaban para hacer un viaje de una semana por el mar para estudiar la vida marina de primera mano, y basábamos el resto del semestre en vuestros resultados allí", dijo el profesor de la clase. "Pero hace dos años el barco regresó con dos estudiantes menos, por suerte, finalmente han regresado", luego se volvió hacia nosotros. "He estado pensando que una forma de compensar algunos de vuestros créditos perdidos sería que respondierais a preguntas acerca de vuestro tiempo en la isla".

Miré a Edward horrorizada, pero él no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

"No hay problema, Sr. Molina", respondió Edward.

El primer alumno levantó la mano. "Uh, ¿cuando se tienen relaciones sexuales en una playa, es verdad que la arena se mete en todos los agujeros posibles?".

"¡Steven!", el profesor reprendió. "Puedes hacer un viaje a la oficina del director por eso".

"Está bien, señor Molina", dijo Edward casualmente. "La respuesta es sí".

"Vale, vale, vamos a mantener las preguntas y respuestas sobre Biología Marina", dijo el profesor irritado.

El chico siguiente levantó la mano. "¿Si una tortuga se pone encima de... otra tortuga y se meten en el océano, inhalan un montón de agua?".

"¡Ya es suficiente!", el maestro gritó airadamente. Estaba claro que las preguntas habían terminado, gracias a Dios.

Después de que el horrible ejercicio terminara, nuestro profesor perturbado recurrió a poner un vídeo sobre el ecosistema de los arrecifes tropicales. Era extraño, pero todo en ese video me era familiar y se sentía casi como ver una película de mi antigua casa, y aprender los nombres científicos de todo fue bastante fascinante también. En un momento miré a Edward y esperaba que estuviera tan fascinado con el video como yo, pero no lo estaba.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?", le susurré.

"Nada", dijo como si estuviera medio dormido.

"Oh, ¿anoche te mantuve mucho tiempo despierto?", le pregunté en broma.

Él sonrió. "No lo suficiente".

"Sr. Cullen", dijo el profesor de repente. "Soy consciente de que estar en clase no es a lo que está acostumbrado, pero si no le importa, le agradecería que guardara silencio mientras el vídeo está encendido".

"Lo siento", murmuró y entonces nos pusimos a mirar la pantalla fijamente.

Yo estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, pero al mismo tiempo me alegré cuando terminó, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Edward y ver lo que estaba pasando con él.

"Entonces, ¿qué ha sido eso?", le pregunté mientras me dirigía a mi siguiente clase.

"¿El qué?", él se hizo el tonto.

"Oh, no sé, ¿la parte de la clase en la que has respondido a preguntas sobre nuestra vida sexual sin pestañear y luego la parte en la que casi te has quedado dormido en el video?".

"¿Preguntas sobre nuestra vida sexual? Yo no he mencionado nada sobre nuestra vida sexual".

"El sexo en la playa. Espero que no hayas estado teniendo sexo en la playa con nadie más".

"Sólo ha sido una pregunta general".

"Te la han hecho a ti, porque todos saben que lo has hecho… conmigo".

"¿Así que estás molesta porque todo el mundo sabe que hemos tenido sexo en una playa?", preguntó despistado.

"No, no estoy molesta, sólo sorprendida de que incluso hayas respondido a la pregunta".

"Bella, tenemos una hija que nació cuando estábamos atrapados en una isla, creo que todos han llegado a la conclusión de que hemos tenido un montón de sexo en la playa".

"Ese no es mi punto, y no estoy molesta".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto?".

¿Cuál era el punto? Ah, claro... "No haces más que actuar de manera extraña, y te veías muy cansado... ¿o estabas aburrido?".

"Bella, te lo juro, no recordaba que Biología Marina fuera tan aburrida y tengo que admitir que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberla cogido de nuevo".

"A ti siempre te encantaba todo eso... ¿y qué ha pasado con eso de 'debemos coger la clase juntos porque lo vivimos'?".

"Lo sé, pero no había nada en ese video que yo no supiera ya. Es como... ser capaz de leer a nivel universitario, pero sólo tener libros disponibles para una edad preescolar... no sé de qué otra manera explicarlo".

"Oh... bueno, algunos de nosotros tenemos que empezar con libros de nivel preescolar", dije con un tono ligeramente amargo.

"No, cariño, yo no estaba tratando de molestarte a ti ni a ninguna otra persona, pero para mí esas son cosas que ya sé".

"Entonces, ¿vas a dejar la asignatura? Quiero decir, todavía es temprano en el semestre, tal vez más tarde pueden haber cosas que no hayas aprendido todavía".

Él me sonrió. "Prefiero estar aburrido y tenerte a mi lado que estar intelectualmente estimulado en algún lugar lejos de ti".

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, porque seamos sinceros, era imposible no hacerlo. "Gracias... creo. Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?", le pregunté con dudas.

"Definitivamente es una buena cosa", dijo antes de inclinarse para besarme. "Te veré en el almuerzo. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?".

Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta en ese momento de que habíamos llegado a mi clase. "¿Cómo has encontrado mi clase tan fácilmente?", pregunté sin saber exactamente dónde estaba.

"Yo era un friki, ¿recuerdas? Conocía todo este lugar como la palma de mi mano...", se encogió de hombros. "Yo entonces no tenía nada más que hacer que caminar por los pasillos, algo así como hice en nuestro tiempo separados en la isla, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera todo el lugar memorizado".

Asentí con la cabeza como si le hubiera entendido, y luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de él para darle un beso de despedida. "Nos vemos en las mesas de picnic detrás de la cafetería".

"Está bien", dijo antes de besarme una vez más. "Te amo".

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Yo también te amo".

Mi siguiente clase pasó lentamente, y yo estuve tan aburrida como Edward durante Biología Marina. Afortunadamente la comida era lo siguiente y yo sólo tendría una clase más antes de ir a la prueba para obtener mi licencia.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te ha ido matemáticas?", le pregunté a Edward cuando llegó hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro a la hora de la comida.

"Aburrido", dijo rotundamente. "¿Cómo ha estado español?".

"Es difícil... y bastante aburrido también. Odio tener tantos problemas como para prestar atención a una clase importante".

"¿Por qué es tan importante?".

"Cuando estuvimos en México me juré a mí misma que iba a aprender el idioma si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad. Pero es como... si mi cerebro se apagara cuando se trata de absorber información".

"Bueno, tal vez es demasiado pronto. Creo que tendríamos que tomarnos unas vacaciones".

"¿Unas vacaciones? Creo que acabamos de regresar de unas vacaciones de dos años".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Es verdad... tal vez la próxima vez vayamos a algún lugar con nieve... ¿qué tal una estación de esquí?".

"¿Esquías?".

"No, pero hay una primera vez para todo".

"Vale, trataremos de esquiar la próxima vez... a pesar de que ya nieva aquí y unas vacaciones en la nieve será probablemente la última cosa que querrás tener".

"Quiero hacerlo todo".

Sonreí. "Yo también. Pero juntos, ¿verdad?".

"Por supuesto, eso no hace falta decirlo".

Caminamos tomados de la mano a través de la cafetería y fingimos no ver las miradas intrusas, pero finalmente decidimos que preferíamos comer gusanos que todo lo que se servía en la cafetería. Así que en lugar de comer decidimos pasar nuestro tiempo libre descansando en la gran colina cubierta de hierba en la parte posterior del patio. No estábamos completamente solos, pero la mayoría de las personas pasaban por alrededor o se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos.

Comenzamos simplemente a tener una conversación ligera sobre nada en particular, pero entonces, por supuesto, las cosas cambiaron para peor... o tal vez fue para mejor, yo no estaba muy segura.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?", dijo vacilante.

"Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras".

"Vale, no te lo tomes a mal ni nada, pero... ¿por qué demonios vas vestida con esa falda?".

Miré mi falda demasiado corta pero aprobada por Renee. "¿Qué quieres decir?", le pregunté inocentemente. Antes solía llevar cosas mucho más reveladoras al instituto, pero con mi modestia reciente me sentía extraña en ellas.

"Realmente estás volviéndome loco con ella, y creo que lo estás haciendo a propósito".

"Hey, esto es prácticamente un vestido de monja comparado con lo que llevaba en la isla", dijo a la defensiva.

"Si hubiera vestidos de monjas como ese, entonces todos los hombres del mundo se convertirían en curas".

"¿Este es uno de esos rasgos de la personalidad del nuevo Edward?", le pregunté en broma.

"Bueno, ya te dije que el nuevo Edward definitivamente tiene algunos problemas de celos, pero no. Eres demasiado sexy y lo único que quiero hacer es irme por el resto del día y tener sexo contigo en algún lugar".

Me reí. "Pero yo tengo mi examen de conducir pronto".

"¡Mierda! Y yo práctica de natación".

"Bueno, entonces tendremos sexo esta noche después de que Em se duerma".

Él resopló. "¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a concentrarme en otra cosa hasta entonces?".

Me reí de cómo estaba poniendo esa mala cara tan adorable, y luego me subí a su regazo.

"Oh, esto no está ayudando", dijo de manera uniforme.

Lo empujé y él se quedó recostado sobre la colina, respondió pasando sus manos por mis piernas desnudas y justo por debajo de mi falda hasta el pliegue de mi muslo interno. Muy lentamente sus dos pulgares se deslizaron bajo el elástico de mis bragas.

"Realmente estás buscando problemas", le advertí.

"¿Por qué?, nadie está prestando atención", dijo antes de empujar más los pulgares.

Eché un vistazo alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie estaba mirando, y luego miré cómo mi falda nos cubría. "Está bien, sólo recuerda que tú eres el que ha empezado esto".

"¿Empezar el qué?", preguntó, de repente preocupado.

Podía sentir su erección crecer a través de sus pantalones, y como buena novia que era, sabía que tenía que cuidar de ella... y la sensación de su dureza me encendió aún más de lo que estaba. Entonces, sin dejar de mirar a nuestro alrededor, deslicé mi mano entre nosotros bajo mi falda, y le desabroché los pantalones.

"Uh..."

"Tú has empezado", reiteré mientras empujaba hacia abajo su ropa interior lo suficiente para liberarlo.

"Bella, que-", no tuvo tiempo para terminar su protesta porque en un movimiento rápido puse mis bragas a un lado y me hundí en él. "Santa mierda", gruñó.

Mi respiración se aceleró y no pude evitar sentir una oleada de excitación por la forma en la que nos habíamos unido en un entorno tan público.

Después de recuperarnos de la conmoción inicial, él obtuvo el control de sí mismo lo suficiente como para hablar de nuevo. "Estás loca".

Yo le sonreí y luego muy lentamente me levanté sólo para empujarme de nuevo contra él.

"Oh Dios mío", gimió.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?", le pregunté seductora.

"No", se atragantó él.

Si alguien se hubiera fijado en nosotros, probablemente hubiera pensado que estábamos toqueteándonos o incluso abrazándonos, porque el único contacto visible entre nosotros eran mis piernas a horcajadas sobre su regazo aparentemente cubierto, y sus manos en la zona de mis muslos. Los dos nos turnamos para mirar a nuestro alrededor, pero después de unos minutos decidí olvidarme de si había alguien a nuestro alrededor. Continué mis movimientos sutiles, si fuéramos pillados creo que ni me importaría, me sentía increíble y la excitación aumentaba más esa sensación. El sexo al aire libre era a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, y ni siquiera la amenaza de expulsión podría amortiguarlo.

A medida que la intensidad crecía, yo podía sentir cómo Edward guiaba mi ritmo con sus manos todavía en mis caderas, lo cual estuvo más que bien para mí. Él nunca podría ceder el control por completo y yo amaba en secreto eso de él.

Pero entonces...

"Oh mierda Bella, te juro que estoy a punto de darte la vuelta y empezar a embestirte por detrás".

Me reí. "Creo que la gente se daría cuenta de eso".

"No me importa".

"Seríamos expulsados", le dije mientras continuaba moviéndome lentamente encima de él.

"Bien", él resopló.

"Tengo dieciocho años, así que probablemente sería arrestada por exposición indecente o por haber cometido un acto lascivo en público", le advertí.

"Mierda", dijo. "Bueno, no puedo hacer que te arresten, tu padre nunca me lo perdonaría".

"Bien, así que cállate y sigue", le dije con otra risita.

Me moví unas cuantas veces más, pero entonces él se perdió. "No, no puedo hacerlo, apártate".

"¿Qué? De ninguna manera".

"Te apartaré yo", me amenazó. "Estoy seguro de que a tu padre no le gustará sacarte de la cárcel por un acto lascivo".

"No, yo no quiero parar", dije firmemente. Estaba tan cerca de la cima que detenerme en ese momento podría arruinar el resto del día para mí.

Pero debería haber sabido que él hablaba en serio cuando dijo que me apartaría, él simplemente no podía soportar estar atrapado debajo de mí, como le había pasado desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Me sacó de encima lo suficiente para abrocharse los pantalones debajo de mi falda.

"¿Así que vas a ir a tu siguiente clase con una erección?", le pregunté.

"No", dijo antes de apartarme de él. Se puso de pie y tiró de mí hacia arriba, y entonces nos dirigió al baño más cercano... pero no estaba vacío.

"Vale, tus manos están limpias, ahora sal", dijo Edward con impaciencia al chico que había en el lavabo.

Yo nunca antes había estado en el cuarto de baño de hombres, pero definitivamente estaba muy emocionada de estar allí sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. El tipo me miró confundido, pero luego se encogió de hombros y salió.

"Yo no creo que esto sea higiénico", bromeé, pero hablaba en serio al mismo tiempo.

"No te preocupes, lo único que realmente va a tocar tu piel voy a ser yo".

Me atrajo hacia él y estrelló sus labios en los míos antes de levantarme contra la pared. Yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él me levantó con una mano mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones con la otra. Y como había prometido, embistió contra mí.

Ya estábamos muy cerca de la cima antes, así que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nuestro clímax nos alcanzó, fue el momento perfecto ya que cuando la campana sonó nosotros ya habíamos terminado y nos estábamos arreglando.

"¿Sabes?, nunca antes había pensado en tener relaciones sexuales en este baño", dijo inesperadamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué, sólo querías probarlo?".

Él se echó a reír. "No, en realidad me ha parecido inquietante y desagradable al mismo tiempo... pero era el único lugar privado que se me ha ocurrido".

"Bueno, después de obtener mi licencia tendremos el coche".

Él asintió con aire ausente. "Realmente espero que apruebes".

"Yo también, y luego conduciré de nuevo hasta aquí para recogerte".

"No puedo esperar", dijo con una sonrisa impresionante.

Nos dimos un beso de despedida y luego fuimos a nuestras clases separadas, y después me fui a mi prueba.

"Bueno, ¿estás nerviosa?", Charlie me preguntó mientras me llevaba allí.

"No... bueno, supongo que un poco", admití.

"Así que, ¿qué está haciendo Edward ahora mismo?, pensaba que los dos teníais el mismo horario".

"Y lo tenemos, pero él se ha quedado nadando hoy. Estoy planeando recogerlo después".

"Estoy seguro de que vas a hacerlo bien. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas".

"Gracias papá".

Por mucho que yo no quisiera admitirlo, estaba más allá que nerviosa. Fallar no era una opción para mí, y me negaba a permitir que eso sucediera. Afortunadamente, tanto el escrito y como las pruebas de conducción fueron hechas sin problemas y lo aprobé todo con gran éxito. Estaba tan emocionada que casi me salté tres señales de stop en el camino de regreso al instituto.

Me sentía como si estuviera volando. Por fin todo iba bien otra vez, y yo no podía esperar a la etapa más independiente de nuestras vidas.

Pensé que Edward habría terminado su práctica hacía nada, por lo que prácticamente corrí hacia los vestuarios de los chicos con la esperanza de atraparlo saliendo, pero cuando llegué allí sentí como si algo me golpeara… Edward estaba allí de pie con una muy animada Tanya, y estaba sonriendo a todo lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Una parte de mí sintió ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, otra parte quiso esconderse en una esquina y tratar de escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero cuando ella le entregó un pedazo de papel doblado y luego puso su mano sobre el brazo de él de manera coqueta, mis garras salieron.

"Hola, ¿qué está pasando?", pregunté mientras cogía el mismo brazo que Tanya había tocado. Edward era mío, y yo no iba a dejar que alguna zorra viniera y tratara de meterse entre nosotros.

"Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido?", Edward me preguntó con entusiasmo mientras se metía el papel en el bolsillo.

"Genial, he aprobado", dije sin alterarme.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble!".

"Bella, Dios, eso es para siempre", me embistió Tanya. Sin previo aviso se inclinó y me abrazó contra mi voluntad. "Te he echado mucho de menos, y honestamente puedo decir que no ha habido un día que haya pasado y no haya pensado en ti".

"Hmm, bueno, yo no he tenido ni un solo pensamiento tuyo desde la última vez que te vi, de hecho, se me había olvidado que existías hasta este momento", le dije con dureza. "Debemos irnos, nuestra hija nos espera en casa".

"Uh... bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo", le dijo Edward a Tanya.

"Lo mismo digo", dijo, y yo hubiera jurado que iba a tratar de darle un abrazo también, así que le alejé antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad.

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido práctica?", le pregunté casualmente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento.

"Whoa, ¿qué ha sido eso?".

"Oh, vamos, ella estaba totalmente coqueteando contigo, así que yo estaba simplemente asegurándome de que ella sabía que eres mío".

"Ella no estaba coqueteando conmigo", dijo a la defensiva. "Sólo nos hemos encontrado y hemos empezado a hablar".

"¿A hablar de qué?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "De nada en particular".

"Te veías muy metido en lo que te estaba diciendo".

"No. Mira, hace tiempo te dije que ella fue realmente la única persona en este instituto que estuvo bien conmigo, por lo que ella sólo me ha saludado y todo eso".

"¿Y no estaba coqueteando?", le pregunté escépticamente.

"No".

"¿Y qué era ese papel que te ha dado?".

"Oh", dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo. "Ella en realidad guardó el viejo poema que le escribí. ¿No es gracioso?".

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré.

"Yo en realidad sólo iba a mostrártelo y luego tirarlo a la basura".

"¿Entonces por qué lo has puesto en tu bolsillo?".

"No lo sé, lo he hecho sin pensar. Bella, ¿qué demonios pasa con el tercer grado?, estás actuando como si te engañara o algo así".

"No, yo sólo sé cómo trabaja Tanya, y no me gusta. El hecho de que ella te haya devuelto tu antigua carta de amor después de todo este tiempo es sólo una prueba de que te quiere".

Él lo pensó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. "No ha sido así. Sólo ha sido una conversación casual entre… viejos amigos".

Era tan inocente e ingenuo cuando se trataba de citas en la secundaria, pero yo necesitaba que entendiera exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

"En aquel entonces ella sólo era amable contigo cuando no había nadie más alrededor, y probablemente sólo era para que tú le hicieras los deberes. Eso no suena como el tipo de persona que quiere ser tu amiga. Ella sabía que tú sentías algo por ella, y ahora que te has convertido en lo que eres, ella va a usar eso para llegar a ti... Dios, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar".

"Estás actuando irracionalmente. Si eso era cierto antes, tal vez ella ha cambiado. La gente cambia, Bella, ambos somos prueba de ello".

"Oh, ella no ha cambiado", le dije con una risa sin humor.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso cuando acabas de admitir que no la habías visto desde que volvimos? Además, incluso si ella estuviera coqueteando y me quisiera o lo que sea, ¿qué diferencia crea eso entre nosotros?".

Suspiré. "No es eso. Es que... ella fue tu primer amor, por lo que veros juntos como que me asusta un poco", admití.

Él acunó mi rostro entre sus manos con suavidad. "Tanya no fue mi primer amor... no fue más que una tontería de niños, nada más. Una tontería que desapareció hace mucho tiempo cuando me enamoré por primera vez... tú eres mi primer y único amor, así que dame un poco de crédito y confía en mí".

"Confío en ti", le dije mucho más tranquila, no podía dejar de sonreír a pesar de mí misma. Todavía estaba segura de que Tanya iba a tratar de meterse entre nosotros, pero Edward tenía razón, eso no crearía ninguna diferencia. Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y no había manera de que alguien tan insignificante como Tanya pudiera alejarlo de mí.

* * *

**Bueno, ya tenemos a Tanya por ahí, y a Bella celosa... a ver qué pasará en estos 7 capis que nos quedan, ains, que pena que se esté acabando :(**

**¡Hasta el viernes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen, DanielaPltz, Ainhoa Mancini, baarbii4. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	28. Latigazo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, sólo os digo que confiéis un poquito en Edward, muchas odiáis a Tanya porque se arrima a él, pero él sabe lo que hace ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 - Latigazo**

Afortunadamente completamos el resto de nuestra semana de instituto sin ningún problema, y pasamos el fin de semana haciendo cosas al aire libre, como llevar a Em al zoológico. Edward y yo amamos ver cómo le brilló la cara a nuestra hija cuando vio a nuevos animales por primera vez, probablemente fue nuestro mejor día en familia desde que salimos de la isla.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de regresar al instituto el lunes, tuvimos que pedir a Renee que cuidara a Em una vez más, pero eso no era un arreglo conveniente.

"Tal vez pueda hablar con Esme sobre que te vengas a vivir con nosotras... ya sabes, tratar de hacer que ella se sienta un poco mejor al respecto", le sugerí a Edward, esperando realmente que la tensión en su relación con su madre acabara pronto para que ella pudiera ver de nuevo a Em. Yo amaba a mi madre, pero no estaba muy contenta al pensar que con ese cerebro lleno de travesuras cuidara todos los días de nuestra niña de un año.

"Bella, ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar que la cuide más", dijo irritado.

"Pero nunca me dijiste por qué".

"Porque no es importante", me espetó, pero luego suspiró. "Sólo déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo?", dijo un poco más suave.

"Está bien", me encontré estando de acuerdo. Odiaba que me lo estuviera ocultando, pero confiaba en él más que en otra persona en el mundo y si él tenía una razón para mantenerme en la oscuridad cuando se trataba de su madre, entonces decidí no presionar con el tema.

Pero guardar secretos de otras mujeres nunca sería tolerado.

"¿Puedes decirme si Tanya ha tratado de hablar contigo otra vez?", le pregunté con cuidado, pues no quería sonar como una loca paranoica y celosa.

"Sólo hablamos una vez, y las veces que nos hemos cruzado ya ni siquiera ha intentado saludarme. Realmente no es nada de lo qué preocuparse", me aseguró.

"Lo sé... pero sigo sin confiar en ella. Te apuesto lo que sea a que ella encontrará una razón para estar cerca de ti".

Soné como una idiota, pero afortunadamente Edward se rió de mí y me acercó a él para poder besar mi frente. "Te amo", murmuró en mi pelo.

"Yo también te amo", le contesté inhalando su aroma profundamente con los pulmones.

OoOoOoO

Esa tarde Edward tenía su primera competición de natación, y por mucho que quisiera llegar a casa para ver a Em, no había manera de que me lo fuera a perder. Charlie saldría temprano del trabajo y ayudaría a Renee con los deberes de cuidar a Em, así que me sentí un poco mejor al respecto.

Las gradas estaban atestadas, y cuando me senté allí con Ángela pude oír retazos de conversaciones de la gente... todas ellas centradas en el 'niño de la isla' que probablemente fue perseguido por tiburones para conseguir nadar tan rápido. Una parte de mí quería confirmar sus chismes y decirles que lo que hizo en realidad fue estar en el agua con un tiburón una vez, pero realmente no me importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran, y sabía que a Edward tampoco. Pero aparte de eso, yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa con cada minuto que pasaba.

"¿Crees que no va a hacerlo bien?", Ángela preguntó vacilante después de notar la manera ansiosa en la que estaba moviendo mi rodilla y mordiéndome la uña del pulgar.

"No, creo que él va a hacerlo bien... es sólo que...", en realidad no estaba segura de por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

"Estás preocupada por él", adivinó Ángela.

"Si. Creo que tengo la mala costumbre de preocuparme por él", admití mientras de repente tenía un flashback de la primera vez que nadó por el arrecife con un chaleco salvavidas. Y entonces se me ocurrió algo horrible. "Dios, soy una idiota".

"¿Qué?", Ángela preguntó preocupada.

"El pobre Edward tuvo que crecer con una madre y una prima dominantes, y ahora está con alguien demasiado paranoica. Dios, él no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que era su destino en la vida".

"Oh Bella, yo realmente no veo cómo eso es lo mismo. Quiero decir, una preocupación maternal es definitivamente más asfixiante que cualquier tipo de preocupación de una novia. Tú lo amas y sólo quieres que él esté bien, mientras que su madre... lo ama y sólo quiere que esté bien", dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que tal vez no era tan diferente después de todo.

"Me gustaría que me dijera qué está pasando en realidad. Él parece más molesto de lo que debería estar con su asfixiante madre".

Ángela no lo sabía todo acerca de la situación, pero yo le había dicho lo suficiente para que ella lo entendiera vagamente. En realidad me sentía muy bien al tener una amiga normal después de tanto tiempo, y me alegraba poder hablar con ella.

"Vaya, hablando del demonio", dijo Ángela de repente. "Bueno, yo no creo que ella sea un demonio, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir".

Me volví para ver a Esme flotando en la parte de atrás como si ella no quisiera que nadie la viera, o tal vez ella no quería que cierta persona la viera. ¿Empeoraría su relación si él se enterara de que ella estaba allí? En realidad era bastante triste.

Edward salió del vestuario con el resto de su equipo así como con los nadadores opuestos. Yo no estaba muy segura de cómo funcionaba esto, pero cuando Edward se quitó la túnica cosa, realmente no me preocupé por la logística.

Dios, uno pensaría que yo nunca lo había visto sin camiseta por la forma en la que incontrolablemente veía su torso perfectamente tonificado. Él era simplemente precioso, no había otra manera de describirlo. Pero cuando empecé a aceptar el hecho de que yo no era la única chica que estaba viendo a Edward de esa manera, una nueva sensación me devoró... ¿fue orgullo por mi novio, o fue algo un poco más superficial, como la presunción? Él era mío, y yo amaba en secreto la satisfacción de eso. De todas las chicas que lo querían, él sólo me quería a mí, y eso era más que un poco embriagador.

El equipo pareció haber pasado de esos bañadores diminutos que llevaban durante las pruebas a esos pantalones cortos, y no pude evitar preguntarme si era por la persuasión de Edward. Había dejado bien claro que no iba a usar otro tipo, sin embargo se comprometió a ponerse una gorra de natación.

"Oh, ¿por qué demonios le han hecho cubrirse su cabello de sexo?", oí decir a una chica sobre las conversaciones de la gente.

Yo no podía dejar de reír por su comentario. Si Edward no estaba caliente como el infierno, su 'pelo de sexo' sólo se consideraba 'un lío'. Eso mostraba cómo de volubles podían ser algunas chicas.

Cuando Edward y los otros nadadores fueron a tomar sus marcas, me quedé agradablemente sorprendida al ver a Edward ponerse en la misma posición que los demás, y cuando sonó el ruido fuerte, Edward se zambulló en el agua con tanta gracia como los competidores más experimentados... pero él golpeó el agua con mucha más fuerza que la de su salto.

"Oh, él debe reducir la velocidad", murmuró Ángela tímidamente. "Se va a quemar antes de la última vuelta... mi hermano solía competir".

"No ha estado haciendo esto mucho tiempo, así que estoy segura de que él todavía está aprendiendo", le dije distraídamente mientras miraba fijamente a mi Edward. Ángela no lo había visto nadar antes y no se había dado cuenta del inmenso poder que él era capaz de tener, por lo que ella basaba su comentario en los nadadores que conocía de antes, y Edward no se quemaría, ni iría lento, en todo caso sólo aumentaría la velocidad.

Pero cuando lo vi cortar las olas como un cuchillo cortaba la mantequilla, me fijé en algo extraño. Él estaba usando como combustible la cólera...

Desde nuestra charla en mi cumpleaños Edward parecía feliz. Habíamos sido muy felices juntos, nada había cambiado desde entonces, pero verlo nadar me hizo pensar lo contrario. Me recordó a cuando Charlie volvía a casa desde el trabajo después de un día particularmente difícil y sacaba su tensión golpeando su saco de boxeo en el patio trasero. Renee siempre me había dicho que era su forma de relajarse, pero cuando crecí me di cuenta de lo que realmente era... una manera de liberar la ira reprimida para poder permanecer ecuánime el resto de su tiempo. ¿Eso era lo que Edward estaba haciendo? Enterrar toda su ira restante mientras nadaba.

La ira de Charlie venía de delincuentes estúpidos que le enfurecían, ya que era parte de su trabajo como oficial de policía, pero, ¿por qué Edward estaba todavía tan enfadado? Nos tenía a Em y a mí, estábamos juntos y eso era todo lo que él quería, ¿no? Tenía que haber algo que me estaba perdiendo, y aunque dudaba mucho que fuera porque extrañaba a su madre, tuve una sensación de malestar pensando que ella era una parte de eso o al menos sabía lo que pasaba.

Me hice a la idea en ese momento de que si Edward no iba a decirme nada, entonces yo le preguntaría a Esme, yo le contesté todo cuando ella me preguntó, ella me debía la misma cortesía.

Edward ganó la carrera - cosa que asombró a Ángela - pero yo ya sabía que él iba a hacerse notar. Después de sólo unas pocas prácticas, su forma y su mecánica habían mejorado diez veces y parecía que había estado nadando así durante años. Pero tan orgulloso de él como estaba, mi mente estaba atrapada en Esme y realmente necesitaba pillarla antes de que se fuera.

Ella ya había caminado hasta fuera del edificio, pero fui capaz de llegar a ella antes de que llegara al estacionamiento.

"Esme, espera", le dije, pero ella no se detuvo, así que la cogí del brazo y suavemente la obligué a mirarme.

En el momento en el que sus ojos encontraron los míos, le solté el brazo como si físicamente me hubiera sorprendido. Su rostro... sus ojos... ella se veía tan... triste. Pero ella sólo me permitió ver sus emociones por un momento, y al igual que su hijo, las enterró en el fondo y se puso una máscara perfecta de felicidad.

"Oh Bella, lo siento, no te he visto allí", dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo estás cariño, y cómo está Em?".

"Em está bien. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que te echa de menos", dije tratando de romper el hielo.

"Bueno, yo definitivamente echo de menos su carita de ángel. ¿Le darás un beso de mi parte?".

"Por supuesto... aunque me gustaría saber por qué no puedes darle un beso tú misma", le dije sugestivamente, esperando que lo pillara y me dijera lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, me sentí horrible por ir hasta ella, pero después de ver a Edward nadar así, yo sabía que lo que fuera se estaba construyendo hasta que un día explotara. Algo estaba definitivamente muy mal, y yo no podía aceptar la elección de Edward de mantenerme fuera de eso.

"¿Así que... Edward... no ha hablado contigo... en absoluto?", dijo Esme, incómoda.

"No, así que esperaba que tú lo hicieras".

Me miró por un momento y pareció como si las palabras estuvieran allí mismo, en la punta de su lengua, pero luego suspiró. "Cariño, si hay una cosa que he aprendido acerca de Edward desde que está de vuelta, es que no le gusta que la gente vaya con cosas a sus espaldas. Tienes que hablar con él".

"Lo he intentado, pero él me dice que no es un gran problema y que debería dejar el tema en paz", le dije frustrada.

"Él puede pensar que no es una gran cosa ahora, pero... en el fondo... creo que sabe que lo es. Sigue intentándolo, tal vez se abra a ti. Yo realmente espero que no salga el tema de otra manera", alargó la mano y me apretó el brazo con ternura. "Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, me preocupo por vosotros tres inmensamente y sólo rezo para que algún día pueda tener algún tipo de relación con vosotros de nuevo".

Las palabras de Esme sólo aumentaron mi preocupación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Después de la competición Edward volvió a estar feliz y los dos estábamos deseando llegar a casa para ver a Em, por lo que, una vez más, yo no fui realmente capaz de preguntarle más.

Tuvimos una muy buena noche, y Edward casi parecía aún más atento de lo normal conmigo y con Em, incluso si eso fuera posible. Jugamos y reímos y Edward incluso infló una bolsa entera de globos para que Em los persiguiera por toda la casa. Obviamente tenía capacidad pulmonar, pero yo sinceramente no sabía cómo no se había desmayado por todo lo que había soplado.

"¡Esto!", Em gritó mientras perseguía el globo amarillo brillante.

"Es un glo-bo" ,Edward le dijo lentamente mientras ella observaba sus labios.

"Gobo", ella intentó repetir.

Los dos nos reímos. "Glo-bo", dijo Edward de nuevo.

"Gobo", repitió con entusiasmo antes de tirarlo en el aire. "Esto", dijo señalando hacia el globo. Luego corrió por ahí diciendo 'esto' a todos los otros globos en la habitación. Edward y yo la perseguimos y los mantuvimos en el aire para que ella pudiera moverse y cogerlos. Fue otro de esos momentos perfectos y mágicos que yo sabía que iba a recordar por el resto de mi vida.

Había sido un día tan maravilloso que había decidido posponer la 'charla de Esme' hasta después, yo no quería que nada humedeciera el día. Pero Edward me sorprendió más que nunca con una simple pregunta...

"Oye, ¿te importaría si... salgo... un rato?", preguntó vacilante.

"¿Salir?", le pregunté confundida.

"Sí, supongo que es tradición o algo por el estilo que el equipo de natación salga a celebrarlo después de una gran victoria. Les dije que no, pero ellos siguen enviándome mensajes con toda esa mierda acerca de la amistad y fortalecer el vínculo del equipo".

"Bueno, entonces deberías", dije con una sonrisa forzada. Yo no estaba molesta por ello en absoluto, de hecho, pensé que era una gran idea que él hiciera algunos amigos, pero yo estaba más que un poco sorprendida de que él estuviera dispuesto a ir, ya que odiaba todo lo relacionado con la escuela secundaria.

"¿Estás segura?", me preguntó. "Probablemente sólo serán un par de horas más o menos".

"Sí, totalmente. ¿Sabes a dónde van?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Cómo os gustaba celebrar esas cosas?".

Pensé en lo que yo solía hacer con mis amigos después de una victoria de fútbol. "¿Una fiesta?", asumí.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, les dije que yo no iría a esa mierda. Además, si se tratara de una fiesta, entonces querrían a chicas allí. Concretamente dijeron que nada de novias... oh mierda, ¿crees que va a ser alguna extraña iniciación donde me harán correr desnudo por la ciudad?".

Me eché a reír. "Si se trata de eso entonces envíame un mensaje para que yo pueda ir a verte".

"Ja, ja", dijo sarcásticamente.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde sonaron fuera unos bocinazos. "Te amo", dijo Edward rápidamente antes de besarnos a Em y a mí para despedirse.

Em y yo pasamos las siguientes tres horas pasando un rato de madre e hija. Yo le hacía cosquillas y ella se reía como solía hacer, y hasta le hice las uñas, ella sorprendentemente se quedó quieta.

"¡Esto!", dijo mientras se las pintaba, pero cuando terminé ella se las frotó con entusiasmo y consiguió ensuciar todo el lugar con el esmalte de uñas. Tal vez era un poco demasiado joven para tener las uñas pintadas.

Traté de mantenerla despierta para que viera a Edward cuando él llegara a casa, pero estaba demasiado cansada de todo el juego de ese día y se quedó dormida en el sofá mientras veía un programa. Después la llevé a la cama y Edward finalmente volvió a casa.

"Hola, ¿cómo ha ido?", pregunté mientras le daba la bienvenida.

"Ha estado bien", dijo vagamente. "¿Cómo ha estado tu tiempo con Em? ¿Ya está durmiendo? Bueno, yo realmente tenía la esperanza de volver a tiempo para acostarla. Voy a correr hasta allí y besarla de todos modos".

"Um... vale", le dije mientras él desaparecía por las escaleras.

Al no venir hacia abajo de nuevo, me picó la curiosidad y decidí ir a ver cómo estaban. Yo había puesto a Em en su cuna, pero cuando llegué a la habitación ella estaba durmiendo en la cama, con Edward tumbado detrás de ella frotando su espalda.

"¿Se ha despertado?", le pregunté confundida.

"Sí, le he dado un beso y luego se ha agitado y me ha pedido que la cogiera. Se ha vuelto a dormir, pero no estaba dispuesto a ponerla en la cuna todavía".

"Oh", dije antes de acostarme en el otro lado de Em. Algunos de mis momentos favoritos en la isla eran cuando los tres nos acostábamos juntos y simplemente disfrutábamos de la tranquilidad, así que me sentí realmente bien haciendo eso de nuevo.

No sentí que me durmiera, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que Em estaba tirando de mi pelo y el sol radiante brillaba a través de la ventana.

"Buenos días, cariño", le dije aturdida mientras los tirones de pelo se convertían en caricias en mi rostro.

Cuando se convenció de que yo estaba despierta, Em volvió su atención a su padre y se puso a hurgar en su cara hasta que también lo despertó. "Hola princesa", dijo cariñosamente antes de sentarse y llenarle de besos toda la cara.

"¡Ah papi!", Em gritó.

Desayunamos juntos antes de ir al instituto. "Tal vez deberíamos pensar en la guardería", sugerí, aún teniendo un problema con que Renne fuera la canguro.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea? Ella nunca ha estado con otros niños", dijo Edward preocupado. "¿Y si son malos con ella?".

"Con el tiempo ella va a tener que aprender a jugar con los demás. Quiero decir, yo preferiría que se quedara con ella...", estuve a punto de decir 'Esme', pero dejé de hablar, porque lo último que quería era entrar en una discusión en ese momento. En su lugar intenté darle un enfoque diferente. "Sólo desearía tener a alguien en la familia que estuviera más calificado para cuidarla parte del tiempo".

"Bueno, tu padre trabaja, así que no tengo ni idea de quién más podría hacerlo... tal vez una guardería no sería algo tan malo después de todo. Sobre todo porque sólo estamos desaparecidos durante cuatro horas al día".

"Excepto cuando tú estás en natación", señalé.

"Tal vez tú no deberías ir más. No es un gran problema de todos modos, y yo podría conseguir que uno de los chicos me llevara a casa después".

"Pero me gusta ir", dije en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú eres mi novio y me encanta ver lo que sea que hagas".

"¿Novio?", dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué suena tan raro?".

Sonreí. "Es como decir 'te amo'. Sólo son palabras que no describen adecuadamente lo que sentimos el uno por el otro".

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. O tal vez es sólo porque yo estaba tan acostumbrado a llamarte mi esposa en la isla que de alguna manera se siente como algo raro".

"Bueno, date prisa y cumple dieciocho, así podremos hacerlo legal", le dije en tono de broma, pero estaba hablando completamente en serio.

"Cada vez más cerca", dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrazarme con fuerza. "Basta de pensar, por este tiempo el año que viene podríamos estar casados y viviendo en un apartamento pequeño cerca de la universidad de la comunidad".

"Eso estaría bien... pero también necesitaremos trabajos. ¿Con la universidad y el trabajo, cuándo vamos a vernos entra nosotros o a Em?".

"No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de dinero que recibiré de mi padre cuando cumpla dieciocho. No vamos a tener que trabajar, especialmente no a tiempo completo. Simplemente podremos concentrarnos en la universidad y en Em. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás", dijo emocionado. "Incluso podríamos tener otro bebé y todavía estar bien económicamente".

"Bueno, no puedo esperar", le dije antes de ponerme de puntillas para besarlo.

"Yo tampoco. Cuanto antes nos alejamos de esta ciudad de mierda, mejor", dijo inesperadamente. Yo había pensado que estaba empezando a gustarle estar de vuelta y que encajaba bien en el instituto, por lo que su comentario me tomó por sorpresa.

"La universidad de la comunidad no está tan lejos de aquí", señalé.

"Bueno, pero está fuera de Forks y lejos de la gente estúpida de aquí. Tal vez después de la universidad nos vayamos a un sitio aún más lejano. Preferiblemente fuera del estado".

Por mucho que a mí no me gustara mucha gente de Forks, no estaba segura de que moverme tan lejos fuera la mejor idea. Eso devastaría a Charlie e incluso a Esme si alguna vez se reconciliaban. Pero teníamos un montón de tiempo para entender todo eso, así que no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo.

OoOoOoO

Pasaron unos días y de repente hubo otro acontecimiento, y yo no estaba segura de si era un cambio bueno o uno malo.

"Edward", dijo un deportista con una chaqueta del equipo del instituto al tiempo que le chocaba los cinco a Edward mientras entrábamos. Desde que se corrió la voz de sus increíbles habilidades en natación, Edward se había convertido rápidamente en el chico del instituto del que todo el mundo quería ser amigo, le gustara a él o no.

Pero parecía que cuantos más amigos tenía, más tiempo pasaba lejos...

"¿Vas a salir?", le pregunté aquella noche después de oír un bocinazo fuera de la casa, y luego Edward cogió su abrigo.

"Sólo por un rato", dijo en tono de disculpa. "Estaré de vuelta pronto".

"¿Qué ha pasado con las ganas de alejarse de la gente estúpida de Forks?", le pregunté porque su cambio de actitud me estaba dando latigazos.

"Las tengo, pero ir llevándolo es más fácil que decir que no. Si yo pudiera elegir, todavía estaríamos solos en la isla".

Le sonreí. "Bueno, date prisa en volver para que podamos pretender estar allí de nuevo hasta mañana", le dije sugestivamente.

Yo casi esperaba que se emocionara por lo que ello implicaba y decidiera no salir, pero él sólo sonrió y me dio un beso rápido antes de irse.

¿Realmente acababa de elegir salir con amigos a quedarse para tener sexo conmigo? Yo suponía que tendríamos sexo todo el tiempo, pero eso no fue así, y me asusté un poco.

OoOoOoO

"¿Está todo bien?", Ángela me preguntó más tarde esa semana. Edward se había ido a alguna parte con algunos de sus amigos, así que estaba almorzando con ella y estaba más que un poco distraída.

"Sí, lo siento... es que Edward ha estado fuera tres veces esta semana, y ahora también está almorzando lejos de mí. Sólo… lo echo de menos".

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero parece que vuestra relación es cada vez más... normal", dijo Ángela lentamente. "Mi novio también está siempre saliendo con sus amigos. No vivimos juntos ni tenemos un hijo, pero creo que es saludable pasar algún tiempo con otras personas".

Supuse que tenía razón, cada vez éramos más como una pareja normal... y yo lo odiaba.

"Lo importante es que todo está bien cuando estáis juntos", añadió alentadoramente.

"Sí, supongo, y las cosas están bien cuando estamos juntos... muy bien. Quiero decir, nunca nos peleamos y estamos muy contentos. Pero es raro, es como si... lo dejara todo cuando uno de sus amigos le habla de salir. La otra noche se fue justo en medio de la cena".

"¿Le has preguntado al respecto?".

"No, yo no quiero desalentarlo".

"Bueno, tener amigos es algo nuevo para él, estoy segura de que apenas es una diversión inocente ¿No dijiste que siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres? Apuesto a que está disfrutando de los momentos de chicos ¿Por qué no sales tú también con tus amigas? Las chicas iremos al cine este fin de semana, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras? Realmente creo que si tú también salieras a veces, no sería tan difícil cuando él lo hace. ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que los dos salisteis juntos como pareja?".

"En mi cumpleaños... supongo que tienes razón", le dije con un suspiro. "Él no está haciendo nada malo, sólo tengo que encontrar tiempo para salir yo también".

Así que hice planes para ir con Ángela y sus amigas, cosa que Edward apoyó completamente.

"Vale, estaré de vuelta en dos horas", le dije con ansiedad. Todavía no estaba muy emocionada con dejarlos para pasar el rato con las amigas. Simplemente no me sentía bien.

"Cariño, nunca sales, simplemente relájate y diviértete. Ve a cenar después", Edward me animó.

"Pero tengo que volver y cocinar para ti".

"Vamos a estar bien", me aseguró antes de besar mi cabeza y casi empujarme hacia fuera de la casa.

Pero la película era lenta, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería estar en casa con mi familia.

"Creo que me voy a ir", le susurré a Ángela después de sólo una hora y media de película.

"Oh, ¿estás segura?".

"Sí, lo siento".

Por suerte yo había conducido hasta allí y Ángela podía volver a casa con una de sus amigas. No podía sólo sentarme allí y ver una película aburrida cuando podría estar jugando con Em y con Edward. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a casa, me sorprendió por completo lo que vi… había un coche en el camino, y estaba bastante segura de que era el de Tanya.

* * *

**Bueno, pillada monumental, pero tranquilas, el lunes sabremos qué pasa :)**

**Igual subo algún adelanto al facebook, no quiero subir capi el fin de semana porque sino esto se acabará rápido, y no quiero :(**

** ¡Hasta el lunes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen, DanielaPltz, Ainhoa Mancini, baarbii4, Alizce, VanerK, katyms13. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	29. Mentiras

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Venga, va, no soy tan mala como para dejaros todo el fin de semana así ;)**

** Con este capítulo seguro que entenderéis muchas cosas :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 - Mentiras**

Tal vez fue inmaduro por mi parte, pero decidí aparcar mi camioneta a la vuelta de la esquina para que no me oyeran llegar, y luego me metería en la casa para escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Una parte de mí quería irrumpir allí y apretar el jodido cuello de Tanya, pero más que nada, yo sólo tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando de una vez por todas. El comportamiento extraño de Esme, el enfado de Edward y sus noches fuera, y ahora Tanya, todos estaban conectados y yo estaba aterrorizada de averiguar la verdad, pero necesitaba saberla.

Mientras caminaba cerca de la casa, me asusté aún más al pensar en todos los diferentes escenarios. Esme había dicho que Edward estaba ocultando algo importante, ¿era eso que él tenía sentimientos por Tanya y tenía demasiado miedo de decírmelo? ¿Había estado viéndola cuando decía que iba a salir con sus compañeros de equipo?

Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir mal.

Si estaban allí haciendo... cosas, yo no estaba segura de poder recuperarme jamás de verlo. Pensé seriamente en volver a mi camioneta y olvidar que había visto algo. Seguro que si me iba y volvía cuando se suponía que tenía que volver, ella se habría ido y yo podría volver a vivir en la negación... pero no había vuelta atrás. Edward sabía que ella era la única persona con la que yo no quería que hablara. Él juró que se mantendría alejado. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo había llevado a esa perra a mi casa, especialmente con nuestra hija allí?

Ahora, yo estaba enfadada.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irrumpir en la casa y hacer que rodaran cabezas, oí gritos...

"Edward, cálmate", dijo la zorra con ansiedad.

"¡Y un infierno!", le gritó. "¿Has tenido las narices de venir aquí con esta mierda? ¿A la casa de Bella? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?".

"Yo sabía que ella iba a salir con sus amigas esta noche, y sólo quería advertirte acerca de..."

"¡No necesito que me adviertas de ninguna mierda! ¡La semana pasado os dije a ti y a tus idiotas amigos que os metierais en vuestros propios asuntos de mierda!".

"Mira Edward, Jessica ya lo contado por ahí, todo el mundo lo sabe, así que pienso que es hora de que se lo digas".

"¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES!", gritó con enfado. "¡Mi suegra se ha tenido que llevar a mi hija a su habitación del hotel por tu estúpido culo! Y juro por Dios que has tenido suerte de que ella llegara cuando tú, porque si ella no hubiera estado aquí cuando has llegado, yo te hubiera echado físicamente".

"Yo sólo he venido porque no quería que te sorprendieras. La verdad está saliendo, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto".

Hubo un ruido fuerte, sonó como si algo hubiera sido lanzado con fuerza contra la puerta, y luego hubo un momento de silencio.

"Si te vale, lo siento de verdad Edward", dijo Tanya con suavidad.

"Sólo lárgate", respondió Edward, sonando derrotado.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?".

"¿Qué demonios te importa?", gritó de nuevo.

"¡Antes fui horrible contigo, y moriste justo después de eso!", ella gritó. "He vivido con la culpa por dos años... deseando haber sido mejor contigo aquel día, podría haberles dicho a mis amigas que cerraran la puta boca. Me juré a mí misma que nunca haría algo así de nuevo. Sería lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarme a gente como Jessica y Bella que intimidaban a otros sólo por el gusto de hacerlo".

"No hables de Bella de esa manera, no tienes ni idea de quién es", Edward le advirtió.

"Me alegro de que haya cambiado. Realmente creo que es increíble que hayas podido apartar eso de ella. Pero eso no deshace los hechos".

"¡Sé cuáles son los hechos... por el amor de Dios, vete de aquí y déjame solo!".

"Lo siento", dijo otra vez y entonces oí pasos ligeros caminando hacia la puerta. Sin pensarlo, me escondí a un lado de la casa para no ser vista. Probablemente estaba aún más confundida que antes, me devoraban mis deseos de pegarle en ese momento. Lo que estaba pasando no tenía nada que ver con que Edward tuviera sentimientos por ella, y por la razón que fuera, tampoco creía que ella estuviera tratando de robármelo.

Había llegado el momento de hablar con Edward.

Esperé hasta que Tanya condujera su estúpido coche fuera antes de tomar una respiración profunda y caminar de nuevo por las escaleras hasta la casa. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, un coche diferente se detuvo detrás de mí e hizo sonar la bocina.

Las luces brillaron en mis ojos, por lo que no pude ver al conductor, pero cuando se abrió la puerta, supe que Edward me había visto allí.

"Mierda", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué está pasando?", le pregunté con desesperación.

Me miró por un momento con una mezcla de emociones, antes de mirar detrás de mí al coche esperando.

"Me tengo que ir. Em está con tu madre", dijo en voz baja antes de caminar junto a mí y entrar en el coche.

Yo estaba perdida y confundida, y de repente sentí como si lo que fuera que estuviera pasando lo fuera a arruinar todo. Mi mundo entero parecía derrumbarse y no tenía ni idea de por qué o cómo.

Tanya había mencionado algo acerca de Jessica, así que decidí llamarla, pero no respondió. Me imaginé que Esme tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando, pero su teléfono me mandó directamente al buzón de voz. Así que llamé a Renee y por suerte ella lo cogió.

"Hola cariño, ¿cómo ha ido tu noche?", me preguntó casualmente.

"¿Por qué tienes a mi hija?", le pregunté casi con pánico.

"Oh, me he parado para llevarles la cena pero entonces una chica se ha acercado y Edward parecía bastante molesto, así que me ofrecí a llevármela por un tiempo. ¿Está todo bien?".

"No... no sé lo que está pasando".

"Bueno, Em está durmiendo, ¿por qué no la dejas aquí esta noche para que puedas tener un poco de tiempo para entender todo?".

"Gracias", le dije antes de colgar.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero no podía simplemente sentarme y no hacer nada, así que me metí en mi camioneta y decidí conducir por los alrededores hasta que lo descubriera. Fui a casa de Esme, pero ella no respondió a la puerta, y luego me encontré conduciendo hasta la casa de Jessica. No me sorprendí al ver su calle completamente atestada de coches, sus padres siempre estaban de vacaciones, así que ella estaba siempre con fiestas, pero lo que no esperaba ver era el coche de Tanya... y el coche que había recogido a Edward.

Me sentía como si no pudiera respirar, pero entonces algo que me dijo Edward en mi cumpleaños resonó en mi cabeza. _'Voy a luchar por ti'_, me dijo, y por la razón que fuera, eso me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para salir del coche y entrar. Dijo que iba a luchar, lo que significaba que yo tenía que estar dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Lo que teníamos era demasiado importante como para dejar que algo se interpusiera entre nosotros, sobre todo con lo felices que habíamos sido últimamente. Nada de eso tenía sentido, así que lucharía con todos en esa fiesta con el fin de obtener algunas respuestas.

"Hola, Bella, bienvenida de nuevo", dijo Jessica con palabras arrastradas mientras yo caminaba hacia su casa.

"Corta esa mierda. ¿Dónde está Edward y qué diablos sabes tú de él?", le dije con fuerza.

"Whoa, vienes a mí así", dijo mientras agitaba su mano delante de su cara. "Tienes que venir así", dijo mientras agitaba su mano un poco más lento antes de caer completamente. "Estoy bien", dijo desde el suelo antes de reírse para sus adentros.

"Bella, hola", dijo Tanya suavemente mientras caminaba hacia mí. "Me alegro de que estés aquí, ¿podemos hablar?".

"No lo sé, ¿podemos?", le pregunté. Ella pareció confundida por mi pregunta así que se la expliqué. "No estoy muy segura de si podemos hablar o no, igual te tengo que dar un puñetazo, depende de lo que digas".

"Vamos a salir a la calle", dijo antes de agarrar mi brazo y tirar de mí hacia la puerta.

"Tienes cinco minutos antes de que empiece a soltar la mano".

"Wow, no me acuerdo de que fueras tan... dura antes", dijo ella nerviosamente.

"Me he enfrentado al hambre, a tiburones, a serpientes venenosas, y a dar a luz sin ayuda médica. Creo que puedo manejar algo tan patético como tú".

"Mira, yo no estoy interesada en Edward y no estoy tratando de quitártelo. Sólo he hablado con él en tres ocasiones desde que regresasteis. La primera vez fue en el instituto cuando te acercaste a nosotros, la segunda vez fue la semana pasada, y luego... esta noche".

"¿Y qué sucedió la semana pasada?", le espeté, seriamente estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar mi ira.

"Escuché a Jessica hablando de algo, y yo sólo quería advertirle. Lo que pasa es que él parecía saberlo ya, pero se ha puesto muy a la defensiva y se ha enfadado de verdad. Esto obviamente no era algo que él quisiera que saliera a la luz".

"¡Sólo dime lo que es antes de que pierda la paciencia!".

"Vale... esto no es fácil de decir..."

Pero ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decir una palabra más, porque de repente dos coches de la policía se detuvieron con sus luces intermitentes.

"Uh oh. Mis padres me van a matar si se enteran de que he estado aquí. Te llamo más tarde", dijo Tanya antes de salir corriendo hacia su coche.

"¡Mierda!", dije con frustración.

"¡Bella!", oí una voz conocida y muy enfadada detrás de mí.

"Hola papá", le dije avergonzada.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó con enfado, y yo entendí su ira. Se suponía que debía estar con mis amigas pasando una buena e inocente noche, y allí estaba yo, en una fiesta de la escuela secundaria donde se consumía alcohol y se abusaba de sustancias ilegales. Era la fiesta de los de segundo año, y él tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado.

"Sólo he venido aquí para encontrar a Edward", dije patéticamente. Era la verdad, pero sonaba realmente estúpido.

"¡Ve a casa ahora!", me gritó.

"¡Necesito refuerzos aquí!", el otro oficial le gritó a Charlie.

"¡Ahora, Bella!", insistió antes de entrar.

Necesitaba encontrar a Edward, pero después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Charlie en el pasado, tenía que hacer lo que él me dijera e ir a casa. Él había estado apoyando a mi familia al cien por cien, así que no tenía opción.

Me fui a casa y lloré mis frustraciones. En una noche todo se había venido abajo, porque no sólo Edward estaba involucrado en algo y me había mentido al respecto, sino que ahora mi padre también estaba decepcionado conmigo. Yo era una adolescente con problemas antes de la isla, y odiaba que Charlie estuviera pensando que estaba yendo por el mismo camino.

Sin saber qué más hacer, me puse en el sofá y esperé a que alguien llegara a casa. Y cuando escuché la llave en la cerradura recé para que fuera Edward, pero de alguna manera yo sabía que no lo era.

"Papá, lo siento de verdad. Eso no era lo que parecía, lo juro", le dije en tono de disculpa en el momento en el que entró en casa.

"¿Dónde está Em?", me preguntó de manera uniforme.

"Con mamá en su hotel", le dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego se sentó en el sofá. "Bueno, he tenido que detener a Edward".

"¿QUÉ?", le escupí.

"Él y Newton estaban peleándose en esa fiesta, no solo dándose golpes, había sangre por todas partes... parecía una pelea en una jaula".

"Oh Dios mío", dije para mis adentros. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? "Tengo que ir a verlo", le dije antes de levantarme para coger mis llaves.

"No esta noche, Bella", dijo él con fuerza. "He llamado a Esme y ella ha venido y lo ha recogido. Está metido en un buen lío. Newton ha presentado cargos".

"¿Cómo iba a presentar cargos cuando los dos estaban peleando?".

"Al parecer Edward ha empezado. Todos los testigos han dicho que él le saltó por la espalda".

"¿Qué? Papá, por favor, conoces a Edward. ¿Por qué haría eso? Nada de esto tiene sentido".

"He tratado de preguntarle qué demonios ha pasado, pero él no ha querido hablar. Ni siquiera me ha mirado a los ojos. Bella, ¿qué demonios está pasando?".

"Me gustaría saberlo", le dije con sinceridad.

Charlie estaba molesto, pero después de explicarle todo lo que yo sabía, él resopló y me dijo que confiaba en mí. Eso significaba mucho.

Entonces intenté llamar al móvil de Edward, pero él no contestó, así que una vez más conduje hacia la casa de Esme y mantuve mi mano apretada en el timbre de la puerta hasta que finalmente respondió.

"Él no está aquí", dijo pareciendo un completo desastre.

"Charlie me ha dicho que tú lo has recogido", argumenté.

"Físicamente no puedo hacer que se quede aquí", dijo con una nueva ronda de lágrimas de rabia. "No te estoy echando la culpa de todo esto, pero... ¡son tus malas decisiones las que nos han traído aquí!".

"Realmente no sé de qué me estás hablando".

"No sabes muchas cosas, ¿verdad?".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?". Pero ella no me contestó, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a cerrar la puerta en mis narices.

Me quedé allí durante unos minutos completamente atónita. ¿Por qué nadie me decía lo que estaba pasando? Pero en mi camino de regreso a casa de Charlie vi a alguien caminando por la carretera. Mis luces lo iluminaron como un ángel en la oscuridad, y sin saber nada de la situación, de repente estuve segura de que todo iba a estar bien.

Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, lo solucionaríamos juntos.

Aparqué el coche, y sin ni siquiera mirarme, Edward abrió la puerta y subió.

"¿Mi madre te ha llamado?", preguntó sin ningún otro saludo.

"No", dije en voz baja y luego me fijé en su cara. Él estaba todo magullado y su labio inferior estaba partido, pero sus heridas no eran tan malas como para justificar la cantidad de sangre en su camiseta. "¿Ahora me vas a decir qué está pasando?".

Él se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua, pero todavía no me miraba. "No ha sido gran cosa y no quería molestarte", murmuró. "Pero entonces... todo se ha salido de control".

"¿Qué?"

Él tomó una respiración profunda. "Comenzó sólo como un chisme. Jessica le dijo a algunas personas que Newton había dicho que vosotros dos... tuvisteis sexo en el barco".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté indignada. "¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué te creerías eso cuando yo te dije que era virgen?".

"No lo creí", argumentó. "Pero entonces empezaron a decir que estabas demasiado borracha como para recordarlo... Mira, todo era un chisme estúpido y yo no escuché nada de eso, pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?".

"Pero luego comenzaron con las preguntas sobre ello".

"¿Qué tipo de preguntas?".

"Acerca de la paternidad. Acerca de mí", dijo tomándome por sorpresa. Me acordé de que Jessica mencionó algo acerca de eso durante mi primer día de vuelta en el instituto, pero yo sólo pensaba que estaba siendo una idiota y lo desestimé. Pensé que sería el final de eso, pero el hecho de que Edward hubiera escuchado esa mierda realmente me molestó.

"Tú fuiste el que dijo que no les hiciéramos caso, que no importaba lo que la gente dijera acerca de nosotros", le dije.

"Puedo aceptar un montón de mierda, Bella, de verdad que puedo, pero cuando empezaron a meter a Em... yo... no pude sentarme y dejarlo estar".

¿Ese había sido el problema desde el principio? ¿En serio? Eso simplemente me molestó aún más. "Los dos sabemos que Em es tuya, así que, ¿qué diferencia hay si alguien dice otra cosa?", le pregunté acaloradamente.

Él me miró por un minuto.

"Espera, ¿sabes que es tuya, no? Sabes que esto es una estúpida mentira. Quiero decir, incluso aunque hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con otra persona en ese barco, tuve como tres o cuatro periodos en la isla antes de quedarme embarazada".

"Yo sé que ella es mía, pero..."

"¿Pero?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"No me gusta esta mierda", murmuró para sí mismo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el techo. "Querías saber por qué estaba enfadado con mi madre, bueno, aquí va, el médico jefe del hospital es un amigo de ella, y después de reevaluar a Em... él piensa que ella tiene más de un año. Su desarrollo hace pensar que tiene como un año y medio de edad".

"¿Cómo puede ser eso?", le pregunté confundida.

"Nunca hemos mantenido la noción del tiempo, Bella. Días, semanas, meses, no hemos podido notar la diferencia".

"Tuve mi periodo... tres veces por lo menos".

"Eso es lo que le dije a mi madre, pero... el médico también dijo que es común durante el primer trimestre tener un poco de sangrado... tú dijiste que tus periodos eran mucho más ligeros de lo normal, ¿no?".

"Vale, vamos a ver si lo entiendo", le dije mientras arrugaba las cejas. "¿En primer lugar, no recuerdo haber tenido relaciones sexuales en el barco, y ahora estoy confundiendo los periodos con los manchados de un embarazo?".

"Sé que es estúpido... pero hay más", volvió a respirar hondo. "Mi prima Rose se graduó el mismo año que Newton, y al parecer cuando el barco regresó sin nosotros, Newton se asustó realmente. Él les dijo a algunas personas que tú habías tenido relaciones sexuales con él antes de que todo sucediera, y él estaba preocupado de que se encontrara tu cuerpo y las autoridades encontraran su ADN dentro de ti y se pensaran que él tuvo algo que ver con que te cayeras por la borda. Rose se enteró de ello y mencionó algo acerca de eso a mi madre, así que combinado con el conflicto de la edad de Em, intentó convencerme de que debía hacerme una prueba de paternidad para confirmarlo... así que me molesté. Yo le dije que no necesitaba una estúpida prueba de paternidad, y no he hablado con ella desde..."

Sentí mi estómago revolverse.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que esto estaba pasando?", le susurré, incapaz de hablar más alto.

"Porque todo era una mierda y yo no quería que te estresaras con nada, has tenido suficiente de lo que preocuparte. Pensé que podría manejarlo por mi cuenta, pensé que dejarían de hablar de ello y eventualmente desaparecería, pero cuando Tanya me dijo la semana pasada que había oído hablar de ello, sabía que se estaba haciendo mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Entonces esta noche ella se ha pasado y me ha dicho que había oído a Mike decir que en realidad iba a solicitar formalmente una prueba de paternidad, y yo me perdí".

Me quedé sin habla. Yo sabía que el chisme social de un pueblo pequeño era malo, pero nunca pensé que podría ser dolorosamente destructivo. Esas personas y sus mentiras eran como una manada de hienas salvajes, rodeando a su presa y buscando sus puntos débiles. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel como para tratar de separar a una familia?

Pero lo más preocupante de todo eso eran las reclamaciones de Mike. ¿Por qué iba a pedir una prueba de paternidad si sabía que nunca habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales? ¿Por qué iba a decirle a la gente que habíamos tenido sexo sin protección después de que la embarcación regresara sin nosotros? Rose era un montón de cosas, pero ella no mentiría sobre algo así, sobre todo cuando sabía que iba a herir a su primo. ¿Podría haber sucedido tal como dijo Mike? Pensé en lo que me dijo ese día en la piscina: _'Sólo para que estemos en la misma página, te caíste del barco tú sola, ¿no?'._

Oh, Dios, no.

"Em se ve igual que tú", le dije a toda prisa, tratando de agarrarme a cualquier cosa que pudiera probar que todo eso no era ni siquiera un poco posible.

"Lo sé", dijo Edward con dulzura. "No estoy preocupado por los resultados de la prueba, es solo que... no sabes lo que se siente, nunca has tenido a nadie preguntándote si ella es tuya".

"Yo sé lo que es eso, me hicieron eso en México", le dije.

Su mandíbula se cerró y luego miró hacia abajo durante unos momentos antes de finalmente mirar hacia mí otra vez.

"Simplemente no podía dejar que Newton siguiera adelante con la petición... así que he ido a buscarlo. No tenía nada planeando para hacerle una vez que llegara a él, pero luego le he oído reírse en esa fiesta y he perdido el control de mí mismo. Cada práctica de natación, cuando me hacía hacer algo, él tenía esa sonrisa de estar pagado de sí mismo, y yo no podía soportarlo más".

"Así que... ¿todas las veces que dijiste que ibas a salir con el equipo de natación?".

"Nunca salí con el equipo de natación", admitió. "Yo estaba tratando de llegar al fondo de todo y arreglarlo antes de que se saliera de control... Emmett me ha estado llevando donde tenía que ir".

"Entonces, ¿mentiste?", le dije con aire ausente. Él mintiendo no era nada comparado con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón, eso fue lo único que pude captar en este momento.

"Yo no quería que supieras nada de eso", dijo de nuevo. "Pensé que podría protegerte... es mi trabajo protegerte".

"Nada de eso habría importado si hubieras sabido sin ninguna duda que ella es tuya", le dije en voz baja. "Teníamos que hacer lo que estábamos haciendo, ignorarles y negarnos a permitir que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, pero en su lugar, tú optaste por mentir y escabullirte cuando juramos mutuamente que nunca nos mentiríamos. Así que se honesto conmigo ahora. ¿Tienes dudas? Porque podemos ir a hacer esa prueba de paternidad de inmediato".

"No quiero una prueba de paternidad, ya que no importa de ninguna manera. Si el rumor fuera cierto, no iba a cambiar nada", dijo lentamente. "Yo la ayudé a nacer, yo fui la primera persona a la que se abrazó, y me hice cargo de ella durante esas horas terribles después de que ella naciera cuando yo no estaba seguro de si te ibas a despertar de nuevo... la criamos juntos durante un año en esa isla, y no hay nada en el mundo que vaya a cambiar lo que siento por ella".

"Si no te importa de ninguna manera, entonces vamos a hacer la prueba para poner fin a la especulación pública".

"No", me espetó. "Digamos que si sale ese uno por ciento de posibilidades de que Em no sea mía... no voy a permitir que nadie venga y trate de decirme que no tengo derecho a ella. Ella es mía, ambas sois mías, y me niego a compartiros a ninguna de las dos con nadie. No tengo un plan B, Bella. Tú y Em sois mi vida entera. Todo lo que hago, cada minuto del día, estoy pensando en maneras de mantenernos juntos, planeando nuestro futuro juntos. Si os perdiera...", dejó su frase sin acabar.

"Nunca nos perderás", le aseguré en voz baja mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de él. "No sé por qué todo esto está ocurriendo, pero sé en mi corazón que todo es mentira. Em es tuya... en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pero si no quieres hacer la prueba entonces entiendo eso también. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dicho lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora es mi turno para manejar la situación".

"¿Qué? Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer?".

Me mordí el labio inferior. "No estoy segura, pero te juro que voy a arreglarlo y a averiguar por qué Mike está mintiendo".

* * *

**Ainss, ¿ya habéis entendido algunas cosas? El lunes veremos qué tiene pensado hacerle Bella a Mike ^^**

**¡Hasta el lunes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen, DanielaPltz, Ainhoa Mancini, baarbii4, Alizce, VanerK, katyms13, Bety Mochis D Black, Lore, paki32, denisseR-cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	30. Depredadores

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, vamos a ver qué pasa con Mike :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 - Depredadores**

"Bella, no hay ninguna manera de que te deje que resuelvas esto", dijo Edward con fuerza.

"Bueno, ¿sabes qué?, no tienes otra opción".

"Oh, ¿no la tengo?", él me desafió.

"No. Tú no me diste opción al no decirme lo que estaba pasando, así que ahora es mi turno. Además, soy mucho más hábil que tú en el manejo de chismes".

Arranqué la camioneta y comencé a conducir de nuevo.

"¿A dónde vamos?".

"A casa", le dije.

"¿Em está ya allí?".

"No, ella se quedará a pasar la noche con Renee".

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no me dejas en casa de Emmett?".

Aparté la mirada de la carretera y lo miré fijamente durante un momento. "¿Así que sólo quieres volver a casa si Em está allí?".

"Por el momento, sí. Bella, Charlie me ha detenido..."

"¿Así que ahora estás enfadado con él? Él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo".

"No, no estoy enfadado con él para nada... pero estoy seguro de que soy la última persona a la que quiere ver en estos momentos".

"No seas cobarde", le dije. Quise decirlo para que sonara como una broma, pero me salió un poco duro.

"Está bien, está bien. Pero no te enfades si él me echa. Quiero decir, yo lo haría si fuera él".

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Charlie se levantó y miró a Edward. "¿Estás bien, hijo?".

"Sí... lo siento", contestó.

"Bueno, reconozco que la escuela secundaria no puede ser fácil después de todo lo que has pasado".

"No voy a poner excusas para mi comportamiento, señor. Cometí un error, y me encargaré de cumplir cualquier castigo".

"Los errores suceden, todo es parte del crecimiento. Newton decía que iba a presentar cargos, pero no creo que haya que preocuparse demasiado por él. Estaba en una fiesta con un grupo de niños menores de edad, haciendo cosas ilegales. Está en una posición peor que la tuya, puedes estar seguro de eso", le dijo Charlie. "Ahora, si todo está bien, voy a regresar al trabajo".

"Gracias", dijo Edward sinceramente.

"Ves con cuidado, papá", le dije mientras él se iba.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Edward y yo subimos a la habitación y nos sentamos en la cama, tratando de asimilar todos los eventos del día. Todo había sido demasiado. A pesar de que hablamos de los puntos principales en la camioneta, yo todavía tenía más preguntas para él, el problema era que mi mente estaba demasiado confusa como para pensar con claridad lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo miré, buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar, y él miró hacia otro lado, esperando a que yo dijera lo que tenía que decir. Pero me sentí como si estuviera a punto de ahogarme. La gravedad de la situación me había tirado al fondo del océano, y me había quedado atrapada en esa bruma de confusión que la gente había creado.

Honestamente estaba mareada.

Él tenía que haber sabido cómo me sentiría, y definitivamente debería haber sabido cómo solucionarlo, Edward siempre sabía exactamente lo que yo necesitaba, no importaba cuál fuera el problema...

Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y luego se inclinó para darme un tierno beso. Me sentí un poco mejor con ese contacto, fue como si alguien metiera el aire en mis pulmones retraídos... pero yo necesitaba más y lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Nos quitamos las ropas como si fuera un baile bien orquestado, y después él se empujó dentro de mí, yo apreté mis muslos en sus caderas y luego lo empujé aún más en mí, tratando de que él llegara más cerca y profundo como fuera humanamente posible. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y eso nos calmó a ambos. Nos abrazamos así por una cantidad inconmensurable de tiempo, y de repente pude respirar de nuevo. Parecía que siempre estábamos aguantando el aliento hasta que volvíamos a conectar, y fue un alivio que no podía ser descrito correctamente.

"No más secretos, no más mentiras", murmuré después de algún tiempo. "Tú eres la única persona que alguna vez ha estado dentro de mí", le aseguré, sin ninguna duda.

"Lo sé. Lo siento mucho, Bella", dijo en voz baja.

"Yo también lo siento... no podemos dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros otra vez. Te necesito para siempre".

"Para siempre", repitió.

Me besó dulcemente de nuevo, y entonces nuestra pasión volvió. Se metió dentro de mí con rudeza y ternura al mismo tiempo, y yo miré sus movimientos mientras yo misma me empujaba hacia arriba y me aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que mis miembros me dolerían después.

Cada vez que hacíamos el amor era mucho más que físico, ese tiempo era casi una balada. Las emociones de la vida, todo lo bueno, todo lo malo, los altos y bajos, todos ellos tenían un lugar en la forma en la que nos movíamos juntos. Y al igual que cualquier otra hermosa canción, definitivamente había un poderoso crescendo que nos llevaba al culminante final.

¿Cómo era posible que lo amara aún más que esa mañana? Parecía que todos los obstáculos a los que nos enfrentábamos, sólo nos unían más y nos hacían amarnos mucho más. Era inflexible e irrevocable, y mi confianza en nosotros crecía con cada pelea.

Nos quedamos enredados el uno en el otro durante toda la noche, y sólo nos separamos cuando oímos el coche de Renee llegar al camino de entrada. Yo estaba agradecida de que Renee hubiera venido a traer a Em a casa, porque nuestra hija era lo único por lo que estaríamos dispuestos a separarnos en ese momento, y yo tenía que pasar ese día tratando de llegar a algún tipo de plan para arreglar el lío en el que estábamos metidos.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía pasar todo el día tramando, mi familia necesitaba mi atención, y yo no podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar mí domingo que estando con mi pequeña familia en la playa.

Em estaba muy feliz en el océano, y el verla tan feliz hacía que Edward y yo fuéramos felices. La vida era mucho más simple cuando éramos sólo nosotros tres, y más que nunca estaba echando de menos nuestra isla.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a algún lugar remoto... como un rancho con un centenar de hectáreas, y luego enseñar a Em en casa", sugerí a Edward mientras caminábamos descalzos por las olas con los brazos envueltos uno alrededor del otro. Em estaba bailando con entusiasmo delante de nosotros, y recolectando conchas que había puesto en su cubo.

"Podríamos hacer eso", dijo Edward con aire ausente.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", le pregunté preocupada.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Realmente odio a la gente. La odio mucho y eso hace que me sienta mal por Em".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque yo no quiero que ella se sienta de esa manera. Quiero que crezca y tenga amigos... quiero que se enamore y tenga una familia propia".

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminábamos. "Yo quiero eso también. Esto es Forks, las personas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás... pero yo creo que hay algo positivo en todo esto".

"¿El qué?", preguntó, honestamente desconcertado.

"Bueno, nos ha endurecido y fortalecido como una familia. Dudo que haya algo más que nos pueda sorprender".

"¡Papá, pájao!", Em gritó con entusiasmo, llevándose toda nuestra atención de nuevo.

"¡Sí, lo veo, cariño!", Edward dijo emocionado de nuevo.

"¡Pescao!", dijo ella entonces mientras señalaba la arena en frente de ella.

Entrecerré los ojos para tratar de ver de lo que estaba hablando, y por supuesto, era un pez muerto en la arena. Su cabeza había desaparecido y su estómago parecía como si se lo hubieran comido, y sorprendentemente, ver eso me dio ganas de vomitar.

"¿Comé?", Em preguntó.

"No", dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es asqueroso, cariño", le dije.

"Cocínao", dijo ella exaltada antes de correr para coger el palo que había tirado hacía un rato.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a un viaje de campamento antes de que el clima se ponga muy mal", sugirió Edward. "Tu padre mencionó un lago al que siempre solía llevarte cuando eras pequeña... podríamos pescar, hacer fuego... dormir bajo las estrellas".

"O bajo las nubes de lluvia", señalé.

"Vale, tal vez nos tengamos que llevar una tienda de campaña", dijo entre risas.

Sonreí. "Eso estaría bien. Pero tengo que admitir que los peces muertos me están dando mucho asco... así que tal vez podríamos llevarnos una nevera llena de comida".

"Así que tus días de limpieza de pescados han terminado, ¿eh?", dijo divertido.

"Es curioso cómo el tener opciones puede hacer ciertas cosas menos atractivas... en cuanto a la comida", le aclaré, porque no quería que pensara que estaba hablando de él.

"Y tener opciones puede hacer que estés agradecida por lo que ya tienes...", bromeó, pero hablaba en serio.

"Te amo mucho".

"Yo también te amo", respondió él con adoración. En realidad no importaba lo que estuviera sucediendo en el mundo alrededor de nosotros, nosotros estábamos en nuestra propia isla completamente seguros de todos y de todo. Podía ser una isla metafórica, pero aún así era un oasis en medio del infierno social.

OoOoOoO

"¡Hola mis amores!", dijo Renee demasiado emocionada cuando vino a ver a Em el lunes. "¿Así que todo vuelve a ser perfecto en el mundo Cullen / Swan?", nos preguntó.

"Nuestro mundo nunca ha sido el problema... es el mundo que nos rodea que apesta", dije vagamente.

Le dimos a Em el beso de despedida y luego nos dirigimos al instituto.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?", Edward me preguntó mientras yo conducía.

"Aún estoy pensándolo", le dije con sinceridad. Tenía algunas ideas, pero nada realmente ajustado, y sabía que iba a terminar improvisando, pero todavía estaba muy segura de que tendría éxito. Cuanto más tiempo pensaba en ello, más recordaba de ese viaje en barco. Por extraño que pareciera, estar en la isla me hizo olvidar muchas cosas... bueno, tal vez no fue olvidarlas, sino más como... dejarlas aparte en mi memoria. Realmente tuve que cavar en mi mente y pensar en las cosas con el fin de recordar, y me entristeció recordar que definitivamente estaba un poco borracha esa noche en el barco, pero estar borracha y olvidarse de todo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con Mike Newton. Yo estaba segura de ello. Estaba segura de que Edward era el padre de Em, pero estar segura de que nunca había tenido sexo con esa polla desagradable fue un alivio, y también hizo que aumentara mi ira. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Conocía a un montón de chicos que habían mentido acerca de tener sexo con ciertas chicas, pero, ¿por qué solicitar una prueba de paternidad? Simplemente no tenía sentido y yo iba a hacer que ese maldito me lo explicara.

"Bella, simplemente no hagas nada..."

"¿Estúpido?", dije con una sonrisa.

"Sí, no hagas nada estúpido", dijo Edward antes de que nos besáramos y nos alejáramos para ir a nuestras aulas separadas.

"No te preocupes, me voy a hacer la estúpida", me dije mientras me alejaba.

Mi primera idea fue preguntar a Jessica ahora que con suerte estaría sobria y fuera de la fiesta, pero no pude encontrarla. Pero mientras caminaba a mi segunda clase del día, lo vi. El burro estaba caminando hacia el vestuario de chicos, pero no podía arriesgarme a perder mi oportunidad de enfrentarme a él, así que le seguí.

Me metí en un baño y esperé hasta que el vestuario se vaciara, y luego poco a poco fui a buscarle. Al parecer Mike estaba teniendo un poco de tiempo de preparación, o como yo lo llamaba, tiempo de conserje, mientras llevaba toallas usadas fuera de la ducha para lavarlas.

"¡Bueno, bueno, si es el padre potencial de mi bebé!", le dije con sorna.

"¡Bella!", gritó como si yo le diera miedo. "¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?".

Casi me reí de la mala cara que tenía. Edward realmente le había dejado mal rostro, y yo quería echarle sal en sus heridas para burlarme de él, pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

"Yo sólo te he visto entrar aquí y quería hablar contigo acerca de tu prueba de paternidad con mi hija".

"¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?", preguntó nerviosamente.

"Oh, ya sabes cómo es la escuela secundaria, las buenas noticias corren como un reguero de pólvora".

"Así que... ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?", preguntó mientras se quedaba de pie con la espalda recta para tratar de crear una confianza falsa.

"Nunca tuvimos sexo", dije sin alterarme. "¿Entonces por qué diablos pides una prueba de paternidad?".

"Mira Bella, no es mi culpa que no puedas recordar lo que hicimos porque estuvieras borracha. Deberías estar agradecida de que yo estuviera dispuesto a poner mi vida en suspenso para hacerme responsable de todo. No importa el hecho de que nadie pueda ser un mejor padre para tu hija que ese monstruo de Cullen".

"Oh, lo entiendo, estás celoso", le dije, teniéndolo todo claro de repente. "Estás tan celoso de toda la atención que está recibiendo Edward que sólo estás tratando de pensar en lo que le llevaría hacia abajo".

"Me importan una mierda él y su atención", dijo enfrentándome directamente.

"Entonces, ¿por qué mientes?", le pregunté frustrada.

"Yo sólo quiero hacer lo correcto", dijo.

"¿Lo correcto?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "Edward es el padre de mi hija. Ella tiene un año de edad, lo que significa que no hay manera posible de que tú puedas ser su padre, independientemente de si alguna vez hemos tenido relaciones sexuales o no".

"Sí, bueno, por lo que he oído, la edad no es exactamente cierta, ¿verdad?", dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"¡Nunca tuvimos sexo!", exploté, perdiendo la paciencia. "Nunca estuve lo suficientemente bebida como para no recordar algo así".

"Piensa en eso por un minuto, si no lo recuerdas, entonces ni siquiera serías capaz de recordar que no lo recuerdas", dijo lentamente.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!", le dije airadamente.

"Mira, esa es mi historia y me estoy pegando a ella", dijo descuidadamente. "Por cierto, vamos a tener que programar la prueba pronto, voy a hacer un viaje al final del mes y realmente me gustaría tener todo esto claro antes de irme".

"¡Ugh!"

Obviamente yo no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con él, así que necesitaba una nueva estrategia. Estaba justo en medio de la hora de clase y los pasillos y el patio estaban prácticamente vacíos, así que caminé sin rumbo mientras trataba de llegar a algo. Yo había necesitado la protección de Edward en la isla, pero de vuelta en la tierra del frío y de la gente sin corazón, era mi trabajo protegerlo a él, y no iba a fracasar.

Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que el instituto y los peligros de la isla no eran muy diferentes. Ambos estaban llenos de depredadores que trataban de separarnos. Serpientes reales, serpientes personas, las dos eran igualmente venenosas... eso de repente me dio una idea, pero iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda.

Después de una parada rápida para obtener la ayuda que necesitaba, volví al vestuario.

"¿Sabes?, yo podría suspenderte por venir aquí", Mike me amenazó cuando entré de nuevo.

"No me iré hasta que me digas la verdad".

"Bueno... buena suerte con eso", dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Puedes decirme al menos dónde tuvimos sexo?", le pregunté con un poco más de cuidado. "Quiero decir, ¿estábamos en la cubierta, en los camarotes? Creo que si me lo dijeras yo podría ser capaz de recordarlo".

Me miró con recelo por un momento y luego sonrió. "Sí, apuesto a que te gustaría recordarlo. Ya sabes, me gustaría darte un repaso".

"¿En serio?", le pregunté mientras daba un paso más cerca de él, con una sonrisa seductora.

"Oh, sí... tienes dieciocho años, ¿no?".

"Por supuesto", di dos pasos más cerca... el olor de su aliento me recordó a los gusanos que había comido durante un tiempo, pero me obligué a ignorarlo porque vomitar en él no sería la mejor cosa en ese momento.

Puse mis brazos en sus repugnantes hombros y luego le agarré como si fuera a darle un beso... y le di un rodillazo en las pelotas.

"¡MIERDA! ¡Maldita puta! ¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó con enfado mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y se retorcía de dolor. Cuando me convencí de que estaba lo suficientemente incapacitado, saqué a mi cómplice de mi mochila.

"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?", preguntó con la voz gritona por el dolor en sus genitales.

Me arrodillé para que pudiera mirarme. "Quiero que conozcas a un amigo mío. Este es Sam", le dije mientras ponía la serpiente en su pecho.

"¡Santa mierda!".

"¡Oh, no te muevas!", le advertí. "Sam es una serpiente Boomslang, muy venenosa... confía en mí, lo sé". Técnicamente Sam era un animal inofensivo del laboratorio de ciencias, sin duda no era una serpiente Boomslang, pero Mike no tenía por qué saberlo.

"¡Quítamela de encima!", él gritó.

"No. No hasta que me digas la verdad".

"¡Eres una maldita loca!".

"Sí, lo soy... pero al haber estado en una isla durante dos años puedo hacer esto. Ahora empieza a hablar. Creo que Sam tiene hambre".

"¡Vale, nunca tuvimos sexo!", él gritó. "¡Yo estaba mintiendo, está bien, ahora quítamela de encima!".

"¿Por qué mentirías sobre eso y luego pedirías una prueba de paternidad?", le pregunté tranquilamente, moviendo la serpiente para que se quedara en su pecho.

"¿Qué más da? Hubiera dado negativo y Cullen podría volver a ser el padre de la niña, así que no pasa nada, ¿verdad?".

"Mmm, no, no lo creo", le dije, moviendo la serpiente una vez más. "¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?".

"Porque Cullen es un monstruo y yo quería meterle ese asunto en la cabeza y marearle. No es posible que alguien como él esté haciéndolo tan bien con la natación, eso no es justo", dijo en un apuro.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y pude ver mi reflejo en las gafas de sol colgadas de su camiseta. Parecía como un murciélago loco... era impresionante.

"Es gracioso, excepto por el hecho de que justo después de que desapareciéramos... mucho antes de que Edward se uniera al equipo de natación, fuiste por ahí diciendo a la gente que estabas preocupado por si encontraban mi cuerpo y veían tu ADN en mí... entonces, ¿qué fue eso?".

"Quítame esa serpiente de encima".

"No", para poner sólo un poco más de presión sobre él, moví la serpiente hasta su cuello. "¿Sabes?, la arteria más grande del cuerpo está en el cuello... por eso en todas esas películas de vampiros la gente es mordida ahí. Estoy segura de que esta serpiente haría lo mismo", realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero yo estaba segura de que un idiota como Mike no sería más sabio.

"¡Vale!", se lamentó. "Estaba preocupado por si ellos encontraban tu cuerpo, ya que se darían cuenta de que yo te drogué justo antes de que te cayeras por la borda. Me estaba volviendo loco y Jessica se dio cuenta y me preguntó, así que mentí y dije que lo que de verdad me preocupada era que mi ADN estuviera en ti. Nunca quise que el tema se pusiera tan fuera de control, pero entonces todo el mundo dijo que debía pedir una prueba de paternidad, y cuando les dije que no empezaron a cuestionar mi historia... Mierda, es la verdad, ¿vale? ¡Ahora aparte esta mierda de mí!".

"¿Drogarme?", le pregunté en estado de shock total. Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. No sólo era un bastardo planeando violarme, sino que él fue la razón por la que caí por la borda.

"Mira, yo no supe que tendría ese efecto hasta después. Mi amigo Eric dijo que simplemente te aflojaría un poco. Yo no iba a forzarte, te lo juro, yo..."

No pude escuchar más, así que le di una patada fuerte en el estómago.

"¡Hijo de puta!", grité y luego me giré para irme antes de que tuviera la satisfacción de verme llorar.

Yo siempre había pensado que me había mareado y que caer ese día había sido el destino... el camino que debía tomar para conducirme a Edward y a Em... pero no fue así. Todo fue un repugnante plan para salirse con la suya.

No cambió la manera en la que yo me sentía con mi familia, nunca lo cambiaría, pero en serio provocó un agujero en mi pecho.

"¡BELLA!", gritó, pero no intentó detenerme físicamente, porque la serpiente estaba todavía en él. "Es mi palabra contra la tuya, y yo lo voy a negar hasta el día que me muera. ¿Me oyes?".

_Sigue caminando, Bella_ - me dije a mí misma, pero me detuve y me volví hacia él a pesar de mí misma.

"No tienes pruebas de lo que acabo de decir", añadió con fuerza. "Es tu palabra contra la mía. Puedo encontrar varios testigos que respalden el hecho de que tú no puedes recordar la mierda de antes, es totalmente comprensible que hayas estado abrumada y no puedas pensar con claridad. Si me quitas esta serpiente de encima, podemos mantener todo esto entre nosotros y nadie tiene que saber lo chiflada de mierda que eres".

Me mordí el labio inferior y consideré lo que él estaba diciendo. Él probablemente tenía razón, nadie me creería si hablaba de él, era un entrenador de natación socialmente querido, y yo era una ex estudiante que había estado tomándose un tiempo para reajustarse a la sociedad, pero...

"La cosa es Mike, que estoy pensando con claridad. De hecho estoy pensando con tanta claridad que he grabado con mi móvil toda esta conversación y se la he enviado a mi padre. Espero que tu culo pueda llegar a la prisión, hijo de puta, he oído que las caras bonitas como la tuya son muy populares entre los internos".

"Oh, mierda", se quejó él, y entonces empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña. "¿Puedes por favor, quitar esta cosa de mí?".

Por mucho que yo no quería que la serpiente sufriera estando en Mike, no había manera de que se la fuera a quitar. Esa serpiente era lo único que lo mantenía alejado de mí, y yo no iba a arriesgarme a retirarla.

Sin decir una palabra me di la vuelta y salí de los vestuarios sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y horror. No estaba mintiendo sobre haberle enviado la conversación a Charlie, pero todavía me sentía mal sobre toda la cosa. No había nada hermoso o inocente sobre la forma en la que terminamos en la isla. Yo había sido drogada con la intención de que él me follara, y Edward estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Eligió salvarme porque era una buena persona, pero a causa de Mike, su vida fue alterada para siempre y eso no era justo.

Pero la peor parte fue la culpa que yo sentía. Mike quiso aprovecharse de mí de esa manera porque yo me había abierto a él. Yo movía mi cuerpo por los alrededores como una puta, pero siempre me negaba a dárselo a cualquier persona, por lo que los chicos de mala calidad como Mike pensaban que tenían que drogarme para entrar en mis pantalones. Y para colmo, yo había querido realmente tener sexo con él en ese entonces.

"Bella, cálmate", susurró Edward después de que lo sacara de su clase y le dijera todo lo que había pasado. Me di cuenta de que estaba enfadado y estaba gastando todo su autocontrol para mantenerse allí conmigo en vez de correr detrás de Mike y derribarlo una vez más, yo lo necesitaba para que me dijera que no iba a dejarme.

"No puedo calmarme", le dije a través de mis lágrimas. "Fue todo obra suya. No fuimos hechos para estar en esa isla, y tú... tú eras sólo un espectador inocente de toda esta loca estupidez ¿Cómo no estás enfadado conmigo después de todo esto?".

"¿Enfadado contigo?", me preguntó con incredulidad. "Cariño, tú no hiciste nada malo".

"Sí lo hice. Estaba en la cubierta del barco cuando no debería haber estado. Si me hubiera quedado en mi cabina esa noche, si sólo hubiera sido amiga de Ángela y no hubiera estado con Mike, con Jessica y con todos los otros idiotas, entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado".

"Así que... ¿debería mandarles a todos ellos cartas de agradecimiento?", Edward preguntó inesperadamente.

Levanté la vista hacia él, sin saber si lo había oído bien.

"Mira, no dudaré en matar a ese hijo de puta si alguna vez me cruzo con él de nuevo, pero... nada de eso hace que lo que tuvimos en la isla sea menos especial. Llegamos allí, nos quedamos allí, y eso fue exactamente lo que necesitábamos. Ninguno de nosotros estaba orgulloso de haberse quedado atrapado en la isla, y cuando nos fuimos... teníamos a Em y nos teníamos el uno al otro. Nada ni nadie puede llevarse eso lejos de nosotros".

Por supuesto que él tenía razón, eso era lo que había de bueno en nuestra relación. Cuando uno de nosotros se deprimía o empezaba a tener pensamientos estúpidos y ridículos, el otro sabía qué decir para arreglarlo.

"¿Y ahora qué?", pregunté con un suspiro.

"Vamos a casa".

"Pero el instituto aún no ha terminado", le dije.

"Sí para nosotros... vamos a tomarnos el resto de la semana libre y llevar a Em a ese viaje de camping".

"¿En serio?", le pregunté esperanzada.

"En serio. No necesitamos estar aquí, tampoco es que vayamos a desaparecer".

Me reí ligeramente. "Ya hemos estado desaparecidos".

"Exactamente. Todo esto ha sido abrumador, deberíamos haber ido un poco más despacio desde el principio, pero como no lo hicimos, tenemos que tomarnos un descanso".

"Es mi culpa. No debería haberme apresurado a regresar al instituto tan pronto".

"Deja de golpearte a ti misma por encima de todo. Tenías razón en querer seguir adelante, y que nosotros nos tomemos un respiro no es dar un paso atrás".

"¿Qué pasa con la natación?".

"Uno, realmente no me preocupo por la natación, y dos, soy el mejor que tienen, ¿qué van a hacer, echarme del equipo porque me perdí unos días?".

Le sonreí, sintiéndome de repente mucho mejor. "Vale, vamos a hacerlo".

Pero de camino al estacionamiento mi estómago se sobresaltó un poco al ver dos coches de policía y a Charlie saliendo de uno.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?", preguntó preocupado.

"Sí... me alegro de que escucharas todo eso".

Charlie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con suavidad. "No te preocupes cariño, Newton nunca te molestará de nuevo".

"Gracias papá".

"¿Os tomáis el resto del día libre?".

"Creo que nos vamos a tomar el resto de la semana libre. Vamos a ir a buscar a Em y a acampar en el lago".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Vale, esa es una buena idea. Aseguraos de coger vuestros móviles y cargadores", luego miró a Edward. "Cuida de ellas".

"Siempre", respondió Edward con una sonrisa cortés.

"Sé que lo harás", dijo Charlie con confianza antes de decir adiós y dirigirse hacia el interior para hacer un arresto.

* * *

**Bueno, poco a poco se va aclarando todo, hay que hacer la cuenta atrás, eh, 4 capítulos y terminamos :(**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen, DanielaPltz, Ainhoa Mancini, baarbii4, Alizce, VanerK, katyms13, Bety Mochis D Black, Lore, paki32, denisseR-cullen, ConyFarias, sachita1212, mmenagv, antu, Gigi Cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	31. Familia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver cómo va la acampada en familia ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 - Familia**

"¿Sabes?, si consiguieras tu licencia ya, yo no tendría que conducir todo el tiempo", me burlé de Edward mientras conducía por el bosque hasta llegar a nuestro lugar de campamento.

Él respondió echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y poniendo sus piernas sobre el salpicadero. "¿Por qué obtener mi licencia cuando tengo a mi chica llevándome a todas partes?".

"¿Mamá, asúcar?", Em preguntó con entusiasmo desde el asiento trasero.

"Sí, apuesto a que has tenido azúcar más que suficiente para toda la vida por culpa de la abuela Renee, ¿eh?", dije mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

"Em quiee asúcar", gritó ella alegremente. Dado que Renee la había estado cuidando a tiempo completo, Em empezó a referirse a sí misma en tercera persona, cosa que era adorable y un poco molesta al mismo tiempo. Traté de decirle a mi madre que dijera 'tú' y 'yo' al hablar con Em, pero ella no escuchó. En vez de decir algo como '¿Quieres que te traiga una galleta?', mi madre decía: '¿Em quiere que su abuela le traiga una galleta?' Era bastante frustrante. Y Renee también tenía la mala costumbre de pensar que todo era mejor con azúcar, fue una razón más por la que estábamos buscando una opción diferente para que otra persona cuidara de Em a diario.

"¿Charlie no tiene un mapa real?", Edward preguntó frustrado un poco más tarde al tratar de meterse con el sistema de navegación electrónico que estábamos usando.

"Podrías haberlo pensado tú", le dije con una sonrisa. Charlie nunca fue uno de esos que utilizara los últimos trucos, pero sin duda estaba más al día con esas cosas que nosotros. Era asombroso hasta qué punto la tecnología había avanzado en tan sólo los dos años que habíamos estado fuera. Tenían aparatos similares antes de que nos fuéramos, pero no los tenía mucha gente, mientras que ahora rara vez se ve un coche sin uno.

Era evidente que el sistema de navegación no nos podía llevar todo el camino hasta el lago, ya que no estaba en una calle normal, pero la cosa ni siquiera nos mostraba el desvío más cercano. Después de cuatro llamadas a Charlie para llegar, finalmente nos detuvimos en el lago justo cuando el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color por encima de nosotros.

"Necesito que te des prisa y pongamos la tienda de campaña antes de que anochezca", dijo Edward mientras él comenzaba a descargar cosas de la camioneta.

"Vale, te ayudaré en un minuto", le contesté mientras desabrochaba a Em de su asiento del coche.

"¡Esto!", Em cuestionó con entusiasmo cuando salió fuera.

"Estamos acampando", le dije.

"Acapando", repitió, y entonces vio el lago. "¡Océano!".

"Es un lago", dije con una risita.

Ella empezó a correr alrededor del campamento, lo que decidí que estaba bien, ya que no había nadie más alrededor, así que fui a ayudar a Edward.

"¿Sabes qué es divertido?, que construir una casa de palos y de hilo es mucho más fácil que esto", dijo con una mezcla de humor y frustración mientras luchaba con los palos de la tienda.

"Eres un hombre", bromeé. "Hay instrucciones".

"Odio las instrucciones", hizo un mohín. "Las instrucciones son para las personas que no saben lo que están haciendo".

"Tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo".

"Voy a averiguarlo", se quejó.

Tuvimos que quitar los postes y cambiarlos tres veces antes de hacerlo bien, lo que significó que Edward tuviera que encender el fuego en la oscuridad.

"Hey, ¿estás usando cerillas?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, esos chicos que nos sacaron de la isla no fueron lo suficientemente pacientes como para dejarme coger mi navaja suiza", explicó, aún agrio al recordarlo.

"Oh, era de tu padre", le dije con simpatía. Yo no había pensado en la navaja desde que habíamos vuelto, pero estuve muy triste al saber que la habíamos perdido. Esa cosa nos había ayudado mucho, de hecho, fue probablemente la razón por la que fuimos capaces de sobrevivir.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Las únicas dos cosas que realmente me importaban de esa isla salieron conmigo, así que no voy a perder el tiempo siendo ingrato".

Le sonreí. "Tienes razón".

Los tres nos sentamos en un tronco y disfrutamos del fuego asando salchichas, y sí, incluso contamos algunas historias de terror. Pero después de que Em se quedara dormida en el regazo de Edward, decidimos acostarnos también.

A la mañana siguiente Edward esperó tener mejor suerte que la que tuvimos con el viaje y la tienda, y trató de coger pescado.

"Nada está mordiendo, ¿eh?", le pregunté después de una hora más o menos.

"No es mi culpa", dijo a la defensiva. "Nunca antes he usado una caña de pescar... ya sabes, creo que en general sólo tengo problemas con los postes".

Me eché a reír. "Creo que tenemos que olvidarnos por completo de la pesca".

"No, sólo tengo que encontrar un palo y hacer una lanza", dijo con una decisión repentina.

"¿Y con qué vas a cortarla?", le pregunté.

"Hey, puede que no tenga mi navaja suiza, pero tampoco soy totalmente inepto", dijo mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta y sacaba los trastos de la caja de Charlie. Dentro de la caja había varios cuchillos diferentes que por lo general se utilizaban para cortar la piel del pescado, y Edward tomó el que le pareció que mejor funcionaría para tallar madera.

Mientras Edward trabajaba obstinadamente en tallar un palo que encontró para hacerle una punta afilada, yo cogí un cartón de leche de la nevera y le di a Em algunos cereales.

"Papá, ¿pecando?", Em me preguntó mientras miraba a Edward llevar su lanza de nuevo al agua.

"Tal vez", le dije, no quería decirle que estaba pescando en caso de que él no cogiera nada. No era que yo no tuviera fe en sus habilidades de pesca, pero tenía que admitir que tenía la sensación de que iba a venir de vacío... después de unas dos horas de intentos, no trajo nada.

"Soy un fracaso total", dijo con tristeza después de finalmente darse por vencido.

"No, cariño, no eres un fracaso. Si se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte estoy segura de que podrías hacerlo, pero esto se supone que es una divertida y relajante semana y tenemos un montón de comida, así que no te preocupes por eso", dije solidariamente mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello y él apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

Y por supuesto, como todas las otras veces que nos abrazábamos, Em quería ser parte de ello, por lo que se agarró a nuestras piernas y la abrazamos con fuerza.

"¿Papá tiste?", preguntó Em.

Entonces Edward nos sorprendió a las dos cogiéndola a ella y tirándola por el aire antes de cogerla y llenar su cara de besos. "¿Cómo podría yo estar triste cuando tengo a mis chicas aquí?", preguntó antes de darme besos en mi cara también.

Edward salió de su actitud hosca después de eso, y simplemente disfrutamos de un momento de relax, juntos, explorando el área alrededor del lago. Vi que nuestra ubicación era oscura y decidí aprovechar el día anormalmente caliente, quitándome la camiseta, Edward me miró como si él nunca me hubiera visto medio desnuda.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?", le pregunté con una risita cuando empezó a babear.

"¿Eh?", preguntó como si él no entendiera la pregunta o no pudiera oír lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Ya basta", le dije, siendo de repente consciente.

"¿El qué?", preguntó.

"Deja de mirarme así".

"Yo... no puedo", dijo distraídamente. Luego levantó su mano hacia mis pechos como un patán sin cerebro moviéndose contra su voluntad.

Eché mi cabeza hacia un lado, divertidamente molesta, y dejé que me tocara como un adolescente cachondo teniendo su primera experiencia con tetas.

"Esto es un poco tonto", le dije después de un momento, cuando sus manos pasaron de tocar mis pechos a amasarlos. "Actúas como si nunca hubieras visto unos pechos antes".

"Ha pasado un largo tiempo", dijo sin alterarse.

"Sí... como un par de horas".

"¿Hace un par de horas?", preguntó él, como si honestamente no lo recordara.

"Uh... en la tienda... antes de que Em despertara esta mañana", dije lentamente.

Él pensó por un momento. "Oh, está bien... pero eso no contaba".

"¿Por qué no?".

"Porque estábamos dentro. Esto" - dijo mientras frotaba mis pechos otra vez - "esto es... otra cosa".

"Así es como vivíamos todos los días en la isla antes de que Em naciera", le recordé. "Ahora deja de actuar como un adolescente cachondo y quítate la camiseta también".

"Soy un adolescente cachondo", murmuró mientras cumplía mi solicitud y tiraba su camiseta sobre su cabeza.

"Mami sin camisa, papi sin camisa, Em sin camisa", dijo Em entusiasmada al tiempo que tiraba de la parte inferior de su camiseta rosa de la princesa Rapunzel.

"Está bien, cariño", le dije mientras le quitaba la camiseta y le daba a Edward una mirada de advertencia. Tenía que conseguir que se asentara y controlara sus hormonas adolescentes... por lo menos hasta que Em durmiera la siesta. Él entendió mi mirada, y por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo y se obligó a ignorar mis pechos al descubierto.

Durante las siguientes horas hicimos todo lo posible para fingir que estábamos en nuestra isla otra vez, y cuando Em se quedó dormida en su siesta de la tarde, Edward fue recompensado por su paciencia cuando dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Comenzó con sus labios y su lengua acariciando mis pezones, y terminó con nosotros haciendo el amor en el lago. El agua estaba fría, pero apenas nos dimos cuenta y tampoco nos preocupaba. Además, nos habíamos mantenido calientes el uno al otro con todo ese calor que estábamos creando nosotros.

Pero a medida que apareció el clima húmedo de Washington, el cielo se cerró y trajo de vuelta el frío antes de soltar una lluvia constante y suave sobre nosotros. Así que los tres nos pusimos las camisetas de nuevo y pasamos la noche abrazados juntos en la tienda, simplemente disfrutando de la serenidad de estar juntos como una familia.

Ese era el camino que iban a tomar nuestras vidas: calma, inocencia, honestidad y tanto amor que nada ni nadie podría interponerse entre nosotros, ni intentarlo. Pero un par de días más pasaron con esa calidad maravillosa, y yo ya estaba empezando a temer el regreso inevitable a la sociedad.

"¿No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?", le pregunté a Edward sin remedio. "Tal vez conseguir una pequeña cabaña en algún lugar de por aquí y simplemente vivir lejos de todos los demás. Nuestra familia puede venir a visitarnos".

"Y traernos comida y suministros", dijo Edward con una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿qué hay del trabajo?".

"No necesitamos trabajar. Vamos a vivir de la tierra como lo hicimos en la isla".

"Creo que mi falta de éxito con la pesca demuestra que no es la mejor idea".

"Pero si nuestra vida dependiera de ello...", dejé mi frase sin terminar porque me di cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo. Nuestras vidas no dependían de ello, y la decisión de trasladarnos tan lejos de cualquier tipo de atención médica e incluso de las tiendas de comestibles no era la mejor idea.

"Vamos a disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda e intentaremos que estas vacaciones de camping se hagan tan a menudo como podamos", sugirió Edward.

"¿Lo prometes?".

"Por supuesto", dijo con una sonrisa antes de besar mi frente.

Llevábamos tres días en nuestras vacaciones en el camping, cuando de repente nuestro tiempo en familia se truncó.

"Oh no", me quejé decepcionada mientras un jeep se detenía en el camping al otro lado de nosotros. Era un campamento público, pero era un lugar tan remoto y fuera de temporada que yo pensé que volvería a tener el lujo de la soledad hasta que nos fuéramos. Supuse que estaba equivocada, pero no me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba hasta que la gente salió del jeep.

"¡Es hora de fiesta!", la voz de Emmett resonó por el bosque cuando saltó fuera del coche con Rose saliendo del lado del pasajero.

"¿Qué diablos?", Edward dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. "Por favor dime que tenéis algún tipo de mensaje urgente y que os vais a ir después de decirlo", les preguntó.

"No, vamos a acampar durante el fin de semana", Emmett dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Y es casualidad haber elegido el mismo lugar que nosotros?", Edward preguntó con escepticismo antes de pasar a Rose. "Y tú odias acampar".

Y luego un segundo coche se detuvo y Alice y Jasper salieron a trompicones. "No te enfades", dijo Alice rápidamente. "Yo estaba preocupada cuando no os vi en el instituto, por lo que le pedí a Charlie que me dijera dónde estabais".

"Vale, así que, ¿por qué habéis venido?", Edward preguntó. "Estoy seguro de que Charlie os dijo que estábamos bien".

"Amigo, ¿cómo podéis haber venido a acampar sin ni siquiera invitarnos?", Emmett preguntó, como si se sintiera realmente ofendido.

"Porque queríamos un poco de tiempo para la familia", respondió Edward descaradamente. "Sin los demás".

"Oh mierda...", dijo Emmett, sinceramente sorprendido. "No había pensado en eso".

"Sí, entonces deberíamos irnos", agregó Jasper.

"Genial", respondió Edward casualmente. "Nos vemos".

"No, espera", le dije con un suspiro. "No tenéis que iros", no tenía ni idea de por qué había abierto esa boca tan grande y gorda, pero me encontré sintiéndome mal porque hubieran hecho todo ese camino para pasar el rato con nosotros y nosotros les dijéramos que se fueran. Habíamos pasado ya cuatro días solos los tres, y Edward me dijo que estaríamos de vacaciones con regularidad, por lo que tal vez era una buena oportunidad llegar a conocerlos un poco mejor.

"¿En serio?", Emmett preguntó esperanzado.

"¿En serio?", Edward repitió con un tono más perturbado.

"Han venido hasta aquí", le dije a Edward.

"Bueno, ellos no deberían haberlo hecho", respondió con amargura.

"Hey Bella, yo en realidad he venido porque realmente necesito hablar contigo", dijo Rose inesperadamente.

"No creo que haya nada que Bella necesite saber de ti", dijo Edward a la defensiva.

"Sólo serán unos minutos", Rose insistió.

"Entonces podrías haber esperado hasta que hubiéramos vuelto a casa", argumentó él.

"Charlie no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estaríais planeando estar fuera", saltó Alice. "Nos dijo una semana, pero igual habéis decidido quedaros más tiempo".

Edward rodó sus ojos y estaba a punto de responder con otro comentario amargo, pero se lo impedí. "Vale, Rose, si tienes algo que decirme, sigue adelante y dímelo", le dije. Terminé quedándome en la oscuridad cuando había algo que debería haber sabido, así que me negaba a dejar que sucediera de nuevo.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado?", me preguntó.

Miré a Edward sugestivamente, él resopló y se acercó a donde Em estaba jugando con las rocas, y Alice, Jasper, Emmett y se unieron a ellos, nos prometimos no esconder más secretos, así que él sabía que de todos modos iba a contarle lo que Rose tenía que decirme.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Rose quería hablar conmigo, así que me preparé para más malas noticias. Parecía que cada vez que las cosas iban bien, algo horrible siempre venía para amenazar nuestra paz.

Por suerte, esta vez, Rose no tuvo nada negativo que decir. "Bella, creo que te debo una disculpa. Realmente lo siento por decirle a Esme lo que oí de ti... debería haberlo guardado para mí o haber ido a ti con mis preocupaciones".

"Sí, deberías haberlo hecho", le dije con valentía.

"No estoy tratando de poner excusas, pero sinceramente estaba preocupada por Edward. Puede que no siempre nos hayamos llevado bien, pero él es como un hermano pequeño para mí y es tan ingenuo... cuando se trata de... bueno, de todo. Simplemente no quiero verlo herido".

"Bueno, yo entiendo eso, pero lo que tú y Esme no parecéis entender es lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que estuvo en la isla. Puede que Edward no sea un experimentado cuando se trata de los aspectos sociales de la escuela secundaria y de las citas, pero es mucho más capaz de lo que vosotras os habéis pensado. Él manejó la situación como creía que estaba bien, y aunque me gustaría que hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que tenía que saber qué hacer si no se le daba la oportunidad de probar?".

"Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que Edward es todo lo que queda de mi tío, y es difícil para nosotras dejar que falle y salga dañado".

"Pero Edward no es todo lo que os queda, Em es parte de él también y vosotras fundamentalmente nos apartasteis", argumenté.

"Eso no era lo que estábamos tratando de hacer en absoluto", dijo Rose rápidamente. "Esme adora a Em, y sé que estar lejos de ella ha sido casi tan difícil como lo fue para ella perder a Edward hace dos años... ella sólo quería que los tres estuvierais seguros".

"¿Estar seguros de qué?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Mira, ni siquiera fue Esme. Ella es amiga de la madre de Newton, y cuando esa mujer se enteró de que él podría ser el padre de Em, le dio un ataque. Esme sabía que iban a pedir una prueba de paternidad y no quería que Edward fuera golpeado así. Sería devastador para Edward si él no fuera el padre de Em, y ella sólo estaba tratando de protegerlo... dándole tiempo a él para que aceptara el hecho de que alguien iba a competir también".

"Ya sabes, lo primero que dijo sobre Em cuando la vio en México fue lo mucho que se parecía a Edward, así que, ¿porqué ella lo cuestionaría?", le pregunté acaloradamente.

"Ella nunca lo dudó realmente. Ella quería que Edward se hiciera la prueba para protegerle a él y a Em de los Newton y de todas las especulaciones. Edward no quería considerar siquiera la prueba, por lo que se enfadó y básicamente le dijo que ya no era bienvenida en la vida de Em. Ella está completamente destrozada".

"¿Así que su corazón roto hizo que me culpara de que Edward hubiera sido detenido e hizo que me cerrara la puerta en la cara?", le dije con amargura.

"Sí, ella me habló de eso. Sólo tienes que entender lo abrumada que ha estado con todo. Ha sido... emocionalmente agotador para toda nuestra familia".

"Sí, para mi familia también", le contesté.

"Sé que lo ha sido, y no voy a excusar su comportamiento... o el mío. Sólo quería venir a hablar contigo y pregunte si alguna vez nos podrás perdonar. Sé que sabes lo que es vivir con remordimientos".

Por supuesto que sabía eso y por supuesto que podía perdonar. Todavía estaba muy enfadada con ellas, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que no valía la pena guardar rencores. Edward me había perdonado varias veces, y las cosas que le habían hecho no eran mejores de lo que Esme y Rose me habían hecho a mí. Si Edward podía perdonar mi intimidación y mis horribles acciones pasadas, entonces yo también debería ser capaz de perdonar. Ya había suficiente gente en Forks que no me gustaba, la familia de Edward no tenía por qué estar entre ellas. Además, Em era parte de esa familia y se merecía la oportunidad de conocer ese lado de ella.

"Está bien, te perdono", le dije. "Pero vas a tener que ser mucho más convincente con Edward, y él tiene que estar de acuerdo con que Em tenga una relación con vosotras".

"Lo sé", dijo Rose con una sonrisa amistosa. "Gracias por escuchar. Independientemente de si Edward puede perdonarnos o no, me alegro de que hayamos sido capaces de conseguir un poco de paz. No puedo imaginar lo duro que ha sido todo para ti".

"Ha sido duro, pero... creo que sólo nos ha hecho más fuertes y nos ha convertido en mejores personas", le contesté.

Edward aún estaba molesto acerca de la intrusión de sus primos, pero después de que establecieran sus campamentos y todos nos reuniéramos alrededor del fuego, en realidad fue casi... divertido. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretéis, nada superaba nuestro tiempo en familia, pero cuando Emmett comenzó a contar sus historias y sus chistes, no pude dejar de reír y de repente me sentí extrañamente cómoda con todos ellos. Emmett había ayudado a Edward con la mierda de los chismes durante todo el tiempo, y aunque todavía era algo que me hubiera gustado que me contara, me alegré de que Edward tuviera a alguien en quien confiar para ayudarle. Y eso era exactamente lo que los cuatro eran, personas con las que podías confiar. Todo el mundo comete errores, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, Rose cometió el suyo y se disculpó, así que sinceramente sentí que podíamos confiar en ella desde ese momento. Al final del día todos se preocupaban por Edward y apoyarían cualquier cosa que hiciera, por lo que los hacía más que buenas personas para mí.

"¡Es tiempo de asar nubes de azúcar!", Alice anunció después de la cena de esa noche.

"¿Nube?", Em preguntó.

"¿No habéis asado nubes de azúcar?" Alice me preguntó horrorizada, como si hubiera sido un pecado ir a acampar sin ellas.

"Estábamos tratando de darle a Em un descanso de todo el azúcar que mi madre le ha dado", le expliqué.

"Oh, vamos, Em necesita comerse su primera nube en su primer viaje de campamento", insistió Alice.

"Su primer año completo ha sido un viaje de campamento", argumentó Edward.

"Eso no cuenta", Alice le contestó. "Vamos, es la mejor parte del campamento".

"Está bien", le dije con un suspiro. "Creo que una no hará daño".

Pero, por supuesto, después de que Em comiera su primera nube, no fue suficiente.

"Em quiee más nube", dijo.

Ella tenía dos años y yo comencé a entender por qué Renee siempre le daba tanto azúcar… era sin duda difícil que dijera que no a algo.

Cuando limpié los restos de nubes de chocolate de la cara de Em, le dio un subidón de azúcar y empezó a correr alrededor como una loca, haciendo reír a todos, antes de que Edward finalmente consiguiera calmarla y se negara a dejarla en el suelo hasta que se durmiera. La pusimos a dormir en la tienda y luego nos reincorporamos al grupo alrededor del fuego.

"Así que, Bella, ¿qué hay de eso?", Emmett me preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿De qué?", le pregunté.

"De hacer un pulso".

"¿Entre tú y yo?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sí, todo el mundo aquí ha echado un pulso conmigo excepto tú".

"Uh..."

"Emmett, ella no quiere hacer un pulso contigo", dijo Edward irritado.

"Bueno, tal vez lo haga", le dije.

"¿Cuál es el punto?", Edward me preguntó.

"¿Estás diciendo que crees que no puedo ganar?", le pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

"Exactamente", respondió audazmente.

"Bueno, yo creo que tengo una oportunidad... nada es imposible", le dije con una sonrisa. "Vamos a hacerlo, Emmett".

"Está bien, pero nunca he perdido", Emmett me advirtió. Si él nunca había perdido, entonces yo no entendía muy bien por qué seguía retando a la gente. Tal vez esa era su extraña manera de darme la bienvenida como uno de ellos, y yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder en eso.

"A la de tres", dijo Jasper haciendo de árbitro no oficial. "¡Uno, dos... tres!".

Usé toda mi fuerza para tratar de mover el brazo masivo de Emmett, pero él se limitó a sonreír, ni siquiera había flexionado su brazo y yo ya no podía moverlo. Así que me puse seria. Junté nuestras manos con mi mano libre, y usé el peso de mi cuerpo para empujarme contra él. Todos se rieron de mi intento, pero Emmett, obviamente, no lo esperaba y me dejó que le moviera más de la mitad del camino antes de que finalmente flexionara sus músculos y me golpeara a pesar de mi esfuerzo.

"Wow, nunca te había tomado como una tramposa", dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. "Eso no te ha ayudado, pero tengo que admitir que estoy un poco impresionado. No mucha gente tendría las pelotas de tratar de hacer algo así conmigo".

"No tengo pelotas", le contesté. "Bueno, aparte de las de Edward", bromeé.

Emmett se rió. "¡Ves, te dije que poseía tus pelotas!", le soltó a Edward.

"Yo nunca lo he negado", respondió Edward casualmente. "Los chicos que niegan ser propiedad de sus mujeres suelen ser los más abatidos. Tú eres un perfecto ejemplo de ello".

Rose se rió de eso.

"No estoy abatido", dijo Emmett a la defensiva.

"Hey Emmett, ¿me pintas las uñas?", Rose le preguntó de repente.

"No", dijo él de forma automática.

"¿Por favor? Voy a hacer lo que te gusta después", dijo ella mientras bateaba sus ojos hacia él y se inclinaba hacia adelante para mover sus pechos apretados.

"Está bien", dijo de repente con ganas de hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera.

"Y acabas de demostrar que Edward tiene razón", dijo Jasper, haciéndonos reír a todos, incluyendo a Rose. Supuse que ese era su punto.

Bromeamos un rato y luego todos nos fuimos a dormir. Cuando el viaje de campamento por fin terminó, me sentí completamente rejuvenecida y lúcida después de toda la porquería que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para la familia, y también algún tiempo para conocer a la familia extendida de Edward. No podría haber pedido una mejor semana, y dejamos ese campamento, listos para enfrentar el mundo de nuevo.

* * *

**Ainss, que poquito nos queda :(**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen, DanielaPltz, Ainhoa Mancini, baarbii4, Alizce, VanerK, katyms13, Bety Mochis D Black, Lore, paki32, denisseR-cullen, ConyFarias, sachita1212, mmenagv, antu, Gigi Cullen, stella mio, kedchri, GabiPatt, Manu NyN, alejita0524, Nevy Masen19, Sylvana. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	32. Lo que importa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, vamos con otro capítulo, poco a poco vamos llegando al final :(**

**Vais a leer una conversación muy necesaria con Esme, ya veréis. **

* * *

**Capítulo 32 - Lo que importa**

Pasar de nuestro tiempo con la familia, solos en el bosque, para volver a la escuela secundaria fue tan sumamente extremo que se sentía casi como viajar a un planeta completamente diferente, y yo ya estaba sintiendo nostalgia.

"¿Cuándo podemos volver al lago?", le pregunté a Edward mientras me acompañaba a clase.

Él sonrió. "Esperemos que pronto... pero estamos llegando al invierno, así que es posible que tengamos que esperar hasta la primavera o ir a un lugar completamente distinto".

"Yo voto por ir a otro lado", le dije rápidamente. Realmente no importaba dónde estuviéramos, siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos y lejos de Forks.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Vale, pensaremos en ello y haremos algunos planes... oye, ¿qué tal un viaje por carretera a California?".

Sonreí ampliamente como una idiota. "Siempre y cuando consigas primero tu licencia. Estoy cansada de conducir siempre".

"Voy a pedir una cita tan pronto como llegue a casa esta tarde".

"Está bien", le dije sobre excitada.

Los pensamientos maravillosos de ir a otro viaje en familia pusieron feliz a mi mente durante mis primeras dos clases, pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, me di cuenta de que había incluso más miradas intrusivas de lo normal dirigidas hacia mí. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"¿Así que es cierto?", una voz agria sonó detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi la cara distorsionada de Jessica cuando ella me miró con los brazos cruzados delante de ella.

"¿El qué es cierto?", le pregunté un poco molesta por su tono.

"¿Dijiste un montón de mentiras y entonces tu padre arrestó a Mike, sólo porque no querías que realizara la prueba de paternidad?".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?", le pregunté con enfado.

"La Sra. Newton. Llamé a su casa cuando él no se presentó al instituto la semana pasada, y ella me lo contó todo".

"Vale, en primer lugar, Mike Newton está en la cárcel porque él admitió que me drogó en el viaje de Biología Marina, esa fue la razón por la que caí por la borda. Mis padres, junto con la familia de Edward, pensaron que habíamos muerto hace dos años debido a ese cabrón y la cárcel es exactamente el sitio donde debe estar".

"¿Él te drogó?", preguntó Jessica en estado de shock. "¿Lo admitió?".

"Sí, lo grabé todo".

"Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho", dijo con sinceridad. "Me dijo que vosotros dos tuvisteis sexo y por eso estaba preocupado cuando desapareciste. ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso! Oh, Dios mío, ¿te violó?".

"No. Por suerte la droga hizo efecto mientras estaba tratando de caminar de regreso a mi cabina en el barco, y me caí por la borda. Me alegro de que Edward estuviera allí para salvarme... maldita sea, yo hubiera preferido ahogarme antes que dejar que ese estúpido se saliera con la suya".

"Así que... ¿no hay manera de que pueda ser el padre de tu bebé?".

"No".

"¡Dios mío, qué asqueroso de mierda!".

"Tú lo estás diciendo".

"De verdad, Bella... realmente lo siento. Creí su historia y yo podría habérselo dicho a algunas personas".

"Sí, lo sé. Pero él está pagando por ello ahora, y eso es lo que realmente importa".

"No, él salió de la cárcel bajo fianza y planea pelear contra los cargos".

"¿Cómo puede hacer eso?", le pregunté horrorizada.

"A veces las grabaciones no son admisibles en los tribunales. Si ese es el caso, entonces es básicamente su palabra contra la tuya".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "De todos modos, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre eso?".

"Mi padre es abogado, ¿recuerdas?".

"Mierda", dije para mis adentros. Quería justicia por lo sucedido, pero aún más que eso, quería que Mike fuera castigado para que nunca pudiera hacer algo así otra vez a una chica inocente. El hijo de puta trabajaba en una escuela secundaria, y yo apostaría a que estaba jugando con algunas de las estudiantes de aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si una de ellas le rechazara o si él jugara duro para conseguirlo? ¿Les daría algo y tomaría lo que quería de ellas de todos modos?

Comencé a culparme a mí misma por el incidente, pero en ese momento mi mente cambió por completo. No importaba cómo una chica vistiera o actuara, todavía tenía el derecho de elegir con quién estaba y cuándo. Nadie merecía que se aprovecharan de ella de esa manera.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", Jessica me preguntó.

"Pelear contra él", le dije. "Incluso si gana, todo el mundo va a saber lo que él hizo y espero que la gente sepa lo que hacer y se mantenga alejada de él".

"Bueno, avísame si necesitas cualquier ayuda", se ofreció. "Te debo algo grande por lo que hice".

No podía pensar en algo en lo que Jessica me pudiera ayudar, pero ella se encargó de hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer y difundió toda la verdad acerca de Mike. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de contarle a Edward sobre la posibilidad de que Mike peleara, pareció que todos en el instituto ya se hubieran enterado de lo que había hecho, se enfadaron y decidieron no apoyarlo.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bella", dijo Edward inesperadamente.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté sin tener ni idea, pero sonreí con vergüenza de todos modos.

"Te has convertido en una persona muy fuerte con todo esto. Los golpes siguen llegando, pero tú te niegas a retractarte de nada de eso. Te has convertido en una luchadora, y eso es una cosa increíble teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que has llegado y cómo has cambiado comparado con la chica que llegó a esa isla".

Me mordí el labio inferior. "Yo sólo soy fuerte porque tú me hiciste así. Sin ti, aún sería esa chica".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Siempre ha estado dentro de ti. Esto es lo que siempre quisiste ser".

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. "Tienes razón, eso es", dije significativamente. Edward me hizo una mejor persona, pero tal vez yo también le hice a él mejor persona. Tal vez el uno al otro nos habíamos hecho lo que se suponía que íbamos a ser, porque fue nuestro amor lo que nos hizo fuertes. Nos dio algo por lo que valía la pena luchar, y debíamos continuar la lucha, siempre y cuando hubiera batallas que ganar.

OoOoOoO

Más tarde esa semana se nos informó que por razones que yo no comprendía, Jessica tenía razón y mi grabación no se podría utilizar en el caso contra Mike, así que lo único que quedaba era mi pretensión, volver a mi palabra contra la suya, pero yo me negaba a dejarlo pasar. Tendríamos que ir a la corte y me vería obligada a declarar, pero estaba definitivamente dispuesta a hacerlo.

"El problema es que esto fue hace dos años", dijo mi abogado mientras íbamos a presentarnos al caso. "Simplemente no hay evidencia. Él está diciendo que le inculpaste de estos cargos porque estabas molesta porque él estuviera pidiendo una prueba de paternidad. Sin la grabación, no hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí".

"Tal vez usted no tenga la habilidad suficiente para encontrar algo mejor", Edward le dijo con enfado.

"Bueno, usted es libre para tratar de encontrar a alguien que la tenga", respondió el abogado sin cuidado antes de levantarse para irse.

"Bien, lo haremos", respondió Edward con fuerza.

"Edward", le reprendí en voz baja. Aunque estuviera decepcionada con lo que el abogado acababa de decir, no pensaba que fuera culpa suya y sin duda me sentí avergonzada por la forma en la que Edward le habló.

"Ese tipo tiene que ser el peor abogado en el área", dijo Edward a la defensiva.

"Los buenos abogados son caros y no estoy dispuesta a gastar todos nuestros ahorros en esto. Quiero más que nadie ver a Mike pagar por lo que hizo, pero también me gustaría tener un poco de dinero para cuidar de nuestra familia después de la graduación".

"Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que él se salga con esto", dijo Edward con frustración.

"No lo haremos, sólo tenemos que encontrar algo mejor".

Pero cuanto más quedaba impune Mike, más perdía la esperanza de que alguna vez ganáramos.

Y entonces, un día, aparentemente de la nada, nos dieron un descanso.

"Hay un nuevo desarrollo y el juicio finalmente está progresando", Charlie me informó.

"¿Qué... cómo?", le pregunté.

"Eric Yorkie ha admitido que le vendió la droga a Mike, y afirma que se la vendió más de una vez".

"¿En serio?", le pregunté reservadamente, preocupada por llegar a emocionarme demasiado y que después me decepcionara cuando en realidad eso no ayudara a la situación. "Pero, ¿no será su palabra contra la de Mike?".

"Entre tu testimonio y el de Eric, deben tener suficiente para condenarlo", Charlie me dijo. "Además, igual hay otra chica que puede decir que hizo lo mismo con ella... bueno, obviamente no es exactamente lo mismo, ella no perdió dos años de su vida a partir de sus acciones".

Suspiré. "Yo no perdí dos años de mi vida, papá. Sé que antes no hemos hablado mucho acerca de ello, pero quiero que sepas... que estábamos bien en la isla. Quiero decir, una vez que nos acomodamos en una rutina y nos acostumbramos a todo... tuvimos una buena vida allí".

Él sonrió a medias. "Bueno, me alegro de que no todo fuera malo para ti. No me gustaría saber que cada día fue una lucha horrible".

"Definitivamente tuvimos nuestros momentos difíciles, pero hubiéramos estado bien si nunca nos hubieran encontrado. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, te he echado de menos terriblemente, pero... habríamos sido felices allí juntos".

"Bueno, estoy feliz de que estés a salvo. Eso es lo que importa".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué hizo que Eric se presentara?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

Él sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "No vas a creer esto, pero Esme le convenció de alguna manera".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté asombrada.

"Bueno, ella conoce a la familia de Mike y de Eric por mucho tiempo, y de alguna manera consiguió que Eric admitiera todo. Quiero decir, hicimos un acuerdo con él por su testimonio, pero él todavía estaba en problemas, así que todo lo que ella hizo fue un gran cosa, ya que consiguió que confesara a pesar de todo".

"Tengo que ir a decírselo a Edward", dije en voz baja. Edward había terminado su tarea más temprano que tarde y se había llevado a Em al parque para que yo pudiera concentrarme, pero con noticias como esa decidí salir a constárselo de inmediato en lugar de esperar a que regresara.

Edward estuvo tan sorprendido como yo.

"¿Cómo demonios ella ha convencido a ese imbécil para que confesara?", Edward preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

"No lo sé... pero realmente creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con ella. A pesar de lo que ha hecho en el pasado, ella sigue siendo tu madre y esta brecha ha ido demasiado lejos".

"Yo no voy a olvidarlo todo tan rápido", argumentó Edward.

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, pero lo más importante que he aprendido en los últimos dos años es que los rencores no valen la pena y no resuelven nada... y eso lo aprendí de ti. Si tú has podido perdonarme por lo que hice, entonces seguramente nosotros podemos dejar atrás las cosas que tu madre ha hecho".

"La diferencia es que yo no tenía nada que proteger cuando te perdoné hace tiempo. La cosa es que tú nunca amenazaste a mi familia. Está muy lejos de ser lo mismo".

"Nuestra familia nunca se vio amenazada en absoluto. No importaba lo que alguien hiciera o dijera, tú no ibas a dejar que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, recuérdalo. Estabas haciendo lo que creías que tenías que hacer para arreglarlo, pero nunca pensaste en terminar las cosas conmigo o en alejarte de nosotras. Estoy segura de que nunca tuviste esos pensamientos, así que si no estamos dispuestos a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros... entonces nada lo hará".

Él pensó un poco en lo que le estaba diciendo, y luego suspiró. "Tienes razón, nada puede interponerse entre nosotros, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a sentarme y darle otra oportunidad".

"Ella cometió un error y obviamente ha tratado de arreglarlo ayudándonos con esto. Vamos a dejar a Em con Charlie y luego iremos a ver a tu madre. Si las cosas no van bien, nos iremos y no la volveremos a ver por un tiempo".

"¿Por qué sigues dándole oportunidad tras oportunidad?", me preguntó con una sonrisa leve.

"Porque ella es tu madre", le dije con respeto. "Sin embargo, aunque sus acciones han sido erróneas e injustificadas, creo que en el fondo ella lo hizo todo por amor a ti. Creo que el ser madre me ha enseñado que todo es sólo un juego de adivinanzas. Realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo con Em, y sé que todo se va a poner más difícil a medida que ella crezca. ¿Qué pasa si hago algo mal con ella? ¿Y si cometemos un error que ella considera imperdonable? Dios sabe que mi madre tomó sus propias decisiones de mierda mientras yo estaba creciendo, pero no la he apartado de mi vida... Mira, ella es tu madre, así que esta es tu decisión y yo voy a respetar lo que decidas... pero creo que siendo realista deberías considerar lo que sería no hablar con ella de nuevo".

"Ya he hecho eso. Me despedí y me quedé en paz cuando aún estábamos en la isla... pero quizás tengas razón. Creo que nunca he pensado en la posibilidad de que Em nos odie algún día", él tomó una respiración profunda. "Yo esperaría que ella nos perdonara o al menos nos diera la oportunidad de disculparnos correctamente... por supuesto, dudo que alguna vez pueda hacer algo como lo que mi madre ha hecho".

"No, nosotros cometeremos algún otro tipo de estúpido error, y no nos daremos cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Aunque puedo imaginar tu lado protector cuando Em elija un novio que no llegue a tus estándares y creas que no es digno de ella".

"Nadie va a ser digno de ella", dijo rápidamente.

"Exactamente", le dije con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoO

Caminar hacia la casa de los Cullen cogida de la mano de Edward fue extrañamente catártico. Yo no estaba caminando a la casa de Edward preguntándome de qué humor estaría él o preocupada de que Esme pudiera inventar algún tipo de problema porque yo estuviera allí para ver a su hijo, en vez de eso estábamos caminando a la casa como una fuerza unida, confiados y seguros de que nos iríamos de la misma forma. Esme no podía mantenernos separados, nada ni nadie podría hacerlo más, y yo realmente creía que ella finalmente entendía que de otro modo yo nunca animaría a Edward para que le diera otra oportunidad.

Edward llamó a la puerta como cualquier visitante lo haría, y esperó a que su madre contestara.

Ella abrió la puerta casualmente, y pareció sorprendida y agradecida al vernos allí.

"Edward, Bella... entrad, por favor", dijo ella en un estado de sorpresa.

Nuestras manos se quedaron unidas mientras entramos, y luego nos paramos en el vestíbulo como si fuéramos extraños en espera de ser mostrados a dónde ir. Ya no era más la casa de Edward - tal vez nunca lo fue - al menos no la casa del hombre en el que Edward se había convertido.

"Por favor, tomad asiento", dijo Esme amablemente después llevarnos hacia la sala de estar. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas y con torpeza aceptamos los refrescos que parecían haber aparecido mágicamente de la nada.

"¿Cómo está Em?", Esme preguntó tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, pero falló miserablemente. Era evidente que estaba ansiosa por escuchar cualquier cosa que estuviéramos dispuestos a contarle de su nieta, pero tampoco quería empujarnos y asustarnos al preguntar demasiado, demasiado pronto.

"Ella está bien, aprende palabras nuevas todos los días y constantemente nos sorprende por lo mucho que sabe", le dije. Me había prometido a mí misma que tendría un lugar secundario en la conversación y sólo apoyaría a Edward, pero él vaciló al responder a la pregunta, así que yo salté con la esperanza de romper el hielo.

"Ella está en una edad tan especial, su cerebro es como una esponja que absorbe toda la información que el mundo tiene que ofrecerle", dijo Esme con una sonrisa amable.

"Hace que me sienta un poco cohibida", admití. "Siempre estoy preocupada de hacer algo que a ella no le parezca bien y luego se enfade conmigo".

Ella volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarla. "Sólo puedes hacer lo mejor y esperar que ella tome las mejores cualidades de ti y que sea todo lo que ella pueda ser".

"Vale, vamos a dejar las pretensiones de amistad e ir al grano", Edward saltó. "¿Cómo hiciste que Eric confesase?", estaba definitivamente en guardia y un poco agitado.

"¿Has oído hablar de eso?", Esme dijo en voz baja, pero luego se fue en una dirección diferente, girando su atención hacia mí. "Antes de entrar en cualquier otra cosa, tengo que decir algo… Bella, sé que te tengo que pedir disculpas por la forma en la que te traté en el pasado... realmente, realmente lo siento. La última vez que te vi yo... no estaba en un buen momento y te traté mal. Mi comportamiento fue inexcusable y lo entendería si no pudieras perdonarme, pero espero que puedas".

"Bueno, yo te perdono, pero no estamos aquí por mí".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sé que estáis aquí para preguntar sobre Eric", ella miró por encima de nosotros, reflexivamente, como si estuviera tratando de recordar ese momento. "He sido amiga de las señoras Newton y Yorkie por un largo tiempo, y esto es una ciudad pequeña, así que las cosas no suelen permanecer en secreto por mucho tiempo. Cuando me enteré de lo que te hizo Mike, me fui directamente a hablar con su madre. Ella se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva y se negó a hablar más sobre el tema, pero la señora Yorkie es muy honorable y cree fuertemente en el amor. Ella admitió que Eric había tenido problemas con las drogas y que antes había sido sorprendido vendiendo, así que pusimos dos y dos juntos y nos enfrentamos a Eric. Después de un poco de presión, Eric lo admitió y aceptó un acuerdo con la fiscalía y testificar en contra de Mike".

"¿Qué tipo de presión?", le pregunté.

"La presión que involucra el asustarlo diciéndole que contrataríamos a un abogado increíble para que expusieras todos los posibles cargos contra él si no cooperaba".

"¿Por qué?", Edward preguntó inesperadamente. "¿Por qué pasar por todo eso para ayudar a Bella?".

"Porque era lo correcto", dijo Esme lentamente.

Pero Edward negó con la cabeza. "No, lo hiciste para tratar de que yo te perdonara. ¿De verdad crees que una cosa buena puede deshacer todo lo que nos has hecho en el pasado? Toda la manipulación y la conspirando para separarnos..."

"Nunca estuve tratando de separaros. Sé que no suena creíble teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó, pero la verdad, Edward, es que todo lo que siempre quise hacer fue protegerte".

"Y sin embargo, lo único que has hecho es asfixiarme", dijo él cogiéndole por sorpresa. Edward me sorprendió también al no gritarle. Él tiró de las riendas de su tono agrio y habló con claridad y seguro de sí mismo. "Yo no soy mi padre. No voy a pasar todo mi tiempo haciendo cosas que sé que son peligrosas sólo por la emoción de hacerlo, pero tampoco voy a pasar mi vida con miedo. Su prioridad era su adrenalina, pero la mía es mi familia, eso es algo que tengo de ti. Papá fue imprudente, pero incluso si no lo hubiera sido, tú no te podrías haber anticipado a ningún peligro en el mundo, y sin duda no puedes protegerme de mi propia familia. Bella es mi familia. Incluso si no confías en ella, tienes que confiar en mí y en las elecciones que he tomado. Yo no soy un niño. He vivido más de lo que te podrías imaginar, y he sobrevivido. Hemos sobrevivido juntos y hemos crecido tan irrevocablemente juntos que separarnos sólo destruiría todo en lo que nos hemos convertido. No puedo volver a ser el chico que solía ser, y tú estás tratando de obligarme a eso, empujándome más y más lejos".

Ella se limpió una lágrima de su mejilla y dejó escapar una sonrisa pesada llena de emociones. "Nunca antes te había oído hablar de esa manera", ella asintió para sí misma con nostalgia. "Realmente has crecido, ¿verdad?".

Era como si ella estuviera sinceramente sorprendida por la actitud y las palabras de Edward, y supuse que tenía sentido. Él había sido extremadamente desafiante, amargo y hostil con su madre desde el momento en el que la vio por primera vez en México, pero en ese momento se había dirigido a ella como el hombre que yo sabía que era. Estaba tranquilo y confiado, y le exigía respeto, Esme no tuvo más remedio que dárselo.

"Bella y yo somos un paquete, así que si no puedes aceptar eso..."

"Puedo aceptar eso, y lo he hecho. Bella es una mujer joven e increíble y me siento muy honrada de tenerla como nuera. Fue mi lado natural pesimista el que salió. Asumí que todo podría salir mal y la traté injustamente a causa de ello. Por mucho que quisiera conocerla como la persona que estabas eligiendo para pasar tu vida, yo no podía dejar de proyectar injustificadamente mis inseguridades sobre ella. Lo sentiré siempre por eso", llevó sus ojos a mí otra vez y repitió su disculpa una vez más. "Lo siento mucho".

Asentí aceptándolo porque yo ya lo había dicho verbalmente, y tuve la sensación de que iba a continuar pidiéndome disculpas hasta que estuviera segura de que Edward y yo lo habíamos superado completamente.

Edward reiteró el hecho de que no toleraría ningún tipo de conducta negativa de ella otra vez, y luego salimos de la casa con los planes de seguir provisionalmente adelante con nuestra relación con ella. Nos volveríamos a tomar las cosas con calma y llevaríamos a Em para una visita casual más adelante esa semana. La vida era demasiado corta para vivir con ira y resentimiento, y nos negábamos a permitir que ese fuera un problema en nuestras vidas. Edward y yo íbamos a estar bien sin importar lo que terminara ocurriendo con Esme, y eso fue en lo que decidí centrarme.

* * *

**Ainss, que se nos acaba, no sé lo que haré, igual subo los dos capis que quedan el fin de semana o me espero a la semana que viene para hacer durar el fic, jaja, ya veremos lo que hago ;)**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capi! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen, DanielaPltz, Ainhoa Mancini, baarbii4, Alizce, VanerK, katyms13, Bety Mochis D Black, Lore, paki32, denisseR-cullen, ConyFarias, sachita1212, mmenagv, antu, Gigi Cullen, stella mio, kedchri, GabiPatt, Manu NyN, alejita0524, Nevy Masen19, Sylvana, belkis lagos vasquez, paz15. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	33. De todas las formas posibles

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo con el último capítulo (y el más largo de todos) de este gran fic, me da mucha pena terminarlo, han sido justo dos meses subiendo capis y hablando de la isla, que ahora me va a resultar raro no hablar de eso :(**

**Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – De todas las formas posibles**

El avance en el caso contra Mike fue lento, pero mientras esperábamos una resolución, Edward y yo llegamos a celebrar el primer Halloween de Em...

"¿Por qué ella es un vampiro?", Esme me preguntó al ver a Em en la gran fiesta que habíamos montado para toda nuestra familia y amigos en casa de Charlie.

Me encogí de hombros. "La llevamos a la tienda de Halloween y eso es lo que quería. Renee intentó convencerla para ser una princesa, pero ella es una chica que sabe lo que quiere... y creo que puede estar un poco cansada de los vestidos".

Esme y yo reímos mientras veíamos a Edward ponerse unos dientes de vampiro de plástico y fingía morder el cuello de Em. Ella ni siquiera sabía qué eran los vampiros, simplemente le gustaba el traje, pero eso no detuvo a Edward cuando le hizo eso. Los dos se divertían mucho juntos, y verlos seguía siendo mi cosa favorita en el mundo.

...

Cuando llegó Acción de Gracias, nos fuimos todos a la casa de los Cullen para una cena familiar enorme, y Esme en realidad nos sorprendió completamente a todos al escoger ese evento para presentarnos a su nuevo novio.

"Um, este es Carlisle", dijo ella un poco incómoda. Al parecer Carlisle era el abogado pez gordo que ella había contratado para presionar a Eric para que declarara en contra de Mike. De hecho, era bastante atractivo y parecía un hombre muy agradable, y yo no podía dejar de pensar que su romance había ayudado a aliviar un poco su actitud. Ella no había estado con nadie desde el padre de Edward, y tener a alguien más en su vida probablemente le ayudó a dejar un poco más de lado a Edward y comenzar a centrarse en sí misma por primera vez.

Por un momento, cuando se reunieron por primera vez, pude ver la mirada protectora de Edward mientras observaba al nuevo hombre en la vida de su madre. Pero todo lo que yo hice fue agarrar su mano para que se relajara y alejara el sentimiento irracional, Edward no iba a reaccionar de forma exagerada ni iba a ser posesivo como su madre había sido con él. Para el resto de la tarde, Edward fue amable y acogedor con Carlisle, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Teníamos mucho que agradecer ese año, por lo que las vacaciones fueron incluso más significativas que nunca. Mientras todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa para cenar el pavo, todo el mundo tuvo su momento para decir todo por lo que estaban personalmente agradecidos en sus vidas. Cada uno de ellos añadió nuestro retorno a la familia como parte de su discurso.

"Estoy agradecida por Bella y Em", dijo Edward durante su turno. "Y por la salud y la felicidad de todos en esta habitación. Readaptarse a la vida en Forks en estos últimos meses fue difícil a veces, pero estoy agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si nunca hubiéramos sido rescatados, Em nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conoceros a ninguno de vosotros, y nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de encontrar el nivel de amor que yo he tenido la suerte de tener con Bella... Por supuesto, en unos trece años puedo cambiar de opinión acerca de esto y decidir mudarme a otro lugar desierto para evitar todos los posibles pretendientes masculinos hasta que Em tenga treinta años".

Todos se rieron, pero yo sólo sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Yo era la única allí que sabía que hablaba muy en serio.

...

Navidad fue otro gran evento para nuestra familia. Pasamos la mañana mucho más emocionados que Em por todos sus regalos de Santa Claus... le gustaban más los lazos y los papeles para envolver los regalos que los regalos reales. Cuando los primos de Edward se acercaron para la comida de Navidad, Emmett y Jasper decidieron que era una buena idea jugar con todas las cosas nuevas de Em, sólo para asegurarse de que eran 'seguras'.

"Hey, este tipo de cosas se retiran del mercado todo el tiempo", dijo Emmett a la defensiva. "Siempre esperan hasta que algún pobre chico se lastime antes de darse cuenta de lo peligrosos que son, y que me maten si Em es una de esos niños".

"O-kay", le dije con una sonrisa mientras Rose ponía los ojos en blanco.

...

La víspera de Año Nuevo trajo la constatación de que a pesar de nuestra edad, Edward y yo éramos padres ante todo, y cuando nos cansamos, simplemente no pudimos quedarnos despiertos hasta la medianoche para celebrarlo. Em se despertaba al rayar el alba cada mañana, y nuestro descanso era más importante para nosotros que el Año Nuevo. Así que hicimos el amor por última vez ese año y luego nos abrazamos durante toda la noche, tal como hacíamos todas las noches, y nos despertamos al año siguiente como siempre lo haríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas… envueltos uno en los brazos del otro, juntos e irrompibles.

...

El día de San Valentín fue dulce cuando Edward le compró a Em un globo en forma de corazón con un gigante y rosado oso de peluche, y luego me llevó a una cita en la ciudad. Él estuvo muy romántico ya que hizo la reserva y tenía un montón de pequeñas sorpresas amorosas planificadas de antemano.

"No puedo prometer que nuestra vida será siempre perfecta, pero yo siempre te amaré", me dijo durante la cena.

Dios, yo lo amaba, no sólo por su lado romántico, sino por todo lo relacionado con él. Cada día era el Día de San Valentín para nosotros, al igual que todos los días era Acción de Gracias, porque cada día estábamos muy agradecidos por tener al otro y hacía que nos mostráramos nuestro amor a lo grande.

...

Para Pascua Em ya había vuelto a enamorarse de todas las cosas de chicas, y ella eligió el vestido con más volantes que había visto nunca.

"Tenemos que conseguir el sombrero y las medias", dijo Renee cuando estábamos en la tienda. Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi nueva compañera de compras en busca de ayuda. Por supuesto, Alice estuvo de acuerdo con mi madre e incluso añadió al equipo unos guantes blancos y unos zapatos de charol Mary Janes.

"No hay equipo de Pascua completo sin el par perfecto de zapatos", Alice me dijo.

A Em le encantó el vestido. Bailó alrededor y siguió cogiéndose el dobladillo inferior y tirando de él hacia arriba para poder verlo mejor. Por supuesto, eso sólo puso a Edward nervioso.

"Cariño, mantén siempre tu vestido hacia abajo", le dijo. "Nunca querrás mostrar lo que tienes ahí abajo".

"¿Ropa inteió?", Em preguntó emocionada mientras levantaba su vestido de nuevo y se bajaba sus medias para mostrarle a Edward su 'ropa interior', la cual técnicamente cubría el pañal.

"No, cariño, eso no es lo que he dicho", le dijo mientras me daba esa mirada de 'oh mierda'. Em estaba demasiado dispuesta a mostrar su ropa interior a cualquiera, y eso asustó a Edward.

"Ella tiene dieciocho meses", le dije a Edward. "Si todavía estuviera haciendo eso a los dieciséis años entonces me preocuparía".

Cuando llegó el momento de coger los huevos, Em era la única niña allí, así que, básicamente, las cuatro docenas de huevos que estaban ocultas en todo el patio estaban esperando por ella. Por supuesto, después de haber alcanzado el primero, estaba tan emocionada que no se preocupó por encontrar más.

"Vale, id a por ellos", les dije a Emmett y a Jasper mientras les entregaba canastas vacías.

"¿En serio?", preguntó Emmett emocionado.

"Ciertamente no quiero un montón de huevos podridos en el patio", se quejó Charlie.

"El que encuentre la mayor cantidad, gana", le dijo Emmett a Jasper.

"¿Gana el qué?", preguntó Jasper.

"Gana el conejo gigante de chocolate que Renee ha comprado", dijo Edward mientras cogía una cesta para él.

"Hey, ¿vas a jugar también? No es justo, es probable que hayas visto dónde se han escondido todos los conejitos", se quejó Emmett.

"Sólo he 'visto' un par de ellos antes de que Charlie se hiciera cargo de esconderlos... y realmente quiero ese conejito de chocolate".

"Está bien", dijo Emmett con determinación.

"Tíos, yo voy a patearos el culo a ambos, y ni siquiera me gusta el chocolate", dijo Jasper con aire de suficiencia.

"Si no te gusta el chocolate podemos competir por otra cosa", le ofreció Edward.

"De ninguna manera, yo quiero ese conejito", protestó Emmett.

"Está bien. A Alice le encanta el chocolate, así que voy a ganar por ella".

"A la de tres", les dije. "Uno...", los chicos se prepararon como si estuvieran a punto de comenzar una carrera seria. "Dos...", incluso las expresiones en sus rostros se pusieron serias. "Tres...", y se pusieron en marcha, corriendo por el patio como si fueran monstruos voraces cazando a sus presas.

"Son unos idiotas", dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

"Sí, pero los amamos de todos modos", le contesté.

"Y yo amaré más a Jasper cuando me consiga ese conejito", Alice dijo con un tono serio. "De hecho, yo le voy a ayudar", salió corriendo y comenzó a coger los huevos y a deslizarlos en la cesta de Jasper.

"¡Hey, eso es trampa!", Rose le dijo antes de tomar la decisión de salir corriendo para ayudar a Emmett.

"Oh, ¿no es bonito?, todos los niños están buscando huevos", dijo Renee con una risita.

"Están haciendo equipos. No hay manera de que Edward pueda ganar de esa manera".

"Creo que es mejor que vayas a ayudarlo", me dijo Renee con un empujón.

"Nunca me ha gustado la búsqueda de huevos", me quejé antes de soplar y unirme a los demás en el patio.

En realidad fue muy divertido fingir ser una niña otra vez, aunque fuera sólo por unos pocos minutos, pero los chicos se metieron más en ello y entonces las chicas también. En realidad la lucha comenzó cuando quedaban pocos huevos. Fue más bien ridículo.

"Tengo trece", dijo Jasper.

"¡Yo tengo diecisiete!", Emmett vitoreó.

"Yo diecisiete", Edward les informó.

"¡Mierda!", Emmett gritó.

"Amigo, Em está justo ahí, contrala tu lenguaje, idiota", Edward le reprendió.

"Lo siento... entonces, ¿cómo vamos a romper el empate?", preguntó Emmett.

"Bueno... ya que hemos terminado jugando en equipo, me gustaría decir que nosotros hemos ganamos", dijo Edward con arrogancia.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo has supuesto eso?", Emmett le preguntó.

"¡Em, ven aquí, cariño!", Edward llamó a nuestra hija que seguía aferrándose a su único huevo. "Técnicamente, el equipo Cullen tiene dieciocho, así que hemos ganado".

"Oh tío", Emmett hizo un puchero.

"Está bien, no llores por eso", le dijo Edward con un suspiro. "Por suerte para ti estoy tratando de criar a una niña y quiero enseñarle las cosas bien, así que estoy dispuesto a compartir". Entró en la casa y sacó el conejo gigante, el cual luego dividió y dio a cada uno un pedazo. Incluso Charlie se saltó la dieta que le puso Sue para comerse un pedazo.

...

Todas nuestras celebraciones fueron eventos que Edward y yo nunca pensábamos que íbamos a llegar a experimentar otra vez cuando estábamos en la isla, y en mayo asistimos a otro de esos acontecimientos que no podría haber sucedido si no estuviéramos en Forks.

Fue un evento que antes era importante para mí, yo había soñado con eso desde la adolescencia… el baile de graduación.

Me sorprendió realmente cuando Edward me pidió que fuera. Ya no era esa chica obsesionada por esas cosas y ni siquiera quería ir, pero él insistió diciendo que era una parte importante de la escuela secundaria y que no quería que me lo perdiera.

Por lo tanto, nos vestimos como tocaba y Edward me dejó sin aliento cuando lo vi con un esmoquin. Nuestros padres nos hicieron un montón de fotos y nuestras madres lloraron mientras Edward me regalaba un ramillete. Fue todo lo que siempre había soñado que sería, y mucho más. Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía ese nivel de felicidad cuando solía imaginarme el baile de graduación.

"Vamos a bailar", me dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida e irresistible.

"Pensaba que no bailabas", dije con una amplia sonrisa.

"Y no lo hacía... hasta hace poco".

"¿Qué ha pasado recientemente?", le pregunté mientras él me llevaba a la pista de baile.

Hizo que se me cortara el aliento mientras me giraba a su alrededor antes de acercarme otra vez. "Yo podría haberle pedido a mi madre que me diera unas cuantas lecciones. Pero no hagas una gran cosa de ello porque ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzado".

Me reí. "No deberías estar avergonzado, eso es tan dulce. Oh...", dije mientras él hacía que me moviera.

"Bueno, yo estoy más que dispuesto a sufrir las clases de baile con mi madre por tu bien".

"Y definitivamente estoy agradecida", le dije con otra risita.

Las candidatas para ser la Reina del Baile fueron anunciadas, y yo estuve más que sorprendida al enterarme de que yo estaba entre ellas. Jessica, por supuesto, terminó ganando.

"No te enfades, pero voté por Jessica", admitió Edward después de la coronación.

Me eché a reír. "¿Cómo te atreves?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "No estoy tratando de ser malo, pero ser Reina del Baile probablemente siempre será el punto culminante de la vida de esa chica".

Lo abracé con fuerza y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho. "Y tú y Em sois el mío".

Él me detuvo y me besó en el pelo. "Exactamente".

…

Tan felices como estábamos, el mes de Mayo trajo nuestro primer gran bajón desde que habíamos puesto toda nuestra negatividad detrás de nosotros, consistía en que yo tenía que testificar en contra de Mike en la corte. No habría sido tan malo si no hubiera sido por su abogado defensor que era bastante duro y manipulador, y me dejó cuestionar ciertas cosas. Carlisle me aseguró que yo había hecho un buen trabajo, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

...

Cuando llegó Junio, puse el caso en la corte detrás de mí y volví a ser completamente feliz, de hecho, Junio resultó ser el mejor mes.

El día seis iba a ser la ceremonia de graduación de la clase. Técnicamente no conseguiríamos nuestros diplomas hasta que completáramos nuestros créditos necesarios, pero los oficiales del instituto pensaron que merecíamos celebrarlo con el resto de nuestros amigos como hubiéramos hecho si nunca nos hubiéramos quedado atrapados en la isla. Lo hicimos todo por nuestros padres, ellos también habían soñado con ese día desde que éramos niños, y el ver sus rostros orgullosos cuando nos nombraron no tuvo precio.

Por supuesto nuestra familia se aprovechó de la ocasión y organizó otra gran fiesta, y fue en esa fiesta donde nos dieron el mejor regalo de graduación, Carlisle nos informó que Mike había sido declarado culpable y condenado a cinco años de cárcel, además de que le habían registrado como un delincuente sexual. Yo estaba contenta con que él fuera a la cárcel, pero lo de ser registrado como delincuente sexual fue aún mejor. Nunca se le permitiría trabajar en un instituto de nuevo, y la gente siempre sabría lo que hizo.

Y un par de semanas más tarde, las cosas se pusieron aún mejor cuando Edward finalmente cumplió dieciocho años...

"Feliz cumpleaños", dije en voz baja mientras le despertaba muy temprano con besos por todo su rostro.

"Mmmm, definitivamente es un día feliz cuando comienza así", respondió pasando su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, tocando a tientas mis pechos.

"Para ti y para mí", gemí llena de placer por sus caricias. Yo nunca lo admitiría, pero me encantaba la sensación de sus manos en mis pechos. "Y piénsalo, ahora ya no vas contra la ley", bromeé.

"Hey, nunca he ido contra la ley; diecisiete años va más allá de la edad de consentimiento", argumentó juguetonamente.

"Lo sé, pero todavía es mejor porque ahora eres oficialmente un adulto... sólo desearía haberte podido regalar algo más para tu cumpleaños", le dije mientras le entregaba mi regalo.

"Tú no tienes que darme nada... bueno, nada que no sea esto", dijo mientras frotaba su mano arriba y abajo por mi pecho.

Rodé los ojos. "Sólo ábrelo".

Nunca había tenido un trabajo y no tenía ahorros como antes, así que realmente no tenía dinero para un regalo como yo hubiera querido, sino que había pasado las últimas semanas haciendo viajes secretos a la playa para recoger conchas nuevas. Él había amado el tablero de ajedrez que hizo en la isla y por desgracia no pudimos llevárnoslo con nosotros, así que decidí hacerle uno nuevo.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?", preguntó, pensando que era el mismo que antes.

"Es uno nuevo. Hice el tablero con las hojas de la palmera que hay fuera del campo de golf de Forks, y las piezas son de la playa local".

"Esto es impresionante, muchas gracias", dijo con sinceridad.

"Espero que el año que viene sea capaz de comprarte algo".

"Bueno, lo que es mío es tuyo, y eso incluye el dinero, así que..."

"¿Así que...?", le pregunté sin saber por qué se había detenido.

"Así que me podría haber comprado un regalo de tu parte".

"¿Eh?"

"Vístete", dijo con una sonrisa antes de rodar fuera de la cama.

Cuando estuve lista y preparé también a Em, los tres nos fuimos por las escaleras y nos sorprendimos al ver a Esme y a Carlisle allí.

"Feliz cumpleaños", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Gracias mamá", respondió antes de abrazarla. Ella acunó su rostro entre sus manos durante un momento, y luego respiró hondo antes de entregarle un sobre de manila. "Gracias", dijo antes de tomarlo de ella. Extrañamente él no miró el interior, era como si ya supiera lo que era. Me agarró la mano de nuevo, y comenzó a guiarme hacia la puerta principal.

"Espera, tengo otro regalo para ti", Esme me llamó.

"Oh... lo siento", dijo Edward antes de acercarse a ella. Ella sonrió y le entregó una pequeña llave de plata con un arco sobre la misma.

"Mamá", Edward le reprendió, ya sabiendo lo que significaba la llave.

"Oh, cállate. Es tu cumpleaños número dieciocho y acabas de graduarte en la secundaria, además es de Carlisle también".

Él le sonrió. "Gracias", dijo de nuevo antes de agradecérselo a Carlisle también.

"Bueno, primero míralo", le animó ella.

Edward me llevó fuera y en el camino de entrada había un brillante y nuevo Volvo con un lazo gigante en la parte superior.

"Tiene grandes calificaciones de seguridad, ideal para tu familia", explicó Esme detrás de nosotros.

Era un coche absolutamente hermoso, y Edward estaba realmente emocionado por ello. Él tenía su licencia desde hacía unos meses, pero odiaba conducir mi camioneta tanto que yo solía conducir siempre, él tenía planes de comprar un coche barato en breve, pero el regalo de Esme era mucho mejor.

Después de admirar el coche durante un rato, Edward le dijo a Esme que cuidara a Em mientras nosotros nos íbamos a dar una vuelta, pero en lugar de dar una vuelta, él parecía tener un destino en mente.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté.

"Ya te lo he dicho, me compré un regalo de tu parte y vamos a por él".

"Bueno, ¿qué es?".

"Es una sorpresa", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es un regalo de mi parte si yo no sé ni lo que es?".

"Sólo... espérate", dijo tercamente.

Fuimos en coche hasta Port Angeles y nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del restaurante italiano al que me llevó a por mi cumpleaños.

Sonreí. "Me encanta este lugar, pero es tu cumpleaños, no el mío".

"No vamos a ir al restaurante", dijo antes de ayudarme a salir del coche y llevarme por un camino lejos del restaurante.

"Oh, ya veo...", dije con una sonrisa, recordando nuestra sesión de amor en la playa oscura de allí. Pero cuando entramos en una dirección diferente a esa zona, en serio me confundí.

"¿Qué está pasando?".

Pero, por supuesto, él no me contestó, sino que siguió caminando y tirando de mí con él. Después de un minuto de caminata, llegamos a un puerto deportivo donde un grupo de grandes veleros y yates estaban atados a los muelles.

"Son tan hermosos", dije mientras miraba los barcos. Siempre había amado los barcos, Charlie siempre solía llevarme a caminar por los muelles y soñábamos con ser dueños de uno algún día. Era una de mis cosas favoritas que hacía con mi padre cuando era niña.

"Vamos a verlos más de cerca", dijo Edward antes de abrir la puerta del muelle.

"Pone que es propiedad privada", le dije.

"No está cerrada con llave", dijo despectivamente.

Yo me puse paranoica con eso de invadir una propiedad privada, pero después de caminar por al lado de unos pocos barcos, me calmé y sólo lo disfruté.

"¡Hey, mira eso!", dije mientras señalaba un barco en particular. No era un velero ni un yate lujoso, pero era muy encantador y tenía un extraño y hermoso pájaro blanco pintado en la parte trasera. "Es un cisne, qué divertido".

"¿Te gusta?", Edward me preguntó.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, un hombre salió de la cabina del barco, asustándome mucho. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme qué tipo de castigo nos pondrían por haber entrado sin autorización.

"Hola, ¿vosotros debéis ser los Cullen, no?", preguntó el hombre. "Te pareces mucho a tu padre", dijo de repente, dejándome completamente sorprendida.

"Uh, gracias", dijo Edward con una sonrisa cortés. Sacó el sobre manila del interior de su chaqueta, luego lo abrió, extendió la mano y le dio al hombre un trozo de papel blanco.

"Perfecto", dijo el hombre después de examinarlo. Le tendió la mano a Edward y este se la estrechó.

"Gracias", le contestó Edward.

"Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Edward padre era un buen amigo mío y estoy feliz de haber sido capaz de ayudarte con esto. Avísame si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti".

Edward asintió con la cabeza y luego el hombre me dio una sonrisa antes de pasar junto a nosotros y marcharse.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", le pregunté desconcertada.

"Ese era un viejo amigo de mi padre. Mi madre me dio su número hace un par de meses y hemos sido capaces de llegar a un acuerdo".

"¿Un acuerdo?".

Él alzó las cejas hacia mí con entusiasmo. "¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué te parece?".

"No estoy segura de lo que estoy pensando... Así que... ¿has comprado esto?", pregunté, todavía insegura.

"Sí, es 'The Swan' ", dijo con una sonrisa. "Llamé a un artista hace unos días y pintó esto", señaló al cisne pintado en la parte posterior. Cuando no respondí porque todavía estaba en shock total, se puso nervioso. "Si no te gusta estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que se lo lleven. Sé que debería haber hablado contigo acerca de esto, pero realmente quería que fuera una sorpresa".

Yo realmente no sabía cómo pensar o sentirme sobre toda la cosa. Por un lado, era alucinante y absolutamente increíble, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba preocupada porque él se gastara demasiado dinero y luego no tuviéramos lo suficiente para poder conseguir una casa propia. Me podía imaginar lo que costaba un barco como ese.

"Me dieron un buen precio por él", dijo rápidamente, como si pudiera leer mi mente. "El chico sólo quería deshacerse de él y me estaba haciendo un favor a causa de mi padre. Además, desde hoy es mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, ya he recibido mi herencia. Estamos bien financieramente por un tiempo, confía en mí".

"Pero..."

"Vamos a ir adentro", me interrumpió.

Yo le seguí sin querer amar el barco completamente porque todavía no estaba muy segura de nada. Edward dijo que acababa de heredar más dinero, ¿pero era el suficiente para un barco y un apartamento mientras íbamos al instituto? Todo el asunto me ponía nerviosa. Pero una vez dentro me di cuenta de que había mucho más en el barco de lo que parecía.

Era una casa flotante.

Había una cocina completa, baño, sala de estar, e incluso dos dormitorios. Las habitaciones eran pequeñas, pero más que suficientes para nosotros. "Espera, ¿quieres que vivamos aquí?", le pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros con un movimiento de cabeza. "Al menos por un tiempo. Ya sabes, hasta que decidamos tener más hijos o encontrar otra razón para movernos. Podemos quedarnos anclados a este puerto o ir a uno diferente dependiendo de donde terminemos yendo a la universidad y al trabajo. No tenemos que pagar el alquiler porque está todo pagado ya, sólo tenemos que pagar una cuota por estar en el puerto, pero no es nada comparado con el coste de los apartamentos. Además, estábamos planeando hacer un viaje pero hemos estado muy ocupados, así que pensé que sería genial si pasáramos el verano en un viaje en el mar. ¡Mira, hay incluso mapas y navegación electrónica!", dijo emocionado.

"Así que...", de repente una enorme sonrisa se liberó y se extendió por mi rostro. "¿Esto es real? ¿Realmente esta va a ser nuestra casa por un tiempo?".

Él me devolvió la sonrisa. "Sólo si quieres esto. No tenemos ningún contrato firmado, podemos devolverlo".

"Creo que lo quiero... creo que lo quiero mucho", le dije, pasando un momento duro al querer contener mi entusiasmo.

"Vale, vamos a llevarle a dar un paseo", dijo.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, sólo tengo que ir a desatarlo".

Desapareció de la cabina y el barco se tambaleó cuando él se bajó para desatarlo, luego se tambaleó de nuevo cuando subió. Subí las escaleras hasta donde estaba el volante y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él por detrás mientras él nos llevaba por el mar.

"No vamos lejos, ¿no?", pregunté, sintiendo de pronto un poco de ansiedad por no tener a Em con nosotros. Si ella estuviera allí y nos perdiéramos, estaría bien, pero sin ella, yo estaba ansiosa.

"No, no vamos lejos", me aseguró.

Nos separamos un poco de tierra y seguimos la línea de la costa antes de que él se detuviera y dejara caer el ancla.

"Esto es tan hermoso", le dije mientras él me sorprendía una vez más trayendo la comida para que pudiéramos tener un picnic en el muelle.

"Pensé que te gustaría".

"Sí, pero este es tu cumpleaños", repetí. "Y yo todavía no veo cómo esto podría ser 'de mi parte' ".

"Oh, bueno, esto no lo es", dijo casualmente.

Le miré con curiosidad dándome cuenta de que tenía algo más bajo la manga.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo e inesperadamente sacó una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo. "El regalo que me vas a dar es… decir que te vas a casar conmigo".

Se me cortó la respiración y entonces las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. Yo sabía que con el tiempo íbamos a casarnos legalmente, pero al proponérmelo de esa forma, ese día, fue tan perfecto que no me pude contener.

"Yo ya soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero lo único que me haría más feliz sería hacerlo oficial", él me puso de pie y luego se puso de rodillas delante de mí. "Isabella Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?".

Yo asentí con la cabeza debido a mi pérdida momentánea de las palabras, y entonces encontré mi voz de nuevo y dije: "Sí, sí, por supuesto que me casaré contigo".

Me colocó el precioso anillo con un diamante brillante en el dedo de la mano izquierda, detrás del anillo de hilo de perlas que había hecho para mí en la isla. Le había jurado a él y a mí misma que nunca movería el anillo de ese dedo, así que estaba muy contenta de que los dos encajaran tan perfectamente juntos. Y fue aún más especial porque simbolizaban nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro, y yo sabía que iba a llevarlos ambos por el resto de mi vida.

...

Edward y yo consideramos casarnos en el juzgado, porque no nos importaba una gran boda, sólo que fuéramos marido y mujer, pero Renee montó una escena dramática...

"Pero todos queremos celebrarlo con vosotros. Pensábamos que estabais muertos... muertos... y yo perdí la esperanza de volver a ver a mi bebé caminar hacia el altar. Y pensad en Charlie, esta es su única oportunidad de entregar a su hija. Cada padre de una chica debe tener esa oportunidad".

Renee no fue la única molesta por la idea, Alice hizo un puchero, y aunque Esme no dijo nada, me di cuenta de que también estaba decepcionada. Por lo tanto, decidimos por ellos, que haríamos una boda real. Dejé a Renée, Esme, Rose y Alice a cargo de todos los arreglos, y fijamos la fecha para el final del verano, después de regresar de nuestro viaje en familia por el océano.

"Bueno, vais a regresar, ¿no?", Charlie preguntó con ansiedad mientras le decíamos adiós.

"Sí papá, vamos a regresar".

"Es sólo que... la última vez que te vi subir a un barco no regresaste en dos años".

"Vamos a estar bien", le prometí.

Les dijimos adiós a todos y luego nos fuimos. Edward había trazado la ruta y había alertado a toda la gente adecuada sobre nuestros planes para que supieran dónde buscar si algo salía mal.

Acostumbrarse a estar en el reducido espacio de la cabina del barco fue tan fácil que me pregunté cómo Edward me convencería para alejarme de ese sitio. Era del mismo tamaño que nuestra pequeña casita en la isla, por lo que los tres inmediatamente nos sentimos en casa, aunque era agradable tener una cocina y una nevera llena de cosas. El barco estaba provisto por completo con todo lo que necesitaríamos en cuanto a la comida, al igual que todas las cosas esenciales para Em, como los pañales y la leche en polvo. Todo era perfecto.

La primera semana la pasamos completamente en el mar, nada más que el mar y la familia. Y luego nos fuimos hacia la tierra y encontramos un puerto para quedarnos y bajar a hacer un poco de turismo. Nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de no estar aún casados realmente, el viaje fue básicamente nuestra luna de miel, y yo no podía imaginar una manera más perfecta para gastarlo.

"Ver México de esta manera es muy diferente", reflexioné mientras paseábamos cerca de los vendedores ambulantes.

"¿Quieres decir que ver México estando de vacaciones es mejor que estar encerrada en el interior del consulado?", Edward bromeó.

"Sí, un poco".

Compramos algunos recuerdos, comimos una deliciosa comida mexicana y luego volvimos a nuestra casa - barco.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?", pregunté emocionada mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo al mar.

"Oh, estamos muy cerca, así que pensé que podríamos volver".

"¿En serio?", grité sabiendo exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. "¿Cómo sabes dónde ir, pensé que no estaba en los mapas comerciales?".

"Puede que haya contactado con unas cuantas personas de aquí para saberlo".

"¿Qué, con quien?".

"Digamos que Irina la del consulado se sentía muy mal por la forma en la que nos trataron allí".

Yo estaba tan emocionada que estaba realmente mareada, no podía quedarme quieta mientras hacíamos el viaje a nuestra isla. Cuando finalmente llegamos allí y pudimos ver la tierra que había sido nuestro hogar durante tanto tiempo, me perdí y comencé a llorar. Yo quería ir a la orilla, quería ir dentro de nuestra casa y tomar fotos para no olvidarla nunca, no es que alguna vez la hubiéramos olvidado, yo sabía que no sería posible.

"Ojalá hubiéramos traído unos prismáticos, no puedo ver la casa... ¿crees que los nativos Kachiri la derrumbaron?", le pregunté preocupada. Habría sido doloroso saber que nuestra primera casa juntos ya no estaba allí.

"¿Por qué no nos metemos en el bote y bajamos a tierra para verlo?", dijo Edward inesperadamente.

"Sabes que no se nos permite, podríamos ser arrestados de nuevo", le dije, aunque me sentía tentada a correr el riesgo. "Tenemos que ser responsables de Em".

"Oh, vamos", me instó. "Los Kachiri sólo vienen una vez cada diez años, ¿no? No hay nadie alrededor".

Resoplé. Por mucho que quisiera y lo anhelara, no podíamos correr el riesgo.

"Muy bien, has arruinado totalmente la sorpresa", dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué sorpresa?".

Cogió un trozo de papel que estaba bajo el mostrador, era más que un poco extraño. Supuse que en realidad no quería que yo lo encontrara...

"Tenemos permiso para ir a tierra", dijo haciendo que soltara todo el aire de mis pulmones.

"¿Qué, cómo?".

Él me mostró el papel que decía que nos habían concedido el permiso. Básicamente decía que como Em fue concebida y nació en tierra sagrada, los Kachiri la habían hecho un miembro honorario y venerado de la tribu, lo que la permitía, junto con nosotros, sus padres, ir a esa isla cada vez que quisiéramos.

"Esto es... no tengo palabras para lo que es. No puedo creer que consiguieras que hicieran esto".

"No tuve que hacer nada. La carta fue enviada a casa de mi madre y ella me la dio. Así es como tuve la idea de comprar el barco".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?".

"Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa", Edward y sus sorpresas asombrosas y locas. "¿Buena sorpresa?", me preguntó.

"La mejor".

Anclamos el barco una vez más y luego nos pusimos en nuestro pequeño bote para poder llegar a la tierra. Cuando llegamos a la playa, tuve que luchar contra la tentación de caer de rodillas y besar la arena... maldita sea, ¿a quién estaba engañando?, el impulso era demasiado fuerte como para luchar. Me dejé caer, y entonces rodé en la arena como una idiota. Edward se rió de mí, pero Em estaba preocupada.

"¿Mamá se ha caído?".

"No cariño, estoy jugando. Ven y juega conmigo", le dije. Edward la dejó y se unió a mí en la arena.

Parecía que Em realmente no recordaba la isla, lo cual me entristeció, pero de repente señaló detrás de nosotros y dijo: ¡Papá, casa!", y corrió hacia la cabaña, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Conocíamos la isla como el patio de nuestras casas, pero las playas se veían iguales y estábamos tan agradecidos de estar allí que no nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos justo en la playa exacta.

Edward y yo seguimos a Em hasta la cabaña y entramos con ansiedad. Estaba muy sucia y varios insectos habían reclamado el lugar como propio, pero seguía de pie, con la misma fuerza y orgullo que nunca. Había sobrevivido a todas las tormentas de invierno sin nosotros, tal como nosotros habíamos sobrevivido a las tormentas sociales sin ella. Pero no importaba dónde fuéramos en la vida, ella siempre sería nuestro hogar.

Em tocó su antigua cuna y le pidió a Edward que la pusiera dentro. Hizo una rápida comprobación de los insectos antes de levantarla y meterla.

"¡Esto!", Em gritó con entusiasmo. "¡Cama de Em!".

"Sí cariño, esa es tu cama", le dije con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

Y luego me volví hacia Edward. "¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un tiempo? ¿Un par de días por lo menos?".

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Pero antes tenemos que hacer un barrido para asegurarnos de que no hay nada venenoso".

"Está bien", le dije con una sonrisa. Pasamos las dos siguientes horas limpiando la cabaña; mientras Edward quitó los insectos, yo barrí y luego colgué en el exterior las sábanas viejas que había tejido y las golpeé con un palo para tratar de quitar todo el polvo. Supuse que podríamos haber ido a nuestro barco y haber cogido mantas y almohadas reales para dormir, pero no quisimos hacerlo. Durante el tiempo que estuviéramos allí, sólo queríamos que fuera como era antes de irnos... Bueno, todo menos los pañales tejidos, yo desde luego no quería que Em tuviera nostalgia de ellos.

"Mira lo que he encontrado", dijo Edward sorprendido mientras sostenía las piezas de la navaja suiza de su padre.

"Realmente estamos en casa", le contesté.

Era un caluroso día de verano en la isla, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la camiseta como solía hacer, Edward me detuvo. "Yo no haría eso por el momento", dijo extrañado.

"¿Por qué?".

"Tenemos visitantes", dijo al tiempo que señalaba las balsas llenas de gente.

Por un momento pensé que me había sorprendido una vez más y había invitado a nuestra familia por alguna extraña razón, lo que realmente me hubiera molestado, la isla era nuestro lugar, y yo no quería compartirlo con el mundo exterior. Pero a medida que las balsas se acercaron, me di cuenta de que todos eran extraños... extraños vestidos con ropas nativas.

"Los Kachiri", le dije. "Se nos permite estar aquí, ¿verdad?", le pregunté nerviosamente.

Edward se rió entre dientes. "Relájate, yo sabía que iban a venir. Sólo quieren darnos la bienvenida".

Los líderes de la tribu salieron de las balsas primero, nos saludaron con una reverencia de respeto y luego estrecharon la mano de Edward.

El jefe dijo algo en su idioma nativo que no entendimos, y luego otro hombre dio un paso adelante para traducir. "Bienvenidos", dijo.

"Gracias", respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

El presunto líder de la tribu continuó, al igual que el traductor. "Nos gustaría consolidaros como miembros de nuestra tribu con una ceremonia de nombramiento. Cuando se os de un nombre Kachiri, seréis oficialmente de la tribu".

Edward y yo sonreímos y estuvimos de acuerdo, y entonces nos dieron un regalo que no esperábamos, el cual era también necesario para convertirnos en miembros... una boda tradicional Kachiri.

"El matrimonio es sagrado para nosotros, y para que la niña sea completa creemos que sus padres deberían estar casados. Como miembros de esta tribu, es lo que se espera de vosotros".

Edward y yo no podíamos estar más felices. No fue una unión legal con documentos que harían nuestro matrimonio oficial, pero fue muy especial y nos quedamos muy agradecidos.

Estábamos separados en diferentes zonas de la playa, y cada una rodeado por los nativos, así que no pudimos vernos entre nosotros. Todas las mujeres estaban a mi alrededor y me ayudaron a vestirme con el traje de novia tradicional, y Edward estaba rodeado por los hombres que hicieron lo mismo con él. Incluso Em se puso uno de sus vestidos infantiles tradicionales.

Cuando estuvimos listos, todos se reunieron en la arena y comenzaron a cantar mientras Edward y yo caminábamos el uno hacia el otro. Él tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en su rostro, y yo debía tener la misma porque podía sentirme brillante.

El líder tribal condujo la ceremonia en su idioma, pero el traductor se quedó callado, lo que nos permitió perdernos en el momento. No importaba que no entendiéramos lo que se decía, lo único que importaba era el hecho de que estábamos celebrando nuestro amor y casándonos finalmente.

Cuando todos empezaron a animarse señalando el final de la ceremonia, Edward y yo hicimos lo que se sentía natural para nosotros, nos besamos.

Yo consideraba a Edward mi marido desde antes de salir de la isla, pero casarnos a los ojos de la tribu era una sensación increíble. Legal o no, de repente tuve un sentimiento espiritual y creía que Dios reconocía nuestra unión ahora. Nunca fui muy religiosa, pero no pude negar la conexión divina, una conexión de otro mundo, que sentimos en ese momento.

"¡Estamos casados!", le dije a Edward emocionada.

"Sí, lo estamos", respondió igual de emocionado. Me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó con más ternura que nunca. "Te quiero mucho, mi pequeño Pájaro Agraciado".

Durante la ceremonia de la boda nos dieron nuestros nombres tribales. Yo no podía pronunciar ninguno de ellos, pero nos dijeron que el mío significaba 'Pájaro Agraciado', supuse que era conveniente ya que mi apellido era Swan. El nombre de Edward significaba 'Señor del Arrecife', era perfecto para él, y Em era 'La pequeña estrella', también fue significativo debido a su afinidad por las estrellas de mar.

Fue un día mágico y perfecto, y después de una gran comida tradicional de pescado fresco y frutas de la isla, los Kachiri se fueron de la isla con la promesa de que no nos molestarían de nuevo ya que era nuestra 'luna de miel'.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas volvimos a descubrir el amor por la isla y encontramos nuestra rutina otra vez, los tres pasamos nuestros días sin camiseta, creamos fuego, caminamos, y nadamos juntos en el mar y en el lago. Edward pescaba todos los días, y yo me olvidé de mi aversión a limpiar el pescado. Era el paraíso total.

Pero aunque quisiéramos quedarnos allí para siempre, Em merecía la oportunidad de tener una vida normal... todos la merecíamos, así que nos despedimos.

"¿Hay algo que desees llevarte con nosotros?", preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos por la casa por última vez.

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego negué con la cabeza. "Todo lo que hay aquí pertenece a este lugar... y cuando volvamos el próximo verano para una visita, todo va a estar aquí esperando".

Edward me sonrió. "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo".

...

Pasamos una semana en el mar antes de ir finalmente de vuelta al puerto deportivo de Port Angeles, y aunque tenía nostalgia de estar en la isla, una parte de mí estaba contenta de estar de vuelta. No éramos las personas que éramos antes de llegar a la isla... pero tampoco éramos realmente las personas que fuimos en la isla. Éramos algo más, algo que todavía estábamos descubriendo, y estábamos más que dispuestos a seguir descubriendo.

Nuestra familia nos dio la bienvenida con los brazos y los oídos abiertos. Querían saber todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvimos de viaje, y nosotros queríamos contárselo todo. Eso era lo que se hacía cuando eras parte de una familia, hablar y contarles a todos lo que se habían perdido. Ellos estuvieron más allá de encantados por nosotros cuando hablamos de nuestra boda nativa, pero también estuvieron agradecidos de que todavía quisiéramos seguir adelante con la boda que estaban planeando allí.

Edward y yo éramos marido y mujer, nadie nos diría lo contrario, pero todavía necesitábamos que fuera legal, así que también nos casamos con nuestra familia allí, dándonos su apoyo.

Y la boda fue hermosa. Se celebró en el patio de la casa de los Cullen y todos los que conocíamos estuvieron allí. Mi vestido era precioso. Para no haberlo visto antes, se ajustaba como un guante y era la mezcla perfecta de fantasía de niñas con la elegancia femenina. Yo no podría haber elegido un vestido más perfecto para mí, Alice era verdaderamente increíble en ese tema. Em estaba vestida con un vestido con flores blancas y con una banda lavanda, y Edward se veía aún más guapo en su traje clásico que con el que llevó en el baile.

Todo ese día fue perfecto, y aunque no fue tan significativo como nuestra primera boda en la isla, fue especial por el hecho de que nuestra familia pudo compartir nuestro amor, y al final nos habíamos casado de todas las formas posibles. Legal, espiritual y emocionalmente, yo pertenecía a Edward, y él me pertenecía a mí.

No teníamos ni idea de cuál sería nuestro siguiente paso en la vida o a dónde nos llevaría el camino... o el océano. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, el único hecho con el que realmente podríamos contar, era que el futuro no nos encontraría separados.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Que pena me da, de verdad :(**

**Mañana os subiré el epílogo y así cerramos la semana y la historia. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo, y quería daros las gracias a todas por leerme y comentarme, o simplemente leerme, y sobretodo las gracias a ****knicnort3 por dejar que siempre traduzca historias tan increíbles como esta.**

******¡Gracias! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen, DanielaPltz, Ainhoa Mancini, baarbii4, Alizce, VanerK, katyms13, Bety Mochis D Black, Lore, paki32, denisseR-cullen, ConyFarias, sachita1212, mmenagv, antu, Gigi Cullen, stella mio, kedchri, GabiPatt, Manu NyN, alejita0524, Nevy Masen19, Sylvana, belkis lagos vasquez, paz15, loore.5, andrixcedemar, fer92. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	34. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **knicnort3, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola... ya estamos en el epílogo de esta gran historia, espero que hayáis disfrutado con cada capítulo y que os guste este último ;)**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

"¡Papi, papi, está sucediendo!", sus ojitos brillaban con tanta intensidad por la emoción que ni siquiera fue necesario coger las linternas para poder verlo. "¡Date prisa!", gritó cuando Edward no se levantó lo suficientemente rápido.

"Vale, vale", dijo con una risita iluminada mientras se levantaba de la cama. Hizo una pausa sólo para darme un tierno beso. "¿Vas a venir?".

Sonreí. "No me lo perdería".

Miré a Masen, todavía durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuna, y luego los seguí hasta la playa. La luna brillaba aquella noche de verano y las olas del océano entraban y salían con una constante calma, como si estuviera llamando a las tortugas marinas recién nacidas, adormeciéndolas para que fueran hacia él.

"¿Crees que todas lo lograrán?", preguntó ella con preocupación cuando la primera comenzó su caminata monumental hacia el mar.

"Técnicamente las posibilidades son..."

Le puse la mano en el hombro a Edward para que se callara. "No podemos estar seguros de lo que les sucederá una vez que lleguen al agua, pero vamos a asegurarnos de que todas ella lleguen a la playa", le aseguré.

"En serio, esto va contra la ley de la naturaleza", murmuró Edward. "Si los chicos en el trabajo se enteraran de lo que estamos haciendo..."

"Oh, cállate", le reprendí en broma. "¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste hace tiempo?, estas pocas tortugas no van a deshacer los ecosistemas del océano".

"Sí, lo dije la primera vez que hicimos esto... pero cada vez, cada verano, es una historia diferente".

"Esta es su primera vez, dale un descanso".

"Lo vimos el año pasado... y el año anterior", argumentó mientras veíamos a nuestra hija bailar protectoramente alrededor de las tortugas.

"Pero esta es la primera vez que realmente lo entiende", señalé. "¿Recuerdas lo emocionada que estuvo Em era la primera vez que realmente llegó a participar en esto?".

"Sí", dijo con una sonrisa torcida. "Ella se negó a ir a la cama hasta que la última de ellas estuvo en el agua fuera de nuestra vista... y entonces dejó de preocuparse".

"Oh, a ella todavía le preocupa, solo que realmente está cansada de lo ocupados que hemos estado, y sabe que habrá más tortugas más tarde".

Él negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. "Ya está sucediendo. Sólo espera un par de años más y va a empezar a decir que no quiere venir, nos rogará que la dejemos quedarse en casa en los veranos para que pueda pasar el rato con sus amigos y nos odie si decimos que no".

"Trataremos eso cuando llegue el momento", le dije con un suspiro. Yo estaba tratando de pensar en maneras para convencerlo de que estaba equivocado, pero Em era una mariposa social y secretamente me preocupaba que él tuviera más que un poco de razón. Si Em no quería ir a la isla nunca más, sería doloroso para los dos.

"¡Papá!", Anthony gritó unos pocos metros lejos de la playa. Edward y yo corrimos hasta nuestro hijo para ver qué pasaba. "Una serpiente perseguía a una tortuga en esta zona sagrada. La tengo cogida de la cola para que no pueda seguir adelante, pero no estoy seguro de qué tipo de serpiente es".

"Está bien", dijo Edward antes de coger la serpiente de Anthony. "Id para atrás", nos indicó.

"Edward, ten cuidado", le dije preocupada.

"¿Qué es eso?", la pequeña Carlie preguntó con curiosidad. La agarré por la cintura y tiré de ella para que no se moviera.

Poco a poco Edward tiró del tronco de la serpiente y luego sonrió mientras la examinaba. "Oh, es una Epicrates Cenchria Maurus, yo ni siquiera sabía que había en la isla".

"¿En serio?", Anthony preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Uh, ¿en nuestro idioma, por favor?", les pregunté.

"Es una boa arco iris, mamá", Anthony me dijo con entusiasmo. "Por lo general se encuentra en la selva colombiana".

"Genial, ¿es venenosa?", le pregunté.

"No", Edward me aseguró.

"¿Puedo cogerla?", Carlie preguntó con ansiedad.

"Claro", dijo Edward antes de entregársela a ella. "Todavía puede morderte, así que cógela por detrás de la cabeza".

El rostro de Carlie se iluminó mientras sostenía la criatura que se deslizaba entre sus manos. De nuestros cuatro hijos, ella era sin duda la que más amaba a los animales.

"Vale, vamos a irnos para que pueda volver a su casa", insistió Anthony.

"No quiero que se coma a las tortugas", protestó Carlie.

"Está bien, dámela a mí", dijo Anthony con un resoplido antes de llevar a la serpiente hacia el interior, hacia los árboles.

Carlie casi vitoreó. "Ahora podemos estar seguros de que el resto de las tortugas estarán también a salvo".

Edward y yo envolvimos nuestros brazos uno alrededor del otro y vimos a nuestros dos hijos medianos continuar su misión para salvar a las tortugas marinas, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en Em. El tiempo corría hacia delante y me preguntaba cuántos veranos familiares pasaríamos en la isla todos juntos.

Em había hecho once años este año, y a pesar de que yo lo negaba, sin duda noté la forma en la que su cara cayó cuando nos empezamos a preparar para venir a la isla durante el verano. Ella en realidad nunca dijo que no quisiera venir, pero tampoco estaba muy contenta con ello.

Afortunadamente, nuestros otros hijos todavía estaban más que dispuestos a pasar tanto tiempo en la isla como fuera posible.

Anthony tenía ocho años, y nació casi nueve meses después de nuestra boda nativa. Los Kachiri estuvieron encantados de oír que había nacido, porque a pesar de haber nacido en un hospital estadounidense, estaban seguros de que fue concebido en la isla, cosa con la que Edward y yo estuvimos de acuerdo. Yo estaba tomándome las pastillas anticonceptivas en ese momento, pero la sagrada isla era conocida porque había nativos que tenían poderes místicos que incluían la fertilidad, era la única explicación que podíamos tener de su existencia.

Edward y yo habíamos planeado esperar a tener más hijos hasta después de la universidad, pero como habíamos aprendido en nuestro camino, la vida no siempre seguía los planes, y de alguna manera todo pareció funcionar para bien. Y tener a Anthony en ese momento fue sin duda una bendición...

**Ocho años y medio antes - Un mes después de la boda**

"No tiene sentido que te vengas a la Universidad de la Comunidad conmigo cuando querías ir a la Universidad de California", argumenté. Ambos habíamos completado la escuela secundaria y habíamos recibido nuestro graduado en secundaria, pero después de hacer el examen, Edward había tenido una nota tan alta que básicamente sería aceptado dondequiera que aplicara y yo no quería que él se detuviera sólo para ir a la universidad conmigo.

"Puedo conseguir todos mis cursos básicos en la Universidad de la Comunidad tan fácilmente como en la otra", insistió. "Ya te lo dije, donde quiera que tú vayas..."

"Sí, tú irás también, me acuerdo, pero esto es diferente".

"No, no lo es", dijo tercamente.

"Vale, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a estar juntos de esa manera? ¿Vas a ir a la misma carrera que yo para que podamos trabajar también juntos?", le señalé. "Puedes ser cualquier cosa, y vas a tirarlo todo a la basura sin ninguna razón. Tenemos que mantener a nuestra familia, y tú estás dejando pasar la oportunidad de poder conseguir un trabajo bien pagado sólo para mantenerte conmigo todo el día todos los días. Ahora estamos casados, todavía estaremos juntos sin importar lo que pase, no vamos a ser diferentes de otras parejas que tienen empleos diferentes durante el día. Todo va a estar bien".

Él no tenía un argumento apropiado para eso, pero de todos modos resopló y se negó a ceder. Desearía poder pasar todo nuestro tiempo juntos tanto como él quería, pero no se trataba de nosotros, teníamos que construir nuestro futuro para nuestra familia y él lo sabía... sólo que le podría tomar un poco más tiempo aceptarlo.

Pero un par de semanas más tarde, el malestar matutino apareció.

"Podría ser la gripe", dijo Edward rápidamente. "No estamos atrapados en una isla alejada de la civilización, por lo que sin duda podría ser la gripe".

Negué con la cabeza lentamente. "Tengo un retraso".

"Pero te estás tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas".

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Los Kachiri no dicen algo sobre cómo la isla tiene poderes de fertilidad o algo así?".

"Sí, pero eso es sólo la mitología antigua. No es diferente a que los griegos creyeran en Zeus y otras cosas".

"Bueno, no tenemos que sentarnos y preocuparnos por ello, puedo ir a comprar una prueba y lo sabremos de una manera u otra".

Compramos la prueba y Edward estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera esperó hasta la mañana siguiente como ponía en la caja. Ni siquiera tardaron tres minutos en aparecer en la pequeña ventana las dos brillantes líneas de color rosa.

"Mierda", dijo Edward para sí mismo... y entonces se levantó emocionado. "¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!".

Pero por una vez yo fui la más sensible. "Se suponía que teníamos que esperar... ir a la universidad va a ser bastante difícil para mí, ¿y qué hay de Em?".

"¿Qué pasa con Em? Ella va a estar emocionada con ser una hermana mayor".

"Sí, pero estos próximos años vamos a estar muy ocupados, y ahora vamos a tener que dividir nuestro tiempo con ella aún más".

"Bella", dijo en voz baja mientras me sostenía para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. "Lo averiguaremos... siempre lo hacemos".

Su frase calmó mis nervios, como siempre hacía, y luego tomé una respiración profunda y me permití ser tan feliz como él. Por supuesto que estaba encantada con tener otro bebé - quería un montón de niños - era el tiempo el que me preocupaba. Pero por supuesto, él tenía razón, lo averiguaríamos todo, de eso podía estar segura.

Pero a medida que pasaron los días, mi mente se mantuvo ocupada en el bebé y me di cuenta de algo: "No creo que quiera ir a la universidad", le dije a Edward una noche.

Él sin duda se sorprendió, y francamente, fui yo la que nos había empujado para ir a la universidad, y aún así era algo que yo quería hacer, pero estar embarazada me obligaba a pensar en un nuevo camino para mí... bueno, para todos nosotros.

"La gente en la universidad está embarazada todo el tiempo", Edward me dijo. "No es lo mismo que estar embarazada en la escuela secundaria".

"Ya lo sé, no es eso... es que... no quiero hacerlo. Nuestras madres ya no van a estar lo suficientemente cerca para cuidar a Em y al bebé durante el día, y yo no quiero dejarlos con una niñera... no quiero dejarlos a ninguno".

Él me miró por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de entender realmente qué era lo que estaba diciendo, y luego asintió. "Vale... lo que tú quieras".

Pero yo no quería dejar mi educación, por lo que después de pensarlo un poco más y discutirlo, decidí que sería mejor inscribirme en una universidad a distancia, de esa manera podría estar en casa y obtener mis créditos al mismo tiempo. Ese arreglo también ayudó a mi discusión con Edward acerca de que él se fuera a la universidad buena para él, conmigo estando en casa, él no tendría ninguna razón para no ir.

Movimos nuestra casa flotante al puerto deportivo de Seattle y Edward se matriculó en la universidad, en la especialidad de ciencias con un enfoque en bioquímica y ciencias animales. Biología Marina como carrera era difícil ya que había pocos puestos de trabajo para eso, pero con sus antecedentes e inteligencia ya existían empresas que querían darle trabajo después de que se graduara.

Edward tuvo una gran carga en la universidad, ya que quería acabar la carrera lo más rápido posible, y por suerte teníamos suficiente dinero de su herencia, por lo que ninguno de los dos tuvo que trabajar. Su carrera fue pagada de un fondo para la universidad que Esme había creado cuando era un niño, así que básicamente todo de lo que teníamos que preocuparnos era de nuestra familia y de conseguir pasar nuestros cursos.

Nuestro hijo nació varios meses más tarde, le pusimos por nombre Edward Anthony Cullen tercero, y lo llamábamos por su segundo nombre, 'Anthony'. Él era tan hermoso como su hermana mayor, pero tenía que admitirlo, eché de menos la tranquila soledad de la isla durante su nacimiento. Claro, aquí habían médicos y medicamentos para el dolor, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Em tuvo una entrada al mundo mucho menos traumática, por supuesto Edward no estuvo de acuerdo, y su estrés durante el evento no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando Em nació.

Nos instalamos en una cómoda rutina en familia. Edward iba a la universidad por las mañanas y yo pasaba ese tiempo con Em y con Anthony. Íbamos al parque y jugábamos a cosas, y veía crecer a nuestros pequeños. Por las tardes, Edward llegaba a casa y todos pasábamos tiempo en familia, y cuando los niños se iban a la cama, Edward hacía sus deberes mientras yo seguía con mis cursos a distancia. Y todas las noches, cuando todo había terminado para el día, Edward y yo volvíamos a conectar y a hacer el amor antes de quedarnos dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

Seríamos una pareja ocupada y agitada durante años, pero sabíamos que iba a valer la pena al final... y sin duda lo valió.

Edward se graduó con honores en sólo tres años, y yo descubrí el amor por la escritura. Después de tomar algunos cursos de escritura creativa, escribí una novela autobiográfica acerca de nuestra estancia en la isla. Comenzaba la semana antes de partir en nuestro viaje de estudios, y terminaba con nuestra boda en casa con nuestra familia. Era nuestra historia, lo bueno, lo malo, e incluso lo feo. Era tan honesta como yo era capaz de ser, y cada palabra era sincera. _'Crepúsculo en el Lago Azul'_ estuvo como bestseller en el New York Times e incluso se habló de un reparto para hacer la película, eso fue absolutamente increíble. Pero la mejor parte fue la reacción de nuestra familia ante el libro, para ellos fue una manera de ver realmente de primera mano lo que habíamos pasado, y de comprender verdaderamente el amor que yo tenía por mi marido. Y aún más importante, era algo que mis hijos siempre tendrían, la historia de cómo llegaron a existir.

Como esa novela fue un éxito, también fui capaz de escribir novelas de ficción, cada una basada en el romance y la aventura, y cada una fue un bestseller. Fue una carrera perfecta para mí, ya que me permitió quedarme en casa con los niños e irme con Edward cada vez que su trabajo le hacía viajar.

Finalmente nuestra pequeña familia superó a nuestra casa flotante y nos mudamos a una casa de verdad, pero nunca vendimos el barco. Era viejo pero confiable, y aunque era un sitio apretado para que los niños crecieran, era un momento divertido y loco cuando dábamos una vuelta por el mar. No importaba lo ocupados que estuviéramos, siempre encontrábamos un par de semanas cada verano para volver a nuestra casa de la isla.

Cuando Anthony tenía tres años y Em seis, le dimos la bienvenida a nuestra familia a Carlie. Ella también fue concebida mientras yo estaba con las pastillas anticonceptivas y nació nueve meses después de un viaje de verano a la isla. Y el pequeño Masen, nuestro hijo menor, nació tres años después de eso... nueve meses después de un viaje de verano a la isla. Sólo nos reíamos de ello.

Cada uno de nuestros hijos se llevaba tres años de diferencia, y cada uno fue concebido en nuestra isla, lo que sólo hizo que los Kichiri estuvieran mucho más que enamorados de nuestra familia, nosotros teníamos que estar de acuerdo con ellos, nuestra familia era increíble.

**El presente - En la isla**

Tras el éxito de las tortugas la noche anterior, Edward decidió pasar el día enseñando a los niños la importancia del ecosistema del océano. Yo sólo rodé los ojos hacia él. Afortunadamente Anthony y Carlie estaban fascinados con todos los aspectos de la isla y lo que Edward hacía, pero Em, y obviamente, nuestro hijo más joven, tenían cosas mejores que hacer.

"¿Dónde vas?", le pregunté a Em mientras caminaba delante de mí con un bloc de papel en las manos.

"Voy a escribir una carta a mis amigos", dijo ella con esa expresión rara.

"Vale, ves con cuidado..."

"Sé que tengo que ir con cuidado, mamá", dijo irritada.

"Vale, lo siento", dije a la defensiva, y sólo para molestarla todavía más, añadí: "Te quiero cariño. Te echaré de menos hasta que vuelvas".

"Lo que sea", respondió ella con amargura. Ya, y yo pensaba que esa actitud adolescente no comenzaría hasta que cumpliera los trece años.

Mientras ella estaba fuera haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, y Edward estaba dando una charla a Carlie y a Anthony, me tomé ese tiempo para llevar a Masen al lago para trabajar en sus clases de natación. Él tenía sólo dos años y ya era bastante bueno para su edad, pero por supuesto todavía necesitaba práctica. Todos nuestros niños aprendieron a nadar en ese lago, al igual que Edward, quien se hizo de notar, y yo no lo habría querido de otra manera.

Una media hora más tarde Edward trajo a los otros niños para unirse a nosotros para nadar.

"¿Cómo le va?", Edward preguntó mientras se metía en el agua poco profunda con nosotros. Los mayores se metieron en la parte profunda, incluso Carlie a sus cinco años era una gran nadadora.

"Lo está haciendo muy bien", le dije con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres nadar hasta papá?", le pregunté a Masen.

"Papá, cógeme", dijo emocionado.

"Vale, estoy aquí", respondió Edward emocionado.

Masen se alejó de mí y nadó con su cara en el agua todo el camino hasta donde estaba Edward a un par de metros de distancia.

"Wow, buen trabajo", dijo Edward con entusiasmo mientras le cogía en brazos. "Oye, ¿dónde está Em?".

"Está escribiendo en alguna parte", le dije con desdén, con la esperanza de que Edward no se asustara demasiado al respecto.

"Espero que ella sea mordida por una serpiente", intervino Carlie.

"Hey, no digas eso de tu hermana", Edward la reprendió.

"Sí, eso es terrible", coincidió Anthony. "Espero que sólo le pique una abeja".

"Chicos", les regañé. "Ya es suficiente".

"Ella está de mal humor todo el tiempo", dijo Carlie a la defensiva.

"Sí, ha estado así desde que llegamos aquí", coincidió Anthony.

"Em me grita", agregó Masen.

Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y sabíamos que teníamos que tener una charla con ella. Pensamos que sería mejor darle un poco de tiempo para que trabajara en sus cosas, pero nuestra falta de comunicación en el pasado nos había enseñado que hablarlo todo siempre era lo mejor. Así que esa noche, después de que los otros chicos se fueran a su cama en la cabaña, llevamos a Em hasta las rocas para que pudiéramos hablar.

"Bueno, ¿qué está pasando?", le pregunté.

"Nada", dijo ella con acritud.

"Obviamente pasa algo", dijo Edward. "¿Ya no quieres venir aquí?".

Ella suspiró. "No, me gusta venir aquí, es que..."

"¿Qué?", le pregunté porque ella había dejado de hablar.

"Em, nos puedes contar lo que sea", le aseguró Edward.

"Bueno, todo el mundo en la escuela se burla de mí y dice que mi familia es extraña. Incluso dicen que no soy americana porque nací en una isla".

Miré a Edward y me di cuenta de que estaba molesto, estaba reviviendo su infancia otra vez... pero esta vez parecía diferente. Em era una hermosa chica que parecía tener siempre amigos a su alrededor, por lo que oír que ella estaba teniendo problemas con los niños en la escuela era más que impactante.

"¿Quién te está diciendo cosas como esas?", pregunté, sabiendo que sus amigos no hablarían en serio.

"Mucha gente... pero sobre todo ese chico. Todo el mundo siempre sigue su ejemplo y hacen lo que él les diga. Yo no le gusto, así que ahora no le gusto a nadie. Cuando regrese a la escuela este otoño, la gente va a preguntarme lo que hice durante el verano, y yo sólo voy a mentir porque no quiero que él se ría aún más de mí".

Yo realmente no entendía por qué un niño se burlaba de otro por ir a una isla cada verano. No hacíamos nada extraño, ni siquiera nos quitábamos ya las camisetas - aunque yo estaba con mi bikini - así que no lo entendía, a menos que...

"Cariño, yo apuesto a que le gustas", le dije, sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a su padre.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?", Edward me preguntó confundido.

"Muchas veces cuando los niños son malos con otros niños, significa que en realidad quieren a ese otro niño y se sienten avergonzados, o simplemente no saben de qué otra manera actuar".

"¿En serio?", preguntó esperanzada.

"Creo que sí. No le hagas caso por un tiempo y espera a ver qué pasa. Si le gustas, él comenzará a ser mejor, y si no es así, entonces te dejará en paz".

"Está bien", dijo ella después de un minuto. "Y lo siento por ser tan gruñona, realmente estoy feliz de estar aquí. Este lugar todavía se siente como si fuera mi casa y creo que siempre será así".

Ella nos dio a ambos un abrazo antes de irse de nuevo a la casa para ir a la cama, pero Edward y yo nos quedamos atrás y decidimos ir a dar una vuelta, lo suficientemente lejos para que los niños no nos escucharan hablar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para enterarnos si necesitaban algo.

"No creo que esté de acuerdo con la cosa esa de que si él hace eso es porque le gusta Em", dijo Edward mientras caminábamos por la playa. "Yo fui intimidado, y dudo mucho que le gustara a ninguno de esos chicos".

"Los niños de once años son diferentes a los adolescentes", le dije. "Pero ser intimidado por niños del sexo opuesto no cambia mucho. O bien es porque les gusta alguien, o lo hacen para ir con la multitud. Normalmente, el instigador es el que está coladito en secreto".

"Hubo muchas chicas que se metieron conmigo, y a ninguna de ellas les gusté", argumentó Edward.

"Tanya definitivamente tenía algo contigo, incluso antes de que volviéramos de la isla, pero simplemente fue demasiado cobarde para admitirlo".

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Bueno, me alegro de que fuera una cobarde".

"¿Por qué, te habrías enamorado de ella?".

"Yo era joven y era manipulado fácilmente", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ambos lo éramos", estuve de acuerdo. "Fue una cosa buena que el destino interviniera y nos forzara a crecer".

"Crecer contigo verdaderamente ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida", dijo con sinceridad.

"Te amo mucho".

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que todavía me dejaba sin aliento. "Yo también te amo".

Durante el resto de la semana Em volvió a ser esa niña despreocupada y feliz que nosotros amábamos tanto, y los seis apenas saboreamos el tiempo en nuestro propio pedazo de cielo. Era posible que hubiéramos eliminado el mal humor de Em para este viaje, pero no éramos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no saber que los niños no siempre querrían visitar la isla con nosotros, así que no íbamos a desaprovechar ese tiempo que teníamos juntos.

...

Los años pasaron rápidamente, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, nuestros hijos crecieron y empezaron a crear sus familias y sus vidas, así que no siempre podíamos hacer nuestros viajes anuales de verano a la isla. Por mucho que echáramos de menos nuestro tiempo con ellos, Edward y yo no podíamos dejar de disfrutar de la soledad en la isla una vez más. Estábamos de vuelta en la época de bañarnos desnudos y hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, fue algo que nos perdimos cuando los niños eran pequeños. Pero cada pocos años o así, nuestros hijos llevaban a sus familias a la isla con ellos, lo cual fue extraño para nosotros al principio. Se sentía casi malo tener a 'forasteros' allí, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que los cónyuges de nuestros hijos y sus hijos eran extensiones de nosotros, por lo tanto, pertenecían absolutamente a ese lugar.

Los Kichiri nos habían dicho que la isla contenía la magia de la fertilidad, pero en realidad cuando diseccioné la palabra me di cuenta de que también tenía otros significados: fecundidad, abundancia, riqueza, exuberancia, productividad. La isla no era sólo sagrada en la reproducción, era sagrada para vivir la vida al máximo.

No tenía ni idea de por qué la isla nos había acogido a Edward y a mí hacía tantos años, pero salvó nuestras vidas y nos dio todo lo que teníamos, y yo estaría siempre agradecida. Era nuestro hogar, el centro de nuestras vidas, y era a donde siempre volveríamos...

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno... pues ya ha terminado... estoy triste y emocionada a la vez, triste porque se ha terminado este gran fic y emocionada porque hemos pasado los 2000 reviews, y eso es todo gracias a vosotras, por haberme seguido y haberme comentado, muchísimas gracias a todas, de verdad ;)**

**También**** quería darle las gracias a ****knicnort3, porque sabemos que si no fuera por ella muchas no hubiéramos disfrutado de esta historia, gracias y espero traducir otro fic tuyo pronto ;)**

******Bueno, quien quiera preguntarme algo o saber algo, en mi perfil tenéis mi facebook para lo que queráis :)**

******Tengo otro fic para después de este, seguramente a finales de marzo empezaré a subirlo, así que no estaréis mucho tiempo sin mi, jajaja.**

******¡Nos vemos pronto! Y gracias otra vez por todo :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Aleowo, elena robsten, phoenix, ludgardita, yasmin-cullen, EmilyLuchia, jbpattinson, SolCullen1, Rous217, luzdeluna2012, Konnyxa, Ely Cullen M, Undomiel Cullen, pekascullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, karenkavam, LovebyIspired, gabyhyatt, liz cat miau, Shibubi, Gatita Swan, VaNeSaErK, Diana Prenze, RiotLovers, joli cullen, Kriss21, flooorr, jesk, NereCullen73, TheDC1809, AlejandraZJofre, Florence15, Coona, patymdn, Bella Rocio, Cote Cullen McCarthy, frik748, MaxiPau, Yesi Cullen, Lupita Calvo, Ebrume, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shaolyn, LunaS Purple, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Ap19, Diana, Natasha Granger, Yekitab, CindyLis, milisil, anamart05, chusrobissocute, Chayley Costa, Pamelita, Amorgen Lestrange, Marianixcr, IvonneIsaaC, twilight-love1694, aniha hiuga, RouzMi- patt23, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angie Masen, ViviORD`Cs, sheyla18, Ericastelo, Milhoja, BK`Cullen, Nathy Cullen Black, FerHdePattinson, kami cullen castillo, Keii, Sofy Vicky, Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan, NaChiKa Cullen, antomirok, rafaela monterroso, Rebeeca Cullen, Honey Stewart, yuliecullen, genesis2409, Caro´s Silence, El Silencio de Lyna, nessie siempre de black, natylabbe27, XD- Masen- Cullen, Maru-chan1296, Dra Laly, Lovebyinspired, Cath Rosteniana, Masilobe, Beastyle, Aryam Shields Masen, viivii alice, GilbbertaGrell, keimasen86, lucylucy, AnnieFP, sthep leto, lindavilchez2, Nora, Inkdestiny, Rosi22, lokaxtv, Marchu, michelle de cullen, Sensazione TwiFic´s, Sheila Marie Cullen, romiiinaaa, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, anahidal, CrissYmell, Karla Stwe Pattz, Maya Cullen Masen, Karina Masen, Luciana, Tita Moon, N Cullen7, The Princess of the Dark, Caniqui, Mon de Cullen, julyvaliente643, Fran Ktrin Black, carolina, suzette-cullen, freckles03, celacanto, Daya´s Lubally, Solciito Pattinson,** **AglaeeCullen810, Anniechan, FherniieGL, Ilovevampiresangels, lizco2, karlin M, Meli, angi cullen, JourlnRodriguez, Lili4ever, geraldCullenBlack, Floorchiii, MonZe Pedroza, fanii cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, Douces Roses, Krol de Patzz, antonia, dianac fernandeze, Marie Emma Cullen Potter, issa, nikolecullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Leslycan, AlwaysMoon, MayBCullen, SagD´Grey, Ju cullen1611, Alexa Hp, SulyVan, DiAnA FeR, Lorene, call me stewart, PrettyBells, Heart on Winter, mpgm, TaNiiaGG, TessCarlieCullenMellark, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LuluuPattinson, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ReneesmeCC, CamilaPerdomo, torposoplo12, macamila1231, any0239, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, marcecullenswan, DarkSkyLilly91, TJ Cohen, andreiita crepuZ, albi-yo, sylviatwilight, PrisTwi, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Saha Denali, everpttz, inexscor, Vianey Cullen, NelaMallen, angi, TinaCullenSwan, Cindy M Galvez, leslie 3, Dulce Leon, pamelita13lsr, Anira Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Sofi, ErickaWilberforce Lima, Sky TwiCullen, Kela o Cathe Viquez, dubra, Cristal82, Madriguerita, Belu, Marie Sellory, Barbie Hale Black, Kisara Masen, Rosy Inda, Nessi swan, Frida, Rei Hino Cullen, solecitopucheta, MichiLL, Aime Cullen, Bellita001, LucyFelton14, Elliel Hime, Angie Muffiin, LeonaSt, Karina Castillo, lakentsb, BABYBOO27, kryzpollito, Clau Vale, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Sasita Cullen, Mary de Cullen, vale potter, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, flakis, Agustineti, Ashley Reid, NBellaCullen, Mauxi Cullen O´shea, Pochi, Mapi Hale, nairelena, soles, Aryam, Little Cosmo Girl, Mafer Cullen, Isacobo, indii93, nesines, MaeCllnWay, YuliaRCullen, Niinita Black Cullen, Anicullen17, anaben231, LulyCullen, DanielaPltz, Ainhoa Mancini, baarbii4, Alizce, VanerK, katyms13, Bety Mochis D Black, Lore, paki32, denisseR-cullen, ConyFarias, sachita1212, mmenagv, antu, Gigi Cullen, stella mio, kedchri, GabiPatt, Manu NyN, alejita0524, Nevy Masen19, Sylvana, belkis lagos vasquez, paz15, loore.5, andrixcedemar, fer92, EW Lima, Angie Cullen Lutz, fanfiction95, NANAko, Dreams Hunter, Ania, Amafle, Pao Stewart, Milita Cullen, Gusdha. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


End file.
